


Finding Our Dreams are not So Different

by khazrn43



Category: Glee
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 87,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazrn43/pseuds/khazrn43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel lands the role she was born to play. But is it real if she can't share it with Finn? Finn loves Rachel and he knows the are endgame . Does he want to wait? Or should he start the game now? Once Finchel gets together they will not break up. They will experience troubles and couple would and they will deal with it together. Rate M for sex and language</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finding Our Dreams are Not So Different  
> I do not own Glee or its characters it and they belong to RIB and Fox TV. I do not own any rights to songs that may appear in this story. They belong to the very talent songwriters and artist that sing them

Chapter one  
Rachel had found out a couple of hours ago that she landed the lead in Funny Girl. ‘Her dream role’ she thought as she brought the order out to the nice couple in the corner booth. She had to tell her dads before they found out from someone other than her. She wanted to hear their excitement as she told them all of their and her hard work has paid off. All of the dance classes, singing lessons, sacrifices to her social life, have finally paid off. She made Kurt and Santana promise not to call, text, skype, Facebook, tweet, Tumblr or Instagram anyone in Lima until she could call her dads.

The end of her shift and she’s gathering her stuff and she thought about him, Finn, she had to tell him. It didn't feel real until she told him. She knows things have been weird since Mr. Shue’s almost wedding, but she knows they are working their way back to each other. Albeit slowly, but slow is better than not at all.

“Kurt I’m off I’ll see you at the loft, I love you” Rachel bid her bestie before leaving the diner. “I love you too, Fanny” Kurt said. Santana stopped her and said “Hey Rachel, I’m proud of you.” “Awe Santana, you are so not the bitchy girl you pretend to be” “Okay Hobbit, that’s it, don’t get used to it” “the Santana we both know and love has return” said Kurt. “Alright, I really really got to go love you” and with that Rachel glided out the door into the brisk New York spring.  
She changed into some yoga pants and one of his McKinley High School shirts and settled on the sofa with a cup of warm tea with honey and her phone in hand. Rachel looked at her phone, and thought ‘who should I call first? My dad’s or Finn?’ As if she was on auto pilot she pressed 2 and send on her iPhone and listen to it ring, biting her bottom lip in anticipation.

“Hello?” said the voice of the one person she knew would be so proud of her, Finn

“Finn” she sighed. Just the sound of his voice still made her knees wobbly. “Hello, how are things?”

“Things are good, how are you? Finn said in his raspy voice that made her think again how damn sexy he still is.

“Well, I have some exciting news that I need to tell you.” “Wait, you didn't? You did! You got Fa…” and before Finn could finish his sentence Rachel squealed in his ear. “I got it, I got Fanny? Finn it’s everything we ever talked about. I knew you would remember” Rachel closed her eyes trying not to cry, because this is a good thing, but it would be spectacular if he were here to celebrate it with her.

A single tear escaped her eye and Finn began speaking again “Of course I’d remember, I’m super stoked for you, you deserve it. I’m so proud of you, Rachel, I always knew you could and would do it.” Without thinking he simply said “I love you, so much”  
Rachel hitched her breath with a deep sigh and a fluttering heart said “I love you, too” Finn wasn't sorry that he said it but he didn't want to scare her off so he continued with “I’m sorry, I just wanted you to know. I’m not pressuring you into anything, but right now I’m so proud and full of love for you that I couldn't help myself. No strings, I promise, endgame remember?”

Giggling Rachel began “oh stop it Finn, We were together for almost 3 years and even though we broke up, we still love each other. We didn’t stop loving each other, that’s not why we broke up. I’m tired of pretending we’re not okay, I’m tired of the awkwardness. We were friends first and I love my friend”

“Thanks Rach!” “Thanks for friend zoning me” Finn said sarcastically and she laughed.

“Well I would have to do that if we could get our act together” Rachel responded

“You were always the smarter on Rach”

“Finn are we going to be alright?” Yes, babe yes” Finn let the nickname out without a though and Rachel didn't mind one bit.

“I got to call my Dads Finn to let them know I got the part” Finn was taken aback, she called him first, even before her dads.

“Oh, wait I was your first call?”

“I told you once in the auditorium that nothing is real if I can’t share it with you. So I had to make it real, before I told anyone else”

“I meant it when I said I’m done pretending that you aren't a part of my life, Okay I really got to go, but talk soon k” with that Rachel finished her call with Finn with a megawatt smile on her face and a renewed hope in her heart.

FINN FREAKIN’ HUDSON STILL LOVES ME!!!!!!! First Fanny, now Finn. We have to somehow make this work Rachel thought to herself. She didn't want to go through this without Finn. Operation get Finn Hudson to New York is going to commence. What Rachel wants Rachel gets? Don’t you ever forget that Finn Hudson.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee or its characters it and they belong to RIB and Fox TV. I do not own any rights to songs that may appear in this story. They belong to the very talent songwriters and artist that sing them

The University of Lima

Finn presses end on his phone reluctantly, he loved the sound of Rachel’s voice. Any chance for him to hear her to say his name gave him shivers. But his favorite way was when he was inside of her and she is moaning “Finn”. “I've got to get to New York, sooner Rather than later” Finn said out loud.

Ever since he directed Grease with Artie and coached glee club in Mr. Shue’s absence, he felt like that is what his is supposed to be doing. He doesn't and never did want to stay in Lima. Rachel taught him to dream bigger. He started taking classes at the UoL toward a teaching degree so he would have a plan, and people would leave him alone. He really was only doing it because that’s what was expected. It just felt off, like his dream was right there he just had to have the courage to take the leap. Somewhere in the back of his mind was a voice telling him, he loves Mr. Shue and what he did for him, but he doesn't want to be Mr. Shue 

He remembers something Puck told in senior year “make sure your dream is as big as you are”. Rachel always told him he was talented and he could do whatever he wanted. He was a Leader. She told him the night of her Winter Showcase (she called him first that night as well) “promise me you won’t give up your dream.”

Finally he knew his dream and where and how to focus his talent. Finn shouted out loud, “I want to be a director and I want to direct Rachel and Kurt in a Broadway show” Relief flooded over Finn and for the first time he felt like he was worthy of all the praise and love he was given by everyone around him. ‘Hell yeah! I’m a gonna get my girl”

Now that donkey face, Brody is out of her life and she doesn’t hate him for kicking his ass, Finn’s dream of being in New York with Rachel can become reality. “She did say she loves me” Finn said to no one but himself. “Being a part of something special makes you special” Rachel always says. Well Finn Hudson you are special and you’re too special for Lima Ohio. Don’t stop believing in yourself, your talent, your dreams, and your Rachel.

Couple of hours later

Finn is sitting on the sofa with his laptop when Puck comes in “Dude, I got to tell you something”

“Oh grilled Cheesus, please tell me you didn’t knock up some chick again” Finn chuckled not looking up from the screen.

“What? NO! Very fucking funny Finnessa. Dude I realized this screen writing shit is not for me and I’m sick of cleaning the only fucking 25 pools in Lima to barely scrape by. It’s time for a change. Puckzilla has got to become a man. I thought as long as you are around you’d help me stay on the straight, but I realized I can’t follow you forever, it’s not fair to you. So I joined the Air Force. I’m going to be a Top Gun.”

Finn looks at Puck and says “Dude, that’s fucking incredible. I’m happy for you. The service will do you good. Just don’t shoot yourself like I did and you’ll be alright.”

“How are your classes going?’ 

“Mmm, W-what?” Finn looking at his lap top intensely. “Yeah yeah, they’re going good. When do you leave?”

Puck looks suspiciously at Finn, whose still gazing at his lap top. “The end of the semester. Whatcha working on?”

“Noth-Nothing big just a soc paper” Finn says distracted with whatever is on the screen

“Dude the RA wanted to see you, I forgot.” Puck replies.

Finn closes his lap top and leaves. Puck immediately goes to the computer opens it up, because he is nosy like that. He thinks to himself ‘am I seeing what I think I’m seeing? NYU, fucking NYU with a transfer date to NYU film school for the end of this semester’. “Got to be about Berry,” Puck says.

Coming back in Finn is talking “Puck you douche, the RA wasn't…..” trailing off at seeing what Puck was doing?”Uh, What the Fuck dude, what do you think you’re doing looking at my computer?” Finn says annoyed.

“What are you doing?” Pointing the screen towards Finn

“You have no right that was private Puck”

“Dude?”

Sighing Finn begins “Look Puck I know you’re going to think this is all about Rachel. Well maybe it is. But why is that a bad thing? I’m in love her with her and it not going to change.”

“No shit it all about Berry, when is your shit not about Berry.” Puck goes on

“When I was directing Grease and coming up the routines and putting together music for the New Directions, I felt alive and passionate for something other than Rachel. I want this for me, getting with Rachel is just an added bonus.” Continuing Finn says “I’ve realized I want to direct movies or musicals and shit. Artie proved to me that I can do it and with the added incentive of the love of my life being in NYC, I know I can do it.” “She’s my girl no matter if we are in the same apartment in NYC or if I’m 5000 miles away from her, we are endgame, Puck, no doubts”

“No doubts about Rachel or NYU film school?”

“Both, definitely both.” Finn says without hesitation or doubt in his voice.

Watch out New York Finn Hudson is about to make you his bitch.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee or its characters it and they belong to RIB and Fox TV. I do not own any rights to songs that may appear in this story. They belong to the very talent songwriters and artist that sing them

Back in New York, Rachel had hung up with her dads as Kurt and Santana entered the loft from their shifts at the Spotlight Diner. “Hey you two, how was the diner?” Rachel greeted her loft mates. “Being nice makes me want to throw up on people” Santana retorted. “It was not that bad Satan” Kurt chimed in and continued “Rachel how did your dads take the news?”

“Well, Kurt, you know how my daddy is such a drama queen, he started screaming and sobbing my papa thought I died. Once Papa got the phone away from daddy, I told him and of course they were proud and said they knew I could do it. Usual doting daddy stuff.” 

“It is so great that you have that support, I wish I could have that with mi abuela.” Santana was melancholy and simply stated the fact. “One day San, one day.” Kurt and Rachel reassured her.

“So, my dads are insisting we go to Lima so they can throw a “Celebration for Fanny” Party. They said they will not take no for an answer.” Rachel looked at her friends with that Rachel Berry smile that no one could say no to and of course they’ll go they say.

“A sale at Marc Jacobs couldn’t keep me away” Kurt Laughed. “It also gives me a reason to sneak a visit with my Fiancé. I’ve missed Blaine so so much. I always love visiting dad and Carol.”

“If there is alcohol I’m in, I wants to get my party on. I've got to hand it to you dwarf, you took everything anyone ever said and did to you in high school and you came to New York, eight months later, bam a starring role. And now you get to triumphantly return and shove it up their Lima Loser asses.” “I have to say I’m kind of proud to call you my friend”

“Awe Santana, you love me.” Rachel cooed and she and Kurt attach themselves to either side of Santana. “Oh, God. 1. Stop hugging me and 2. If you tell anyone I will go all Lima Heights on your asses, clear?” “Yes Aunty Snixx” they said in unison.

“So when were they thinking of having this shindig? Do I have time to call and help coordinate it? Do you think they’d let me do it Rachel?” “Kurt slow down, I got off the phone with them like a minute ago and yes they will gladly accept any help you are willing to give.” Rachel sighed. To Kurt, party coordinating and makeovers were like crack. She was going to have to reign all three of them in, because she wasn’t looking for some big blow out. Rachel wanted to celebrate intimately, with the people she loved and have supported her through everything.

Rachel was looking forward to getting to Lima, she had some business to take care of in the form of one Finn Hudson. OGFHTNYC (Operation get Finn Hudson to NYC) was going to happen weather he was ready or not. Rachel was done with the Universe and its stupid plan. She was taking control and that was that. “Well we will have to have Gunther give all three of us off for at least 5 days if not more. I’ll let my dads know about 2 weeks” Rachel said.

 

TWO WEEKS LATER

JFK airport is extremely crowed and all Rachel wants is to get on that plan and get to her Finn. Oh yeah her party too. But the freaking TSA has other plans today. ‘Ugh I hate the damn TSA’ Rachel thought to herself. “Why is it taking so long to get through security? Kurt!” “Santana, go up there and go all Lima heights Please. I just want this line to mooooveeeeeee” Rachel wined. Rachel, I swear on Lady Gaga if you don’t shut your pie hole I’m going to rip out those extensions piece by piece” Kurt snapped back. Santana snickered and Rachel pouted. About 5 minutes later they are through security and waiting to board the plane. “I’ll be there soon Finn’ Rachel mused in her head.

In Lima, Rachel’s dads had invited people that Rachel would agree on, the Glee club and Mr. and Mrs. Shue, her granny and pop pa, Burt and Carole and of course Finn. She kept her list small because she knew her dads and they would inevitably invite more than that so if she had those people she’d be happy and her dads would be happy to show her off to the others.

Two days after she, Kurt and Santana arrived they met the New Directions at Breadstix for a mini reunion. Not everyone was in Lima yet, but everyone promised they’d be there for her party on Saturday. 

Finn saw Rachel walk into Breadstix wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a soft blue cashmere sweater. Her hair was down (she took the extensions out, he liked that) slightly curled, and little makeup just the way he liked. She was so breathtakingly beautiful. Her eyes on him, his eyes on her, it was as if no one else was in the room. “Damn Hudson do I need to get you a bib?” Puck cackled and slapped Finn on his back breaking the spell Rachel had cast him under. “Fuck Puck, why do you have to be an ass all of the time” Finn spit back at his best friend. “Chillax, dude. You can tap that whenever you like by the way she’s looking at you. It’s like your one of her disgusting vegan burgers and she can’t wait to taste you.” “Dude, she is still my Rachel and you can’t talk like that about her.” Punching Puck in the leg, so no one would see. Just as he looked up Rachel was walking over to them after saying hi to Tina, Artie, Sam and Mike. 

He could tell she was a bit stand offish and he stood to greet her. “Rachel, you look beautiful.” “Thanks Finn. Are you well?” Yes, ba, Rach I’m doing well. I can’t wait for the party Saturday.” Looking at each other like they would lose the air in their lungs if they stopped, Puck finally interrupted “sup Berry, you done good girl. I wouldn’t expect anything less from my favorite Jewish American Princess.” “Thanks Puck, I didn’t see you there” Rachel said still looking at Finn “No Shit” Puck mumbled. ‘Oh my god oh my god he is so handsome, when did he get so tone? Look how that sweater hugs his chest and oh goodness look at those arms’ Rachel let out a small moan, Puck laughed, and Finn Slapped Puck upside the head.

“Let’s Eat!” Kurt yelled across the table. Finn lead Rachel into the booth by placing his hand in the small of her back and shivers ran up and down her spine. ‘How am I supposed to eat when all I want to do is rip off his pants and shirt and ride him on the table’ Rachel thought. 

Finn was having a hard time containing his arousal just at the sight of Rachel and now he has to sit next to her and smell her raspberry shampoo and her butterfly flowers body wash. ‘Eat, yeah I’ll eat but it won’t be food from the kitchen. I so want to take Rachel and lock us up in my room, never let her out and eat all I want’ Finn was lost in his thoughts. ‘Soon Rach, I’ll be with you soon.’ 

Lunch was wonderful and had went off without a hitch. Two days from now Finn would be hers again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we have the party at Rachel’s Dads house. I’d continue writing tonight except my 3 month old puppy had taken residency upon my forearms and do you know how hard it is to type with a puppy on your arms. I must give him his attention before he cries. See ya soon’  
> R&R  
> Reviews are my crack!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want everyone to know that there will not be any angst in my story. Once Finchel reunites they will stay together. I’m not saying there won’t be any problems but they will work through those problems together. TEAM FINCHEL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee or its characters it and they belong to RIB and Fox TV. I do not own any rights to songs that may appear in this story. They belong to the very talent songwriters and artist that sing them

Saturday: Party Day  
Rachel woke up on a Beautiful Spring morning in her childhood bed. After Lunch at Breadstix on Thursday she and Finn didn’t see each other but they spoke briefly on the phone. Not really talking about much just catching up. But, today was the day. She was getting Finn Hudson back and she couldn’t wait for the party to start 

After a light lunch with her dads, Rachel was bouncing off the walls waiting for the evening to begin. She picked out a deep blue dress that hugged her curves and showed off her tanned legs ‘just like Finn likes’ she thought to herself. She was finishing up her hair and applied very little makeup when the guest started to arrive. Her daddy called up to her to come greet the guest. She really only wanted one guest but did what her dad asked of her.

Half an hour later all the party goers were there. Hiram cleared his throat and spoke “Hello everyone and thank you for attending our celebration. Leroy and I are just so proud and happy that our baby girl has been given such and amazing opportunity after being in New York for eight short months. Rachel we love and support you and know you will make us proud.” Clapping ensued and then Leroy spoke “Rachel, since you were a little girl we knew were going to be a star. Every performance, dancing or singing, you put everything into it. We Love you and are proud of you. To Rachel.” The Crowd in the Berry living room erupted in cheers and claps as Rachel curtsied.

Rachel spoke “thanks for everything dads, I love you both so much. I’d like to thank everyone who is here tonight it means a lot that you all have faith in my talent. Let’s have some fun.”

Rachel was standing talking with her aunt not really paying attention to what she was saying because she was distracted by Finn in the corner smirking that half smile that drives her crazy and makes her want to drop her panties. He was talking to Mike Chang, she wanted to go and interrupt but she didn’t want to seem too obvious to everyone around. She starts working her way over to him being stopped by another relative or friend. Rachel makes small talk and gives thanks for their congratulations each time sneaking glances to keep her eye on his location. Finn is looking and waiting for her to make her way to him. ‘Gosh, she’s so beautiful and sexy. I want to throw her over my shoulder and carry her to her bed and never leave’ Finn thought to himself. 

As more and more guest were leaving, Finn and Rachel make their way to each other. The last time they were together they ended up in bed and she had a pregnancy scare. Whenever Finn Hudson was around she lost all sense of control over her mind, her heart and especially her body. ‘Why does that man have such an effect on me’ Rachel thought. “Oh yeah I love him, that’s why”.

‘She’s taking too long to get over here’ mused Finn. He was ready just to run and scoop her into his arms and profess his love and fidelity and he wants, no needs her in his life. Although he has been gaining his self-esteem and confidence, there is still that voice inside his head that tells him he set her free to have these experiences without him. “She doesn’t need me to interfere in her life, right?’ Finn could not silence that voice before, but now he says ‘no, I’m through listening to that crap’. Its time he listens to his heart.

As Burt and Carole are saying goodbye to Rachel Carole says “Finn are you coming home now?” 

“No Ma, I’m going to hang back for a bit. I want to talk to Rachel”. Carole turns to Rachel to give her one final hug and whispers in her ear “He still loves you, you know. Go get him and get him out of my house. I love him but he needs you.’ Rachel giggles and tells Carole ‘that’s the plan”. Burt gives her one final hug and gives Finn a knowing nod. ‘Good night”. 

All of her party obligations fulfilled, she grabs a bottle of champagne and two glasses as she is looking at Finn. He nods to the patio and she shakes her head. They make their way to the back yard.  
Finn is the first to speak as he is pouring the champagne. “Rachel, I’m so proud of you. You dreamt it and it came true. I love how you have always dream so big”.  
“Is that what you want to talk about?’ Really? Finn what is going on? With us I mean?

Finn sighs “I don’t know. All I know is I love you.” “Well I love you too, Finn. We already have established that, Mr. Shue’s almost wedding, phone calls, you coming to New York for 4 hours to kick the crap out of Brody to defend my honor thanks again for that.”

“I’ll always be there for you Rach, you know that? But…..” “But what Finn”. “I can’t and I won’t hold you back. You have to live…” Rachel interrupts him “Shut up!” “What?” Finn is startled by her yelling at him.   
“I said shut up. I’m tired of hearing you say I have to have these experiences without you. Yes, maybe my Broadway experiences, but in life experiences I’m so lost without you. I was without you and look what happened. I started dressing like a slutty Barbie. I almost did a film, nude. I dated a weird lying man whore, who I cheated on with you. I thought you got me pregnant and I’m miserable.”

“What? You? Me? Pregnant?” Finn starting to panic stumble over his words. 

“That is so not the point, Finn.” “Well Rachel, we can’t just gloss over it. The point is you kept if from me.” Finn says almost annoyed.

“Why would I tell you Finn? You set me free. You left me again!”

“If I recall I woke up and you were gone Rachel. I was willing to talk about us and you bailed without a goodbye, I’ll talk to you later, fuck you, or nothing.”

“Hurts doesn't Finn? I’m sorry. I don’t want to fight with you” Rachel let out and started to cry tears she had been holding back.

“Did you? You know?” Finn said warily not really wanting to hear the answer. 

“No, it was a false alarm and how could you think for a minute I would kill our baby.” Rachel continues to cry. “Finn I know how my life is with you and I know how it is without you. It does NOT work, it does NOT make sense without you.”  
Finn moves closer and takes her into his arms “I’m sorry. I know you’d never do that to our kid. You were sure it was mine?” Cautiously looking at her as not to piss her off.

Rachel looks up at Finn as another tear falls down her cheek. “Finn, I know that Brody lived with me, but…. We did stuff but when it came down to it. I could never let him be so intimate with my body. I could never fully commit to him and give him myself fully, because he is not you. You were right at the wedding that didn't happen. It’s always you Finn, it will always be you.” Finn chuckled and Rachel continued “I got Fanny. It’s everything I've ever wanted it’s everything I've worked for and dreamed about. But I doesn’t matter if you’re not there to share it with. Don’t you get it, I’m my best Rachel when I have my best Finn with me.”

Finn cups her head and tilts it up toward him he stares into her big chocolate eyes, sweeping his thumb to dry the tears then moves the hair away from her tear stained cheek and dips his head to capture her lips. The kiss is soft almost nonexistent. Rachel stands on her tip toes to deepen the kiss and Finn moans into her mouth. All the passion, all the love that has been bottled up inside since that day at the train station comes through that kiss. When air is necessary, they slowly move their heads back from each other and smiles appear.

Finn speaks “I don’t want to be a teacher. Rach, you told me not to let my dreams die, so at the end of this semester I’m transferring to NYU film school. I want to direct. Artie dragged me kicking and screaming from the tire shop to direct Grease and I’m so grateful to him for kicking my ass. I was lost and hiding and he wasn’t having it. I have only felt alive like that one other time and that was the time in the auditorium when we kissed. With that kiss you pulled me out of the darkness and made me want to be better than what everyone expected me to be. I felt like I could do anything, skies the limit. I felt like that when I was directing those kids and making decisions about how the play should look. It was fantastical and magical.” “You told me to believe in myself and see myself like you see me. I see me Rachel. I finally see me like you do. I am good enough.”

“So you’re coming to New York?” I thought you said New York was too big moves too fast.” Rachel said then thought to herself ‘what the hell are you doing Rachel, support him this is what you wanted’

“I was afraid Rach, is that what you need to hear? I just failed out of the army, I was injured physically but emotionally as well. I was lost and confused and had no self-worth. I was trying to do what I thought was the right thing for you and I’m sorry. I was an asshole for just walking out on you the morning after Callbacks. Actually I was an asshole at Callbacks. You wanted to sing with me and I practically shoved you up there with Brody then acted like you did something wrong. Why do you love me again? I’m such an idiot. I should have stayed in New York and took you up on your offer to help me find a new dream. But the damn universe had another plan. So we are here now. I love you, you love me…..”

Rachel reaches for Finns hand and says “YOU ARE NOT NOR HAVE YOU EVER BEEN AN IDIOT. You needed this time away from me, to find out what you wanted. Did it suck balls, yes? Do I wish we didn’t have to do it this way, of course. But now you are coming to New York, the greatest city on earth and we can do anything together, especially take New York and Broadway by storm.” 

They kissed again and looked lovingly at each other. “Finn, I need you to know. I didn’t love Brody and I was only with him hoping to make you jealous and to fill my own personal heartbreak. I know trying to make you jealous was stupid and juvenile but it ends today. No more games. Also, in the hall after Grease, it was you I was crying about. I just couldn’t admit that to you. My damn pride wouldn’t let me, we were broken up and I was still raw. I wanted you to hurt as much as I was. I’m sorry.”   
Finn reaches for her and takes her beautiful face into his hands and brings her in for a kiss. A kiss that relays his love, his forgiveness and his sorrow. She responds in kind.

“So, Now what?” Rachel says after they leave each other’s lips 

“Well for now, I want to spend as much time with you as you have while you’re here in Lima. I’ve got to finish my semester at UofL and then come to New York, NYU and you. When do rehearsals for Funny Girl start?” He places kisses on her lips and moves them to the chaise lounger by the pool.

“Well, I just got the part, and I’m not sure what other parts have been cast beside Fanny and Nicky. Rupert, that’s the director, said his assistant would be emailing me all the details. But from what I know of musical theater. I’ve probably got a month or two before rehearsals start. Paper work, salary, and all the other business stuff has to be worked out.” 

“What I’m really asking is how long do we have in Lima together?” Finn says

“Oh, well, you see I had this big elaborate scheme to get you to New York, I even had a code name. Get Finn Hudson to NYC. Probably too long for a code name Huh?” They both chuckle and Rachel continues “but since you had your own plans, I guess my scheming is over. I have finals in three weeks and because I don’t’ have any practical classes this semester, I could just do my work online to finish those classes. Then its winter break. So?”

Finn gives her that devastatingly handsome half smirk with the dimples and says “You would really do that, stay here that long till I’m able to come with you back to NYC?”

“Finn, when are you going to get it? I’m in love with you and I can’t be away from you any longer. You sacrificed so much for my happiness, it time I give a little too. Don’t you think? “  
“I love you Rachel Berry.” “I love you too, Finn Hudson.”

“So, what should we do for the rest of the night?” Finn waggles his eyebrows at Rachel. Rachel gives him that megawatt smile and says “I can think of a thing or two I’d like to do to you for the rest of the night.” She takes his hand and leads him into the house and up the stairs into her bedroom turns and before she can lock the door Finn says “When did you start using the term sucks balls?” Rachel giggles then Finn hears her turn the lock. CLICK.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee or its characters it and they belong to RIB and Fox TV. I do not own any rights to songs that may appear in this story. They belong to the very talent songwriters and artist that sing them

.

**_Getting Reacquainted_ **

_Last time:_

_"So, what should we do for the rest of the night?" Finn waggles his eyebrows at Rachel. Rachel gives him that megawatt smile and says "I can think of a thing or two I'd like to do to you for the rest of the night." She takes his hand and leads him into the house and up the stairs into her bedroom turns and before she can lock the door Finn says "When did you start using the term sucks balls?" Rachel giggles then Finn hears her turn the lock. CLICK_.

 

As they stand facing each other a million and one thoughts are racing through their minds.  Rachel wonders ‘is this too fast’ Finn muses ‘is she sure’.  Speaking at once they both say “are you sure/do you really want this?” Laughter broke the tension as Finn strides up to Rachel taking her face into his hands and captures her lips with his.  It is a sweet kiss at first then Rachel leans up and deepens the kiss making all their fears or doubts wash away.

Rachel says “Finn I really want this with you.  I know you’re standing there thinking to yourself ‘is this too fast, is she sure, should we wait until we are fully together in New York?’ well I thought those things too, but I don’t want to wait.  I love you and you love me that’s never going to change.  We are together. This is real and I’m not leaving, you’re not leaving, I’m never letting you go again Finn Hudson. So, get over here and make love to your girlfriend and soul mate.”

Finn smiles that smile and declares “it would be my pleasure. And I’m not giving you up either, Rachel.  You’re it for me. I’m done. I want to pursue our dreams together, grow together, make love at ridiculous hours of the day and night, I want to protect you, but not stifle you, I want to have Finchel babies with you and most notably I want to grow old with you.”

Rachel begins to unbutton Finn’s shirt as Finn starts pecking at her neck with sweet butterfly kisses.  She pushes his shirt to the floor and lifts off his undershirt. ‘Oh my he has been working out’ she ruminates as he helps her lift the shirt all the way above his head and drops it onto the pile.  Finn then reaches around to find the zipper of the stunning dress Rachel was wearing.  He slowly unzips the dress and the straps fall to her arms. Finn lets the dress fall all the way to the floor and Rachel steps out and his breath catches as he takes in the site of her. She stands with a light blue bra and light blue thong to match “blues my favorite color’ he tells her. “I know” Rachel says to him. 

The kisses at first are soft and full of love and they begin to become more fervent as Finn back Rachel up to the bed. When her thighs hit the bed Finn lifts her up and cradles her ass “I’ve miss this ass” Rachel giggles. As he hoist her onto her bed hovers over her Rachel reaches for his belt.  She is flips the buckle then grasps for the button holding her out of where she needs to be. “Anxious babe” Finn states.  “Finn Hudson if you do not take those pants off now I’m going to destroy you.”

“Yes Madame at your service.”  Finn unzips the offending garment and pulls them down and off. Rachel sighs “much better.” They continue kissing and touching, Finn reaches around Rachel to find the hook of her bra.  He flicks it open on the first try and Rachel leans up to expose herself to him but holds the garment close to her chest. She always get a bit shy at this point. She doesn’t know why, it’s just Finn.  He’s seen her breast many times, but every time is like the first time. She wants him to like what he sees. She wants to be desired, even if her boobs are not that big.  Just as he always has, Finn lifts her chin and looks into her eyes and tells her “you are so beautiful. Your body is so lovely and I’m one lucky bastard that I am the only one to every see you this way.” “You’re too incredible for words.”  “Thank you Finn, you always know how to make me feel wanted. I love you.”  “I love you too gorgeous.  If I may?” Rachel nods and Finn removes the bra exposing the spectacular mounds he loves so much.  Finn kisses down Rachel’s chest.  When he hits the valley between her breast he takes one into his hand and the other he places kisses and nips and takes into his mouth.  Rachel moans. He missed that sound. He could always get her to elicit perfect pitch moans with his mouth.  Finn makes sure not to neglect the other one as he switches sides to take her left boob into his mouth and repeats his lapping at her nipple. 

Continuing down toward her stomach, Finn stops at her belly button and places small kiss then puffs some air onto the kiss making Rachel shiver with delight. He was moving over to her left side and he saw it. He lifts up and looks at her rib cage and then at her.  There in script was Finn’s name.  Tattooed. Permanently inked on her beautiful olive skin for all eternity.  Rachel realizes he has stopped and is staring at her. She recognizes that look, he found her secret tattoo. 

_Her and Kurt got drunk one night after the almost wedding feeling sorry for their selves and ended up at a Manhattan tattoo parlor.  They were finishing up dinner in the East Village and started walking and talking and Rachel said “Hey, Kurt why don’t we get a tattoo?  It will be so artsy don’t you think?” “NO! RACHEL it will not be artsy. It will ruin my perfect alabaster skin.” Kurt fumed.  “Come on, we’re in New York, we’re young and I want to experience new things. Don’t you.  Think outside the box for once Kurt. Rather don’t think let’s do.”  “I have always wondered what it would be like to have one. It would make me more of a bad ass then Puckerman. I know he doesn’t have one. Sure let’s go.” Rachel jumps up and down clapping yelling “tattoo, tattoo yeah tattoo.” That how they found themselves in East Side Ink on Avenue B at One o’clock on a Wednesday morning._

Rachel scoots up onto her elbow and blushes “you found my secret? Kurt and I did it on a whim one night.  Once we got there, there was really only one thing I could see on my body for the rest of my life and that was you.” Finn continues to stare and Rachel begins to worry that he thinks she some weird stalker ex-girlfriend, until he lift up his arm and shows her the inside of his bicep. Sitting there in plan script was ‘Rachel’.  They both start laughing and Finn says ‘We are hopeless. How would anyone ever want to compete with this.” He waves his hand between him and her.  “We are aren’t we? No one ever stood a chance.”  Rachel ran her finger across her name inked on her man and he did the same.  Then she pulled him back down over her demanding entrance to his mouth.

Kisses became urgent but tender full of affection for each other.  Rachel hooked her finger into the waistband of Finn’s boxer briefs ‘me likey’ Rachel thought.  She pushes the garb until she could throw it on the pile they have been accumulating.  Once he was freed from the obtrusive underwear and his enormously hard erection was set free, it was his turn.  He latched his fingers onto her thong and pulled slowly, while looking deep into her big chocolate eyes.  Placing the thong were it was to rest all night, Finn returned to his mission to bring pleasure to his love.  He placed a kiss on top of his name and continued downward.  He took one of her legs and began to kiss his way up to her thigh.  He reached his destination and dropped pecks and bites along her inner thigh and started on the other leg. Once he reached her other thigh and was equally charmed as he was with the other one,  he moved his hand to her center and ran his digits along the outer folds eliciting an eager moan and a whispered “Finn.’ 

He place his mouth over her perfectly shaved mound and continued down spreading the folds to expose her pretty core.  He flicked once and Rachel arched herself off the bed, pushing herself closer to Finn’s mouth.  Finn grinned then grabbed her clit between his lips and began a slow and steady rhythm of sucking and licking.  He went to her opening with his hand and entered a finger slowly. Rachel began to wiggle under him and he had to hold her still with his other arm draped over her stomach. Once she was secure Finn continue his ministrations with his mouth and moved another finger into Rachel’s wetness. He began to go faster the more Rachel whimpered out his name.  He missed this with her.  God how he loved this woman. “Faster Finn, please, don’t… Stop…. Don’t…. Please Finn please.” Was all Rachel could communicate.  “Tell me what you want baby, I won’t stop until you cum for me, cum for me Rach, come on that’s it babe.”  Rachel was so close she could feel the burn that starts in her stomach and radiates to her core as Finn continues to thrust his fingers in and out, out and in, whispering to her helping her reach her peak.  One more suckling of her clit and Rachel was blinded by the ecstasy Finn had created for her.  He continued moving his fingers within her as she rode out her climax.

“Wow…Amazing as always, I love you Finn.” Rachel says as she takes his erection into her hand and pumps him up and down slowly as she kisses her way down his broad muscular chest, to his well-defined abs.  She licks his length and places a kiss on the tip of his shaft.  Looking up at him through her eyelashes she smiles and takes him into her mouth.  Rachel starts to bob her head extremely slow up, then down, then up again as Finn begins to groan. “Oh Rach that’s so good, uhnn, I missed you.” Rachel speeds up and takes him further and further into the stratosphere of pleasure.  She begins to hum ‘Faithfully’ with him in her mouth, he never understood how she could do that, as he begins to feel his climax coming.  “Rach, I’m gonna cum baby.” “UMM” she groans, keeping his penis in her mouth and she sucks harder and faster, Finn releases into her mouth, then lifts her up to meet his mouth for a scorching kiss. “Baby, Wow…just wow.” “I am extremely happy you enjoyed it.  All I want is to bring you happiness and pleasure.” Rachel purrs as she lays her head on Finn’s chest. 

Lying naked, Finn begins to stroke Rachel’s back and hair. Rachel looks up at Finn. His lips are always inviting. She adores how well his lips fit with hers. She kisses him and pushes herself up and over him so she is straddling his thighs.  “Finn, you are so beautiful” Rachel lets him know how much she appreciates him.  He has always been the most handsome man she has ever seen and he is getting better looking as he ages.  “You’re like a Fine wine, you get better with age” Rachel laughs and Finn flips her over so he’s above her once more “Is that so, Miss Berry?  You could say I’m your favorite FINN Wine.”  “Oh baby, I love you but that was lame” Rachel starts laughing and Finn pouts but moves his hand to her abdomen and starts to tickle her “lame, I’ll show you lame.”  “No! No! I’m sorry, you’re not lame, you’re fabulous, hilarious and I think you would make an excellent comedian.” Rachel says patronizingly. “Really, I think you’re making fun of me. You’re mean.” Finn puts on a fake pout and puts his hand over his heart like he’s wounded.   “I’m sorry baby.  You’re so cute do you know that Finn Hudson.”  “I’ve been told once or twice.” He jokes and stares into her eyes.

Slowly he begins kissing her again and he starts to get hard. His erection pushing into her thigh to let her know he is ready for round 2. She spreads her legs to let him settle between her thighs. Her caressing his back, him loving her breast. “Finn, I need you baby.” “Condom still in the drawer Rach?” “No need, I’m on the pill. I want to feel you all of you.  We are it for each other no need for artificial barriers between us. Love me Finn, please, it’s okay.”  As he pushes into Rachel for the first time in months he whispers “I Love you, angel. You’re my life.” “You as well **,** **Ani ohev otach** **(my love** , in Hebrew), you as well.”  Finn adores when Rachel speaks Hebrew, it turns him on. 

He continues to kiss her as he lets her adjust to his size once more, she lets out a gasp when she starts to move up to him. Finn begins to thrust into her and pulls back out then back in again. Over and over as waves crashed over her like the ocean tide washes over the sandy beach. They established a steady rhythm as they continued to make love and make up for time lost.  

Rachel running her fingers and nails up and down Finn’s arms and back, then his arms again, pulling him closer to her.  She could not get close enough.  Finn senses her urgency, staying buried deep inside of her, he pulls her up to him chest to chest and they are in a sitting position. Rachel legs over the top of his outstretched thighs as he continues to pushing into her wet and warm center. “You feel so amazing, so tight” moans Finn.   Rachel has her arms around Finn’s neck battling his tongue for dominance.  Groaning, moaning, whispers of I love you are the only sounds heard save for the crashing of their sweaty bodies pounding into one another.  Her head feels too heavy and he feels enormous inside of her but it’s a delicious sensation she wants it never to stop.  Finn recognizes she’s close and he knows he’s close, but he wants them to cum together.  He flips them so Rachel is on her back and he lifts her leg over his hip so he can thrust deeper and faster.  He works one of his hands between their bodies and finds that sensitive bundle of nerves and starts to move one finger in a slow circular motion, beginning to pick up speed Rachel starts getting louder “Oh Finn, fuck faster Finn Faster.” Finn captures her words in his mouth just as she lets out a scream of pleasure. She hits her climax and her walls begin to shake and squeeze Finn’s length and he follows her over the edge and spills inside of her.  A couple of more thrust while he rides out his orgasm and hers. “I love you, Rachel. You are amazing babe. How did I ever think I could live without you without this?  I must have hit my head and became a complete moron. I AM NEVER LEAVING YOU. You are stuck with me forever Rachel. Seriously, they are going to have to pry me away from you.” Rachel chuckles as Finn moves to leave their connection. “Stay” Rachel finally gets out.  “I want to feel you inside of me for a little longer.  I am never leaving you again either.  I love you and what you do to me.  You are Wow!”

They hear a knock on the door and then her Daddy yells “We are so glad you two are back together, but Finn if you don’t stop defiling our daughter, so we can get some sleep. We will castrate you!”

Fits of laughter left both of them and Finn rolled off of Rachel. “Well that’s not too embarrassing.” Rachel laughing and looking at Finn. “Embarrassing Rach, he threatened the family jewels, the FAMILY JEWELS babe.” Finn covering his business.  Rachel can’t stop her hysterics.  Finn grabs her and kiss her quiet.

Finn pulls Rachel to him and grab the sheets and blanket to cover them with.  He starting to doze off when he hears Rachel say “l love you, goodnight.”  “I love you too, babe, sweet dreams.”  Finn?” Rachel says seriously “Yeah Rach.’  “Just so you know, I’d never let Daddy cut your balls off I like them too much.”

Daddy yells “Goodnight Rachel, Goodnight Finn!”

“Goodnight Daddy/Hiram!” they say in unison.

Sleep came quick and pleasant.  Finn and Rachel haven’t’ slept this good in forever.  Being in each other’s arms always brings peaceful sleep. 

Rachel stirs and looks at the clock, the face says 3:30 am. She longingly looks at Finn who is far away in dream land.  She starts to rub circles into Finn’s chest and slowly moves her hand down to his abs until she reaches his happy trail. That sexy strip of hair from his belly button to his glorious manhood.  She uses on finger to run up and down on that trail.  Finn stirs but remains sleeping.  Rachel begins to move to his cock and surprisingly he is half hard. “Well, half just won’t do” Rachel whispers to herself.  She begins to stroke his shaft and kiss his lips and Finn starts to react to the kiss.  “Morning beautiful, it’s still dark, what time is it?”  “It is 3:30, baby.  I’m up for makeup sex round 3.3 how about you?” “When did we fight?” Finn chuckles “Well, we are just now getting back together and there is no other word for getting back together sex so makeup sex sounds good.” “Make up sex sound real good, real good.” Finn says and rolls Rachel onto her back. “This is so much better than I remember.” Finn says “Thanks for coming home Rach. Thanks for guiding me home. I love you.” And he pushes into her once more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my First Smut. I hope it was good. I like to inject humor into my sex. It makes it better.   
> Please Read and Review, because I needs my Crack!
> 
> Life is too short to be serious- Cory Monteith


	6. Chapter Six The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding Our Dreams are Not So Different  
> I do not own Glee or its characters it and they belong to RIB and Fox TV. I do not own any rights to songs that may appear in this story. They belong to the very talent songwriters and artist that sing them

Chapter Six- The Morning After

 

With the sun peeking through the curtains, Finn opens one eye looking around trying to adjust to the light, when it hits him.  RACHEL! Finn looks to his left and there she is, in all her gorgeous beauty. Her long dark chocolate hair is spread across the pink pillow of her childhood bed.  The sheet is down around her waist, exposing her beautiful olive skinned back.  Finn begins to run his hand up and down her spine, she stirs but remains asleep.  He moves the hair from her face and stares at her with every ounce of love he has for her.  He rolls over to his side to be face to face with his love and he can’t help but lean in to her luscious pouty lips and capture them with his.

Rachel’s eyes begin to flutter and then a smile of recognition forms across her lips. She gets into the kiss and captures Finn’s face in her hands. “Good Morning, handsome.” Rachel says lovingly.  “Hello Gorgeous” Finn replies trying his best to sound like Barbra.  She rolls over to her side and kisses his lips. “You know how completely and utterly adorable you are. Your Barbra impression kind of makes her sound like a drag queen with a cigarette hanging out her mouth, but I appreciate the effort.”  She giggles as Finn pushes her onto her back and settles between her thighs “Drag queen Huh?” He fiends hurt and pouts until Rachel captures his lips in a searing wake up kiss.

As the kisses continue Rachel feels Finn’s “morning wood”, as he likes to call it, pressing against her and she lets out a little moan. “Is that for me?” as she diverts her eyes below his waist.  “He’s always and only for you.”  He pushes his harden manhood into Rachel’s core and she lets out a sexy moan.  He has his arms bent at the elbow and is holding her head in both his hands while thrusting ever so slowly and placing sweet kisses along her jaw down to her neck and chest.  “You know*** in **** in high school ***out*** whenever I got a whiff of your perfume ***in*** or your shampoo ***out***.” Rachel purring from the deliciousness of Finn filling her. Finn continues “Finny Jr. would start to twitch***in***and if I actually saw you***out***Finny Jr would stand at attention***in**** Umm Rachel you are so tight and so beautiful. How did I think I could live without this?”  Rachel was butter, her whole body was butter. “Finn, you never have to find out.”

“Finn faster please your glacial pace is causing immeasurable delight, but you’re…ooh. Oh, Finn” Finn picks up speed maintaining the smooth rhythm he had established earlier.  Thrusting fast, Finn lifts Rachel’s leg to hook it around his waist so he could go deeper. “OH MY GOD, that’s the spot Finn right there.  Again Again. ” Who and when was he to deny her anything.  Finn did what Rachel asked.  He knew he wasn’t’ going to last much longer, one more powerful, deep thrust into Rachel’s tiny body then she’s screaming his name “FIIIIINNN!!!!!!” As her walls clench around him buried so deep he begins his journey to his own release. “I Love yo…yo…you.”  Finn finally empties into Rachel and they are both breathing heavy trying to regain any coherent thought. Finn rolls over bring her with, carefully so as not to break their link.

Rachel is the first to speak, or try to at least “Finn…learn…that…OMG! Fucking amazing.”  “I love leaving Rachel Berry speechless and sweaty. Stop swearing like that because it too sexy and I may never let you leave this bed.” He laughs as his harsh breathing subsides. Rachel has her eyes closed and a very sated smile on her face. “Rach” Finn whisper and realizes she’s sleeping again. He carefully leaves her and grabs the sheet they had kicked off and pulls it up to cover them.  He wraps his big arms around her “I love you and I’m never leaving you again” Finn drifts to sleep happy to have this bossy, talented, sexy women who won’t take no for an answer to wake up with. What Rachel wants Rachel gets?

 

 _BANG     BANG_ Rachel hears someone at the door.  She sits up and looks back at Finn with a smile. _“_ FINCHEL GET UP. OH MY GAGA YOU HAVE BEEN LOCKED IN THAT ROOM FOR ALMOST 20 HOURS.  YOU NEED TO GET UP, EAT AND SHOWER!”  You’ve traumatized Hiram and Leroy long enough.” Rachel starts laughing as she listens to Kurt yelling outside in the hall.  “I don’t know what’s wrong with you two.  You can’t ever keep your hands to yourselves.” Kurt starts to mumble to himself but Rachel can still hear him. “I can’t even imagine when they don’t have parents in the house. Ugh what am I getting myself into with these two horn dogs?”  Bang Bang “Rachel Barbra Berry, Finn Christopher Hudson GET UP!!!”

“Fuck, why is he yelling? We just went to sleep. Make it stop Rach.” Finn growls.  “Finn its 4 o’clock in the afternoon. You have got to be hungry by now” Rachel snickers and leans down for a peck on the lips.  “We really should get up.  I feel dirty.”  “You are a dirty girl” Finn says as he grabs her and pushes her back into the mattress.  “Finn, as much as I would love to continue our, um what’s the word, reconciliation.  We need to get up and face the world.”  “Oh boo, you’re no fun.  Why you got to rain on my parade?”  Rachel pushes Finn off of her and belly laughs “I’ve made you grow a vagina.  You’re quoting Funny Girl. What would Noah think?” “You wound me Rach, wound me real deep.” He fakes sadness.

“Are you two awake? Hello?”  Finn gets up puts one of her throw pillows in front of his half hard cock and strides to the door.  “Watch and learn how to rid yourself of one Kurt Hummel.” Finn throws back over his shoulder.  Finn unlocks the door and whips it open.  Kurt falls inside and is laying at Finn’s feet.  He looks up “MY EYES MY EYES. Do you not have any decency? Put on some shorts at least when you answer a door.” Kurt cries as he struggles to get off the floor.  “Well maybe if my annoying brother wasn’t banging on the door demanding we get up I would have had time to dress.  When you are impatient, this is what you get.” Finn turns, showing his ass to Kurt, then drops the pillow. “I’ll meet you in the shower babe. Get rid of that” He points and laughs at Kurt.  “You are a barbarian Finn Hudson, why don’t you just club Rachel over the head and drag her with you.” Kurt retorts, Finn waving as he closes the bathroom door.

“Okay, bye Kurt.” Rachel says as she is pulling her robe over her naked body. “We will be down in 30, I promise on Patti Lupone herself.” Rachel is giggling while pushing Kurt out of the bedroom. “Rach….” “Bye Kurt” with that she slams the door, locks it and joins Finn in the shower.

 

Exactly 30 minutes later Finn and Rachel are walking down the stairs.  Or should we say Finn’s walking and Rachel’s on his back while they are laughing and talking with each other.  “So nice to see you joined the land of the living.” Leroy looks at them with a smirk. “Good morning or should I say evening Daddy. Where’s Dad?”  “He ran out to refill his Xanax prescription just in case Finn is staying the night again.” “Ha Ha very funny daddy.”  “Sorry about that Leroy. We probably got carried away.  I just love her so much and I want to make her happy.” Finn says while looking into the chocolate spheres he loves so much. “Yeah we heard, all night and day.” Leroy mumbles under his breath.  “What’s that Daddy?” Rachel asked never leaving Finns eyes. “Nothing sweetie.  I was just saying how happy we are you two crazy kids found your way back to each other.  Your dad and I know you have not be very happy in New York without Finn. Content just not happy.  Finn Kurt here tells me you’ve been accepted to NYU film school. How exciting!  “One day maybe you’ll direct our little Rachela on Broadway.”

“That would be ideal.” Finn says.  “Baby, what do you want to eat?” Rachel asks placing a chaste kiss on Finn’s lips.  “I don’t know.  There is this great vegan restaurant by campus I think you’ll like.”  Kurt, Leroy and Rachel stop and stare at Finn.  “What? Is something on my face? Did I get it?” Finn says as he’s swiping at his face. None of them speaking yet. “Guys come on this is not funny.” 

“Well, I think I speak for all three of us when I say: Who are you and where is the carnivore that is Finn Hudson?” Kurt throws out there. “Well smart ass, sorry Leroy, I happen to be living the fit life. I have been going there for a while now. It’s a nice end to hectic days or particularly hard work out.”  Rachel looks at Finn like he was Batman or was it Superman. Oh who cares? “Baby, I’m so proud of you.  Taking care of yourself and not filling it will grease and junk.” Rachel declares fondly.  “Babe, you can’t have the Pillsbury dough boy on your arm when you win your Tony award.  I got to look hot for you, so all the other girls will be doubly jealous.”

“Doubly Jealous?” Kurt asked. “Yeah, she’s extremely talented, beautiful and she’ll have a smoking hot boyfriend. It’s really a win-win.” “I am liking this new confidence Finn.” Leroy chuckles.  “It suits you.  I’m proud of you for getting healthy.”  “Thanks Leroy.”

“You will never cease to amaze me Finn Hudson.  How did I get so lucky that you chose me to love?” Rachel sighs breathlessly.  Finn smiles and leans in for a kiss.

“Oh get a room.” Rachel’s Dad Hiram jokes as he enters the kitchen. “Oh wait, you had a room over and over!” Hiram and Leroy can’t help but bust out laughing. Hiram even let out a snort.  “Dad, daddy could you two try to act like you’re normal.”

 Laughing at Finn and Rachel’s escapades has been a favorite pass time of the Berry men since they walked in on Finn and Rachel during their senior year of high school.

_Flashback_

_Rachel and Finn were engaged for three months and their wedding was fast approaching.  They needed a break from Kurt.  He was driving them mad with color swatches and glitter poop.  Rachel’s dad’s had been gone on a business trip and weren’t scheduled to be back for another two days.  Rachel though it would be a great idea for her and Finn to have some much need alone time._

_They were on the floor in the living room in front of a toasty fire.  Yeah, it was April but evenings could get cold.  The fire was keeping them warm so there was no need for a blanket.  Finn was making love to Rachel just as he has done every other day since they became engaged. Hey they’re young and in love cut them some slack.  When all of the sudden the light flips on and Finn’s pale ass is in the air as he tries to cover Rachel’s naked form.  “What the hell is going on?” Hiram yells. Leroy chuckles and looks at the two teenagers “I hope you would know by now Hiram what having sex looks like.” “Not funny Daddy” Rachel says mortified at being caught naked with her fiancé making love on her parents imported rug._

_“It’s a little funny.”  Leroy mumbles.  “Leroy I hardly think this is the time to make such lewd jokes. Finn was deflowering our little girl IN OUR HOUSE.”  Finn is still on top of Rachel trying his damnnest to reach for their discarded clothes so he could cover her up.  She looked at him with her big doe eyes and pleaded with him to do something.  Finally he reached her slip and his boxers. He lifted up a little and slipped the garment down Rachel’s body and drags his boxers on. “Well that’s a first” Finn whispers. Rachel quizzes him with her eyes.  “I’ve never dressed you. I always want to get you naked.”  Rachel huffs and smacks Finn on the back of his head as she stand up to straighten her slip._

_“Now is not the time for jokes Hudson!”  “Dad, Daddy you weren’t supposed to be back for another two days. You should have called and told me you were coming home.” Rachel stomps her foot._

_Hiram is taken aback at Rachel’s insolence. “Young lady we are the parents and you are the child, we don’t have to call you to tell you our comings and goings._

_Rachel looks at Leroy “Daddy, you promised you would call if plans changed.  It has what you’ve been doing since Finn and I told you about us becoming intimate.  So it would prevent this awkward situation.”_

_“Leroy you knew and didn’t tell me.”  “Honey, you had to go to the therapist for six months when Rachel got her period the first time.” Finn chuckles.  Rachel and Hiram shoot him daggers with their eyes. Leroy continues. “Hiram, they are adults. 18. They are getting married next month.  Does it really surprise you they are showing each other how much the love each other?  I would much rather they be in the safety of HER home, than in the truck or some sleazy motel.  Because as much as you want to deny it. They would have found somewhere.  They are always respectful and never do it when we are home.  That was the deal.  I’ve had the talk with Finn. He knows that the family jewels will be mine if he knocks her up before she’s won her Tony.”_

_Hiram’s father side is battling his common sense liberal side. He lets out a long sigh. “I guess as long as you guys are responsible and there are no surprise babies. Although Rachela you and Finn would make beautiful babies. There really isn’t anything I can do to stop you.  Finn you really love and respect my baby?” “Sir, yes sir, with every fiber of my being.  I can’t breathe without her. She saved me from the downward spiral I was on sophomore year.  If it wasn’t for her I’d still be wandering the darkness with a kid that wasn’t mine and a girlfriend I hated.  Rachel is my beacon of light and for some bazar reason, has chosen to let me love her.  I will not hurt her intentionally.  And this is not just sex.  This means something sir. It’s special because she’s special.”  Rachel is looking at Finn with tears threating to fall at his stunning heartfelt words._

_“You love me that much? I am the lucky one. I am glad you are going to be my one and only.” Rachel says moon eyed to Finn “Of course I love you that much baby. You’re it for me.  I want you , I want this for life.” Finn responds.  They share a kiss then deepen it, and it became more passionate. Until her dads cleared their throats and brought them back to reality._

_Hiram looks at them both and ponders what to say. “Well, from what I saw Rachel you picked a real good lover.” Rachel palms her face and shakes her head.  “And Nice ass Finn.”  Finn stands there stunned._

_End of Flashback_

“Babe, I’d love to try that new place. Kurt you coming? Should we call Santana?”  “Sure Rachel I’d love to join you and catch up with my brother.  Santana said she was going to see her abuela.  I guess she’s sick and asked to see her.”  Oh Kurt, She must be scared out of her mind. She hasn’t spoke to her grandma since she came out.” Rachel says worriedly.

Finn clutches Rachel’s hand and tells her “Rach, Santana isn’t scared of anything.  She will be strong in front of her grandma, and all you can do is be there for her IF and WHEN she wants to talk about it. We just have to let her know we are here for her no matter what.”  “When did you get so smart?”  “I have my moments.”  They share some more kisses and Kurt gags out loud. “If you two insist on being conjoined at the lips this dinner is going to suck for me.  Please I’m hungry and I want to keep my food down.”

Finn and Rachel huff “okay Kurt” “Bye Daddies don’t ‘wait up.  We are going to stay at Finn’s dorm tonight.  He has an early class and I need to use the computer lab on campus.  I’ll see you tomorrow. Love you.”  Rachel grabbed her overnight bag and with that the trio was out the door.

Rachel could not stop thinking about Santana the whole way to the restaurant.  She thought that Santana might like some support. ‘She needs us, oh damn Kurt acting like she’s okay. He should have told me I would have been there with her.  She made sure I was okay with the whole man whore fiasco and has been listening to me gripe about wanting Finn. I have to be there for her.  A text message just to show her I’m thinking about her” Rachel ran an inner dialogue. 

**_Satan:_ **

**_Just want to let you know, I love you and I’m here if you need me.  Stay strong._ **

**_Love R*_ **

**_Hobbit_ **

**_Thanks_ ** **_J_ **

Rachel puts her phone back in her purse and looks at Finn “Everything good baby.” Finn asks. “Couldn’t be better. I love you.”

“I love you too Rach.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s it Chapter Six.  
> Next time Rachel fixes her NYADA online schedule and finalizes her Funny Girl rehearsal schedule. Someone is not happy that Rachel is staying in Lima with Finn until he finishes the semester. Hint it is not her producers or director. Funny Girl doesn’t start for a while. Who will it be? Dun dun dun.  
> Finn readies for finals and the move to New York.   
> Finchel first little spat. Like I said before they are not breaking up, just normal relationship stuff.  
> Reviews are my Crack. I needs a fix.  
> Thanks for reading


	7. Chapter Seven It’s not Your Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding Our Dreams are Not So Different  
> I do not own Glee or its characters it and they belong to RIB and Fox TV. I do not own any rights to songs that may appear in this story. They belong to the very talent songwriters and artist that sing them

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, hold on to that feeelllng” Finn reaches over to his alarm clock and hits snooze for the third time. “Finn if you don’t get your ass out of this bed and go to class” Rachel grunts “Since when aren’t you a morning person?” Finn retorts “Since I turned 20 and realized that 6am is really a cruel joke on the world” “Welcome to the world of the sane, babe.” Finn laughs and rolls Rachel under him. “Finn stop, I told you last night, Noah is here and there will not be a repeat performance until we are alone.” “Right now I don’t care what you two do as long as shutting the fuck up is involved.” Puck yells from his side of the room .

  
Finn throws an empty can in Pucks direction and says “Shut up no one was talking to your cock blocking ass.” “Finn?” Rachel warns. “Oh alright I’m up I’m up.” Finn says as he’s shucking on his discarded jeans and running his fingers through his unruly hair. “Finn they invented this thing called a comb so your hair doesn’t look like you just rolled out of bed.” Rachel laughs at him. Finn jumps back onto the bed and gives Rachel a long kiss and looks into her eyes “you know that you were always unable to resist the fin and if what I’ve been doing to you for the last 2 days is any indication, you still are not able to resist.” Finn continues to kiss her neck and along her jaw line. “Finn that’s nice. I do love your fin.” Rachel meows. Rachel opens her eyes and spies the clock. Throwing Finn off of her (damn she strong for such a tiny thing) “Finn it is 6:15 doesn’t your class start at 6:30? You’re already late.” “Rach, I’ve got 15 minutes.” “No babe, you should always arrive at least 15 minutes before class actually begins. I shows you care.” “And there is high school Berry rearing her ugly head” Puck states as he walks toward the bathroom scratching his belly. “

  
“Puck be nice.” Finn throw daggers at him with his eyes. “Why, does he have to get into our conversations? This does not concern you Puckerman.” Rachel cries “Whatever Berry” Puck yells “Now shut your pie whole, I got to concentrate on my morning deuce.” “Classy Noah.” Finn jumps off the bed laugh “Okay you two kids play nice and if you’re good when daddy gets home you might get a nice treat.” Finn chuckles. “I got to jet baby. Pucks gonna walk you to the computer lab. You’re allowed to use the phone in there. So don’t for get to call the producers and Rupert.” “I love you babe, I won’t forget and get your sweet ass to class so you can get back here faster.” With a final kiss Finn runs out the door and Rachel gets up to start the coffee.

  
Twenty minutes later, “Finally, I thought you may have died in there.” Rachel says exacerbated. “Nah, just decided to take a quick shower, you could have joined me.” Puck stands there with his cocky smile. “Well, as tempting as that may have been, I only shower with one man and you are not him.” Rachel giggles and walks into the bathroom. “Noah, I made coffee and I’ll be done in 30 so you can take me to the computer lab.” “Yeah, yeah.” ‘How did I get roped into this again’ Puck thinks to himself. “Damn big doe eyes.” Puck sighs out loud.

 

Twenty minutes later Rachel is ready and her and Puck are out the door. It’s a 10 minute walk across the campus to get to where they need to be. Ever the one to fill the silence Rachel starts “Finn tells me you are going into the Air Force” Puck nods. “Well, that’s good right?” Puck looks at Rachel and thoughtfully thinks of an answer. “I guess I’m tired of following the leader you know. Finn’s my boy don’t get me wrong. But this ain’t high school and he can’t be my quarterback calling my plays. I got to grow up Rachel, I got to stop relying on Finn to keep me from screwing up.” “Noah, you know Finn loves you like his brother and would do anything for you.” “That’s it Berry, I got to stop relying on him so he can start living his life without worrying about what Pucks going to get into. I owe him so much and I want him to be proud of me. I want to be seen as Noah Puckerman, not Puck Finn’s delinquent friend.”

  
“He is proud of you, and if this is what you really want then we will support you whole heartily. How’s your mom and Sarah taking it.” “My ma’s been going to temple praying pretty much every day since I told her. And Sarah she’s mad says I’m leaving her like dad did. I explained it to her, but she is just so mad at me, she’s not having it.” “Would you like me to talk with her? I don’t know what it’s like for my brother to enlist, but I do know what it’s like when someone you love does.” “You’d do that Rachel?” Puck sighs like a weight has been lifted off of his heart. “Of course, you’re my friend and I love you. I want you to be happy when you leave and have peace. So nothing distracts you from your training.”

“Well this is you, Berry. I got to get to my first pool. See you later.” Puck jogs towards his truck, jumps in revving the engine like he always does (got to contribute to global warming) Rachel chuckles and walks inside.

Changing her classes to online was way easier than she thought it would be. Her academic advisor did it in three clicks of a mouse and she will be required to go to a Sylvain learning Center to complete her finals. It was painless. One down, one to go. As she was chatting online with NYADA, her email from Rupert’s assistant came across her screen.

  
_TO: Rachel Berry_

_From: Rupert Donovan’s office_

  
_Rachel per our earlier conversation. I’ve attached the tentative rehearsal start date and schedule along with your contracts for your Lawyers to review prior to signatures. Please overnight those once you and your lawyer are satisfied with the terms and you have signed it._

  
_Rehearsal start is set for September 1st. Now it is very unlikely, there may be a slim chance that that date will change. We don’t anticipate it changing to any sooner than September one, but it could. It would be more likely that it would get pushed to later. But let’s not get ahead of ourselves and freak out for nothing._

  
_There will be very little press prior to rehearsal starting. We want to keep you a secret then unleash that incredible instrument to the Broadway community. There is a Gala set for August 23rd, to introduce the cast and crew to the press and other producers, directors, etc._

_You are scheduled to sing two songs from the musical that night. We will leave song selection up to you, only requesting a one of the upbeat numbers and either “Who are you now? Or My Man’._

_The Gala is black tie and you will be able to invite your family and friends. Since you are the star will look forward to meeting all your friends and family. We do not limit our leads on how many guest they can have, we just need a definitive head count by August 15th._

  
_We look forward to this amazing journey with you and are incredibly lucky to have found you as our Fanny._

  
_Have Fun this summer, because come this fall and winter, Ms. Rachel Berry your whole world is getting ready to change_

_Thanks and Call if you need anything. We will be keeping in touch via email and phone._

_Kelly Hazelett_

  
_Executive assistant to Rupert Donovan_   
_212-546-2943_

Rachel printed the contract and squealed to herself then called her dad who was the lawyer. He told her to bring the contract over tonight and bring Kurt, Santana and of course her hunky male lead, Finn. Her dad always made her smile. She quickly sent off texts to Kurt and Santana telling them the daddies wanted them over for dinner and were not taking no for an answer and she had fabulous news to share with them.  
Once she got confirmation that they would indeed be coming, she logged off and headed to the dorm to meet Finn for lunch.

Later that evening at the Berry house

  
“Dinner was fantastic as always Hiram.” Kurt said. “Thank you Kurt and you are welcome. So pumpkin what did you want to tell us about?” Hiram cautiously queried. “Ok, well as you all know Finn and I have reconciled and before you all get your panties in a wad we are not engaged at the present time. We decided to wait for a while to get reacquainted with our older more saged selves and when we decide the engagement is back on we will be waiting until Finn is well on his way to completing his degree and I am well into my run in Funny Girl.” “That’s very mature you two” Leroy spoke up. “I’m not finished. Since I have four classes this semester and they are all classroom based not performance based, I’ve talked to Finn and my academic advisor at NYDA, I will be completing the semester online and in Lima. I’m going to get all the credit I would get if I attended inside the traditional classroom.

Nothing changes there. I don’t have to be in New York for Funny Girl until August 23rd for a Gala, which you all are invited to by the way. My director and producers want me to enjoy my last summer as a college student before my life explodes. They expect great thing from Funny Girl and I don’t want to let them down, I am taking their advice and enjoying this last summer of anonymity and spending it with the man I love in our home town. Getting Finn ready to move to New York and helping him win Nationals again is just what the doctor ordered.” Rachel breathed a sigh of relief she got that all out without interruption.

“I see you have thought this through and if that’s what you and Finn want to do, we’d be more than ecstatic to have you stay for the time being.” Hiram says. Leroy nodding in agreement. “Thank you daddies.”  
“Well Hobbit as much as I’m going to miss our late night ‘mess with Kurt’ excursions. I see where you’re coming from. As long as you still pay your part of the rent I’m down.” “Thank you Santana” Rachel and Finn say in unison.

“Kurt you’re awful quiet over there” Finn says and pushes his brothers knee. “My mother always told me if you don’t have something nice to say, don’t say anything at all.” Kurt dismisses. “What the hell Kurt, since when do you keep your opinions to yourself?” Finn says in frustration. He is not liking where Kurt is going with this pouty sarcasm. “Rachel is doing this so she can relax and be prepared for her life to change once her play starts.” “Finn, she is doing this for you!” Kurt yells. Everyone is taken by what Kurt just said. “What does that mean?” Finn states angrily. “This is just like high school all over again, you two, always sacrificing for each other. She needs to be in New York and at NYADA, not stuck in Lima for a few months Finn.”

As Finn starts to respond Rachel stands up and goes over to Kurt and slaps him across the face. “Kurt, you of all people should know that I don’t work in New York without Finn. Last semester, was a total fiasco. How dare you say what I need and where I need to be? I’m the only one who can say that. I’m not staying in Lima forever, hello? I’m slated to star in the first revival of the greatest musical of all time. Do you really think that little of me and your brother that you think we’d let that opportunity slip through my fingers? Broadway, Funny Girl and FINN are my dreams Kurt. My life needs balance and I need balance. Finn provides that for me. And I’m sorry if my love for Finn doesn’t fit YOUR vision of how my life should be, but he fits in mine!” Rachel retorts and storms up stairs slamming her bedroom door.

“Way to go lady lips. Way to bring down her happiness. Kurt you are selfish. Rachel would not do anything to jeopardize what she has worked so hard for. She survived July’s class and torture. The whole donkey face mess, and had found her way back to Finnocence. Do I understand it, no? I never like man boobs on my boyfriends, but I respect it because it her choice, Kurt HER CHOICE.” Santana lays into Kurt

“Before you open your mouth. Rachel is staying here because that is what she wants. I wanted her to go back to New York and do the whole long distance thing until I moved to NYC. But she was not having it Kurt. She says we just found each other and she’s not letting it go. I was foolish to not ask her opinion last year and assumed I knew what was best for her and look how that turned out. Not so good.

She know what she wants to do and if this is what she wants to do for the next 3 months then I’m going to support her and I’m going to be a little selfish and enjoy that I got my girl and we get to spend three stress free months together, reconnecting. If you can’t get on board I suggest you leave and keep your judgments to yourself.” Finn slams his fist into the sofa and stands up to continue “I let it slide when you voiced your disapproval last year over our engagement and I let it slide when you told our parents before we could. But this is unacceptable Kurt. You are not being a good friend or brother. We are both supportive of your engagement to Blaine. Even though you are as young as we are. Everyone else seems to think you and Blaine getting married is a splendid idea, yeah I know what splendid means. But those same people faked supporting Rachel and me just so they could plot behind our backs how to stop it. No offensive Mr. Berry’s, we are totally over that. My point is, this is my and Rachel’s relationship. See your way out of it Kurt.” Finn turns on his heels to go check on his girlfriend. He looks back one more time at Kurt “And if you can’t support it maybe Rachel and I should find our own place in NYC.” Finn spits and walks up the stairs.

“I think I’ll be going. Hiram, Leroy thank you for dinner. I hope I see you before I return to New York. Santana, take my car I need to walk for a bit.” Kurt hands Santana his keys, hangs his head and closes the front door.  
“Nothing like Hummelberry drama. I ready for a drink how about it? ” Santana laughs looking at Rachel’s dads. Dad and Daddy nod in agreement.

In Rachel’s room

“Thank you baby for what you said. I heard every word you said to Kurt and I appreciate you realizing that I can make my own choices. I love you.” Rachel hugs Finn. “Baby, I told you I’m all in. That’s it. I’m going to support you and respect your choices and love you through it all.” Rachel smiles “how are you so perfect?” “I’m not perfect far from it actually. I’m just perfect for you.” Finn ducks his head down and places a soft kiss on her lips. Rachel responds in kind. Breaking the kiss Rachel fumes “I’m just so angry at Kurt. Why does he have to be so so…?” “Judgmental” Finn finishes her sentence as she puffs a saddened breathe from her lungs. “Yes, I support him in whatever he does. Why can’t he do the same for me? It’s not like I dropped out of school or the musical for you. I’m staying here for us. The months that follow our return to NYC are going to be insane. We need this time. We’ve been on shaky ground. Is it so bad I want our feet firmly planted in our relationship before the crazy begins? ““No baby it is not. And we don’t need Kurt’s approval. I mean I love him, his my brother but sometime I want to just stick a sock in his mouth.” Finn tells her. “Finn this is the right thing for right now and I’m not letting anyone, Kurt, my dads, your Burt or whatever stand in the way of our happiness. I’m fully committed to you and this relationship. I don’t want to end up like Shelby and regret not letting love into my life. I want it all and I’m Rachel Berry I’m going to have it all.” “There’s the girl I fell in love with.” Finn smiles and walks to where Rachel stands. Holding her in his arms, Finn starts kissing Rachel’s neck and Rachel lets her head fall back to give him greater access to her supple neck. Finn moves Rachel toward the bed and lifts her shirt over her head. Then she removes his shirt. They continue to undress each other while placing kisses in strategic areas along each other’s necks and chest.

Once they are both naked, Finn lifts Rachel off the floor, grabs her perfectly round ass in his hands and lays her on the bed. “Finn, I need you so much, baby. Don’t tease please” Rachel purrs. Finn obliges his love to forgo the foreplay and settles between her thighs then slips into her velvety center and he swears he sees heaven. “I love you Rachel. And I believe in you.” Finn whispers in her ear. All Rachel can do is smile.


	8. Chapter 8 Kurt’s Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I gave you a different preview at the end of chapter 7 but Kurt would not take no for an answer and he had to be heard in this chapter. Once I started writing his apology, he just took over. Chapter 9 will be full of Finchel and Nationals. This is a work in progress and I have an outline but sometime the characters have their own ideas and I just got to go with it! Finchel is Love, no breaking up I can’t take that. Grown-ups work through their problems. Happy reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding Our Dreams are Not So Different  
> I do not own Glee or its characters it and they belong to RIB and Fox TV. I do not own any rights to songs that may appear in this story. They belong to the very talent songwriters and artist that sing them

It has been a couple of days since the “incident” at the Berry’s house and Finchel is still not talking to Kurt.  Kurt had left the Berry’s and took a long walk and a long look at himself and why he thinks it’s okay to butt into Finn and Rachel’s relationship.  What he came up with: He’s jealous plain and simple.  He was jealous when they got engaged and made it about him. _“What about New York and NYADA and me_ ” he remembers telling Rachel when she told him of the engagement.  _“I told our parents because I think you’re making a mistake.”_ He told them in the Choir room the day they told everyone.  ‘Oh my I’m a terrible brother and friend.’ Kurt thought to himself.  Why can’t I be happy for them?  This is exactly what the three had planned all those months ago before the whole Pace/army fiasco. So why is it bothering him? 

He doesn’t want to share Rachel with Finn.  He’s jealous.  At least when she wasn’t with Finn he could pretend to be good without Blaine.  He could commiserate with her over their lost loves.  But now she’s staying here with her love and Kurt has to go back to NYC without his.  It’s not fair and he’s just real jealous.

He has to make it right with his brother and bestie.  He has to stop being selfish and start being supportive of them.  Rachel was right. She doesn’t work without Finn.  They’re Finchel and will always be Finchel.

Kurt come’s down from his room, because he’s leaving with Santana in two days and he wants to make it right with Finn and Rachel.  They’re in the family room snuggled together on the old leather recliner. ‘That thing is hideous, why Finn insisted they put it in here is beyond me, but dad gave him that space for his chair.’ Kurt thinks as he watches them from the door.  She hasn’t looked that happy since, since he can’t remember.  Finn really does make her whole. “You complete each other” Kurt says quietly to them. “What?” they reply.  “You two, complete each other.  In the whole Jerry McGuire way.” Kurt says.  “I have no idea what that is, but thanks?’ Finn questions. Rachel jumps in “it’s a movie reference Finn, it means we make each other whole.  Thank you Kurt.”  “Can I talk to you both?” Kurt queries.  Nodding their heads in sync for him to continue.

“First I want to say I’m sorry for the way I acted at your Dad’s the other day.  I was wrong.  It is not my place to tell you what you want or don’t want or need.” Rachel begins to speak but Kurt holds his hand up and says “wait I’m not done.  I also wanted to say I’m sorry that I wasn’t as supportive of your engagement as you guys are of mine.  I realize now what a hypocrite I have been.  I shouldn’t have went behind your backs and told our parents either. It was not my place.  I guess I’ve been doing a lot of soul searching these last two days and I’ve come up with, I am selfish and jealous.  I wanted you all to myself Rachel.  I wanted you to be just as unhappy as I’ve been without Blaine and that’s selfish, I’m sorry.”

Kurt takes a big sigh and continues.  “I’ve always been jealous of your relationship.  Even way back when I was dressing you up like a sad clown hooker, and trying to make Finn see that I was the only viable option once he dumped the HBIC Quinn.  I knew you really liked Finn and I knew that deep down if Finn ever did break up with Quinn that you would be his only choice. I never wanted to admit that to myself. 

I liked when you guys broke up in junior year, because I could have Rachel as my ‘hag/bestie’ and didn’t have to share Finn with her and vice versa.  I’m so sorry.  I was selfish.  When you guys got together at Nationals I was happy for you but deep down I was still jealous.  I wanted what you had.  Being with Blaine was so new and I was scared he didn’t like me like I liked him.  I was jealous and I’m sorry.

 Then Finn you didn’t get into Pace and joined the Army.  Instead of discouraging you and telling Rachel I let you put her on that train, knowing what it was doing to both of you.  But again I was being selfish and only thought how it was going to affect me and my plans for Rachel and me in NYC.  I encouraged you to go with donkey man and even worse I blame it on Finn.  In my mind Finn was getting what he deserved and I was getting what I wanted.  A real life Barbie I could dress and make over, not sad clown hooker, but bad enough.  I took the color out of your wardrobe and in turn it took the color out of your life.  I was jealous and selfish and I’m sorry. 

I got mad when you told me you hooked up with Finn at the almost wedding because I thought he’d take my bestie back and I’d be alone without you or Blaine.  Finn you’re my brother and I’ve been extremely unkind and unfair to you. I’m sorry.  You guys belong together, because apart you’re miserable and just don’t work.  I’m sorry for getting in your way and from now on, no matter what I cost me, I got your backs.”  Kurt finishes and looks down sheepishly dreading their response. 

Rachel was first. “Wow Kurt, I never knew a lot of that.  I can’t say that I’m happy that you’ve basically been sabotaging us consciously or subconsciously, but you’re my best friend and you’ll be my brother in law someday.  I love you, Kurt and my relationship with Finn doesn’t and won’t change that. You’re my best gay, what would I do without you.  I need you, who else is going to go and see Wicked with me for the 70th time? I’m still mad but I think I can forgive you and put this behind us.”  Kurt looks up and smiles at her.

Finn looks at his brother, Kurt unable to read what is going through his head, looks away. Finn puts Rachel on the floor from his lap, stands up and makes his way to Kurt.  Kurt is a little scared, but his worries are for not when Finn lifts him from his seat and envelops him in a big bear hug ruffling his perfectly coifed hair. “I love you Kurt, you are my bro.  Family forgives family even for stupid shit and being selfish.  I forgave you days ago.  I knew you’d figure it out.  So let’s start fresh.  No more jealousy.  I want you to come to me or Rach when you feel this way and we can talk it out.  We are all we’re going to have in NYC and we need to be there for each other. Okay?”

Kurt smiles and finishes his hug with his brother. “Okay, but you’re going to have to let me fix that god awful wardrobe of yours.  The Flannels got to go.  You are going to by a student at Colombia and I do work at Vogue.com.  I can’t have my brother walking around NYC looking like a lumberjack.”  “Kurt really?” Finn says shaking his head “Oh let him do it Finn.  He’ll be good no sad clown hooker look for you. Right Kurt?”  Rach jokes.   Kurt shakes his head vigorously “Actually I was thinking more Cory Monteith circa 2013.”  “I love him Kurt.  Great choice.” Rachel agrees with Kurt.   “I know I’m going to live to regret this, but okay.” Finn resigns himself.  “Yeah, I want to take you shopping before I leave for NYC and you get there.  I want all flannel and puffy vests left in Lima.  New city, new school, new Finn. Got it? ”Kurt says enthusiastically.  Finn slumps back into the recliner reconciled to his fate.  He hates shopping period.  Shopping with Kurt, he’d rather shot himself in the thigh again.  “Yeah” Finn says.

 

Shopping wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.  Rachel had to start her online classes so he and Kurt went to the Men’s Warehouse together.  “Shopping and Brother bonding” is what Rachel dubbed it.  Kurt was surprisingly open to Finn’s choices as long as no flannel was brought with in his line of sight. The shopping trip was a success. 

“Finn, Rachel is going to go Gaga over the new clothes we got you.  You look like a grown man.  And very handsome in all the outfits if I do say so myself.  I was pleasantly surprised by your choices considering your high school fashion choices.  You my brother have excellent taste.”  “Why thank you Kurt.  I really liked what you said about new city, new Finn.   I want to be taken seriously as a director and I have to start now while I’m in school to build up my image of what I want to be. So thanks again.  I had fun.” Finn retorts.  Kurt laughs “Am I sitting across from QB Finn Hudson, are my ears deceiving me?  You’ve grown into a man, I’m so proud.”  Finn throws his napkin at him and shakes his head. “Let’s go, I want to change and then pick up Rachel.  I’ve got a romantic evening planned for her.  And I’m going to let you in my closet.”  Kurt’s eyes lit up like it was Christmas “But,” Finn warns “I want you to pack my flannel and store it in the basement at mom and dads.  I’d like to be able to wear it when I come visit Burt and we go fishing and shit”   Kurt looks none too pleased. “Promise me Kurt” Finn sternly looks at his brother.  “Fine, I won’t throw them away.   I will organize your closet and hang your new clothes.” Kurt says disappointed.  “Thanks brother.”  Finn doubts Kurt will listen but he still loves his brother. 

She hears the doorbell ring and a few seconds later she hears a knock on her bedroom door.  She looks up and she is stunned at the site in front of her.  Finn standing there in one of his new outfits.  Black fitted jeans and a grey sweater and a pair of John Varvartos Boots (a present from Kurt thanks to Vogue.com).  She has never seen Finn look so sexy out of a suit before.  Her legs begin to rub together on their own, as she tries to relieve the tension that had suddenly built between her thighs.  There should be law against someone looking that hot.  It’s not fair to the rest of the world.  Not only are his cloths stunning the five o’clock shadow and his famous fin he is sporting are just too much for her to bear.  She jumps up and attacks his lips.

“Whoa babe, I take it you like my new cloths.” Finn chuckles.  “Don’t laugh at me Finn Hudson, I’m going to have to lock you up so no one else can see you looking this damn sexy.  Women already have a hard time staying away from my man, now I’m going to have to invest in a bat, to beat them back.”  Rachel kissing him again says.  “Baby, you’re the only one I want to have to beat back with a stick”  “hardy har har.” Rachel laughs.   “Okay turn so I can check out the ass in those jeans.” He obliges “Nice very nice” she says as she pats his firm ass and run her hands along both his cheeks.  “Rach, if you don’t stop that we will never leave this room and I have plans for you first that don’t involve us being naked until later.” Rachel looks up at him “Ooh what are we going to be doing?  Tell me tell me.” She jumps and claps her hands together.  Finn shakes his head and chuckles under his breath.  “I’m not saying.  It’s a surprise.”  “Are you ready to go? How were your online classes?” 

“I just have to change and freshen up my makeup and then I’ll be ready to go and my classes are great.  I think I’m going to do all my nonperformance classes online.  It certainly will be helpful during Funny Girl rehearsals and I think it will be good for us.” Rachel says as she begins changing out of her sweats and Finn’s McKinley t-shirt.  “How so?” Finn questions “Well, I can be anywhere as long as I have internet access and do my school work. So I won’t have to be going to the campus, when your home and I’m not in rehearsal. We can still be together and I won’t miss my class.”  Rachel finishes buttoning up her blouse and goes into the bathroom to freshen up her face.  “That sounds great, baby.  I love spending time with you even if we are just talking or just not talking” Finn smiles and waggles his eyebrows.  “You are incorrigible.” Rachel laughs “I’m ready.  Let’s go” Finn places his hand in the small of her back and leads her out of the room and down to the car.

Ten minutes later they arrive at the high school. Rachel looks at him confused “What are we doing here?”  “I thought it’d be nice if we visited Jerusalem and make some more good memories there.”  Finn tells her while open the door and letting her scoot out and down to the concert.  They walk into the April Rhodes Auditorium hand in hand and Rachel lets out a little gasp when she sees the picnic Finn has set up on the stage.  

“Have I ever told you what a fantastic boyfriend you are?” she asks.  “You might have mentioned it once or twice.  You like?” Pointing at the stage.  “Yes, I like it very much.  You always know just what we need when we need it.  We’ve been needing some romance.”  “Thanks baby. I thought we did.  I mean not that sexing you up isn’t great, but I figure we should do other things with you know cloths on and stuff.”  Finn looks at her and captures her lips with his and places a scorching kiss and begs for entrance into her mouth.  Rachel grants access and the dance of their tongues is one they know so well.  Before things get out of hand Finn reluctantly pulls away and Rachel pouts at the loss of contact.  “Put that pout away. I slaved away in a hot restaurant all of 10 minutes to pick up this wonderful meal and you will be eating it.  Then only then will I allow you to take advantage of me.”  Finn says with all seriousness.  Rachel laughs and puts her pout away. “Well let’s get to it.  I’ve got some sexing up of my own to do.”

After the fabulous meal they cleaned up the stage and left as the entered, hand in hand to Finn’s car.  “So Burt and mom are in D.C. and Kurt is with Blaine and as much as I love the daddies, I’d like to take you to my house and have my way with you.” Finn says as he lifts her into the cab of the truck.  Looking into those whiskey colored eyes Rachel sighs “Please, I’d like that very much.”  Finn jumps in and takes off for the Hudmel House. 

Three hours later, Finn is rolling off Rachel panting trying to catch his breath. “Baby, It.. it…Just keeps getting better and better.”  Rach smiles sleepily and whispers ‘it does love”  Finn gets in his big spoon position and Rachel cuddles up in the little spoon position, back to chest  with Finn’s arm across her body holding her breast as they fall into a sated slumber.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9 Finals, Nationals and Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding Our Dreams are Not So Different  
> I do not own Glee or its characters it and they belong to RIB and Fox TV. I do not own any rights to songs that may appear in this story. They belong to the very talent songwriters and artist that sing them

Rachel has been in Lima for about three weeks and online school has been going great for the last two weeks.  Being with Finn has been spectacular and she feels like they are growing together and loving the more grown up versions of themselves even more than she thought possible.

Finn’s birthday is coming up and Rachel wants to throw him a fantastic party.  He is turning 21 and it has to be celebrated with much fanfare and be momentous.

On the phone with Kurt, Rachel schemes to make a plan to surprise Finn.  “Kurt, this has got to be the party to end all parties.  He will only turn 21 once and I want him to enjoy it before he has to buckle down and get serious.  Colombia is not going to be easy for Finn, but I know he can do it. He has to be focused.”  “You’re right diva.  He had a hard time in high school but he pulled off a B+ average at the end of senior year. So one blow out before he has to become a responsible directorial student at the prestigious Colombia University. I’m so proud of him.”  “Me too, he’s going to be great.  Okay so about the party.  I’ve already sent out the invites and daddy reserved the club house in my subdivision.  I have invited everyone from Glee club past and present, some of his U of L friends from the Frat house, and some of the well behaved meatheads from his football days.  Carol took care of his family invites.” Rachel tells Kurt.  Kurt asks “What are we considering for theme?”  “Carol thinks we shouldn’t have a theme because 1.) He will be too inebriated to appreciate or remember it 2.) He’s not a baby anymore, I had to listen to her and comfort her for about an hour when she realized he will be 21 and 3.) “Finn’s a simple guy, Rachel” Burt put his two cents in and stated.  But I tend to agree.  We don’t need a theme and keep the decorations to a minimum.” Rachel finishes and waits for Kurt to blow a gasket.  Rachel cringes and continues to wait for Kurt to say something.  “Kurt, are you still there? Kurt! Kurt!”

Kurt finally recovering his powers of speech after what he considers socially unacceptable behavior on Rachel and his parents’ part begins to speak.  “Are you people crazy? My brother will only have a 21st birthday once. How can we have a party with no theme? I’m not talking about cowboys or star trek wars.  I’m talking about grown up sophistication.  We have to have a theme Rachel.  Hang on I’m going to three way Carol and set you two straight.” Kurt pulls the phone away for his ear to start a three way conversation with Carol.  Rachel yelling “Kurt! KUUURRTTT!!!!! STOP.” Kurt puts the phone back to his ear. “Yes” he says.  Rachel tries to reason with Kurt (good luck with that) “My fashionable diva friend.” She thinks butter him up with flattery will help “I understand where you are coming from and if this was anyone other than Finn I’d be all aboard with you.  But Kurt this is Finn, do you think he would want a themed party?  Don’t you remember how freaked he was about having to dress and sing lady Gaga?  In the end he did for you and to assuage his guilt but he did it kicking and screaming.  Let it be a simple but fantastic birthday.  We, Carol and I were hoping you would do the food.  We will give you carte Blanc on the food with one exception.”  Kurt clears his throat as Rachel finishes her pitch. “You must have grilled cheese because that is his favorite.  Any grilled cheese but grilled cheese none the less. What do you say?” Kurt ponders her offer “I still think a theme would be better but I see I am out voted and wasn’t even in the voting.  So I will take charge of the food and I can make grilled cheese gourmet.”  “Thank you Kurt.  Finn will love any food you select.” 

“Carol wants clean and simple décor, so I was thinking some twinkle lights and black and white streamers with a splash of red.  What do you think?”  Rachel probes.  “I like the eloquence of it.  It screams grown up. Okay Kurt approved.”  “That’s two things I can scratch off my list now 355 more to go.”

 Rachel lets out a breath and she and Kurt continue with the phone call.  “So, how’s New York, do you miss me?” she says.  “Of course I miss you. You are my bestie.  I am about ready to beat Satan with a stick though.  She is constantly bitching.  I swear I’m an honorary girl but I really need a shot of testosterone with all the estrogen she has been parading through this apartment since you’ve been gone.  She is not taking her break up with Brits well and her grand being sick is taking its toll on her.” Kurt tells her “I’m worried about her.  She has a different girl almost every night and when I try to talk to her she goes all Lima heights in Spanish on me.”  Rachel chuckles a bit “I know it’s not funny, I’m sorry.  What can we do to help her?” Rachel wonders out loud. “Be her friends I guess.  Maybe a trip home to Lima is just what she needs.”  Kurt says.  They continue their conversation for a bit more before Rachel hears the front door open.  “Finn’s here, I gotta go.  Talk to you soon.  Call Daddy to set up the caterer. Okay love you.” 

She hangs up right before Finn appears in the doorway. “Who do you love?” he questions her.  “You of course.  I was talking to Kurt.  I guess Santana is going buck wild without me there.  Bringing girl after girl home.  Kurt’s at his wits end.  He wanted to vent. Enough about them c’mere sexy.” 

Rachel wiggles her finger indicating she wants him to come to her on the sofa.  Finn bounces off the door jam and strides over to her placing a kiss on her plump pink lips.  “I missed you today.”  “I missed you too baby.  The daddies are in Chicago on a business trip till Saturday.  What ever will I do with myself?” Looking up from her neck were his lips had taken up residence, Finn smiles his half smile and seductively says “mmmm I’ve got a few thing in mind.”  He doesn’t wait for her to answer he stands up and throws Rachel up over his shoulder and carries her up the stairs to her bedroom. “Stop you cave man, unhand me.” Rachel tries to sound convincing but can’t help but laugh.  Finn undeterred throws her on the bed and proceeds to strip his shoes and sock off and then his cloths. “Eager beaver this afternoon?” Rachel inquires.  “Yep, now let’s get you naked woman.” Rachel’s clothes go flying over Finns shoulder as quickly as possible. 

“Naked Rachel is one of my favorite Rachels.  Right after singing Rachel.”  Finn tells her.  She chuckles “How about naked singing Rachel?” “Yes please” Finn states as he places small soft kisses along her neck and chest.

  Rachel starts to sing

“ _Some say love, it is a river that drowns the tender reed. Some say love, it is a razor that leaves your soul to bleed.”_

Her breath hitches as Finn takes a mouthful of her nipple and tugs lightly and Rachel purrs then continues her singing

_“Some say love, it is a hunger and endless aching need.”_

She believes that part as his aching is becoming extremely prominent and pressing on her thigh.

 _“I say love, it is a flower and you it’s only seed._ ” 

Finn leaves her right side and never one to neglect her left takes the entire boob into his mouth and Rachel begins to see the stars that are ever present when Finn is in her bed. 

_“It's the heart, afraid of breaking that never learns to dance._

_It's the dream, afraid of waking that never takes the chance_

_it’s the one who won't be taken who cannot seem to give_

_and the soul, afraid of dying that never learns to live”_

Rachel reaches down and lifts Finn to her lips for a kiss she can no longer wait for .  He enters her mouth with love and devotion and the dance they have perfected with their tongues commences.  When air become necessary the kiss is broke and Finn continues his tongue caressing on her body where he left off and then continues to her beautifully toned stomach.  Rachel’s core is set ablaze with every kiss and lick of Finn’s talented tongue and hands. 

She soldiers on with her song

 _“When the night has been too lonely and the road has been too long and you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong._ ” 

He is strong as he flips them over and Rachel is now set astride his thighs and Finn’s hand make their way to her firm ass and squeezes for her to continue the song.

_“Just remember in the winter far beneath the winter snow._

_Lies the seed that with the sun's love, in the spring becomes the rose.”_

Rachel hold the last note with perfect pitch, leans down and places a kiss on Finn’s lips and he swallows the last of the beautiful sound she created for him.

“Thank you babe. I really needed to hear your voice.  It relaxes me.  I love you” Finn says while flipping them over for him to once again hover atop his lady. 

“You’re welcome” Rachel says then lets out a small moan as Finn slides into his velvety home between her thighs.  Finn stops to allow her to adjust to the size of him as he is buried deep within her walls.  Rachel begins to move encouraging Finn to follow.  In and out, in and out Finn thrust maintaining a steady rhythm perfected over their years together.  He hits her spot on the inside and Rachel screams “FINN! Yes baby right there. Right thereee……”  Finn gives himself a victory smile and continues to love this woman. His woman. “Rach I love you so much.” In and out, in and out thrusting, thrusting and loving.  Loving and thrusting.  He builds her up and up as he feels his own pleasure surging with every dive into her.  “Finn I’m almost ther… YES YES YES!!!!” Her voice rings out while she is coasting her way through her climax.  “Rach, Rach” Finn chants still thrusting and climbing to his own release.  He pumps in and out a few more times. He lets his seed release deep within the warm of her core. Rachel watching Finn as his face contorts into his famous “O” shape and she knows that this round is in the record books and well on its way to becoming legendary.

Breathing slows, eyes open and she begs for him to remain inside of her while they speak in their post orgasmic bliss. Finn is first as he lifts his full weight off of Rachel by holding himself up on his elbow pushing her hair from her sweaty face. “I am so in love with you.  I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of making love to you and feeling like I’m home with you.”  Rachel smiles through hooded eyes “I love you too.  It really is unfair to the rest of the world how much you love me and I love you.  Could you get any sexier than you are right now?  I love how you look at me after you are finished making love to me.  I could stay like this forever.” “Sadly my love we can’t” Finn says and on cue his stomach begins to rumble. “I have to eat to keep up my strength. You see I’m in love with this crazy sexy love goddess that needs me to make love to her and has an insatiable sexual appetite. If I’m to keep up I need to refuel soon.” Finn laughs and removes himself from deep within Rachel, much to her chagrin. “If you are to please her all night like I know she wants, I guess I must feed you.”  Rachel plays along and gets up and puts on Finn’s old McKinley t-shirt. “Come on I’ll make grilled cheesus” Finn looks at her with one eye cocked “I’ll even use real cheese, not the vegan shit, as you so eloquently put it.”  Finn smiles and jumps up finding his boxers and pulling them on. “Yeah Team Real Cheese.”  They both laugh and go down stairs together.

“Finn?” Rachel says as he is finishing his 3rd grilled cheese. “Yea baby.” Between bites and swallows.  “How is your studying going?  Your finals are next week.  Do you need me to help you study?  I like to really, remember high school?” she gives him a mischievous smirk.  “Oh I remember. I remember very well. But I need to study and I can’t with you there distracting me taking off a piece of clothing with every right answer I get.  I’ll fail for sure. But thanks for the offer.” Sealing his thanks with a kiss.  “I’ve got a study group and we are just about ready.  I feel really good about my exams.  I’m acing them and then off to Colombia.”  Rachel beams with pride at him. 

“Well, Ms. Berry I’ve been thoroughly refueled and my sex goddess awaits.” Finn nods toward the stairs, and Rachel takes off for the bedroom. Finn hot on her heals.  “Round 2 commencing in 5 seconds get your ass moving Hudson.” Rachel giggles as Finn tackles her on to the bed.

 School, Glee Club and Rachel that is what his schedule consist of and Finn is loving life right now. His birthday is coming up and he know Rachel and his mom are planning something.  They think he is clueless, but he hears them whispering when they think he’s not paying attention.  He really doesn’t want some party but if it makes his two favorite girls happy he’ll suck it up and do it.

Glee Club is readying themselves to leave for Nationals.  The flight to LA is book and he and Rachel have their own room reserved.  A short trip to LA is going to be great.  Thing have been real good between them and he doesn’t have that dread he use to get.  He thinks this time it’s different.  They are going to work on any problems and have been doing well with that.  Little squabbles here and they end with a compromise like an adult relationship should be. 

“Are you guys excited about Nationals in LA?” Finn asked the New Directions.  “We are so ready” Tina tells him.  “Yo yo yo New Directions in the hizzous. Going to LA to win baby. Repeat!” Artie says wheeling his way around the piano.  “Finn, you have prepared us and practically killed us with the amount of rehearsals the last two weeks. So I’d say we are prepared and excited.” Blaine smiling at his soon to be brother in law.  “I’m glad.  Kurt and Santana are meeting us in LA and Rachel is…” “Rachel is what?” She says staring at Finn as she enters the choir room.  “Right behind me as you can see. Baby, can you get the newbies in here so we can get the head count before we get on the bus for the airport.”  “Sure love.”  Rachel kisses his cheek and walks into the hall wrangling the group up to get them in the choir room.  “Here is everyone, I think.” She says walking back in and to Finn.  Finn does a head count 12 students. Two chaperones him and Rachel.  “Where’s Mr. Shue? Ms. Pillsbury?” Finn looking around wonders out loud.  

“We’re here Finn.” Mr.Shue says walking in with Emma behind in her perfectly pressed skirt pulling her suitcase.  “Mr. Shue everyone’s here and luggage is waiting on the curb in front of the school all we need is the bus.”  Finn reports. “Fabulous, thanks Finn.  What am I going to do without you next year?” Mr. Shue says with melancholy laced words. Finn shrugs afraid to speak because he did not want to lose it in front of the kids.  He has to be strong for them.  “The bus is here” Rachel announces “Let’s hit it people” Artie contributes.  Everyone shuffles out to the bus.  “

“Isn’t it kind of late to be flying to LA?” Kitty says dryly.  “Once we get to LA it is 3 hours earlier so it should be 1:00 pm. plenty of time to hit a beach.” Sam says and Ryder agrees “I can’t wait to hit some late afternoon waves.”  Everyone is on the bus and airport bound.  The flight to LA was on time and their group got through security and boarded on time without incident.

Checking in to the hotel in LA was a circus.  They were not the only show choir staying at the hotel. Throat Explosion, and the Hoosier Daddies and others were also there.  Throat Explosion were the main competition and from what they had seen on YouTube they were Vocal Adrenaline 2.0. 

Finn was a little worried. Rachel tried to calm his fears “Baby, they are VA all over. Soulless automatons with no heart.  The judges like heart.”  “I know, I just want them to win.  They’ve worked so hard and overcame so much this year.  The deserve it.” Finn says as matter of fact “They are going to be great. You know how I know?” Rachel says drawing circles on Finn’s back “How?” Finn Responds.  “They are going to win because they have you as their teacher.  They’re ready baby, you’ve made them ready.  You wouldn’t let them give up after sectionals and look you blew past Regionals and here we are LA Nationals for a second year in a row. They got this babe.”

Finn places a kiss on his girlfriend’s lips and takes her hand. “You always know what to say to make me feel better. I love you.”  “You do the same for me.” Rachel responds.

They are on the Flight back to Lima two days later with a First place trophy and another National Championship.  Their set list was killer and Throat Explosion was predictable.  Kurt was on this Flight with Blaine.  His finals finished and with time off from Vogue.com and the Spotlight diner, he was coming home to Lima for Finn’s Birthday bash that was happening at the end of this week.  Finn was none the wiser of the real reason he would be coming back to Lima.  Santana would be back on Friday. She had to work Gunther wouldn’t give her and Kurt time off again.

It’s Monday May 5th and Finn’s first set of finals.  His Sociology final and English I were up first.  He flew through the Soc final and had already written the term paper that was part of the final.  He knew he did exceptional.  The English final went just as good and he was psyched to get the next two finals finished so he could spend morning, noon and night with Rachel.  Rachel had completed her finals at the Sylvain Learning Center last week before they went to LA.  She was waiting for her grades to appear online.  She passed no doubt about it for either of them.

Finn’s Finals were done and he had Friday to himself. He started to clean out his dorm room.  “I can’t believe it’s over.” He looks up and sees Puck standing there with some boxes.  “Yeah, but now it’s on to bigger and better things. Right?  You’re going to the Air Force man. That’s amazing. I’m proud of you. So is Rachel.”  Finn tells his best friend of 12 years. “I know, thanks dude.  I’m proud of you too.  You saw what you wanted and you went for it.  Got to hand it to us Huddy, freshman and sophomore year I thought for sure we were going to be stuck in Lima working at the gas station getting drunk every weekend. With a wife and kids we didn’t want.”  “Thank goodness that Rachel had other plans for me, Huh.” “If she didn’t convince you to get your glee on, who knows?” Puck ponders “I’m done with that, I don’t need to grow a vagina with all this sentimental stuff.  You keeping this crap or what?”  Finn chuckles at his non-Mo hawked friend “Nah, I’m just taking my clothes and electronics.  I told the RA to give this shit to the next guy who gets this room.  I want new stuff for when I move in with Rachel.  I already ordered a new King size bed for our room at the loft.  Kurt said it was delivered before he left for LA.  I’m going to surprise Rachel with it.”  Finn says excitedly. 

Puck and Finn pack up their essentials and turn the keys into the RA. “Let’s get a bite to eat. I want to have a meal with my best friend before we get out of the town for good.” Puck says putting the last of his boxes in the bed of his truck.  “Sure, I’ll text Rach and let her know where I am.” Finn pulls out his phone to text his girl “Whipped. Worse than high school dude”  “Screw you Puckerman, I’m getting laid on the regular. I’ll text her 50 times a day if it keeps me in her bed.” Finn pushes his bud and get in his truck and Puck follows him to Burger King.

Meanwhile, at the Hudmel House. Rachel received Finn’s text. “Great news Carol. Noah’s taking Finn out to eat so we got more time to get all this stuff over to the club house and set up for tomorrow night.  I’m so excited.  I know he knows something’s up but he doesn’t suspect this kind of party.” Carol laughs at Rachel enthusiasm “It is going to be great.  I can’t believe he’s going to be 21. It doesn’t seem possible.  It feels like I just brought him home from the hospital.” Carol starts to sniffle and a tear rolls down her cheek. “No, no Carol now is not the time for tears.  We’ve got work to do.” Rachel wipes away Carol’s tear and gives her a hug. “You’re right.  Are your dad’s at the club house?”

“Dad is hanging the lights and Daddy is refereeing Kurt and the caterer. Apparently the caterer wouldn’t know good cheese ‘if it bite him in the ass’ Daddy says Kurt is in rare form.  Demanding the food be changed because his brother only deserves the best.” Rachel shakes her head as the get in the car. 

“Hurry Rachel, I’ve got to save that poor caterer from Kurt.  He better not ruin him, he is the best caterer in Lima and I would like to be able to use him again.” Carol says with all seriousness. “That’s what Daddy said.” Rachel starts the car and takes off for the club house.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10 Party to End All Parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding Our Dreams are Not So Different  
> I do not own Glee or its characters it and they belong to RIB and Fox TV. I do not own any rights to songs that may appear in this story. They belong to the very talent songwriters and artist that sing them

Rachel opens her eyes and feels Finn still heavily sleeping next to her.  The sun peeking through the curtain casting a glow around his beautiful face.  She swears he has the face of a god and she stares as he sleeps. Because that’s her man and she can.  She traces his beauty marks on his jaw up to the freckles that spatter across his nose.  A path she knows so well.  Today is his big surprise and she is so excited.  She can’t wait for him to see what they’ve planned for him. 

She places soft barely there kisses on his eyes then down to his nose, finally landing on those pink luscious lips he uses so well.  He stirs and his eyes flitter. Rachel smiles, she loves waking him up like this.  He opens his eyes to peer down at his favorite site, Rachel smiling back up at him.  “Good Morning beautiful.” He croaks, his voice still sleepy.  “Goody Morning to you too my love” she retorts and gives him a full kiss.  He pulls her closer and caresses her bare bottom with his hand.  “No no mister. We got to get up and get dress.  Burt is taking you to the Indians Game and me and your mom are going shopping for some things you need for New York.”  “I want to have you and the game” He tells her pushing her onto her back while kisses her neck hitting that spot he knows drives her wild. “Well you should have allotted time for me this morning and set your alarm.  You didn’t, now you must do without.” Rachel laughs and pushes him off of her.  “Shower!”  She says standing from the bed and looking at her phone. “Kurt text and said Blaine and Burt are down stairs waiting on you.”  “Can a guy get a little somethin’ somethin’ in the shower?” Finn quizzes her, then pulls her flush against his chest.  His erection poking her back.  Rachel sighs “I don’t know what do I get out of it?”  Cocking his eyebrow and flashing his half smirk Finn lifts her up and pushes to the en-suite “I think Finny Jr. can think of something to give you.”  Finn plops her down and turns on the water “You’ve got 20 minutes to take care of that and be down stairs ready to go.” Rachel points to his crotch and runs out of the bathroom grabs her robe and heads down stairs.  Finn stands there stunned. Once he processes what happened he turns back to the shower turns off the hot water and gets in letting the cold water do its thing.  “She will pay later, oh she will pay” Finn says out loud as the water hits his semi-hard erection.

Twenty five minutes later Finn is hurrying down the stairs pulling his jersey closed looking for his shoes.  “Where are my shoes?”  “By the door sweetheart” his mom says “You guys are going to have so much fun.  Burt’s been looking forward to this for a while now.” Carol continues “Be good.  Rachel and I are making dinner tonight don’t forget.  Burt you need to be back by 7pm.”  “Yes dear, you told me, Kurt’s told me and Rachel told me.  For goodness gracious Blaine is going so I don’t forget.”  Burt lets out a annoyed breath.  “Just making sure.  No need to get huffy.”  Carole jokes.  “If you keep this up he’s going to figure out something’s going on and the surprise will be ruined.”  Burt reminds her. 

“I’m ready. Burt, Blaine?”  Finn says walking to the door.  “Bye Babe have fun, miss me lots” Rachel giggles then tip toes up to kiss Finn.  “I will baby.  See ya soon” With that the three were out the door and Rachel dives into panic mode.

“Carole we have so much to do.  I got to shower get dressed.  Then get over to the club house and make sure everything is set up right.  I left dad and daddy with Kurt last night when Finn got back.  Three gay men decorating for the straightest man in Lima what was I thinking.  Damn Noah couldn’t keep him out longer.”  Carole grabs Rachel’s shoulders “Breathe Rachel sweetheart.  In through your nose and out through your mouth.  There you go.  Everything is going to be fine.  I believe your dad would not let Hiram and Kurt go crazy on the decorations.  He knows Finn likes simple.”  “You’re right. I’m sorry I just want everything to go great.  I want him to enjoy himself with his friends and family.  I’m taking him away from you all and I want him to remember how much you guys love and support him even though he will be with me in New York.”  Rachel confesses.  “Sweetie, you’re not ‘taking him’ from us.  This is his dream and you are a huge part of that dream.  We all know that and we want that for him and you.  It has been almost unbearable around here with you two broken up.  You two are better off together than apart.  No guilt No regrets.” “Thank you Carole.  I love him so much and I’m going to do everything I can to make and keep him happy.”  “I know you will” Carole hugs Rachel and places a kiss atop her head. “Let’s go de-flamboyant the club house. It is Kurt after all and he never listens.”  Both women chuckle and go upstairs to get ready for the day.

 

AT THE CLUB HOUSE

“Not too bad.  I thought it would be all exotic bird feathers and haute couture”   Rachel laughs at Kurt “Well Ms. Diva, you and my mother drilled it in my head simple simple simple.  Beside I like the sleek look of black and white.  The tables are gorgeous and the center pieces are very masculine. The white Anemones with the black center look fabulous don’t you think?” Kurt looks at Rachel.   “They are wonderful Kurt and Dad didn’t over do the twinkle lights.  I especially like the tree branches sprayed black and white that are hiding the columns.  Nice touch.” Rachel beams.  “You think he’ll like it Kurt?”  “Rachel he is going to love it because you planned it. With my help of course but he will love it none the less.”  Kurt reassures her and gives her a big smile.  “Great.  Thanks for all your help Kurt.  Carole and I both appreciate it.”  “He’s my brother and I love the big lug. You know that”  “Two hours till curtain time, let’s get you fancied up Baby Barbra.  I want my brother’s jaw to hit the floor when he sees you.” Kurt says pushing her toward the door.  “I’ve got the suite booked at the Hampton Inn and we can check in and get ready there.  I booked the suite because we both know my boyfriend is pretty amorous once he has been drinking and I plan on him drinking a lot tonight.”  Rachel laughs and Kurt covers his ears. “Ewwee. Just No Rachel Just No.” Kurt shakes his head in disgust.

Meanwhile at Progressive Field

“Wow this is awesome. Thanks Burt.”  Finn hugs his step dad and walks into the skybox.  “Nothing but the best for my on his 21st birthday.”  “This had to cost a fortune. It’s too much” Guiltily Finn looks down at the ground.  “Perks of being a congressman Finn.  Didn’t cost anything.  We are guest of the owner.  He contributed to my campaign and I ask him for a favor for my son.”  Burt hugs Finn.  “Thanks Dad” a chocked up Finn can only get out.  “Who wants a beer?” Burt yells “Hell yeah!”  Blaine and Finn fist bump as the waitress brings over three beers.  “Enjoy the game birthday boy” the busty blonde waitress tells Finn.  “Thanks?”  Finn replies.  “Don’t worry we won’t tell Rachel”   Blaine kids.  “I’ve had my fill of blondes in high school. Thank you very much.  5’2 diva brunettes are all I need.” Finn chuckles.

 

“Indians Win Indians Win” Finn yells as he makes his way up to Rachel’s room.  Burt and Blaine dropped him off after the game so they could sneak home and get ready for the party.  “Rach? Where are you? Where are the daddies? Rach?”  Finn gabbing walking into Rachel’s room.  No Rachel What the hell.  Where is she?  Finn thinks to himself.  Then he sees it.  A note attached to the bathroom door.

_Finn,_

_Please shower and change into the outfit laid out on my bed.  Once you are finished text me and someone will come and get you.  I have something special to show you._

_Love Rach xoxox_

Finn looks over at the bed and sees one of the outfits he bought when he and Kurt went shopping.  Black pants and a maroon sweater and his John Varvartos boots. (Man he loves those things). 

After showering Finn does as Rachel asks and waists for someone. Who?  Then he hears a knock on the door.  He opens the door to find no one there.  What he does find is a small box with a note.

_Baby,_

_Please put this on.  No peeking_

_Love Rach xoxox_

He reaches in the box and pulls out a blind fold.  He puts it on and stands there.  Next he feels an arm reach for him.  “Watch your step”  “Hiram? Is that you” Finn asks the arm that is holding his.  “Finn its best you don’t ask questions.  Rachela would kill me if I ruined this for you.”  “Ok. So Hir…I mean mystery helper of Rachel where we going?” Silence.  Finn figures there was no use in pursuing further explanation even though he could feel Rachel’s daddy dying from excitement.  They walk what feels like a few blocks and head inside a building.

Once inside, Finn is handed over to a much smaller set of hand and he immediately knows its Rachel.  “Hey baby, what’s up?”  Finn asks her. “A few more minutes’ babe and I’ll let you see.” Rachel reaches up and places a kiss to his cheek.  “Did you have fun with Blaine and Burt?” Rachel asks “Sure did we won.  What’s going on babe?  Can I get this thing off?  Where are we?”  Finn shoots rapid fire questions at Rachel and before he knows it the blind fold comes off and he’s standing in a room full of his friends and family yelling “Happy Birthday Finn!”

Finn turns to Rachel and lifts her so she is eye level with him. “This is the best birthday ever.  Thank you. I love you.”  He captures her lips with his and kisses her like the room is empty.  Cat calls and clearing throats break the spell and he lets her slide down his body to take in the room.  Everyone from New Direction were there.  Mr. and Mrs. Shue, his grandma Milly, His aunt Theresa (his dad’s sister) even his gramps is there.  “Thank you guys for coming.  This means the world to me.” Finn tells the entire room.

Puck hands him a beer and shouts “Let’s get this party going Yo! Puckauras is on the prowl.”  Rachel shakes her head and laughs.  Her and Finn work the room and greet their guest.  “Thanks mom, Rachel says you helped her with all of this.  I love you.” He hugs his mom “Well, my baby only turns 21 once.  I want you to have a nice night. But be good Finnegan Christopher.”  Carole warns.  “I will mom.”  “Here this is from me and Burt we wanted you to have it for you birthday but for when you get to NYC and Colombia.”  Carole hands him an envelope with a bank receipt.  Burt and Carole deposited $10,000 into his account.  Finn looks at the receipt and back at his mom then to Burt then back to the receipt.  “I can’t take this. It’s... it’s too much.  You don’t need….” Finn tires to say but is interrupted by Burt.  “We gave Kurt the same amount when he went to New York.  You’re our son too and you deserve it.  I won’t take it back so you’re stuck with it.”  With tears in his eyes he hugs Burt then his mom “Thanks, I won’t let you down.”  “We Know.  Go enjoy your party, Rachel worked hard on this.”  His mom pushing him away to go join his guest.  “They really love you Finn. They’re proud of you too.  They believe in you as much as I do.” Rachel looks at him with her smile reserved just for him.  “I’m starting to believe it.” Finn simply states.

The party is in full swing and Kurt goes to the front of the room. “Hello, I’m Kurt Hummel brother of the birthday boy.  I’d like to thank everyone who came to celebrate this momentous occasion in my brother’s life.  Not only is it his birthday, but Finn has been accepted at the prestigious Colombia College in Manhattan and will be enrolling in the fall.  So as we celebrate his birth let us not forget to celebrate his future.”  He holds his glass of champagne high “to Finn, we’ve always believed in you.  Don’t stop believing.”  “To Finn” the entire room salutes Finn and Finn takes Kurt into a bear hug “Thanks little brother.” Finn whispers in Kurt’s ear.   “Put me down you Neanderthal.  I swear if you ruined my Marc Jacobs I will throw all your flannel away.” Kurt jokes and smooths down his shirt and hair.  “Dinner is served” Kurt yells.

Dinner was all of Finn’s favorite carnivorous foods as wells as some vegan friendly options for his petite love.  Finn was starting to get tipsy as everyone wanted to do shots with him.   “Line em up, line em up, up up. Ha ha.”  Puck sings “21 shots for my boy, Finn get your ass over here.” Puck is screaming as the bartender is lining up 21 shots of tequila.  Finn arrives at the bar with Rachel in tow.  “No way Noah, he is not downing all of those by his self.”  “Lighten up Berry, Finn’s a big boy he can handle it.” Puck slurs at Rachel.  “That’s not what I’m worried about Noah.”  “Get sum Berry” Santana says as she strolls up to the threesome.  “Santana!”  Rachel says scandalized.  “Look we all know you and Frankenteen are going to the hotel to get it on, so what if he needs some shots to look at you naked.” “Stop it Santana, that’s not true baby, you know I like you naked no matter what I’m drinking” Finn tries to defend Rachel’s honor.  “Thank you baby.  Satan for your information what my Boyfriend and I do is none of your business.” Rachel spits at Santana.  “Drink already, I’m bored of this talking. What are we chicks?” Puck snorts and downs a shot. Rachel shrugs and downs a shot.  Finn follows suit but swallows 5 shots and waits for Puck to do another.  “Best Party Ever” Rachel shouts and grabs another shot.

After dancing and catching up with family and friends. Rachel wants to sing.  She stumbles her way over to the microphone at the front of the room “Who wants a Finchel duet?” Rachel gets the attention of the room.  “Finchel duet I said, Finn get your firm ass up here.  I can’t do a Finchel duet without the Fin. Ha that’s funny.” Rachel finds herself hilarious.  Finn makes his way to Rachel among chants “Finchel Duet, Finchel duet.” From the crowd.  “Baby, you’re kind of drunk are you sure you want to sing?” Finn asks Rachel “Finn the people demand a Finchel Duet, the show must go all over the place or something. Right?”  “Right babe” Finn gives in.  Rachel picks the song from the Karaoke machine and shows Finn.  Finn’s smile gets brighter as the opening notes begin.

Despite being inebriated perfect pitch as always, **Rachel begins:**

 **Right from the start**  
you were a thief  
you stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
that weren't all that pretty  
and with every touch you fixed them’

_Finn starts his verse_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
tell me that you've had enough  
of our love, our love

Rachel joins Finn and they sing together

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
and we can learn to [LOVE AGAIN](http://www.metrolyrics.com/just-give-me-a-reason-lyrics-pink.html)  
it’s in the stars  
it’s been written in the scars on our hearts  
we’re not broken just bent  
and we can learn to love again

 **I'm sorry I don't understand**  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine   
(Oh, we had everything)  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind  
(Yeah, but this is happenin')

 _You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh_  
You used to lie so [ CLOSE TO ME](http://www.metrolyrics.com/just-give-me-a-reason-lyrics-pink.html), oh, oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to [LOVE AGAIN](http://www.metrolyrics.com/just-give-me-a-reason-lyrics-pink.html)  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to [LOVE AGAIN](http://www.metrolyrics.com/just-give-me-a-reason-lyrics-pink.html)

**Oh, tear ducts can rust**  
I'll fix it for us  
We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough _  
_ _You're holding it in_  
You're pouring a drink  
No nothing is as bad as it seems  
We'll come clean

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
and we can learn to [LOVE AGAIN](http://www.metrolyrics.com/just-give-me-a-reason-lyrics-pink.html)  
it’s in the stars  
it’s been written in the scars on our hearts  
that we're not broken just bent  
and we can learn to [LOVE AGAIN](http://www.metrolyrics.com/just-give-me-a-reason-lyrics-pink.html)

**Oh, we can learn to love again**   
_Oh, we can learn to love again_   
**Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent**   
and we can learn to love again

The rooms erupts in a thunderous applause.  Rachel smiles and curtsies.  Finn grabs her up into a hug and murmurs in her ear “Ready to get out of here?” Rachel nods and says “Say your goodbyes and meet me at the front door.  Daddies got us a car so we didn’t have to drive” Off the run in different directions.  Rachel says a quick goodbye to Carole, her dads and Kurt and scurries to the door.  Finn is hot on her heals after his goodbyes.  The car is waiting. The couple jumps in and is whisked away from the club house.

Finn kissing Rachel pulls his head back a bit “Thank you for an awesome party.”  “You welcome baby, I can’t wait to give you your present.” Rachel says sexually.  “Really, Am I going to like it?” Finn flirts.  “It’s two of your favorite things so I think you’ll love it.”  Rachel says coyly.  “Football and fried chicken?” Finn asks playfully. “Not quite, try again.” Rachel says placing kisses on Finn’s neck.  “I think I can wait until we get to the room.  If your present consist of *kiss* you *kiss* and *kiss* naked *kiss*” Finn smirks.  “Oh so right Mr. Hudson.”  Rachel laughs and continues to kiss Finn’s along is jaw line down to his neck working him into a frenzy.  ‘Gosh I love this woman’ Finn thinks to himself.

 

 Once inside the suite clothes are discarded in a fury.  Finn has Rachel pinned to the mattress.  “You sang for me the other night I want to return the favor.” 

Finn begins: 

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_   
_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_   
_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_   
_What's going on in that beautiful mind_   
_I'm on your magical mystery ride_   
_And I'm so[dizzy](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/johnlegend/allofme.html), don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

Kissing Rachel’s naked chest. Fondling her pert breast in his big hands he continues to serenade his girl

 

_My head's under water_   
_But I'm breathing fine_   
_you’re crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Rachel arches herself into Finn capturing his mouth with hers.  The kiss is deep and passionate.  Telling Finn all he needs to know as he continues his song with a break in the kiss.

 

_'Cause all of me_   
_Loves all of you_   
_Love your curves and all your edges_   
_All your perfect imperfections_   
_Give your all to me_   
_I'll give my all to you_   
_You're my end and my beginning_   
_Even when I lose I'm winning_   
_'Cause I give you all of me_   
_And you give me all of you, oh oh_

 

With that last oh, Finn lines himself up with Rachel’s center and pushes slowly into her silky core.  Rachel release a soft ‘Finn’ as he begins loving his girl. In and out, thrust for thrust. Rachel matches Finn’s every movement.  Building each other up and up.  And Finn Continues his song

 

_How many times do I have to tell you_   
_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_   
_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_   
_You're my downfall, you're my muse_   
_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_   
_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

 

Rachel is looking deep into Finn’s eyes and sees all his love and finally she lets go of the hurt she had held on to.  She had forgiven him of course, but there was still part of her that was hurting and was holding on it.  No more hurt from tonight forward. She is all in with him.  She loves him, flaws and all.  He is perfect for her. He is all she needs.  She loves all of him.  The loving rhythmic strokes Finn is providing are too much for her to take.  She can feel the burn starting in her lower abdomen.  The fire is building and she is so close.  Finn slows his movements. Rachel searches his face then she hears him once again

 

_How many times do I have to tell you_   
_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_   
_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_   
_You're my downfall, you're my muse_   
_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_   
_I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you_

_My head's underwater_   
_But I'm breathing fine_   
_you’re crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Pushing her further and further Finn hits her spot and she lets out a cry “Oh Finnnnn!!!!!!!”

_'Cause all of me_   
_loves all of you_   
_Love your curves and all your edges_   
_all your perfect imperfections_

Plunge in and pull out,  Finn can feel Rachel is close to losing it underneath him and he is enjoying watching her thrash about as he pushes further into her. Burying himself as far as he can.  He lifts her leg and hooks it up over his hip changing the angle getting deeper and deeper and Rachel is panting and moaning.

Finn softly finishes his song in her ear while placing soft sweet kisses along her neck and jaw. Pushing and pulling in the dance they do.  He feels the fire burning within him and he knows he is close to his bliss but he want Rachel to go first.

_Give your all to me_   
_I'll give my all to you_   
_you’re my end and my beginning_   
_Even when I lose I'm winning_   
_Cause all of me_   
_Loves all of you_   
_Love your curves and all your edges_   
_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_   
_I'll give my all to you_   
_you’re my end and my beginning_   
_Even when I lose I'm winning_   
_Cause I give you all of me_   
_and you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_   
_and you give me all, of you, oh oh oh_

Finn completes his song and Rachel is screaming his name “Finn! Finn! Oh my god Finn.” She cums hard and long and her whole body is shaking from her orgasm.  How can he make her lose herself like this over and over?  Mind blowing can’t even begin to cover the orgasm she just experienced.  It was an out of body experience. 

She looks up at the man she loves and he is sporting a satisfied smirk on his beautiful face as he continues to pound into Rachel trying to catch up to her.  He is close and she knows it.  She reaches around and grabs his ass and squeezes than rakes her nails across his firm tight end and she feels him shoot deep into her as he rides out his orgasm.

Pleasure, satisfaction and love. What more can anyone ask for?  He love her so much.  It still blows his mind she lets him love her and see her like this.  He stays buried deep within her mellifluous walls. Push his semi erection into her and she speaks like an angel.

“Finn, I love you.  That was….I don’t even have words.  You make me love you more each time you make love to me.  You know just how to play my body.  Don’t ever leave me again.”  Rachel tells him with a small tear rolling down her face.

Finn brushes the tear away and kisses her lips “Never, Rach, never again.  I’m sorry I made you doubt us, doubt yourself.  I’m never going anywhere without you. I promise.”  Finn kisses her hoping to waylay her fears.  “Don’t cry baby.  This was the best birthday ever.”  Finn pleads with her. 

“Have you ever hear that P!nk Song Glitter in the Air?” she asks.  “No, I don’t think so. Why?”  He continues moving in her as his erection is once again hard as diamonds.  Rachel meows and says “there is a line in the song that goes ‘have you ever been touched so gently that you cried?’ oh yes.” Finn drives in harder and faster.  “That’s how I feel when we make love.” She purrs to Finn while he continues moving and pushing her back into a frenzy. 

“Rach, Oh my RACH!” Finn is cumming and he can’t stop he reaches between them and gently but quickly starts to massage her swollen bundle of nerves and pushes her across the finish line with him.

He rolls off his girl and pulls her close, trying to catch his breath.  “I love you” he says

“I love you too.” She says.

Slumber comes easily after Finn pulls the blanket to cover their naked forms.  What a night? She dreams of more nights like tonight in their shoebox apartment.  He dreams the same. They are linked as one as it should have been all along.


	11. Chapter 11 Cause Baby you’re a Firework

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding Our Dreams are Not So Different  
> I do not own Glee or its characters it and they belong to RIB and Fox TV. I do not own any rights to songs that may appear in this story. They belong to the very talent songwriters and artist that sing them

It has been three weeks since Finn’s Birthday party. Finn and Rachel are spending their time in Lima together and loving each other.  Today they are starting to pack up Finn’s bedroom at the Hudmel house. 

“Finn are you keeping this?” Rachel asks holding up a picture of him and Puck wearing middle school football uniforms. 

“What do you think?  Maybe we could put in the photo album and upload it to the computer later.”  Finn tells her as his phone is ringing.

“Hello?”  Kurt, yea good. How about you?  Good good.  Oh great I’m so glad.  It’s a California king right? Great.”  Rachel is looking at Finn only hearing his end of the conversation. “Yea don’t worry about that, Rach can pick the sheet and stuff out when we get there or maybe we can order some online.  Alright, have fun.  Can’t wait to see you. Bye little brother.”

 Finn hangs up and turns to Rachel.  “What was that about a California King?” Rachel quizzes him. 

“I ordered us a new bed a couple weeks back and it was delivered today and Kurt was letting me know it meet with his approval.” Finn answered. 

“Why would you waste money on a new bed when I have a perfectly fine bed at the loft?  Finn we really need to be more careful with the money we are spending.  Technically it was your money but…shouldn’t you have talked with me about it?” Rachel huffs. 

“Baby, I wanted to do something nice for us.”  Finn declares.

  “But it was a waste of money Finn.  We didn’t need a new bed.” Rachel reiterates.

  “Yes, yes we did.” Finn says started to get annoyed.  “But why?  You should have saved that money because who know when you’re going to be able to get a job.  I know you will but it might take a while.” 

“I’d rather sleep in the gutter with the bum outside the loft than sleep on the bed you had.”  Finn spits out. 

“That’s rather rude Finn.” Rachel is staring at him like he is an alien. 

“Whatever, there’s a new bed and there is nothing you can do about it.”

“Finn, it’s my bedroom too.  A California king is really big.”

  “Well, I’m a really big guy”

“This is ridiculous!” Rachel states “Is this how it’s going to be? You making decisions for me again?”  Rachel utters and regretting it immediately “I’m sorry Finn I didn't mean it like that.” 

“Whatever, Rachel.  I’m going to get more boxes. Do what you want. Send it back. Just don’t expect me to sleep on your old bed.”  With that Finn slams the bedroom door leaving Rachel teary eyed and confused. 

‘What just happened’ Rachel can’t understand why they are fighting over a bed.  He wasting money that they could use to pay bills or save for the wedding (Oh, there will be a wedding).  Why is he so adamant about changing the bed?  Rachel pulls out her phone and dials the one person who won’t sugar coat anything, Santana.  She just needs an objective perspective.

“Hey Tana” Rachel quietly says to her friend. 

“What’s up Hobbit?  Did gigantor screw shit up already? I am going to kick his ass.”  Santana spews. 

“No, nothing like that.  It’s just, he order a new bed for the loft and didn’t tell me and when I told him it’s really unnecessary he got all pissed and said he’d rather sleep with bums than in my bed.  Why would he say that? It hurt my feelings.  Then he told me to do whatever I wanted with the new bed but don’t expect him to sleep with me on the old bed.” Rachel is now crying to her friend. 

“Really, dwarf.  For someone so smart you can be dense sometimes.” Santana begins “I wouldn't want to sleep in a bed my girlfriend shared with a donkey man whore either.”  Santana states. 

“OH MY GOD, I’m such an idiot.  I didn’t even think about that.  I was only thinking about the financial aspect of purchasing something so expensive.  Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.  What am I going to do Santana?  He’s pissed.”  Rachel continued.  “I’m not going to lose him over this and that man whore.  I’ve got to make it right.” 

“Well, first you need to get off the phone with me.  Let him cool down and wait for him to come back.  He didn’t say he wasn’t coming to New York, so apologize for being insensitive.” 

“Thanks Tana, I can always count on you to keep it real.” 

“Goodbye dwarf.  Climb that gigantor like a tree.”  “So crude.” Rachel laugh and hangs up.

Rachel waits for Finn to return.  While she is waiting she continues to pack his clothes, because those are the only thing she knows for sure he’s taking with him.  Once she has the boxes filled and can’t do anymore.  She goes online to Bed, Bath and beyond.  Looking at sheet and comforter sets for their new bed.  She texts Kurt to send her a picture of the bed.  It’s real nice.  The headboard is more masculine than the wrought iron one she had but with a neutral bed ensemble it will work for both of them,

‘Gosh, how can she not get it?’ Finn is thinking to himself while walking through Walmart to get some boxes.  ‘She really think I’d sleep in the same bed as that douche?’ Walking straight through to the back his phone starts ringing.  Finn looks down and sees it Santana.  “What?” He snips. 

  “Hello to you, Finn Hudson.  I’m good thanks for asking.”  Santana says sarcastically. 

“I’m sorry.  I’m just pissed right now and I should have taken it out on you.”  Finn apologizes. 

“That’s okay. Don’t make it a habit.  I’m not your punching bag.  But I’m calling because your girl called me crying.  And I set her straight on the whole new vs old bed.   She did even consider it.”  Santana explains as Finn listens.

 Finn begins.  “I’m not wasting money. And then she has to bring up the whole train station thing.  I thought we were past that. I’m just so mad at her right now.” 

“Well, for what it’s worth she knows she screwed up. Go home and talk to our girl.  Let her make it right.”  Santana orders. 

“Sure thing Santana.  I’ll talk to her.”  Finn says goodbye and gets his boxes before making a beeline to his truck.

Finn pulls up in front of the Hudmel house and lets out a big sigh.  He grabs the boxes and goes inside up to his room.  Opening the door he didn't know what to expect.  But to his surprise Rachel was sleeping on the bed, lap top open to some bed and bath web site.  Finn looks at his girl and sees the tear stained tracks along her face.  She’s so beautiful.  He leans down to place a kiss on her lips and Rachel’s eyes snap open.

“Oh My God, Finn. I’m so, so sorry.  How could I be so insensitive to you?  I’m such a terrible girlfriend.  Please forgive me!  Look I found a nice bed spread and sheet set.  There is nothing more I want than for you to be happy and comfortable in the loft with me.  And if a new bed is what you need then I’m all for it.  Baby, please say something.”  Rachel is hiccupping and crying. 

Finn reaches for her head and cradles it in his big hand and plants a kiss straight away to her lips.  Then moves to her cheeks, her forehead and back to her lips. “its okay, babe.  I shouldn’t have stormed off like that.  I should have told you before I ordered it and why I wanted it.  I don’t want to keep things from each other.  That’s how we got into that whole mess.  But baby, I’m more hurt that you’d bring up the train station.  I thought we moved passed that?”  Finn asks her looking into her eyes. 

She can’t lie to him, he see it in her eyes.  “I’m sorry I said that.  I’ve forgiven you for that.  And I promised myself the night of your birthday that I was letting go of the hurt.  I have, you’ve got to believe me.  I don’t know why it came out like that but I didn’t mean it.” 

Finn still looking in her eyes sees she is telling the truth.  “I know baby, but we can’t keep bringing shit up from the past.  It will only hurt our future.”  Finn says and kisses her again.

After a mini make out session.  Finn asks Rachel “Are we ready to finish this packing.  I got more boxes.” 

Rachel grumbles “Sure, I guess. I’d rather continue kissing you though.”  Rachel says pecking at his neck and sucking at his pulse points. Smoothing them over with her tongue. 

“Miss Berry are you trying to seduce me?” Finn asks playfully. 

“If that will get you naked then yes Mr. Hudson, I’m seducing you.” Rachel laughs and pulls his shirt up over his head. 

Clothes got all over the place quickly and bodies are sweaty and pounding into each other in a fervor.  Moans and sighs are the only sounds heard throughout the Hudmel house.  “Rach I’m so close.” Finn wails “Me too baby, Faster Finn, faster.” Rachel expresses in ecstasy.  “Finn” “Rachel” they both scream in pleasure as they hit their peak together.  Panting, trying to catch his breath Finn trips over his words “Fight only….make up sex” Rachel giggles and responds “Okay baby okay.”

It’s the fourth of July and the whole gang is back in Lima.  The park will be hosting fireworks later that night.  Finn and Rachel are at the Berry house getting things ready for the BBQ they set up.  Finn is cleaning the pool and setting up the grill and Rachel is inside cutting up veggies and seasoning the meat. “I’m so sorry Mr. Cow and Miss Piggy” Rachel says sadly to the steaks and pork kabobs in front of her.  “I tried to save you, but Finn wasn’t having it.  “it’s not the fourth without steaks Rach’ that’s what he said to me.  So I’m sorry.” 

Rachel’s Daddy walks in to the kitchen “Rachel who are you talking to? Finn’s out back, I saw him cleaning the pool.”  “I was telling Mr. Cow and Miss Piggy I’m sorry they are going to get eaten in a little while.” Rachel pouts.

“Oh, sweetheart you are so funny.  And you have a big heart, but that’s what god put those animals on earth for.  So people could eat.” 

“Oh, my goodness, daddy they’ll hear you.” Rachel Cries.

“Rach, where’s…. Baby what’s the matter?”  Finn asks walking in from the yard.  “Daddy said cows and pigs were supposed to be eaten right in front of them.” She wails.  Finn looks at Hiram and shakes his head. “It’s okay baby, he didn’t mean it.”  Finn tries to comfort her.  

Hiram is still laughing as he walks out of the kitchen. “Good luck, Finn.” He sends over his shoulder.

Finn pulls her away from his chest “baby, what is this really about?”  “I don’t know Finn, I’ve been so emotional lately.  I cry at the most inopportune times.  I’m losing it. I think.”  “Maybe it stress, Funny Girl rehearsals are coming up soon. You’re going back to New York after having the best summer of your life, If I do say so myself.  Thing are changing so fast.” Finn tries to reassure her.  “Thanks Finn you always know how to make me feel better.”  Rachel kiss him on the lips “Get your booty back out there and finish getting the yard ready, our guest should be here soon.”  “I love you, you know that right?” Finn reminds her. “Of course I do. And I Love you too.”  Finn gives her another steamy kiss.  “Go, before we are in the middle of something and our guest get a free show.”  Finn reluctantly leaves her lips laughing and heading for the door.

‘How am I going to tell him I've missed my period?  What am I going to do?  I can’t be pregnant.  My dreams are finally coming true.  Funny Girl!’ Rachel thinks to herself.  ‘I’m going to enjoy today and I’ll take a test tomorrow.  It’s probably just stress. Right?’  Just as she about to start crying again Kurt and Blaine walk in.  “Hey I didn't even hear the doorbell.” She says walking around the island to greet them.  “Yea your dad let us in.  He’s in rare form today.”  “Him and Daddy both. They are going to a party at a friend’s house so they’ll be leaving soon. Thank God.  I don’t think I could handle them today.” Rachel shares.  “Is everything alright, you look different?  No bad different just different.” Kurt queries.  “I’m fine, Finn kept me up late…” Rachel starts but Kurt cuts her off “La la la. I don’t want to hear about you and my brother.” Kurt cries and covers his ears.  She knew that would distract him so he wouldn't scrutinize her too closely. 

Once Kurt and Blaine arrived more people showed up.  Everyone was having a blast.  Noah threw Quinn in the pool and she was sulking under the gazebo.  Santana was sun bathing in what could only be described as dental floss. Why she even bothered putting that on was beyond Rachel.  Tina and Mike were off in a corner of the yard deep in a conversation. Artie was talking to Finn while he cooked on the grill.  Sam and Brittany were in the pool together looking in love. Mercedes hadn't shown up yet, but she said she’d be late if at all. 

“Finn is everything ready?” She asks handing him a beer.  “Just about, kiss?” Finn leans down and kisses Rachel. “Gag, do you two every stop sucking face?” Kurt inquires walking out of the house with a bottle of wine and a cheese tray. “No Kurt, we don’t.  I am not letting a minute go by without my girl knowing how sexy she is and how much I love her.  Suck it.” Finn tells his brother.  “That’s so sweet baby.” Rachel says trying not to let anyone see the tear threatening to fall. 

She turns and walks into the house.  Santana is behind her.  “Rachel? What’s the matter?” Santana asks.  “I’m fine Tana.  You should go enjoy the party.  I’m just a little tired is all.” Rachel makes up an excuse.  Santana is not buying it.  “Come on Rachel, I went to high school with you.  I've bullied you.  I know when something is upsetting you.”  Rachel pulls Santana into the laundry room “you have got to promise not to say a word to anyone.” She looks at Santana pointedly. “Santana, you promise?” 

“Yes sure.  I won’t tell anyone” Santana reassures her.  “Ivemissedmyperiod” Rachel mumbles “I’m sorry I thought you said you missed your period?” Santana asks “I’m two weeks late” Rachel lets the words out she’s been holding to herself and the water works start flowing.  “What am I going to do Tana?  Funny Girl is just starting.  How am I supposed to have a baby and do the musical?  I’m so scared if I squander this opportunity one won’t come along again.” 

“Breathe first Rachel.  I assume you haven’t taken a test yet?” Rachel nods “Okay well that’s your first step.  Did you tell Finn?” 

“How can I tell him?  He’ll think he’s ruined my life. You know him Tana.  That’s why he put me on that train, so he wouldn’t stand in the way or hold me back.  But he is so wrong he’d never hold me back or stand in the way of my success.  I just got him back and this will devastate him.” Rachel continues to cry. 

“Calm down.  You need to take a test and then go from there.  I’ll be with you. No matter what you decide.”  Santana gives Rachel a small smile and a hug.  

Wiping away her tears Rachel says “Abortion is out, there would be no way I’d do that.  And if I carry this baby or potential baby, I know that adoption wouldn’t be on option.  I grew up without a mom and Finn grew up without a dad.  Sure adoptive parents would provide that, but when it’s old enough to know it was adopted, will he or she wonder why they weren’t good enough for its real parents.  I can’t go thru life looking at the faces of young girls wondering if one of them was mine.  Or watching a star football player on TV and wonder if he was ours.” 

“Like I said I’ll be there for you the entire time.”  Santana says.  “Come on everyone will wonder what happen to you.  Go wash your face and redo your make up you look like you've been crying” Santana pushes her toward the stairs. 

“Thanks” is all Rachel gets out.

“Aye Dios Mio” Santana says in Spanish.  ‘What is with these two? First Shue’s weeding now this.’  Santana thinks to herself. Shaking her head she walks out the door back into the yard.

* * *

 

Rachel comes back down fresh faced and a new bikini. She figured she should change so she could explain her absence better. “I spilled some cocktail sauce on my other suit” she’ll say if anyone asks.  No one does to her relief.  Food and drinks we dwindling down with the sun and it was almost time to head to the park for fireworks.  “I had a great time today baby” Finn kisses the top of her head.    
“Me too. Finn I’m going to put on a summer sweater I’m a little cold.  I’ll meet you by the driveway so we can walk to the park.  Get everyone moving mister.”  Rachel leaves Finn and his marching orders

Rachel is up in her room, looking for her sweater when she realizes she hasn't peed in like forever.  She goes to her en-suite to use the toilet.  To her relief, she just started her period.  “OH thank you baby Moses.” She laughs out loud.  She flushes and finds her sweater.  Jogging down the stairs giggling, she grabs her first glass of wine of the night and downs it then heads to the driveway and Finn.  “I Love you, Finn.  I can’t wait to marry and have babies with you.  Well I can wait at least 5 years for the babies.”  Finn smiles at her and looks confused.  “I love you too baby girl.  I can’t wait either.”  “Let’s go enjoy the rest of the night.  Santana hand me a wine cooler would you.  I wants to get my drink on” Rachel yells and Santana gives her a knowing smile along with the wine cooler.  “It taste like PINK!!!”  Rachel laughs causing her friend to laugh with her.  Stress is all it was.  She’ll tell Finn in the morning.

After the fireworks everyone returned to the Berry house and partied till the wee hours of the morning.  Rachel’s daddies come home and find a house full of people sleeping off their drink. “Looks like they had a great night.” Hiram tells LeRoy.  “I’m so glad she found Finn and all the rest of them.  Let’s go hopefully we don’t have to share our bed with anyone other than ourselves.” Leroy says.  “I wouldn't mind that Puckerman fellow in our bed, he is hunky.” Hiram laughs and Leroy slaps his shoulder.  Rachel shakes her head and Finn laughs lowly.  “Why can’t they be normal parents” Rachel asks.  “It would be funny to see Puck in bed with your dads don't you think?”  “Yeah he’s Hunky” They both turn their heads and Puck’s got a shocked look on his face and Santana is laughing hysterically.  “Good night everyone” Rachel says.  Her and Finn make their way to her room and fall on the bed and pass out blissfully happy.


	12. Chapter 12 Not a Lima Loser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding Our Dreams are Not So Different  
> I do not own Glee or its characters it and they belong to RIB and Fox TV. I do not own any rights to songs that may appear in this story. They belong to the very talent songwriters and artist that sing them

 

“Rachel!” Leroy screams as he walks through the door of the Berry house.  “Rachel!” he yells again.  Rachel comes bounding down the stairs “What wrong? Are you okay?” she shoots out questions.  Looking at her dad, he has this big grin on his face holding an overnight envelop.  “Oh sweet baby Moses, dad, I thought someone was murdering you by the way you were caterwauling.” Rachel shakes her head.  “What’s that?”  She asks.  “The Diehl driver just dropped it off.  It says from the office of Rupert Donovan.”  Leroy says jumping up on the balls of his feet.  “Ooh, Goody” Rachel reaches for the envelop and tears it open.

“It’s my contracts, schedule and tickets to the Funny Girl Gala.” Rachel is reading through the contract and drops it covering her mouth.  “What’s wrong star?” Leroy asks her concerned it was bad.  “Dad, look at the salary portion.  They are really going to pay me that?”   “Wow Star, that’s fantastic for a first timer.  I can only speculate what you will get paid after you win your Tony.”  Rachel’s dad says laughing.  Rachel picks the contract up and looks at it again.  According to the contract she is going to be paid $4500 a week with 8% of ticket prices as well as 35% from sales of the sound track plus royalties.  “Dad this is too much.  I’m not worth this.” Rachel doubting herself hands the contract back to her dad.  “Rachel, you are worth that and so much more.  Don’t doubt yourself.  The producers sure don’t.  We just need your daddy to look them over, because you know he is the lawyer, and you will sign them and be well on your way to a Tony award nomination.”  “Thank you dad.”  Rachel says.

Hiram went through the contract with a fine tooth comb, making sure there were no loopholes and that his little Rachela understood her end of the contract.  “But, why do it need to pay a manager when I got this role all on my own?” Rachel is not liking this one point of the contract.  “Because sweeties that is the terms of the contract.  And if you want to be Fanny Brice you need a manager.” Hiram states the facts to his daughter.  “Can’t you be my manager, Daddy?” Rachel asks.  “I don’t know if it’s a good idea, baby.  I don’t want to be a stage dad or you get mad at me like Drew Barrymore or that home alone kid and divorce us.”  Rachel looks at her daddy like he lost his mind “Have you lost your mind daddy! I would never do that to you.  Besides I’m an adult not a child actor despite what you may think or want.  Just draw up a contract that says you’re my manager and let’s keep it in the family.” Rachel implores her daddy.  “She’s right dear” Leroy interjects.  “We want what’s best for her and she doesn’t have to worry about us trying to steal her money or steer her career in a way she didn’t want to go.  We’ve been working on this since she was born.  Who better if not you?” “Okay, but Rachela I don’t need some outrageous salary just a nominal fee to keep the contract legal and the producers happy.” Hiram agrees.  Rachel nods and hugs both her dads.

“I’ve got to call Finn, he is going to be so happy for me.” Rachel runs back upstairs to call Finn.  Of course he’s over the moon for her he says.  You deserve it he convinces her.  “I’d like to save as much as possible babe.” She tells him over the phone.  Tonight is one of the rare nights they are not together.  He spent the day with his mom and Burt.  His mom wanted some time alone with him before he left for the big city.   Rachel understood and happily let Carole have Finn for the day.  She spent the day pampering herself, listening to glee club recordings and watching Barbra.   She also went to McKinley and used the auditorium to practice for the Gala.  She choose Don’t Rain on My Parade and My Man for the Gala. No brainer there really.

 “It’s your money baby, do what you want to with it.”  Finn conveys to her.  “I just want you to be happy. And if saving your money makes you happy then do it. But don’t you want to buy something. Something you’ve been wanting since senior year Prom.  Something we couldn’t afford and go on our honeymoon.”  Finn prods her. “Finn, I couldn’t it is just so extravagant.”  “Baby, think of them as an investment.  You are going to need new ones for the Gala anyway.  You said they were sending dresses for you to choose from.  So why not by your Louis button shoes.”  Finn laughs.  Rachel is laughing too “it’s ChristianLouboutin.  You’re right I’ve really wanted a pair for as long as I can remember.  Yeah, I’m going to get a pair.”  Rachel smiling like Finn could see her.  “Good I’m glad.  Mom and Burt are on board for the Gala.  I know you were worried.  Congress is at recess when the Gala is so everyone who loves you will be there.”  Finn says.   “I Love you, Finn. I really do.  I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t by my side for this journey.”  “Not going anywhere baby, you’re stuck with me now.” Finn lets her know he’s happy too.  They say good night and hang up.  They’ll be seeing each other in the morning.

* * *

 

August 13th 2014

Its tee minus seven days until Finn and Rachel must leave for New York to make the Gala.  They want to get there a couple of days ahead of time so they have time to unpack and move Finn into the loft and their bedroom.  Rachel has been driving Finn insane with list.  She has a list for everything.  She even has a list for her list.  He’s about ready to blow.  “Rachel” Finn breathes in deep then continues.  “I’ve told you, everything that needed to be shipped was shipped.  We only have my suitcase and yours.  I’m leaving the truck here in Lima. You constantly breaking my balls about it doesn’t change the fact that gas and parking in New York is crazy and I can take the subway or a cab.  I don’t need a car.”  “Finn, I’m just concerned because I know you like to drive yourself.  Why would it be such a bad thing to have your truck?” Rachel lets out an annoyed huff.  “I’m done talking about this with you. I want to get on a plane and be done with it.  I don’t need a car.  You and Kurt have been there over a year and have done just fine without one.  Colombia is in Manhattan.  Do you know how much parking in Manhattan is?  Do you?  NOT CHEAP!” Finn yells. 

Rubbing his face with his hands he looks at her seeing tears threatening to fall “I’m sorry I yelled.  It’s just  your stress is stressing me and I don’t want to start off our life in NYC stress out.  Throw the list away baby.  Everything that needed to be done is done no matter how many times we go over the list.”  Finn takes her in his arms.  Drawing small circles on her back trying to soothe the stress away.  “I want everything to be perfect Finn, I want to be able to slip into our new life together without any hassle.  The list gives me some semblance of control.” Rachel slips her arm around Finn’s neck and plays with the little hairs on his nape.  “Kurt, called last night when he and Tana got home my boxes had arrived.  The door guy put them in the loft and if I know Kurt, and you know Kurt he’ll have everything put up before we even leave Lima.”  Finn chuckles into her hair.  “You’re right. I’m sorry.  No more list.  Let’s enjoy this last week with our parents.”  This tiny infuriating woman, he didn’t know what he’d do without her.  But one thing is for sure is he’d rather live with her crazy then without it.

The 20th was here and Finchel’s plane was scheduled to leave twenty after nine in the morning.  All the parents drove them to the airport to see them off.  “We will see you in a couple of day’s ma, stop crying.  You’re making me feel like I abandoning you.”  Finn says grabbing his mom into a hug.  “I can’t help it.  You’re going to live your dream with the girl you love.  I knew this day would come.  I’m so proud of you Finny.” Carole gushes “Rachel, take care of my boy.”  “I will Carole.  And he’ll take care of me.  We are in it together.” Rachel hugs Carole and a single tear rolls down her cheek.  Carole has been the closest thing to a real mom she’s ever had.  Those months away from Finn were also months away from this wonderful woman in her embrace.  Never again Rachel thinks.

“Sirs, I just want you to know I will take great care of Rachel and I love her more than anything.”  Finn addresses the Misters Berry.  Hiram breaks out laughing. “Finn, I've seen your naked ass, since when do you call me sir.” Finn face is beet red and Hiram continues.  “There is no greater man to take care of our little Rachela than you.”  Finn shakes his head in appreciation.  LeRoy steps to Finn looking serious “Finn my boy, only one word of advice.  Make sure you keep your Willy wrapped.”  Laughing, looking down at Finn’s crotch and pulling Finn into a hug. “No babies yet. Okay.”  Rachel was still hugging Carole when she heard her daddies. “Oh my god!  Can you two be parents for once, you are embarrassing Finn. Not to mention Burt.” They all look over at Burt who is wearing a look of horror on his face.  Leroy and Hiram just laughed harder.  “Finn, knows we are joking.” Leroy replies.   “What did I ever do to deserve parents like you two.  You’re worse than Noah. Incorrigible” Rachel retorts.  “Everyone laughs at Rachel’s snit and it’s time to get through security and board the plane.  Finn and Rachel wave goodbye and remind them “We will see you Friday. We love you guys.”  With that they were through security and out of site.

Being so tall, planes are usually uncomfortable for Finn.  Rachel decides she was going to take her man to NYC in first class.  Finn’s legs are stretched out in front of him and his looking out the window.  Watching the world below.  Thinking that big old world is mine for the taking.  Finn looks over at Rachel and she asks him “Penny for your thoughts.”  “I was thinking about Quinn.” Rachel raises her eyebrow and pulls her sunglasses down “Excuse me?”  “No not like that, silly girl.  I was thinking how when we dated, all she thought about was staying in Lima with me and getting jobs we would hate.  Then you came barreling through my life and a light went on.  I was able to see that Quinn was wrong. I was not destined to be a Lima Loser.  You shone your light on me guiding me through that darkness.  Making me realize that I was New York good.  Thank you for saving me from a life with a girl who the only thing I had in common was our names rhymed.  I love you Rachel Berry.” “I love you too, baby.  But I think we saved each other.”  Finn nods words not needed thinking to himself ‘yeah, not a Lima Loser


	13. Chapter 13 FUNNY GIRL GALA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding Our Dreams are Not So Different  
> I do not own Glee or its characters it and they belong to RIB and Fox TV. I do not own any rights to songs that may appear in this story. They belong to the very talent songwriters and artist that sing them

Saturday was finally here.  Friday had been spent all day picking out dresses.  One for the Gala and one for her performance.  Rachel was so happy and excited.  Rachel was keeping both her gowns under wraps until tonight.  Kurt is the only one to have seen them because he threw a hissy fit. “Rachel, if I have to listen to you and Finn going at it like wild animals day and night then you will let me help you pick out the right dress for you to wear. It’s the least you could do for me. You owe me” Rachel relented and Kurt was with her every step of the way. Only insulting the stylist three times. Rachel was afraid Kurt would scare her off and she would never be styled again.  Thankfully the stylist Estee told her not to worry about it when Kurt was out of the room.  She said she liked Kurt and even offered Kurt a sit down interview for a paid internship as a stylist.  He was over the moon.

Finn was equally indulged yesterday as well.  He was treated to a male spa day.  “No girly stuff”.   He was adamant and his stylist was accommodating.    He got to try on several different styles of tuxes from designers like Hugo Boss, Ralph Lauren, and Armani.  In the end he chose a classic Armani, “Of course, what else is there” Kurt told him.

The producers of Funny Girl Jerry and Mira Goldblum had provided a suite at the Waldorf Astoria, for Rachel, Finn and her “entourage to ready themselves for the Gala.  A makeup, hair stylist and manicurist were provide for the females of the group.  The Hudmelberry clan were beside themselves with joy.  “I could get use to this” Hiram said. “You and me both” Carole contributed.  Rachel was ecstatic that she was able to provide this level of pampering for her family.

 The daddies arrived last night and Finn’s parents had made it in on Thursday afternoon.  Everyone was in the suite awaiting Rachel’s grand entrance.  For the last three hours she has been holed up in one of the bedrooms of the suite with all her stylist working their magic, as Kurt said. “She doesn’t need magic, Rachel is the most beautiful woman on the planet anything they do only makes her that much more gorgeous.” Finn said.  Carole looked at her son “Rachel is lucky to have you.  You are truly a remarkable young man, Finn. I am so proud of you.”  “Thanks ma.  I love her. I’m the lucky one.” Finn stated “You look so good Finn.  Just like your dad.”  Finn blushed (in a manly way, you know) and words were not necessary.  “You look great too ma.” Finn kisses his mom’s cheek and started pacing.

What is taking so long?  Finn looks at his watch.  They need to be leaving soon or else they will be late.  If there was one thing Finn knew, it was Rachel was not late, she would not be late. But she was not in charge of getting herself ready and had no control over the time.  So Finn paced.  He’ll worry for her.  She doesn’t need to be panic over time.  Hopefully there are no clocks inside the room otherwise she’d be running out the door finished or not.

Rachel had been getting antsy.  She’d been in this chair for almost three hours.  Holy sweet mother of Moses, I don’t have that much hair and I know I’m not that hideous looking. Why is it taking them so long? I am ready to see Finn.  Rachel thought to herself.  Finally Estee said it was time to put on her gown.  They had chosen an Oscar De La Renta gown in black and white.  It went perfect with her Christian Louboutin’s she purchased.  She looks at her image in the mirror and she is floored.  She looks gorgeous.  Her hair is left long with it swept to the right side, leaving her neck exposed. It is curled slightly and the color is fantastic.  Her regular dark brown tresses with a hint of caramel mixed in.  She is ready for Finn to see her.

The style team leaves the room first alerting the family that Rachel will be coming out.  Finn watches as Rachel appears in the door frame.  Finn wants to cry she is so beautiful.  He has no words.  All he can do is catch his breath cross the room and pull her close to his body. Placing a soft but passionate kiss on her pink lip stick stained lips.  They pull apart and Rachel looks at Finn “You look fantastic too.” Rachel says with a hint of seduction in her voice.  “That dress is gorgeous and I can’t wait to see it on the floor of this suite when the night is over”.  Finn whispers and only Rachel can hear him. “Mmm” is all Rachel can get out as Finn kisses her neck.

“Stop hogging our girl, Frankenteen!”  Santana screams.  “We would like to see how they fixed hobbit as much as you do.”  Rachel shakes her head “Thank you Tana, you look good yourself.”  “Hell, I look hot.” Santana answers.  “Dad, Daddy, don’t you look dapper.  Carole that dress is you. When we saw it I knew that you’d pick that one.  Burt, you clean up really nice.” Rachel address the parents.  “Thank you” in unison. 

“Babe, the car is waiting we need to go.”  Finn reminds her.  “Wait!” Burt says.  “We can’t leave until we have a proper toast.”  While Kurt hands out the champagne flutes Leroy pours.  Once everyone has a glass Burt begins “To Rachel, tonight the rest of New York and the world get to finally see what we in this room have had the privilege of knowing that your talent is only outshined by your kind generous and loving heart.  We Love you. TO RACHEL!” Burt nods and swigs his drink.  Finn hugs his step farther and Rachel is misty. “Thank you Burt.  I love you too.” Rachel cries.  “Okay enough of that! Let’s go before we need the glam squad to redo the makeup.” Kurt is saying as he is pushing people toward the door.

The Gala is held in the theater where Funny Girl will have its run.  The driver pulls up and Finn looks out the window. “Rach, are you ready?  There are a whole lot of people out there all waiting to get a peek at you.”  “I was born to play this role and I was born ready for the spot light. Let’s do this” Rachel laughs and Finn pushes the door open.  Stepping out of the car, Finn is greeted by a wall of flashing lights he holds his hand out for his beautiful girl.  Her tiny hand reaches for Finn’s large one and Finn helps her up out of the car, Flashes are going off, people are yelling at her to look at them.  Jerry and Rupert are there at the beginning of the red carpet waiting for them.  “Rachel you look gorgeous darling.” Jerry drips in sincerity. “My star!” Rupert exclaims.  “Finn, do you mind if we steal your girl for a moment. We need to talk to the NY Time’s reporter.” “Of course Mr. Goldblum.” Finn nods letting Rachel go.  Rachel looks back at Finn, mouthing I love you.  “I love you too, I’ll be right here.” Finn says then stand to the side.  Rachel is a natural.  He watches in awe of his tiny love as she charms the reporter.  A few minutes later Rupert returns Rachel to Finn and they walk hand in hand down (or up?) the red carpet.

“OH MY GOD FINN!!! That was crazy.  I talked to the entertainment editor from the New York Times.”  Rachel beams.  “You were a natural babe.” Finn responds.  “It’s really real Finn.  I knew it was real, but it really happening.”  Rachel could hardly contain her excitement.

The St. James Theatre was all decked out for the Gala.  Poster for Funny Girl hanging everywhere.  Photos of the Cast and crew were displayed all over the theatre.  Hiram and Leroy could no longer contain the tears when they saw the pictures of their star lining the lobby of the St. James.  “Hiram she did it.” Leroy says almost in a whisper.  His husband looks at him with tears in his eyes. “Never a doubt Leroy. Never a doubt.’  The men hugged each other staring at their baby girl as she worked the room with her handsome boyfriend on her arm.  Finn looked like a natural.  He stood tall and led Rachel from group to group like a seasoned Broadway husband.  “He is going to be great” Hiram says. “I was worried a while back that he wouldn’t fit in, but his new confidence with himself proved me wrong.” Leroy confesses.  “I’m glad she has him to help her through this.” Hiram shrugged at his husband and lead him toward the bar. “I need a drink” Leroy laughed.

“Well Finn tells us what ii is that you do” Mrs. Stein examines.  “Ma’am, I will be started Colombia school of Film this fall.  I want to be a director.” Finn responds to the woman.  She is one of the investors Rupert had told them.  She was very inquisitive to the point of being nosy in Finn’s opinion.  But for Rachel he’d put up with her questions.  “That’s great my boy.  I’m on the board of directors of Colombia.  I attend student productions often.  I look forward to attending one of yours.”  “Thank you ma’am. That would be a delight.” Rachel looks at Finn smiling her Finn smile. “Rachel dear, he’s a good one don’t let him get away.” Mrs. Stein tells her. “I wouldn’t dream of it.  He’s stuck with me.” Rachel responds without leaving Finn’s gaze.  “I am excited to hear you sing tonight. Jerry and Miram cannot say enough good thing about your voice.”  Rachel smiles and shyly thanks the older woman.

Kurt and Santana have yet to leave the bar determined to get some alcohol.  “This is the culmination of everything Satan.  Rachel has worked her entire life for this and she did it.” Kurt gushes about his best friend. “Hobbit has done good. But we all knew she would.  That’s why I always gave her a hard time in high school.  I knew she was better than us all and she’d be here soon rather than later.”  “Are you developing a heart? Do I need to alert the news media?” Kurt kids Santana.  “Shut Lady.  If you tell anyone I got all mushy, I’ll put all your designer scarfs in the garbage disposal.” She threatens. Kurt looks appalled. “You wouldn’t?”  “Wouldn’t I?  What does a girl gots to do to get a drink around here?” Santana slams her fist on the bar.  The Bartender finally shows and they order a white wine then move throughout the room.

Jerry was finishing up his speech and the last of the dinner plates were being ushered away.  Rachel was escorted back stage to change for her two numbers.  “Break a leg” Finn said while she was walking away. Rachel stopped turned and said “I love you too.” She kissed Finn and broke away into a hop walk to the dressing room.

“Next we have a special treat for you.  I remember sitting in the row behind Rupert and this tiny girl with a black dress on walks on the stage and says ‘I’m Rachel Berry, I’m your Fanny Brice and I will be singing a classic.’  She then belts out Don’t Stop Believing by Journey.  Needless to say, it was a shock. Not many unseasoned performers would take a chance by choosing a song like that.  It was a huge risk.  In the middle of her song something happened. Something special.  I asked Rachel what it was and she said she was picturing her 5 closes friends on the stage with her. Because without them she wouldn’t be standing there doing what she was doing.  She blew us away. She was right she is our Fanny Brice.  There was, is something special about this young woman and we are glad that we will be introducing her to the world.  Without further ado, Ms. Rachel Berry.”

The crowd started to clap. It wasn’t a thunderous clap yet. Finn thought.  Then Rachel opened her mouth to sing her first song.  The first notes of the song began and the crowd’s energy ignited.

 _“Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter_  
Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter   
Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade   
Don't tell me not to fly, I simply got to   
If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you   
Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade 

Rachel was owning that stage.  She sang like that song was written for her.  Rachel was so confident and it showed.  The crowd began to take real notice of the tiny girl stand there belting out an iconic Barbra Streisand song

  
 _I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum_  
And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir   
At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir   
I guess I didn't make it 

 __  
But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection  
A freckle on the nose of life's complexion   
The Cinderella or the shine apple of its eye   
I gotta fly once, I gotta try once,   
Only can die once, right, sir?   
Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see,   
I gotta have my bite, sir. 

 __  
Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"  
I simply gotta march, **my heart's a drummer**    
don’t bring around the cloud to rain on my parade,   


Rachel looked for Finn.  She found his beautiful face. A smile as big as the sun plaster on his face as he looked to his love sending her encouragement for her to continue the song.  In that moment he could not have loved her anymore and she could not have loved him anymore.

  
 _I'm gonna live and live NOW!_  
Get what I want, I know how!   
One roll for the whole shebang!   
One throw that bell will go clang,   
Eye on the target and wham,   
One shot, one gun shot and bam!   
Hey, Mr. Arnstein, here I am... 

She held the note pitch perfect and the crowd was going wild.  She looked down and found her daddies.  They were crying with the look of pride on their faces.  She winks and gives them a smile. She knows that she nailed the song.  She was better than sophomore year sectionals.  
  
 _I'll march my band out, I will beat my drum,_  
And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir,   
At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir,   
I guess I didn't make it   
Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"   
I simply gotta march, **my heart's a drummer**

She emphasized my hearts a drummer and looked a Finn.  He was teary eyed and mouthed I love you to her.  She winked and readied herself for the last line of the song.

_  
Nobody, no, nobody, is gonna….rain on my Pa…Rade……….!!!_

Rachel held that last note longer than she ever had.  The crowd in the St. James erupted in thunderous applause as Rachel finished the song.  She smiled her megawatt smile and took her bow.  The crowd was clapping and did not seem like it wanted to stop.  Finally after a few minutes the audience quieted down. She began to speak.

“Thank you so very much.  It means the world to me that you appreciate my song.  I’ve been singing that song since I was four years old and I can only hope I did it and Ms. Streisand justice. “The crowd again gave her applause. “This next song is the closing number of the movie and has always been a favorite of mine.  Throughout my life I had only believed that I was worthy of place on a Broadway stage.  That if I made here to New York and on this stage that I‘d be home.  But I was taught that home isn’t someplace it is someone.  I could not be on this stage and endeavor to do what I’m about to do without the love of my family and friends.  I could not, would not be on this stage if it wasn’t for the love of my home.  My Home is the love of my life, Finn Hudson.  He showed me that I can have everything.  The Broadway and the love a strong and faithful man.  I love you Finn, this is for you.”

 _Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know_  
all my life is just despair, but I don't care  
when he takes me in his arms  
the world is bright, all right

 _What's the difference if I say I'll go away_  
When I know I'll come back on my knees someday  
For whatever my man is  
I am his forevermore

 _Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know_  
all my life is just despair, but I don't care  
when he takes me in his arms  
the world is bright, all right

 _What's the difference if I say I'll go away_  
When I know I'll come back on my knees someday  
For whatever my man is  
I am his forever moreeeee……………………

Rachel let that last note hang for what seemed like forever.  The crowd was wild and Finn in tears.  “I heard her sing that junior year, for the lead at the national’s competition. She blew that out of the water.  But this performance was transcended.” Kurt let Finn know.  Finn could not speak. He was so overcome with love for the woman bowing on stage his feet moved on their own.  Before he knew what was happening Finn jumped up on the stage and scooped Rachel into his arms, dipped her and kisses her like his life depended upon it.  This sparred the audience on and more applause was given.

“Finn, that was, Wow” Rachel says when finally lifted her and left her mouth.  “I just love you so much. I could not hold myself back any longer.  You are going to win that Tony for sure.” Finn gushes at her.  Rachel reaches back for his lips and captures them once again.

Rupert hit the stage and started to speak.  “Now you know why Rachel is our Fanny.  That was great.  Thank you Rachel.  Finn, please don’t do that on opening night. As you have a habit of kissing our girl on New York stages.” Rupert laughs and Finn and Rachel’s family hoots.  Finn face palms and shakes his head.  He speaks “I think I’ll be able to control myself Rupert, but you may want to have extra security in case.”  Finn chuckles.  Rachel laughing at the whole exchange.  Rupert continues “We have a long two months ahead of us, rehearsals will be starting soon and Opening night is right around the corner.  I am looking forward to working with each and every one of you.  I’d like to that Jerry and Miram for their unwavering support for my work.  To the investors in believing in this project.  To my cast, let’s make our production an original not a reproduction of the first.  Lastly, Rachel, I was a bit skeptical about you at first. You never being in a major production. But your voice is one in a generation. I got lucky your acting is just as good.  I’m proud you are my leading lady.” Rupert finishes.

Jerry says a bit more and tells everyone to enjoy the rest of the evening.  Jerry and Miram excuse themselves to investors and Rupert.  Coming to Rachel, Miram speaks “Rachel, you were fabulous my darling. Just fabulous.  Get your rest and we will see you in a week bright and early for our first rehearsal. Yes?”  Rachel nods and gives Miram a hug.  “Count on it Mrs. Goldblum.” Rachel says

The Gala was a smash.  New reporters had nothing but good things to say about Rachel and the Rest of the cast.  The Times was going to be a great read in the morning.  Carole and Burt gave their goodnights heading to their hotel for the night.  The daddies followed suit.  All with a promise to meet for brunch tomorrow around 12:30.  Kurt and Santana along with Blaine and Dani decided to hit a night club before heading to the loft.

“You ready to go baby?” Rachel asks “If you are, I’m all yours you know.  Where ever you need me to be” Finn puts out there.  Tip Toeing up to his ear, Rachel whispers “Where I need you is inside of me” Finn pulls his head back and looks into her eyes.  He nods and grabs her hand.  They are about to get into the car when they hear “Rachel!” It’s a voice they both know well.  They look over and see the voice.  Attached to the voice is Jesse St. James. “Ugh, you’ve got to be kidding me.” Finn grumbles. “Be nice” Rachel scolds. Finn Rolls his eyes and they walk toward the douche bag (Finn’s word, not Rachel’s)

“What are you doing here St. James” Finn questions him.  “I live here in New York now.  I was passing by and saw your name on the marquee and it happened to be right as you were walking out.” Jesse says.  Finn looks skeptically at him.  Rachel always a good person talks to Jesse.  “Have you gotten any roles?”  “Some off-off Broadway. Nothing this huge.”  “It was her first audition” Finn spits at Jesse with pride. “Wow, Rachel that’s great. If anyone could do it, it would be you.” Jesses bitterly admits.  “Thank you Jesse.  It was real nice seeing you but Finn and I have plans and we need to be getting.” Rachel says and pulls Finn away.  “Hey, Rachel” Jesse says urgently.  Rachel stops and looks at him. Jesses continues “Maybe we could get coffee or something?” Before Finn has a chance to respond to the St. Douche Rachel puts him in his place. “Look Jesse, I know what you’re trying to do, but it won’t work.  First I’m with Finn and that isn’t changing. Second, we are not friends, third I can’t help you with your career. Those are really the only reasons I could think of for us to have coffee or something. But as you can see it just not going to work out.  But it was really nice seeing you.  Good luck.”  With that Rachel jumped into the car.  Finn looked a Jesse, smiled and ducked into the car with his girl. No more words were wasted on Jesse St. James.

* * *

 

They reached the Waldorf and tipped the driver for the night thanking him for his service then Finn and Rachel headed to the wonderful suite the producers had provided them.  Finn wasn’t leaving anything to chance.  He had called ahead and had the hotel staff turn the bed down, draw a bubble bath and had trays of fruit, cheese and chocolate laid out for them.  Champagne on ice, all that was need was them.  Finn pulled Rachel into a kiss before he opened the door to the suite.  Rachel gasped with awe when she entered the room.  Candles had been lit and there was a fire in the fireplace.  Rachel turned to Finn to say something but was met with Finn’s finger on her lips. “No words” Finn whispered.  He leaned down to apprehend her lips in between his teeth.  Rachel saw Finn’s warm whiskey colored eyes turn darker with lust and love.  Finn began to kiss Rachel eventually finding his way to the exposed neck he’d been dying to nibble all night.  Running his lips and tongue up and down her soft neck, Rachel began purring.  Finn reaches for the zipper of her dress and Rachel reaches for the tie around his neck.  The zipper was down and tie was thrown over Rachel’s shoulder.

Rachel moved her way to the delicate buttons on his Armani suit shirt and began to release one at a time exposing Finn’s undershirt clad chest.  Finn had worked the top of the dress down Rachel’s arms leaving her lace bra showing.  The undershirt and the dress were quickly discarded, followed closely by his pants and her shoes. Leaving them each in only their underwear.  Rachel showing off her toned ass in a black lacy thong.  Finn sporting wood in his boxer briefs.  Finn picks up Rachel and lays her gently on the bed. Rachel tugs his boxer briefs down as she lay there. His underwear now atop the pile of clothes in the corner of the room.  His erection bare to the cool air in the room. Finn gives his attention to removing her thong.  Slowly working his way up her legs with sweet kisses, Finn licks and sucks until he finds her wet thong.  He quickly removes the under garment.  Her wet. Glistening core laid bare for him to admire.

  Finn leans down and licks up her folds until he reaches the tight swollen bundle of nerves.  He takes her clit and sucks it between his lips.  Working her with his mouth Rachel moan his name over and over.  Finn slips a finger into her opening pumping and sucking while his girl is working toward her release.  He plucks at her clit once more and decides to suck onto it hard.  He does and Rachel is pushed over the edge and pure bliss is had.  Rachel is panting, Finn crawling back up toward her lips.  He engulfs her plump lips with his own swollen lip, kissing her deep.  Rachel felt the kiss would be never ending, she needed air.  She pulled away and gazed at her man “Finn make love to me” she commands.  Finn has never been able to say no to Rachel so he does what she asks.

He places his long hard cock at her entrance. “I love you” he says and impetuses into her. Filling her deliciously.  Adjusting to his size, (did he get bigger?)  Rachel moves her hips signally Finn to get moving.  He pushes in and pulls out almost to leave, but then pushes back as far as he can.  His pushes and pulls are over and over. Deeper and deeper.  Slow than fast. Hard and soft. “Finn faster, harder” Rachel moans.  Finn obliges his love and plunges deeper faster, harder.  Afraid he may leave a bruise he lifts Rachel up and flips them over so she is now on top.  Rachel smiles and starts to ride Finn.  Up and down up and down.  Her pace is her own, and it’s driving Finn wild.  He grabs her waist and pounds into her from underneath.  Rachel does her figure eight then she goes side to side.  Once more she’s bouncing up and down “I’m so close baby” “One more good push and I’m done” She sputters and continues riding Finn.  Finn grabs her waist and turns them once more.  He hitches her legs up around his waist changing the angle hitting to the spot he knows she needs.  He hits it and Rachel is screaming “FINN FINN FINN!!”  Finn pumps in and out a few more times to obtain his own climax. He’s shattering “Rachel!!!” releasing himself deep within Rachel silky walls. 

They lay panting trying to catch their breaths.  Finn moves Rachel’s hair from her eyes and places soft butterfly kisses along her face and neck.  He picks her up without losing the connection that was mad during their love making and she wraps her legs around his waist.  He carries her into the bathroom were the bath was still full of bubbles and hot. (How’d they do that? Oh Look a water heater) He sits in the oversized tube with Rachel still attached to his member and starts where he left off in the bed.

After an hour or so in the bath tub and several hours on the bed, sofa and then the bed again, Finn and Rachel lay spent and delectably satisfied.  “I love you. Thank you for being at my side tonight.” Rachel says drawing letters onto Finn’s naked chest. “I love you.  There was no where I’d rather have been then with you by your side.  You looked so beautiful tonight.  You took my breath away.  Thank you for the song.  I felt it.” Finn responds moving her hand over his heart “right here.”  Rachel smiles, Finn smiles.  One last kiss and sleep overtakes them.  Tonight had been perfect.  Slumber well deserved.


	14. Chapter 14 Rehearsals and Loneliness

Finn would be home soon, she had text him asking when he’d be home, pretending she was still at rehearsal.  The anticipation was too much for Rachel.  Just thinking about a naked Finn her panties grew wet and she had to rub her thigh together for friction.  She doubted Finn would make it past the front door before she had his pants off and was riding him like there was not tomorrow.

She heard him before she saw him.  Her nipples harden at the sound.  Finn was singing “Down with the Sickness” from disturbed.  She hadn’t heard him sing that since his last football game.  It was his pump up song.  He must be in a good mood she thought.  The anticipation growing she could hear the lock tumble and Finn footsteps. 

Rachel was standing in the middle of the living area in her teddy and panties biting her bottom lip rubbing her left foot up and down her right calf holding a glass of wine. “Hey baby” she said sexily.  “Rach, I-I thought you had rehearsal?” Finn said swallowing hard, his Adams apple bobbing “Rupert gave me tonight and two days off. He was sensing I was not myself and kicked me out until I could come back 100%.” She relayed. “Why are you not more upset” Finn asked moving toward her noticing the tasty spread she had prepared.  She handed him his wine “Because it wasn’t a punishment.  He was right Finn, I was not performing up to the standards he had set.  He knew something was up.”  “What’s up?” Finn asked. “We have not been able to connect.  Either your sleeping or at school or I’m sleeping or at rehearsal.  I miss you. I miss talking to you. But most of all I miss YOU!” Rachel bats her eyelashes and looks down while grabbing Finn’s button and zipper.  “You are wearing way too many clothes.” She moans into his ear after licking the length and nipping the lobe.  “I’ve missed you too, baby so much.”  Finn groans right back at her pulling the string on the teddy that was tied atop her shoulder.  Letting it drop to expose her pert left breast.  He mimicked his movements on the right and soon her pert right breast was exposed to him. Not being able to hold back any longer he takes the left mound of beautiful perfect boob into his mouth.

Working his magic on her exposed chest. Rachel manages to get Finns pants and boxers down around his ankles.  She takes his long shaft into her tiny hand wrapping her fingers around the girth pulling up, sliding down.  Finn drops his head from her chest and closes his eyes, enjoying her teasing his cock with a slow, steady torturous hand job. “It has been far too long, Rach” Finn chokes out.  “Tell me about it baby” Rachel buzzes taking Finn’s large hand into her free one guiding him to the middle of her thighs onto her panties.  Finn’s head shoots up at the feel of her wetness. “Babe, did you start without me? You’re so wet.”  Rachel laughs as she continues to work Finn harder. “Finn, I love you” a breathy moan was heard from Rachel.  Gently guiding Rachel onto the floor, riding him of his pants and boxers , Finn starts placing kisses up her torso reaching her pink plump lips capturing them, holding on to them as he would never be able to kiss them again.  Rach bucks her hips pulling Finn from his lip stupor. Finn removes his hand from her panties only to move them down her long tone legs Rachel lay bare for him.  Legs spread and pussy glistening waiting for him to enter.  He lifts his shirt off joining her completely naked.  He kisses her again while running a finger up her folds.  “I love you Rach” he says sliding into her taking his breath away.  It had only been two weeks but it felt like the first time all over again.  Rach does yoga. He knows somehow it is why she remains as tight as she was when he first entered her in front of the fireplace.

“Oh, god Rach. You are so tight. I’m so lucky” Finn whispers beginning to rock his hips into hers.  Rachel smiles her Finn smile “yoga” is all she says. Panting Finn reminds her “Don’t ever stop” Rachel is in her own pleasure filled world, enjoying the feel of his long hard cock, sliding in and out. Fast then slow. In, out, harder, deeper. She doesn’t need to tell him, he knows. Auto piloting in his movement. Finn slowly works her up taking himself with until the blinding light of orgasm hits them both and names and loves are yelled throughout the loft.  Breathing hard Finn pumps into Rachel riding out his orgasm while she does the same.  His movements stop “Hey” she says “Hey” he responds

“This was a nice surprise” Finn tells her popping a Brussel sprout into his mouth.  “We’ve been so far apart in the same house it was causing me stress.  We can’t go this long without at least taking the time to talk to each other.  We don’t work that way.”  Rachel looks at him pointedly.  “So, tell me, what been going on with you.  How are your classes?” Rachel questions eating her veggies, sitting cross leg and naked in the living area.  “Classes are great.  I picked the right field of study.  I’m sure of that now more than ever.   Finn says proudly.  Rachel smiles continuing to chew.  Finn smiles bright because he almost forgot.  “I signed up on the football practice squad.  I figured with your rehearsal schedule, there is only so much Kurt and Tana I can take.” “That’s wonderful baby” Reaching across to grab his cheeks placing a small kiss on his lips Rachel is genuinely happy for him.  “I’m glad you’ll have something you love to do.” Rachel beams.  “Dude says there is a small chance one or two guys make it onto the actually team” Rachel stops chewing and swallows.  Cautiously she asks “Is that something you want?”  Finn looks at her thoughtfully “You know I had given up on football when Cooter didn’t sign me, but this could be my second chance.  After my last class I went to the athletic advisor and spoke to him.  He says if I was to get picked up from the PS then I could also get a scholarship.  With the partial I have now. My whole four years could be paid for.” He looks at Rachel.  She is keeping quiet. Finn continues “I know it’s a long shot, but I shouldn’t pass up the chance.  You gave me a second chance, actually like 12 second chances, maybe this is football giving me a second chance.”  Waiting for her response Finn is nervous until she opens up “Baby, I love you.  I believe in you.  I always have and I always will.  I’m your biggest fan and number one cheerleader.  If this is what will make you happy, then I’m happy for you.”  “You’re the best Rachel.  I’m so grateful you chose me.”  Their lips meet and tongues collide. Food forgotten.  Talking about what they had missed, in between bouts of love making.  Naked and talked out Finn carries Rachel to their King sized bed. Making love once more before sleep overtakes them.

“If she thinks I’m cleaning this mess up she’s crazy” Rachel opens her eyes noticing that night has give way to the day, hearing screeching coming from the other side of the curtain.  “Kurt, calm down.  I doubt Rachel expects you to clean up after her and Finn.” Blaine tries to pacify his boyfriend.  Rachel looks over her should a still sound asleep Finn takes her breath away.  He is so beautiful when he sleeps.  With Kurt having a cow in the living room, Rachel carefully extracts herself from Finn, pills a t-shirt and panties onto her deliciously sore body to placate her best friend.

“Will you keep it down? We were up pretty late and Finn doesn’t have work until tonight.” Rachel whispers walking toward Kurt and Blaine.  “Well, well, if it isn’t little miss harlot awake and still smelling like sex.” Kurt spews “Ewe Kurt, No, just no” Rachel scolds him.  “Rachel, I thought that we had established no sex in the common areas when you started dating donkey man.  Did you not think that would extend to Finn?”  “OH MY GOD KURT! It was one time.  I know for a fact that Santana and you have both done the nasty right here so give me a break with the self-righteous bull shit.” Rachel fumes.  “That was kind of hot” The trios heads turn to see Finn standing there in his boxers scratching his happy trail yawing.  “FINN!! Clothes Please” Kurt complains.  “Don’t get you panties in a twist Kurt, I needed to pee then I’m going back to bed” Finn shuffles to the bathroom.  They hear the toilet flush followed by the sink.  Finn reemerges shuffling back to bed.

Rachel chuckles at her boyfriend then turns back to Kurt. “You are a hypocrite.  You can do whatever you want, but then I do and all hell breaks loose.  I’ve been stressing at rehearsals and Finn and I haven’t had any time together. I got the night off and I took advantage of an empty loft.  So sue me, I pay rent here just like everyone else and I will not be made to feel guilty because I had sex with Finn when no one was home.  Grow up Kurt!” Rachel yells gathering the empty dishes from the table then coming back for their clothes.  She balls them up and head back to their bedroom.

Entering the room, Finn had a smile a mile wide on his face “damn baby that was super-hot” “He just makes me so mad.  Everyone can practically dry hump each other, but let us kiss or god forbid have sex while we are alone and they act like we murdered someone.  I’m sick of it.” Rachel hisses.  Finn crawls over to her where she had sit herself and starts to kiss her neck. “Baby, ignore him. He wishes he was epic like Finchel. They all do.  That’s why they give us shit.”  Finn kisses his way down her neck pulling the shirt over her head then removing her panties.  He places himself between her thighs “Let me help you get your relax back.  Will you let me?” He asks while kissing her thighs teasing her with his stubble. “Yessssss” She moans out Finn places his fingers at her opening and pushes two inside. His tongue laps at her clit licking, sucking pumping until Rachel is singing his name.

* * *

 

Thursday

“Whatever you did Rachel, keep doing it” Rupert tells her smiling like he just won a Tony.  Rachel didn’t tell him what had happen to give her the 180 he was seeing.  She smiled, reminiscing about the last two days with Finn.  They spent all day with each other in bed, much to Kurt’s displeasure.  Finn said they could suck it. He wanted to sex up his girl and he didn’t care if they heard.  Wednesday night Santana had had enough and forced them out of the bed and out to dinner.  They ate and made their way back to bed.  Laughing, talking reconnecting.  “Okay don’t flake on me now.  One more perfect run through of Sadie and we can move on” Rupert clapped his hands together bringing Rachel back. “Let’s do this” She smiled.  ‘I’m back’ Rachel mused to herself smiling her million dollar smile.

Finn had his first practice today.  It was everything he had imagined it would be.  That first hit and he was home.  He felt alive.  He was going to work his ass off to get onto that team.  He would do anything it took to get that scholarship.  Football was giving him a second chance and he would not squander it.

After he had showered, the coach asked to see him.  Knocking on the door “Hey coach, you wanted to see me?”  “Finn, yes, yes. Please sit.  I wanted to let you know that despite this being your first practice, you have impressed the coaching staff. You’ve impressed me enough that I called your high school coach Shannon Beiste to get your stats.  Pretty impressive for a QB on a losing team of two and half years.   I wanted you to know I’m watching you and I have high hopes for your future in Colombia Football.  Welcome to the Lions son.”  Coach Mangurian said patting Finn on the shoulder.  “Thanks Coach. I really appreciate that.  I’m going to try my best to prove to you your hopes are not unfounded.”  Finn replied.  He shook the coach’s hand and headed out.  Rachel wasn’t’ the only one with a million dollar smile that day.

Rehearsals and Practice continued along with classes and work. Finn and Rachel made time to connect daily. Even if it was Finn dropping off a coffee to Rachel at rehearsal or Rachel watching a practice on her lunch or dinner break.  They made each other a priority and the other aspects of their lives flourished along with their love.

It was the second week of October and the loft mates were getting along better after the whole Rachel/Kurt mess.  Kurt backed off and Santana mostly left Finn and Rachel alone.  It was a rare night when they were all at the loft together.  Santana chimed in “Hey since you guys are all here.  I got a call from Quinn two days ago.  Yale has some weird two week break this month, she wanted to come down and see us.”  Rachel nods “That would be nice.  I’ve missed her”  “I will never get used to that. You and Quinn getting along.  It’s strange” Finn gave his opinion. “But if it makes you happy, I’m down”  “its fine with us, right Kurt” Blaine answers they quickly asks his boyfriend. “It’s fine by me.  I’ll be in classes most of the time.  I can only handle Quinn in small doses.” Kurt gives back.  “She’s not that bad anymore, Kurt” Rachel defends.  “Whatever you say diva.” Kurt says cryptically.

Later that night Blainie is getting into bed when Kurt enters their room. “Hey babe, why aren’t you happy Quinn’s coming.” Blaine asks.  “I don’t know.  She was giving off a weird vibe at Mr. Shue’s almost wedding and then again at Finn’s Birthday party.  She’s up to something and I can’t put my finger on it” Kurt sighs.  “I just can’t trust her like Rachel does.  She put Rachel through hell in high school and then all of the sudden she’s her bestie.  Something is off.  I remember junior year, Quinn told Finn she had something planned for New York when we went to Nationals.  She didn’t do anything then and then the whole look-at-me-and-my-Ryan-Seacrest-tattoo phase happened.  I was so happy you transferred to McKinley that I forgot all about it until I overheard her at Finn’s party. She was on her phone speaking to someone in hush tones. So of course I eaves dropped.  She was telling who ever, that she’d meet with them and they would both get what they wanted.  She walked away and I could only hear her say something Finn.  It was just strange.  I’m not trusting her.”  Kurt finished.

“Maybe you should tell Finn.” Blaine offered.   “Tell him what?  I was eaves dropping and I heard Quinn say your name at your birthday party.” Kurt exhales.  “We will just keep an ear and eye opened.” Kurt says kissing his boyfriend before rolling over to sleep.

Kurt and Blaine didn't know that Santana was listening outside their room. She crept back to her room and called Dani. “I swear on my Mexican third eye, if Quinn is coming here to mess with my Frankenberry she will regret it.”  Santana tells her girlfriend. ”Calm down mama.  You don’t know anything.  Like Kurt said she was talking about the birthday boy. It could have been innocent.  She seemed okay when we went and stay with her last month for Labor Day. Right?” Dani tried to waylay Santana’s fears.  “I’m going to keep an eye on her and if she steps out, I’m going ALH on her ass.” Santana say adding a talk to you tomorrow babe and hung up with her girlfriend.

* * *

 

Rachel was so excited. She was at Grand Central station waiting for Quinn’s train to arrive from New Haven.  She hadn't see Quinn since Finn’s birthday party in May and she had missed her friend.  Rachel was on a day off from Funny Girl, so she could spend time with Quinn.

“Rachel.  Rachel!” Rachel shook her head to clear the deep thoughts of what she was going to do with her friend finally hearing Quinn. Rachel squealed “Quinine.  I missed you girl” Pulling Quinn into a hug, Quinn rolled her eyes behind Rachel’s back and said “I missed you too.”  “I planned a whole day for just the two of us.”  Quinn looked at her questioningly “Just the two of us?  Where’s Finn?”  “Well, Finn is a practice for the football team.  Why would you want to spend time with Finn?  I know you guys don’t hate each other but Finn told me you were cordial and probably wouldn't be spending too much time at home.  He has practice all this week.  He thinks the coach is going to move him up to the team.”  Rachel answered. “Well, I thought you know that we’d all be doing stuff.  Kurt and Santana too.” Quinn covered her disappointment at what Finn said.  “Kurt and Santana both are working the day shift at the diner.  We will be meeting them later at Callbacks” Quinn shrugged for now. Picked up her bag and followed Rachel to the subway to take the ride back to the loft.

Quinn and Rachel did all sorts of touristy things today.  Quinn was getting snippy with Rachel toward the end of the day. “Look Rachel, I don’t know if I want to go to this Callbacks place.  It doesn’t sound like it has the greatest memories for Finn and I don’t want him to be uncomfortable because we want to sing” Once again Rachel has to tell Quinn “Finn isn’t coming with us tonight.  He has a late class after practice and then he has to go to work at the bar.  Quinn really stop worrying about Finn.  He is okay with Callbacks now anyway.  We all went when Puck came in after boot camp last month before he got stationed in Texas. So get a move on chica, Santana has been blowing up my phone telling me to get there.”  Quinn sighed and resigned to an evening with Kurt, Santana and man hands.

Callbacks had been a blast.  They were making their way into the loft around 3am.  It was dark and quiet.  “SHh! Rachel slurred.  “BE BERY QUIET, big bears sleeping in the cave” Rachel giggles to Quinn and Kurt.  Blaine had gone home to Lima for a couple of days his mom had to have surgery.  Kurt bust out laughing. “You sound like the big headed man always hunting poor Bugs Bunny.”  Fit of giggles were starting to annoy Quinn.  “Where would you like me to sleep for the duration of my stay?”  “Oh, I forgot I kept you out all day.  Santana staying with Dani, you can have her bed over there.” Rachel and Kurt slurred together simultaneously pointing toward Santana’s room.  “Goodnight Kurt, Goodnight Quinn *hiccup* I’ll see*hiccup* you in the *hiccup* morning.”  Rachel got out turning on her heals heading toward her room and Finn.  Quinn rolled her eyes and started toward Santana’s room.  Kurt had decided his journey to his bed was too long and had passed out on the sofa. 

Quinn had just finished brushing her teeth and was getting into bed when she heard Rachel giggling “Finn, no!” A halfhearted protest. “We have a guest what would she think?” still not much protest behind the words. They she heard it.  The voice, gruff and manly “She’d be scandalized I’m sure. Quinn has always been a prude. Except when it came to Puck.  I don’t care if she hears.  I want Finny Jr. sleeping in your warm cave tonight.”  Finn groans at her.  Quinn is sitting on Santana’s bed with her mouth hanging open.  “Ooohh FINN. Oh bay, that’s so good.” Quinn hears Rachel’s moans.  Quinn tried to sleep but she could do nothing to block out Finn having sex with that thing! ‘He should be with me. I should be making him sound like that’ Quinn thought to herself.  “Well, man-hands, I’m here to get my man back.” Quinn whispered to herself.  Finally Quinn succumbed to exhaustion while Finn and Rachel were still going at each other. 

* * *

Finn was up before the alarm.  Since getting on the practice squad, he’s been more alert and he had morning practice.  He looked at the clock after finishing his shower, then dressing 5:45 am. Rachel didn’t have to be at the theatre until 1pm today.  It was her late night to rehearse.  Staring at his girl for a few minutes he placed a kiss on her forehead and headed out.  Trying to remain as silent as possible, Finn noticed Kurt on the sofa.  He picked him up and walked him to his bed.  “Hey brother of mine.  Watch out for Qui…..” Kurt tried to say before he passed out again.  Finn had wondered how much had he drank last night.  Chuckling and shaking his head Finn ran to the bathroom grab two Tylenol and a glass of water placing it on Kurt’s night stand.  Then headed for the door.

As the door to the loft opened to let Finn out, Quinn stuck her head out of Santana’s room. Glimpsing at Finn. ‘Wow he looks fantastic.  I can’t believe I didn't make my move after Mr. Shue’s almost wedding.  SHE had to come back and snake her way into his life again.  Not again. Ru Paul will not steal Finn from me this time.’ Quinn running a self-conversation in her head.   She had come to NYC with a plan albeit three years late, never the less she was sticking to the plan.  She had already dropped out of Yale, and enrolled in a real estate course in Lima that started next month.  She had these two weeks to get Finn back and move to Lima where they would be happy together and that thing would be forgotten.

Continue to be Rachel’s “friend” and behind her back make Finn realize who he truly belonged with, her.  For the first week Quinn played it straight.  She learned the routine and even got Finn to have lunch with her.  They had a pleasant lunch, when he said “I think we could be friends again” Quinn took that as the opening she needed to get Finn back.

Once again it was Rachel’s late night at rehearsal.  Kurt had something at NYADA midnight madness or whatever and Santana was with Dani.  Tonight Quinn would win her man back.  Quinn lite candles all over the loft and went into Finn’s room (the one he shared with Rachel, but Quinn chose to ignore that little detail) to find “oh yes just what I needed.” Quinn said excitedly.  She pulled off all her clothes, under garments as well and slipped Finn’s high school jersey over her head.  She let her blonde locks fall free while putting on soft music.  She now needed Finn. Six pm passed, Seven passed. It was now 8:15 pm she was beginning to panic.  She need to have Finn alone, no interruptions to show him what he was missing. 

* * *

 

Right before the clock changed to 8:30 she heard the tumble of the lock on the loft door and the unmistaken sound of the door sliding open.  She remained in the hall waiting for the exact right moment to reveal herself. “Rach? Is that you baby” Finn calls out “I thought you had late rehearsal” he says looking into the fridge.  He pulls out a Heineken “It looks sexy in here.  Are we alone?”  Finn stands in the kitchen drinking his beer.  

His eyes are closed and his head back downing the ice cold brew.  That’s when Quinn decided to make herself known.  “Hey,” she says trying to sound sexy.  Finn’s eyes still closed but his brow now furrowed.  “Finn I know you want me.  I’m just making it easier to have me.” Quinn says walking closer to him. “We could leave tonight go back to Lima and have the life we always talked about.”  Finn slowly opens his eyes taking in Quinn. “Where did you get that?” Finn asks the girl.  “I found it while I was packing your stuff.  I thought we could make love before we left.” Quinn responds.  Moving closer making Finn very uncomfortable.  Finn backs away hitting the table.  “Look Quinn, is this a joke?  Did Rachel put you up to this like in junior year? Rach you can come out, I’m not taking whatever crazy bait you think your serving.”  Finn looks around for Rachel.  “She’s not her silly.  It’s just me and you. Now let’s get you out of those close, the faster we consummate our love the faster we can get to Lima.” Quinn says pulling at Finn’s shirt.

Finn pushes Quinn off of him “Quinn what do you think you’re doing?  I love Rachel. I’m with Rachel.  I thought she was your friend.  How could you do this to her?” Finn questioning her trying to pull his phone from his pocket.  Quinn laughs, “Please do you actually think that I would ever be friends with that thing.  I’d been playing nice since the funeral, biding my time to take what was rightfully mine.  YOU!” Quinn lunges at Finn placing a kiss onto his lips.  Finn doesn’t return the kiss and Quinn moves her head back to look at him. “What’s wrong?  I wanted to show you I’m not a prude with anyone other than Puckerman.  I want you Finn. Make love to me Finn.”

“You have lost your damn mind.  Santana warned me, but I wanted to believe you changed.  Kurt warned me, hell even Puck warned me.  Did I listen, of course not because I’m stupid?”  Finn starts pacing texting someone desperately.  “Finn you may be a little slow but I can deal with that.  I just want the life you promised me before man-hands put her spell on you.” Quinn pouts then slowly lifts the jersey to pull it over head exposing her naked body to Finn. “PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON QUINN!” Finn roars and turns from her nakedness.  She has never heard him sound so angry before, even during the baby gate revelation.  “I don’t love you, I don’t want you.  I never wanted you.  I hate to tell you this Quinn, but the day you told me you were pregnant I was breaking up with you for Rachel.  I only stayed with you because the baby.  I knew you’d make mine and Rachel’s life a living hell.  Keeping the baby from me.  When I found out Beth wasn’t mine, I was relieved. Relieved I wouldn’t be saddled with you for the next 18 years.”  “But you still came back to me.  Made me cheat on Sam.  You obviously wanted me. You wouldn't have done it otherwise. “Quinn says back to him trying to get her arms around his waist still naked.  “You’re wrong, put something on Quinn. I don’t want to see you naked.  You’re wrong I went after you because I need to use something someone to forget Rachel.  I never stopped loving her, even when we were broken up.  I used you Quinn. Maybe it was wrong, okay it was wrong, but I used you none the less.  You were a means to an end.  How could you not know?  I beat St. Jackass’s ass at prom for getting handsy with Rachel, who wasn’t my girlfriend or my date, by the way.  What does that tell you?  Jesus, Quinn, put on some clothes already.”  Finn says and continues turning so as not to look at her.  He reaches down for the jersey and throws it back at her. “Put it on”

Quinn was pulling the jersey over her head when the loft door slid open.  “I got here as fast as I could, cheesy mcgriddle pants.  Where the hell is she?” Santana roars pushing through the apartment with Dani holding on to her shirt tale.  “I knew it!” Tana yells in Quinn’s face.  “I knew you’d try something.  Although I didn't think it’d be this dumb.  His jersey, naked, and candles in the apartment he shares with his girlfriend. You are off the deep end preggo.  Time to go back to New Haven.”  Santana grabs Quinn’s arm pushing her toward her room to collect Quinn’s things.  “I’m not going back to New Haven.  Finn and I are goin…….” She’s cut off by two roars “there is no you and I” “there is no you and Finn” Finn and Tana said together.

“Dani, please go in there and pack Quinn’s shit.  I’ve got to talk to my oldest “friend’ and then we are taking her to the train station.”  Dani nods and gets moving on Santana’s orders.

Finn starts again hoping to reach her logical brain. “Quinn what- what we had was toxic for both of us. You cheated, I cheated. We were no good for each other.  I am in love with Rachel. I have been since I first saw her. I just didn't let myself believe it.  But I’m not deluding myself anymore and I haven’t for a long time.  I’m only with Rachel, no one else. No one ever. She is it for me Quinn.  I’m marrying her.  She’s going to be my wife and the mother of my children.  It was written in the stars.  I can’t change it and neither can you.  Go back to Yale Quinn or don’t I really could care less. We are not friends, lovers, girlfriend or boyfriend.  We are two people who went to high school together that’s all.  Do you get it?”

Quinn is bawling at this point tries to speak but is cut off by Santana. “I don’t know what you hoped to accomplish, but Finn and Rachel are solid.  If you think after this you can still pretend to be her friend your mistaken.  Finn doesn’t keep shit from her anymore.  Despite the fact that this is going to devastate her he is going to tell her you threw yourself at him tonight and I’m going to be there to back him up and she will hate you.  You deserve to be hated by her. You’ve done nothing but sabotage her from the minute you knew Finn wanted her.  I was there remember.  You are done for Quinn.  Don’t come back here again.  Lose all of our numbers and forget where we live.  You’re not welcome anymore.”  Santana finishes.  Finn mouths thank you to her and she nods in agreement.

Once Quinn was dress in her own clothes and back to being the ice queen she spoke. “Finn, I’ll be in Lima waiting for you.  Once Rachel leaves you for Jesse St. James, you’ll be back to where you rightfully belong.”  “Shit, I should have known.  You and jackass conspiring.  That’s why he’s in NYC and keeps texting Rach.  You gave him her new number after she changed it last month.  We wondered how he got it.  You bitch.  Just get out of my apartment and my life.  Don’t contact Rachel or you will be sorry.”  Finn warns her.  “We’ll see” She says having to have the last word.   Santana and Dani “help” Quinn out of the loft and to the train station.

“You don’t have to wait Santana, I’ll be perfectly fine.” Quinn snips.  “Oh no preggo, I’m watching you get on the train. So I know for sure you’re gone.”  Santana retorts.  While waiting Quinn is texting. 

 **“NEW PLAN ASAP”** whoever she was texting had a response within seconds.

 “I’m out Fabray!  MJ was just here, tore me a new one and now I’ve got to get my nose checked out. Pretty sure it’s broken.  I like Rachel but this is not worth it.  They are never breaking up.  Get it through your bottled blonde head.” JStJ.  

He was giving up just like that. What a pussy.  You suck Jesse St. James Quinn thought to herself.  She’ll have to go back to Lima and rethink this.  The train pulled up and Quinn got on.  Santana gave her the finger way, turning to Dani “Let’s get out of here babe, Berry’s gonna need me”.

Meanwhile at the loft, Finn was busy de-Quinning the apartment.  He was going to tell Rachel, just not like this.  He placed his jersey in the dirty clothes basket and got rid of all the candles.  He was finishing up when Santana walked back in.  No words were necessary, he knew Quinn was gone.  They both knew Rachel was going to be devastated.  “I picked up some of that vegan chocolate chip shit Rachel likes.” Santana says putting in the fridge. 

They sat in silence, waiting for Rachel.  It was 11:30 when they heard the door slide open.  Rachel walked in with the biggest smile on her face.  They were about to put out her light and neither of them was looking forward to it.


	15. Chapter 15 Big Man on Campus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn and Jesse are gone for now. I don’t know if I’ll have Jesse return or someone more annoying that this Finchel Fan hated. But will see. The past is represented in italics.  
> I tried to make the Football in this chapter authentic. I also assumed that everyone knows that a touchdown is six points and in order to get to the seventh point a field goal is kicked. Please forgive me for my assumption. I just don’t want to go back and put in the field goals. So any football enthusiast please don’t kill me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding Our Dreams are Not So Different  
> I do not own Glee or its characters it and they belong to RIB and Fox TV. I do not own any rights to songs that may appear in this story. They belong to the very talent songwriters and artist that sing them

A couple of weeks after the Quinn episode, life at the loft seemed to be getting back to normal.  They all knew Rachel was upset.  She had thought that her and Quinn were past all that and now to find out that Quinn had be lying all along made Rachel second guess herself but not for long.

                _“Babe, rehearsal was fantastic.  Rupert says he loved my idea about the short wig.  He did freak out when I showed up wearing it.  It looked so real he thought I cut my hair.” Rachel is talking but taking off her shoes and coat not really paying attention to her boyfriend and friend sitting on the sofa. She looks up finally and notices the somber looks on Finn and Santana’s faces._

_“What’s going on? Finn?” she questions when he doesn’t answer she looks to Santana “T, what’s going on? Oh my God, is Kurt okay? Where is he? Where’s Blaine?” Rachel shoots rapid fire questions at her friend.  “Hold up, Rachel, Kurt’s okay he’s with Blaine. They are on their way home.” “Santana you’re scaring me. You never use my name. Ar-Are m-m-my Da….” “Rach, baby come sit, your dads are fine everyone we love is fine. But there is something we need to tell you and you’re going to be upset.  I love you, you know that right?” Finn tries reassuring her, but the tears are already starting to form._

_Just as Finn is about to tell her the whole sorted tale the loft door slides open “Oh my Barbra, where is she?” Kurt runs to Rachel enveloping her in a hug “I’m so sorry this has happened Rachel. I knew she was up to something, I just couldn’t put my finger on it.  She is a bitch and a ho and we don’t ever have to deal with her again.” Kurt says stroking Rachel’s hair.  Rachel pulls back from Kurt looking into his eyes questioning his outburst._

_“Kurt, what are you talking about? Whose is a bitch?”  “Finn, you haven’t’ told her. I thought you guys weren’t keeping secrets anymore?” Kurt accuses and Santana jumps in “hold up lady face, she just got here, and he was about to open his gigantic mouth to tell her when you came rushing in like Oprah’s couch was on fire.  Give him a chance.”  “Thanks Santana.”  Finn says._

_“Like I was trying to tell you. You know I love you right?” Finn begins and Rachel nods “Of Course, I love you too.” Rachel says and places a kiss on Finn’s lips and her eyes go wide “Finn, why do you lips taste like Quinn’s lip gloss?” Finn puts his head down. Leave it to Rachel to notice the one thing he didn’t de-Quinn.  “It’s not what you think.” She shoots up from the sofa “it’s not what I think. It’s not what I think. You taste like Quinn fucking Fabray. It’s not what I think. Then tell me what it is.” She starts pacing “you know what don’t I don’t’ want to hear why you were kissing Quinn fucking Fabray.” Rachel yells and starts for the door.  Santana jumps up and grabs her “wait a minute there hobbit. It really isn’t what you think now sit down and let him tell you.  He is trying to soften the blow of what Quinn did.” Rachel’s shoulders drop and she turns. Finn’s eyes are glistening like he wants to cry. “Why does she always have to do things to ruin my life?” Finn is asking Kurt. Kurt is rubbing circles on his brothers back shaking his head._

_Rachel softens at the site of her boyfriend and walks to sit back down next to him. She takes his hand into tiny one and holds it. “Finn, what happened?” She asks._

_“I came home tonight and the apartment was lite up with candles, there was soft music, our music for when you know,  when we do, you know” Rachel is nodding her head telling him she understands then gestures for him to continue.  “So anyway, I thought that you were here, that you had gotten off early from rehearsal and everyone was out. I called out for you. But then Quinn steps out in my Titans jersey acting like she was my girlfriend.  She talking all nonsense that she’s been waiting since I broke up with her to make her move to get back what was rightfully hers.  She wanted me to go back to Lima and live the life I supposedly promised her.”  Finn pauses because he can see Rachel getting upset.  He squeezes her hand. “That’s not the life I want. I have the life I want” Finn tells her lifting her hand to his lips placing a gentle kiss then continues._

_“She came on to me Rach.  She took off the jersey and said we needed to have sex before we left for Lima.  I turned away, because you’re the only one I want to see naked for the rest of my life.  She was relentless, that’s a word right? Anyway I told her to put her clothes on while I was texting Santana.  I knew she was a Dani’s and she could get here the fastest.  Quinn would not let up she jumped on me and kissed me. I pushed her off I swear baby,” Santana interjects at this point. “I came in and he was pushing her off of him and yelling at her to get dressed. That he loved you.  He also told her how he never loved her and only used her to get over you.”  Rachel’s tears where free falling now and she was confused._

_“She’s my friend why would she do this? To me? To us?” Rachel quires.  “Because she’s a bitch. You’re better off without her in your life anyway.  She’s never been your friend.  I knew we should have trusted her but you were so happy she finally accepted you I didn’t want to ruin that for you.  I’m sorry. I knew how she was from the beginning. She is one of my oldest friends. I should have known her “change’ was bullshit.” Santana states and hugs Rachel._

_“I so sorry baby, I love you.” Finn pulls her into a tight hug.  Rachel wipes her tears, pulls away from Finn’s tight grasp and stands her full 5’2” height. “Where is that bitch?” She asks coldly.  “Santana put her on a train back to New Haven or Lima. We really didn’t care we just wanted her out of our apartment.” Finn tells her much to everyone’s delight Rachel’s next statement was what the new Rachel Berry was all about. “You know what? I’m done with her.  I’m done trying to be nice to someone who so obviously has something against me. I don’t know what it is nor do I give a shit anymore.  Quinn Fabray will not take any more from me.  I put up with her for four years and it over.  YOU ARE MINE!” Rachel roars at Finn.  Santana’s eyes go wide and Kurt back up a little and Blaine half gasps half chuckles, while Finn just looks at his beautiful amazing girlfriend in awe.  “If she thinks that this Rachel Berry is going to just lay down and let her steal my man again she’s crazier than I originally thought.  She thinks I’m still high school Rachel.  She can go to hell.”  Finn smiles, Kurt is awe struck, Santana says “wow hobbit that was Hot!”  “I’ve got everything I ever wanted. Finn, love, NYADA, Funny Girl and she is a pathetic excuse for a woman.  She is in for a rude awakening. She thinks I’m going to call her and cry. What I know is next time the bitch comes anywhere near me or mine I’m going ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON HER ASS.”_

_Her four loft mates burst out laughing. “That’s right baby, she is nothing. She will never bother us again.  We are going to get our happy ending and there is nothing she can do about it” Finn says kissing Rachel full on the mouth._  
  
“One more thing” Finn sighs. Rachel looks at him with one eyebrow raised “I may or may not have broken Jesse St. Jackasses’ nose” Finn braces himself for her to yell knowing how much he hates when he goes hulk on someone.  She’s looking at him intently and her mouth twitches up into a smile and Finn lets out the breath he was holding. “Serves the asshole right” Rachel says.

She remembers that night.  After that night she had not shed one tear for that bitch Quinn.  She was not even a thought in Rachel’s mind anymore.  Quinn Fabray stop existing in Rachel’s mind.  Although Rachel knew that, that was not the last they heard of Lucy Caboosey , but she chose not to focus on it and let her ruin this wonderful time in Rachel and Finn’s life.

* * *

 

Today, was a non-conference Game for the Lions. The team could only have 65 guys during conference games and 85 for non-conference game. Since he was on the practice squad and this was the first non-conference game for the Lions, Finn was getting to dress for the game.  He’d be the fourth QB on the roster, so his chances for any ball time where nonexistent. Still just putting on those pads and jersey brought Finn back to life like only Rachel and Football could.  His girlfriend, brother and friends were all attending the game to show their support, even though he told them he probably wasn’t going to get in the game.  They insisted. 

So here he was on an unseasonably warm late October Saturday, jogging out of the tunnel onto Robert K. Kraft Field at Lawrence A. Wien Stadium for his first College Football Game.  He held his helmet high looking for Rachel.  He found her in a sea of light blue and gave her his Hudson smile reserved for her then went into Football player mode.

Rachel was so proud of Finn.  She found him as soon as he emerged from the tunnel.  She had on her Finn smile and Team Hudson shirt.  They locked eyes and she mouthed ‘l love you’ and he nodded in acknowledgement then went to his team.

“You ready for this Huddy?” his teammate Brad says patting him on the back.  “I was born ready” Finn replies confidently.  Clock horn blows. GAME TIME!

First and Second Quarters.

It’s the middle of the first quarter and the Lions defense was getting batter.  The offensive line was not fairing any better.   The team they were playing was the Stanford Indians.  The Indians got off to a great start scoring two Touchdowns the first 15 minutes giving them a 14-0 lead.  The Lions were on the Indian’s 40 yard line. It was 1st and 10.  The Lions QB called the play a roll out to the Running back to the left.  Brad was the left guard when the ball was hiked, the defensive player grabbed Brads facemask sending him to the grass allowing the defensive end a hole straight into the QB.  The Defensive End blindsided his QB.  On his way down the whole stadium heard the crack.  He was on the ground rolling around in pain.  The shin bone of his left leg was protruding thru his skin. Needless to say his game and probably year was over.

Coach Mangurian put in his second string QB.  With the facemask penalty the Lions were now on the Indian’s 25 yard line, 1st and 10.  The new QB calls the play and hands off to the running back.  The running back, Peter Mills a sophomore from Chicago, took the handoff and ran. He passed the 20, 15 the 10 and was tackled by the DB of the Lions.  Just like that 1st and goal for the Lions.  The next play was a QB sneak, but the defense read that and he had to shuttle pass it to Mills who then ran it in for the TD.  Lions 7 Indians 14.

The rest of the 1st quarter was mostly three and out for both teams.  With a minute fifteen seconds left in the half, the Indians defense was bearing down on the Lions once again.  The DB blitzed, causing a fumble, he picked it up and ran it back 45 yards for a TD. Indians 21-Lions 7. When the teams looked back on the field the second string QB for the Lions was motionless on the grass.  Finn could not believe the bad luck these QB’s were having.  He didn’t think the defense was hard to read. He could tell and see exactly where they were going to be and he was on sidelines.  So just like that the Lions were down by two touchdowns and the third string QB was in finishing the half.

Third Quarter

The third quarter didn’t start much better than the first for the Lions.  The Indians came out of the locker room pumped up.  The quickly scored a touchdown and with the third quarter quickly closing they were threating to score again.  The Lions defense was holding them but their running back broke away and ran for a 60 yard TD. Making it Indians 28-Lions 7.  The Lions had a quick 3 and out and the Indians again were threating to score.  Their QB sat back in the pocket and launched a 65 yard pass to their Wide Receiver. It was caught and just like that the Lions were down by 28 points. 35-7. 

View from the stands:

In the stands Rachel and crew were getting restless.  “This is boring.  I always thought I liked football.” Rachel says “No you only liked watching number 5 running around in those tight football pants” Kurt reminds her “Probably true.  I can’t believe two QB’s are out of the game that has to be such bad luck.”  Rachel wonders out loud to nobody.  The guys next to her say “you’re telling us little lady.  That has to be a first in Lions Football history.”  “So what do they do now?” Rachel asks the guys next to her. “Well, luck for us Coach likes to have four QB’s dress for the games.  They put in the third guy on the list and if we lose him the 4th guy goes in.”  Rachel’s face lights up.  “My boyfriend is the 4th QB dressed today.  Maybe we will get to see him play?”  The guys laugh at her. “If he’s fourth on the list, and we got to use him that means Coach has given up and knows the game is lost.”  Rachel thought that was really rude and was about to say something when she hears “aye dios mio! “  “What happened?” She’s looking “the QB is down. It looks like he broke his arm.” Blaine tells them, he’s watching through his binoculars.  “They are taking him off on a stretcher” Blain exclaims.  Blaine looks at Kurt, who looks at Santana, and they all look at Rachel when she realizes “OH MY GOD FINNN!!!! They have to put him in. Kurt ca-call Carole, Blaine start recording for Burt. Santana? Santana jump up and down with me.  This is his big break oh my god.” Rachel squeals and barks out orders to her friends and starts jumping up and down with Santana.

View from the field:

The Lions had the ball and were deep in their own territory.  Jonathan Munch the Lions center snapped the ball to the 3rd QB of the day when he heard it. He knew this was going to devastate his team. How, why? Three QB’s hurt in one game, totally unheard of in collegiate sports.  This time his QB’s arm was broken and his shoulder was popped out.  Jon was watching in disbelief.  ‘I hope this next guy is tougher than these guys.’ Jon wonder as the paramedics were lifting his QB onto the stretcher.

Finn was shocked. What the hell are the football gods trying to do to this team?  Then he realized, that was number three, I’m number four. He’s got this look of wariness on his face, turning to the stands when he hears “HUDSON, you’re in.” Finn just stands there almost like his feet didn’t work. Then he heard it again “HUDSON. GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE YOU’RE IN” the quarterback coach yells at him.  He snaps out of his trance and hops to. “Yes, coach. I’m ready.” Finn states confidently. He knows this is his big shot and he is not going to blow it.  Rachel is Fanny and Finn is Football. Two know facts of the universe and now for once the universe is on his side. It’s not that he wanted three of his team mates to suffer for his chance, but he wasn’t squandering it. Not after the last two years.  He will prove OSU made a mistake.

Blaine has his phone out and is recording everything.  Kurt had just got off the phone with Carole and Burt who was trying to find the game online to no avail.  Kurt assured him Blaine would get it all for him.  Carole cried, Rachel cried and Santana just shook her head “broads”. The guys next to them just chuckled at Santana and she gave them the ALH look and they backed away sheepishly.

There was four minutes left in the third quarter when Finn took the field.  The crowd was deflated and he knew that the fans were giving up.  He was not going to let them down.  He found Rachel and she had her 1000 watt smile plaster across her face with her hands held up into a heart. He winked at her put his two fingers to his heart, then his lip and up in the air.  Just like at McKinley, to show he was thinking about her.  In the huddle Finn took charge, impressing Jon and Brad.  He called the first play. It was a pass play to one of the wide receivers.

Finn strides up to the line, “hut, hut, hut hike” Jon snapped the ball soundly into Finn’s hands.  Finn drops back looking left, looking right then he saw him streaming up the middle was Severide the Wide Receiver.  Finn cocked his arm back and threw a perfect spiral that landed gingerly into Severide’s awaiting hands, then it was up to Severide.  Severide tucked the ball into his side and took off toward the end zone.  He passed the 30, the 20, and then the 10 TOUCHDOWN LIONS.  The score brought the screams of the crowd back to life.  And Finn smiled.  It was going to be a good Saturday for one Finn Hudson, he could feel it.

After the field goal the kick off team lined up.  Coach had called for an onside kick. The Lions kicker executed the play perfectly. Matt Casey came up with the ball, being tackled on the Indians 35 yard line.  Coach brought the boys to the side “alright Hudson they are done with the prevent, they are going to make you fight for every yard, every inch. Get in there, get tuff. Show them what we’re made of” The boys nodded and ran off to the field.

There was a little more than two minutes on the clock.   With eight in the box on defense, Finn took the snap and again he launched another aerial assault on the Indians defense. This time he hit Matt Casey his other WR for another Touchdown. At the end of the third quarter the score was Indians 35-Lions 21. 

They were back in the game.  Finn was so full of happiness he couldn’t stand it.  He was giddy as a girl.  Coach spoke when they came off the field. “Well done, we are back in this game.  Defense needs to hold these guys.  I don’t want another red jersey in that end zone, clear?”  “YES COACH” was the resounding answer.  Coach continued “Munch, I want Hudson protected. I need your line to give him all the time he needs. I only want to see his number upright.  No grass stains on that jersey got it?”  The offensive line nods “YES COACH” “Hudson! You’re doing a damn fine job son.  I need you to keep up this intensity. I like it.  I knew I saw something in you. Beiste was right. Now win this game.” Finn smiled and replied like a man “YES COACH, I will not let you down.”  Something in his voice told the coach that his Saturday was about to get a whole lot better.

Fourth quarter

“Finn just brought them back from the dead” Blaine informed the entourage.  “They are back in this.  He just scored two touchdown in less than two minutes.” The guys next to them say.  “Sorry for talking bad before. We had high hopes for this season.  We were eager for a bowl appearance and when the starter went down we lost hope. But your guy has a rocket.”  “Thank you, he is very good with his hands” Rachel says. Kurt spits his drink and Santana cackles. Rachel realizes what she said and just says “what, he is?”

The Lions kicked off the fourth quarter, the Indians looked to threaten but the defense shut them down.

Finn gets back up to the line and snaps the ball, both his receivers were covered and his backs had broken the line and were covered. He tucked the ball in and took off through the hole his full back had left.  He ran over the 50 yard line into Indians territory and no one was in site to stop his stride.  His offensive line did their job the receivers now turned into blockers so Finn could make his way to the end zone.  He’s at the 45, the 35, the 25, one last DB to avoid and he’d have the touchdown.  The DB put himself between Finn and the goal line, so Finn jumped through the air doing a flip over the DB landing in the end zone. TD Lions. The crowd was going wild.  Finn was beaming.  His team high fiving him.

 The next twenty minutes went fast.  This was it the score was 35-28 Indians.  Finn and his team were on the Indians 30 yard line and it was 3rd and short.  They needed a first down in order to stay in this game.  Finn called a QB sneak and pushed his way to the first down.  With a renewed breathe the Lions formed the huddle.  “Okay guys we’re still in this a minute 10 is plenty of time to score this touchdown.  Hook and ladder on three”  “what the hell rook, this ain’t no ‘Varsity Blues’” the Right guard says. “I know it’s not, but trust me it will work.” Finn called the huddle and advances up to the line settling behind Munch. “Hut, hut, hut, hike” Munch snaps the ball and hits Finns hands perfectly.  Finn lays back into the pocket, searching. Then his eyes catch Casey along the right side of the field wide open like the defense forgot about him.  Finn thrust the ball in his tight signature spiral for it to land right on target into Casey’s waiting embrace.  Once caught Casey easily enters the end zone TOUCHDOWN LIONS! 35-34 was the score with 3 seconds left on the play clock.  Finn and his team are looking at the sideline waiting for the coach to make his move.  Instead of sending out the kicking team, Coach motions to Finn to come over to the sideline.  “Kid, you have brought this team back from the dead. I don’t want a tie. And I’m tired. The wife has steaks marinating and they get squishy after too long.  Do you understand?” “Doesn’t’ that make em better coach” the offensive lineman, who was getting tapped up says.  “Not the point” Coach says looking back at Finn pointedly waiting for his response.  “YES COACH, we don’t want overtime. Get my ass in there and make the two point conversion.” Finn simply states. “That’s right Huddy, now I want a slant to the wide out on the right. Easy peasy.” Finn shakes his head “got it coach.”

Finn huddles his guys ‘to call the play and heads to the line. Munch snaps the ball to Finn like they’ve done this a million times before. Finn takes the snap and looks left, Severide is covered, he looks right Casey is covered.  He looks forward big hole.  Finn takes off and is hit short of the end zone.  The game buzzer goes off. A collective breathe his let out from the crowd and the guys on the field.  Finn lays there trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

Then he hears the whistle and the referee over the loud speaker “Holding on the defense number 95, half the distance to the goal. First down.”  The crowd is deafening, but it’s like music to Finn’s ears.  He figures out he was blindsided and hit the grass but the football gods were on his side and the defense fucked up with a penalty. He springs up from the grass and jumps into the huddle.

 Three seconds were placed back on the clock and Finn called the play.  After the snap Finn, looked for his receivers, Severide managed to get loose from his coverage, Finn threw the ball smacking Severide’s hands dead center as Severide fell into the end zone untouched.  Two Points Lions win! Just as the buzzer goes off.

The crowd is wild, whooping and hollering. Rachel could not be more proud of her boyfriend if she tried.  Celebration tonight was going to be out of this world.

The Lions hit the locker room with more excitement this team has seen in years.  “What a win. I’m so proud of you guys. You didn’t lay down.  We had some unfortunate injuries today, but we pulled together and brought it home. GO LIONS!” Coach Mangurian tells his team.  “Game ball?” The offensive line coach tosses him the ball. “Game ball goes to the most valuable player on the field today.  I think everyone know who deserves this ball.” Coach says and the team responds with a chant “HUDSON-HUDSON-HUDSON” Finn grabs the back of his neck and starts to rub it. He does that when he’s embarrassed.  “Nawh, it was a team effort.” Finn replies. “Stop being modest Huddy, you done good.” Brad pats his shoulders.  Coach tosses him the ball and continues “Since our starter looks to be out for the season, his back up has a concussion, and our third guy is done as well, I guess we got a new starter.  Hudson.”  The team cheers wildly and Finn accepts his coaches hand and the numerous “congrats” every one extends and Finn is in shock.  He feels good but it just doesn’t seem real. ‘What the hell just happened?’ He thinks to himself.

Rachel, Santana, Blaine and Kurt are beside themselves with joy for Finn. “He did awesome.  Blaine you gots to send that shit to the Lima crew ASAP. Puck going to shit himself. Where is he anyway?”  I already did, I’ve been getting nonstop replies. Puck’s in Texas” Blaine tells her. Kurt ending his phone conversation “That was Puckerman. If I didn't know any better I’d think he was crying he was so happy for Finn.”

* * *

 

Rachel was talking with Carole waiting for Finn to come out of the locker room. “I know Carole. I’m so proud of him.  I knew he could do it.  I hope he finally knows how special he really is. I’m waiting on him now. No I won’t han….” Rachel was interrupted by two long arms surrounding her tiny frame. “He’s here now. I let you talk to him.” Rachel says into the phone while smiling so big and bright, people around them could think the lights went on.  Rachel turns to her man smiling handing him the phone mouthing ‘your mom’.

“Hey, ma” Finn says listening intently to his mom between her sobs. “Finny, I’m so proud of you.  You are getting everything you deserve. I’m so happy for you.  Blaine sent us the video.  You looked like you haven’t left the field.”  Carole took a breath.  “Thanks mom.  I love you too.  It was great. It felt awesome to hold that ball and throw a spiral.  I forgot how much I loved the game.”  Fine tells his still crying mom, while looking at his girlfriend taking the end of her hair in between his fingers. 

Finn continued his conversation with his mom and eventually Burt who could not give Finn enough praise. “Damn Finn, you looked great on that field.  You are a real leader”  “Thanks Dad” Finn called him Dad because Burt was being a very proud papa and he deserved that title in this moment. “I love you son” Burt told him “I love you too” Finn gave back a bit choked up.

After the phone calls had ended the friends and the two lovers ended up going to eat at Finn’s favorite Mexican place by the loft.  They had the best tacos in all of New York according to Finn.  Kurt was a little put out because he thought that Finn deserved a fancier place “Kurt, you know me. I’m simple.  I’d rather come here than some stuffy uptight restaurant then go home and snuggle with my girl.  My body aches and I want to soak in a hot tub.”  Finn goads his brother.  “No class” Kurt mumble under his breath and lets it go.

 Finn and Rachel end up going back to the loft without Kurt, Blaine and Santana.  They were not ready to go home and the guys from the game invited them to a party, much to Finn and Rachel’s enjoyment. They loved when the loft was empty.

Finn was laying there in the hot bath with Rachel laying with her back pressed up against his chest. Rachel spoke first “I’m so proud of you baby.  You were a god on that field.  Like my very own Greek god of football.”  She giggles and Finn lets out a content “Mmmm”.  “What happens now? Are you still on the practice squad?” Rachel asks.  Finn shakes his head and looks at her “tonight I want to be with you and tomorrow we can go over the who, what and why. Okay?” Finn looks down at her before capturing her lips and kissing her in their soul searing way.

The couple have made their way into their king sized bed and Rachel is straddling Finn’s lap. Naked and almost dry from their bath.  Finn kisses Rachel. Rachel leaves a trail of kisses, nips and sucks along his jaw line and neck. “You are one beautiful man, Finn Hudson.” Rachel looks at him with so much adoration.  “You’re the beautiful one” Finn tells her in return.  “I love you Rach” “I love you too, baby” Rachel responds with more kisses. She reaches between her and Finn grabbing his stiff member and placing it at her entrance.  She strokes him twice slowly before she lowers herself on his cock.  He fills her to the hilt.  She basks in his deliciousness, then starts to move up and down.

She is all around him.  Her silky walls surround his very large member and her tiny body is wrapped around his like Christmas paper. She rides him like he loves. She makes a figure eight over and over and she is sliding slowly up and down, up and down.  He’s getting frustrated she is going so slowly.  He needs his release he’ll go slow after this round.  While apprehending her lips between his own, he flips them so he is now on top buried deeper within her.

Rachel let out a tiny moan at the change in position, adoring the deeper angle.  Finn hits the hidden spot deep within her wall and she screams.  ‘Music to his ears’ he thinks as Rachel is trying to say his name but can’t.  She’s stuttering and moaning.  Finn is eliciting moans in different scales that only Rachel can give.

“Oh Finnnnnn. I love you b-ba- bab-babyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy” Rachel lets out. “Finnnn, right there, right there. Oh my, oh my. Sweet baby Moses, Finnnnnn” Finn is all smiles as Rachel loses herself underneath him.  Watching her writhe in pleasure beneath his large frame is enough to send Finn over into his own perfect release.  Finn cums hard and he rides his orgasm out while Rachel is still enjoying the aftershocks of her own. 

She didn’t think she could love him anymore than she already has, but once again, he proves her wrong.  She feels her heart swell as they lay there catching their breath panting and holding each other.  Rachel looks up, pulling Finn’s head up so she could see him and sings softly

“Have you ever wished for an endless night?  
Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight  
Have you ever held your breathe and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight?”

Rachel holds her breathe asking for it to always be like tonight.

Finn whispers to his love.  I’ll lasso the moon and all the stars and make this an endless night.”  Finn makes good on his promise.  The night turns to day and the lovers are still entwined with each other.  Rachel screams out his name for the sixth time since they got home. Finn follow with his own breathy “Rach”.  She turns to her side and pulls Finn to her. Finn pulls the blanket over them, giving into the sleepiness that has overcome him.  Sunday in bed with his Rachel, nowhere else he’d rather be. He thinks ‘this is the life’ and his eyes close sleep taking over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16   
> Will becoming the QB of a Division I college team be too much for Finn. Will he lose sight of his goal of becoming a director?  
> Kurt and Blaine think Finn is becoming arrogant. Like junior year Finn after the break up. They think Rachel is too busy with Funny Girl to notice. What will they do?  
> Santana’s grandma gets sick.


	16. Chapter 16 Big Man on Campus part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I put a lot of smut into my writing because when I was in my 20’s living with the love of my life we were naked all the time. It’s what young love is. Making love whenever you want. Not getting enough of each other ever. Woman love sex just as much as men (I think I love it more than my husband) and I suspect that my Rachel is the same way. Finn is just too damn sexy. I can’t keep them off each other and I’m going to continue to write smut filled chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding Our Dreams are Not So Different  
> I do not own Glee or its characters it and they belong to RIB and Fox TV. I do not own any rights to songs that may appear in this story. They belong to the very talent songwriters and artist that sing them

It has been two weeks. Two of the best weeks of Finn Hudson’s life.  He got his girl, he’s in New York, he’s going to Colombia University and he’s the Quarterback again.  He was so down last year that this seems like a dream.

He walks the quad and people recognize him.  His professors are more accommodating, girls are throwing themselves at him (not that he wants them, he has Rachel). Guys want to be his friend.  This is the life Finn Hudson was supposed to have.  And thanks to his hard work he got what he deserved.  Suck it OSU!

They would be playing Rutgers and the line was in the Lions favor.  Since Finn took over the team was Sympatico.  It was as if Finn and his offensive line especially the Center Jon Munch, played on the same team for their whole life.  The receivers were automatically were Finn dropped the ball.  His arm was getting nothing but better with every completed pass, there were many. Finn hardly missed a receiver.  He is 53 for 62 in completed passes since he took over in the 3rd quarter against Stanford.  Life was pretty good for Finn.

“OH MY GOD you’re Finn Hudson” a blonde girl and her red headed friend exclaimed when they saw him walking to his Directorial 101 class across the quad. “Ladies” Finn replied with his closed mouth half smirk smile.  Finn thought the girls were going to wet themselves and he chuckled.  It was exhilarating to have that effect on someone. 

The leggy blonde sauntered up to Finn stopping his stride. “Me, you, somewhere with low lighting were we don’t have to talk. What do you say?” She looked at him with hopeful eyes. “No can do sorry. I doubt my girlfriend, whom I live with, would take to kindly to that offer.  But thanks for your support for the team.”  That was Finn’s stock answer for when girls propositioned him.  The blonde was now in full out pout but it did not deter Finn.  He sidestepped her and started back on his journey.  “That’s it! I offer myself up and that’s it!” the blonde girl yells after him.  Finn turns around and says “Look, you’re probably a nice girl or something, but I love my girlfriend and that’s not changing.  I’m not a cheater either and I don’t do random. I sort of a one woman kind of guy.” With that Finn is back to walking. The blonde thinking to herself ‘that boy is hot and whoever his girl is she is one lucky girl.’

Finn makes to practice, without some random girl trying to get into his pants and sighs relieved. He loves the smell of the locker room and the pigskin.  This was where he felt most like himself. The football field and Rachel.

* * *

 

Rachel has been so great these two weeks. He knows it’s a big adjustment for her. He’s trying to balance everything without having her worry. She is still in Rehearsal for Funny Girl and most of the time she comes home dog tired.  She always tells him, she feels gross and unattractive after rehearsal and he probably is going to find someone else who isn’t stuck in rehearsals all day and night and is more attractive than she is.  Finn readily calms her down and quiets her fears every time.  Except it’s not with words.  They hardly been speaking to each other because of their schedules.  But in the darkness, when it’s just the two of them and her insecurities Finn makes her feel like she is the most beautiful woman to have ever lived. He remembers the first night she came home and overheard Santana going on to Kurt about him and girls throwing themselves at him

_“Lady Face, you should have seen it.  Six of the hottest girls I’ve ever seen just laying it all out there for Frankenteen.  One right after the other. They were relentless” Santana is still in awe.  Earlier that day Finn had stopped at the diner for lunch and Santana watched as girl after girl approached and propositioned him in one way or another. “He’s taken Santana.  Really Finn, I hope you don’t do anything stupid that you are going to regret.  You and Rachel just got back together.”_

_“Kurt, do you honestly think I’d do anything to jeopardize what I have with her right now?  I know how life is without her and I don’t want one without her.” Finn says to his little brother_

_“Still it has to be nice having all that pussy laid out for you to choose from.” Santana crudely reminds him.  “There is only one I want and I get to have it every night.” Finn retorts.  “But maybe I could get a couple of their numbers….” Finn didn’t get a chance to finish because he her a sob come from his very tired tiny diva.   Rachel with tears rolling down her cheeks pass by the three on the sofa and goes into their room, slamming the door shut._

_Finn shakes his head.  Man, why does he have word vomit. Of course he was going to say ‘get numbers for you Santana’ but Rachel’s sobs interrupted him and now he finds himself in front of the on suite door begging for her to come out. “Rach, please come out. We really need to talk about what you just eavesdropped on. Rachel come on! Open the damn door!” Finn crashed his fist against the door, getting more and more frustrated the longer he begged her to come out._

_“You know what Rachel, when you want to stop being a five year old and come out here and discuss this TOGETHER come find me.  I’ll be down at the pub at the end of the street.  I’ve had a long day too and this is just pissing me off and I don’t want to say something I can’t come back from.”  With that Finn started to move toward the living room to go when he heard the lock tumble and the door open._

_There stood his Rachel, red rimmed eyes staring at him sadly “You know drinking doesn’t solve anything” she simply conveys.  Finn looks at her and replies “Neither does locking yourself in the bathroom”  “I know, it’s just I heard…” Finn walks to her pulling her to him and the bed making her sit in his lap so he could look at her and interrupts what she was saying.  “What you heard was half a sentence in a conversation were Santana was telling Kurt about girls hitting on me….” Rachel did not want to hear about girls throwing themselves at her Finn, she tries to wiggle away from his grasp.  He has her wrapped up tight in his big strong arms. “As I was saying” He looks at her pointedly and continues “girls hitting on me, and me turning them all away with the same reason. YOU.  I don’t want anyone but you.  As far as getting numbers the end of that sentence would have be for you Santana.”  Finn gazes into Rachel’s chocolaty brown eyes pushing her hair off her face then placing a loving kiss on her lips. Rachel whole heartily reciprocates the kiss, leaving him breathless._

_“Now what is this really about? Because I know, you know I’d never cheat on you or leave you. So? ” he asks his girl. Rachel looks at him then down to the comforter that they had picked out together in Lima all those months ago.  Finn lifts her chin so she is once again looking at him “Tell me” he prods_

_Rachel knows she’s always been insecure when it comes to Finn. He’s just so gorgeous and to top it off he is genuinely a great, humble guy. But she know what he says to be true. She begins “It’s..I don’t know, you know.  I know you love me and we are in this together tethered and endgame.” She pauses and Finn nudges her to continue “And?”  “Well I’ve been practicing so late every night because opening night is coming up fast. When I get home I’m all tired, sweaty and gross and so not attractive. And we’ve hardly talked to each other let alone touched…..” Rachel trails off and Finn gets it. “Baby, I would love nothing more than to take your body every night, sweaty and gross, but I thought with all the practice we’ve been doing that you’d be too tired.  You come home and look so tired, I don’t want you to think I expect sex every night.” Rachel looks at Finn in awe. He is so perfect. Rachel tries to speak but only tears answer his thoughts. “Baby, tell me.  I love you so much.  I want this, Funny Girl and Football to be good for both of us.” He wipes the tears falling from her eyes._

_“Finn, baby, I love you so much. So, so much. You are always taking care of me.  I need to take care of you.  I’m never too tired to make love to my stunningly handsome quarterback boyfriend.  It is just you made the team and our schedules were conflicting, and we weren’t having sex. All my high school insecurities came back. You’re QB again and every girls wants you and every guy wants to be you and –and it’s stupid.  I’m stupid.  I felt you were pulling away.” Rachel says and puts her hands over her mouth like she can’t believe she said it out loud._

_“Rachel it’s okay. You need to tell me these things.  I’ll make love to you all day every day because besides football that is my favorite activity.” He laughs and she laughs. “But we can’t hold things in and let our insecurities of our past wreak havoc on our present.” “When did you get so smart?” She asks while removing his shirt. “You see, I’m dating this stunning young ingénue who’s getting ready to launch into the stratosphere and she kind of rubbed off on me. But enough words.  Can I show you how much you are the only one for me?”  “Yes kind sir” Rachel says as Finn has his hand in the waist band of her yoga pants pulling them down.  Clothes are flying, moans are voiced and nakedness ensues._

_Kurt and Santana are in the living room when they hear it. “FINNNNNNN!” “Fuck Rach” they look at each other. Kurt the first to speak “Pub in 5?” Santana jumps up “make it 3” and they are both out the door._

Finn is brought out of his flashback when Brad the lineman slaps his back “Hey Hudson, what’s up?” “Hey Brad” Finn gives him a nod and heads to the back to get a pre-practice stretch from the trainer

* * *

 

Few days later Kurt looks frazzled and Blaine just plain annoyed.  The apartment is a mess.  Finn’s Football stuff is everywhere. Rachel’s yoga pants never seem to make it pass the front door anymore (good Gaga they can’t even wait to get to their room) and they are done with cleaning up after the couple known as Finchel.

Kurt loves his diva and his brother but he did not sign on to be the maid to the rising couple.  “Blaine I’m going to flip if I have to pick up another smelly dirty football sock.”  “I know babe, Rachel literally can’t keep her pants on around Finn. Her yoga pants are everywhere except her body and their room.” Blaine exhaustedly pronounces

“They need to be talked to.  Finn is walking around like he’s owed something. Like he’s entitled to have someone pick up after him and Rachel, Rachel can’t get out of rehearsal early enough to help around here.” Kurt is so done with his brothers’ attitude. “I don’t believe Rachel hasn’t notice that douche bag Finn from junior year has returned.”  “The other night he was going on and on about how He was the sole reason his team is doing so great. That he is the only one who can win. Pretty pathetic.” Blaine says.

“I don’t like this Finn, winning those games has gone straight to his head.” Kurt tells his boyfriend. “Carole is coming in for the game against Vanderbilt.  If she sees him like this she’s going to kill him.  It was all my dad could do for her not to have done it junior year. She would go on and on about how she raised him better and she can’t believe how arrogant he had become. No it will not be good.” Kurt sits and rubs his face with his hands.

This Saturday, he has a game against Rutgers and Blaine hatches a plan. “Rachel will be at the game on Saturday, we will sit her down and talk to her about Finn’s behavior and her absenteeism.”

It was Friday and Finn was leaving practice when he was approached again by a woman.  “Look babe, I know you want all this” Finn gesturing up and down his body “But, I am not for climbing. I got a girl that I love and I don’t cheat.”

The woman looks at Finn incredulously, unable to speak really. Then he see him, Blaine, “hey B, whatcha doing here? “ Finn asks “Oh there you are.” Blaine says to the woman.  “Finn, I brought my cousin to meet you. She is a Colombia graduate and is the biggest Lions fan.”  Finn looks at Blaine than to the woman who now has fury in her eyes and has regained her words.

“Wow, I was told how sweet and humble you were. But you’re just another arrogant jock who think all woman want to sleep with him.  I have you know I have a fiancée whom I love very much.  You have a big head Mr. Hudson. The nerve.”  Blaine is stunned by his cousin’s outburst.  “What are you talking about Cassie?” Blaine asks “Well Mr. full of himself automatically assumed I wanted to sleep with him just because I have a vagina.”  Blaine looks from his cousin to Finn “What? It’s not that farfetched B. you’ve see how these girls just throw themselves at me I can’t help that’s  what I assumed she wanted.” Finn tries to defend himself.

“Gosh Finn, not everyone in the world wants you in that way.  Who are you and what have you done with the real Finn Hudson?” Blaine grabs his cousin and they walk away.  Finn thinks ‘man what crawled up his ass?’  Finn continues is way to the subway when I guy stops him. “YOU!” Finn looks at him “Yeah?” The guy has fury in his eyes “You, arrogant son of a bitch” he tells Finn.  “Excuse me?” Finn now getting pissed lifts his body to his full 6’3’ and peers down at the guy.  “You walk around here like you own the place and I pretty sick of it.  My little brother tried to get your autograph after last week’s win and you blew him off.  Didn’t even acknowledge him.  The kid idolizes you and you couldn’t even be bothered because some chick with her tits hanging out was throwing herself at you.”  Finn takes a deep breath because he can’t afford to lose his temper.  “I have a girlfriend man, I love and live with.  I would never blow anyone off for some girl throwing herself at me. “The guy cuts Finn off. “Yesh, I saw you, you asshole. The girl grabbed you and practically dry humped you.”  “It’s true I have many female fans, but it is not like that.” “Well it was that day and my brother is devastated.  He doesn’t want to even go to his own games. He says what is the point, if he has to grow up and be a douche.” With that the guy walks away leaving Finn to think. ‘Am I being an asshole?  Am I letting this go to my head?  First Blaine’s cousin now this guy?’ Finn knew he had a lot to think about. Finally his train arrives and he needs to see Rachel.

* * *

 

Rachel sneaks into their room its way passed one in the morning. She sheds her clothes, pulls his discarded t-shirt over her head and crawls next to Finn.  He stretches and pulls her closer “Hey, baby.  What time is it?” he asks kissing her head. “It’s late go to sleep” She says in return.  “No, I’m glad I woke up I want to ask you something.” He continues “Am I an arrogant asshole?” Rachel jerks her head from his chest and looks incredulous “Who said that?  You’re the most caring, selfless humble man I’ve ever known.” Finn sits up “I was walking to the subway and some guy stopped me and went off on me.  He said I blew off his little brother for some bimbo throwing herself at me.  I wouldn’t do that.” Rachel looks like she’s thinking.

“Could have been last Saturday, the girls were relentless.  I even told Kurt I might need to start carrying a stick to beat them off you.” Rachel giggles.  Finn smiles “I don’t want to be that guy. I was that guy in high school. I didn’t like him very much. No one did.”  Rachel trying to soothe her boyfriend “I liked you”  “You don’t count because your bare-assed”  “You mean biased” “Yeah, that. Blaine’s cousin thinks I’m a douche too.  She came up to me and before she open her mouth I told her she couldn’t get with me.” Rachel sighs “that is pretty bad.  I know you’re hot and sexy, but you shouldn’t assume that’s what everyone wants”

Finn resigns himself “I guess I was a total ass today.  Practice was phenomenal, I was on a high.  The coach really knows how to stroke my ego. And I’m not going to lie, this week, the fans throwing themselves at me, kind of ego building.   I need to learn how to leave that stuff in the locker room, huh?” Rachel raises her eyebrow “You think.  I don’t want arrogant jock Finn back.  I want you. My sweet loving Finn.” She kisses him.

He deepens their kiss and from there clothes are launched across the room and they are naked.  Finn is poised at Rachel’s glistening core begging to be penetrated.  He pushes into her “I love you” he says like every time he takes her. “Oh, I love you too.” Rachel is able to let out.  She is exhausted from rehearsal and her body betrays her whenever Finn is around.  She can never say no to him.  He fills her with each thrust and she is seething with pleasure with each pelvic thrust.  “Finn, baby, Right there. I need you. Please, don’t please” Rachel is euphoric before too long.  Finn is everywhere all at once. His hands explore every inch of her skin. His mouth lays nips along her small but beautiful breast. He tugs at her supple pink nipple.  He grabs the back of the headboard to get deeper leverage and lifts her legs to encircle his waist to change the angle and he knows she’s seeing stars. Her breath is ragged. She has a sheen of sweat over her gorgeous olive skin.  Finn loves looking at her like this. Her skin glows as he continues to enter and exit her velvety pussy.  He loves everything about Rachel.

The walls of her core are so tight. Thank grilled cheesus for yoga.  He can feel her tighten her walls clamping down around his cock.  He pushes to the hilt making Rachel arch off the bed and scream his name “FINN!”  She shatters underneath him in the most delicious way.  She pushes her pelvis into him while riding out her orgasm. Clenching around him as she does and he shoots his load deep within her. Now he’s the one seeing stars.  Their breathes become one and soon sleep takes them.

* * *

 

Rachel is the first one awake she disentangles herself from Finn.  Today is a rare day they both have no classes, rehearsal is canceled and Finn doesn’t have to report to practice.  She wants to surprise him with breakfast in bed. She finds her panties and Finn’s t-shirt and pulls them up her sore body.  Pulling her hair into a messy bun, she heads to the kitchen.  She notices that Finn’s football stuff is everywhere and so are her yoga pants from earlier in the week. ‘Must have forgot to pick up. After breakfast and another round of love making she thinks to herself.

Finishing cooking Finn his bacon and eggs and cutting up fruit for herself, she places them along with cottage cheese and orange juice on the tray and goes to wake Finn.  She sees him sleeping and swears it is the most beautiful site she’s ever seen.  She puts the tray down and climbs atop him straddling his hips. Peppering kisses along his cheeks, jaw line down to his chest.  She feels him stirring awake and she smiles.  Taking a seat back, now on his thighs, she watches as his gorgeous whiskey colored eyes open.  The recognition is slow, and then his mouth widens into his Hudson smirk and she knows he’s awake.  She could feel how away he was, looking at his manhood she could see she had hit full attention.  He pulls her for a kiss and she pulls back. “I made breakfast” “I want you now, food later” he moans into her ear while kissing her neck.  “Oh, Finn” she pulls back the cover exposing his erection to her. It twitches like he’s saying hello. She smirks quickly pushing her panties to the side and sliding down on him taking him all the way. She rides him, rides him hard and before long they are yelling each other’s names and the wave of orgasm takes over.  Incoherent words are spoken, kissing commences and Finn just holds her. The orgasm felt together, strengthens the tether.

In the living room and Kitchen, kurt and Blaine had woken up and were enjoying the silence of the morning.  Their peacefulness was interrupted when they heard Rachel “Fiiinnn” and Finn “RAchhhhhhhhh” “that’s it! I can’t take it anymore.” Kurt hollers going to their room.  Banging on the door and yelling “Will you two give it a rest! You cannot have that much sex. It’s got to be unhealthy or something.”  Blaine hears roaring laughter coming from the bedroom and Kurt looking none to pleased. “Can you guys come out here, preferably with clothes on, we really need to talk.”  Once the laughing died down, Blaine and Kurt hear the door open and Finn and Rachel stepped out.

“What’s up little bro?” Finn says.  Kurt just looks at him. Looks at him like he is speaking a foreign language. “Really you don’t know?” Kurt spits.  “You look upset.  Did something happen with you two? OMG you’re not breaking up are you? You can work it out guys.” Rachel is rambling.  “Rachel!” Blaine shouts to get her attention. “We are not breaking up” he tells them.  “Whew, that’s a relief.  I thought…Never mind.  What’s up? How have you guys been?  I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever” Rachel continues to ramble getting up to prepare some tea.  Kurt and Blaine look at each other baffled at how clueless the couple are.

“We did not want to talk to you guys about how and what we have been up to.” Blaine explains. Finn still on the sofa trying to stay awake and Rachel in the kitchen pouring her hot water into the teacup. “I don’t understand” she says.

Kurt having had enough starts going off “I can’t believe you two. How selfish can you be? I know that neither of us.” Pointing between him and Blaine “are as busy and high and mighty as the two of you. But I did not sign on to be your maid or to listen to the excessive amount of sex you two have on a daily basis. NO ONE needs sex that much.” Kurt is ranting “And this place smells like a locker room.  Put your football gear in your own room. I don’t want to smell it.  And while we are here. YOU” looking at Finn, who looks like he’s seen the ghost of Johnny Unitis “you are becoming junior year Finn, and it is getting annoying.  Rachel is never around and you think your god’s gift to the world. You are not owed anything Finn Hudson.”  Kurt out of breath when Finn jumps in.

“Look Kurt, I know how I’ve been acting and I talked to Rachel about it. I’ve been a total ass and I’m sorry.  I’ll put my stuff in our room from now on.  Blaine, I’d really like the chance to apologize to your cousin for how I treated her. I’m going to try from now on not to let my success get into my head and inflate my ego.  I don’t want to be that person.” Finn stopped talking to let Blaine and Kurt absorb what he just said. Then he went on “But as far as Rachel and me having sex. That’s none of your damn business.  We pay rent around here just like everyone else and we are here the least.  She is at the theatre or NYADA and I’m on the field or in classes.  How much we have sex is none of your business either.  Who are you to tell us what is healthy or not.  Something that is shared between two people who love each other and are not afraid to show it is not unhealthy.  Maybe you should try it bro, you might be a little less uptight and frigid.” Finn finishes.  Kurt looks totally appalled.

“Well, I never” he says “well maybe you should” Rachel responds before Finn or Blaine can.  “Kurt, Blaine, I’m sorry that I haven’t been able to be around and help out around here as much as I used to. But Fanny is my dream and when your director say you have to stay late to perfect a scene you stay late.” Rachel faces Kurt “I love your brother Kurt, and I love sex. Sex with Finn is mind-blowing.” Kurt plugs his ears “Ewe, I don’t want to know what sex is like with my brother.”  Rachel getting frustrated yells and pulls his fingers out of his ears “KURT GROW UP!  You are an adult and I believe, have the ability to discuss sex with me, your best friend, without acting like a two year old.  How much sex we have is between Finn and me.  We don’t do it in the common areas like we discussed. And as you all know I am very vocal in everything I do.” Finn smirks, Kurt rolls his eyes and Blaine looks scared. “I will try to keep it down, when you two are home.” She finishes.

Blaine clears his throat and grabs at his bow tie “Well, that’s all anyone can ask. Right Kurt?” he is trying to make peace with their roomies.  Kurt shaking his head “I guess. But about the apartment. It’s a disaster.  Rachel says “I am off today and I had planned on making this place cleaner than I hospital ward.”  The four reach an agreement, Finn and Rachel will not leave their clothes and gear all over the apartment and Kurt will stop ragging on their sex life.

* * *

 

Saturday, Finn had left tickets for Blaine’s cousin. He wrote her a note apologizing and hopefully sitting on the 50 yard line would ease the tension between them.  She was pleased. 

After the game, the Lions defeated Rutgers handily, Finn was coming out of the locker room and a bunch of girls and kids were waiting on him.  He starts signing autographs for the kids, turning his back to the bevy of beauties that would like nothing more than to say they slept with a quarterback.  Finn would not give into the temptation that these girls adoration provided him.  He’s in love with a great girl and she would be the only one he needed for his ego to be stroked.   Finn even took the time to talk to one of the boys standing there telling him “never give up and don’t stop believing in yourself and your talent” “No sir, Mr. Hudson” the little boy responded. “Call me Finn.” And he handed him the game ball, ruffled his hair then proceed to where is tiny brunette was waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews of all kind are welcomed.  
> I hope you like it and continue to read it. I kind of left Santana out. She’ll be back soon.  
> Sorry it took so long, my muses were not working for me last week. I had awful writers block last week. 
> 
> Preview of my other story OH, BROTHER?  
> Chapter one Finn Rachel and the Hudmel Brothers  
> Two weeks later:  
> “I can’t believe it! It’s finally here. We moving to New York.” Kurt says excitedly. Finn is finishing packing the SUV. “Burt, you’ve already shipped my drums and Kurt’s keyboards right?” “For the one hundredth time. Yes son, I’ve shipped your instruments.” Burt sprouts out annoyed at the question he answered an hour ago. “I’m sorry dad, I’m just nervous about school and I really need my drums with me.” Finn apologizes. “No worries. You got everything? The boys down at the shop took care of the car and it’s in tip top shape. But if anything happens you know to call triple A.” Burt reminds Finn. Finn nods “Hurry Finn, we got to get Rachel, she is blowing up your phone and mine.” Kurt yells from the car. “Bye mom” Finn hugs Carole. “No tears, you promised. I’m just going to New York not Mars. You’ll come up when you’re in DC with Burt. We will see so much of each other, you’ll be sick of me before too long.” Finn wipes his mom’s tears away. “I’ll never be sick of you Finny, You’re my baby boy and you are all grow up. I’m allowed a tear or two.” Carole lets out. “Carole let the boy go, they’ve got a long trip ahead of them. Take turns Driving. Stop if you get too tired.” Burt says as Finn is getting in the car. “Bye


	17. Chapter 17  Not So Funny Girl, Anymore!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . So here we go with the next installment. We visit Rachel. She has something she needs to tell Finn. And we catch up with Funny Girl. How are the “seasoned performers” treating the new girl? How does Rachel handle the girls constantly throwing themselves at Finn? One in particular is not going to know what hit her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding Our Dreams are Not So Different  
> I do not own Glee or its characters it and they belong to RIB and Fox TV. I do not own any rights to songs that may appear in this story. They belong to the very talent songwriters and artist that sing them

Rachel steps out of the shower pulling her big fluffy robe over her tiny, sore body.  She had been in rehearsals for about six weeks and Opening Night is fast approaching.   She loves what she’s doing, but she is just dog ass tired.  She is home alone, waiting for Finn to make it back from practice. 

She’s so proud of him.  He’s been playing the QB position on the Lions for the last six weeks and they haven’t lost a game.  He also was put on full scholarship.  That has been a godsend.  He is allotted a very generous housing stipend and the money her dads were sending them, they can now use to afford some needed household items.  They also are saving money for the wedding and honeymoon.  Her salary from Funny Girl is being saved for a down payment on an apartment for them when they get married.  They can’t live with Klaine forever.

She’s been thinking a lot about it, getting married.  They should be married by now, she often thinks.  She really wants to be Mrs. Finn Hudson. She should talk to Finn.  The last few months they have been discussing everything.  They leave not one pebble under their mattress before going to bed. Nothing is left lingering.  They know exactly what the other is thinking and feeling about everything.  Like how he still insecure about her leaving him for “someone better suited for her”, and how she still gets worried about Quinn trying to ruin what they have.  They know this time they aren’t going to let anyone or anything stand in their way.  Its forever.

She was finishing drying her hair and she hear him singing coming into the loft.  She gets up to see him. Finn is sliding the door singing their song “Girl you stand by me. I’m forever yours Faithfulllllyyyyyy”.  “Hey babe” she says starling him.  He stops singing and looks at his striking girl. He gazes upon her in her fluffy robe, hair just blown out beautifully laying over her shoulder and no makeup and he swears he can see angel weeping she is just so gorgeous.  “Hello gorgeous!” he says in his best Barbra voice. Rachel cracks a smile while walking over to the tall drink of water that is her boyfriend. “Good practice?” she asks tip toeing up to kiss him full on the mouth.  “Mmmm” he mumbles against her full lips.

Rachel starts to untie her robe, letting it fall to her feet exposing her perfectly toned body.  He never thought she could get any sexier, but since she’s been dancing in rehearsal her body has gotten more smoking. If that’s possible.  He pulls her flush against his body, taking her mouth once again. Begging for entrance into hers, she parts her lips giving him permission to slide his tongue. Their tongues dance and battle for dominance.  He picks her naked body up and she wraps her long legs around his waist. “God Rachel, you are so smoking hot” he says and continues the battle with her tongue. “Finn, bed, now” is all she can say between kisses. Finn keeps holding her under her round flawless ass and walks to the bed, pulling the curtain.

“You are wearing too many clothes” Rachel says while pulling the t-shirt over his head. Unbuckling his belt then pulling the zipper down.  “Stop wearing a belt” she scolds him. “If I don’t my pants might fall and everyone will see my junk” He tells her putting her on the bed so he could remove his pants and boxers. “Well, we can’t have that” She giggles. 

Finn is finally naked, really that took way too long for her comfort. Rachel is lain out on the bed in her naked wonder and Finn climbs atop of her finding his way between her legs.  “Where’s Kurt” he says kissing her neck “don’t know, don’t care” she replies.  Finn smirks because he could care less if his brother hears them he’s going to love this woman how she deserves.

Finn kisses her lips slowly, softly then moves over to her jaw line, moving down her neck stopping at the spot that drives her nuts. “Oh Finn, baby” she responds to the loving way he pays attention to the details of her neck. He continues he way down her body only to be stopped by the perky mounds of her chest.  He envelops his mouth around the pink nipple sucking licking then tugging at with his teeth, eliciting lovely music from his favorite instrument, Rachel.  Not to neglect the other side Finn leaves her left and licks the right nipple, the blows on it making it stand to attention.  He takes the left into his hand and continues to caress the nipple while tugging the right with his teeth. Rachel loves when he tugs gently on her nipples it causes such a fire between her thighs.  Finn know she is ready for him to move lower when he feels her thighs brushing against each other.  He smiles into her titty and moves down to her taut stomach. Butterfly kisses are left and his hand makes its way into the warmth of her center.  He runs his fingers up the length of her folds making her scream a bit.  He knows he is frustrating her, but he loves this Rachel. Hot for him.  He enters his forefinger into her pussy and earns a “MMMM, Finn more”. He inserts another finger bring his mouth to cover her clit.   He pumps his fingers in and out, sucking on the swollen bundle of nerves.  Rachel is wiggling her lower body, Finn has to reach up to steady her with his free hand. His other fingers busy pumping in and out, his tongue lapping up his girl’s clit. He feels she is close, he feels her walls closing around his fingers.  He takes the clit into his mouth sucking on it like it’s an ice cube causing Rachel to lose it. “FINNNNNN, oh my Moses FInnnnnn” she is riding out the orgasm along his finger and mouth.  She steadies her body then Finn removes his fingers sticking them into his mouth and licking her off of them.  He makes his way up to her mouth.

Finn was so hard he could cut glass at this point. She pulls him down into a soul searing kiss still panting from her orgasm.  Finn pokes his tongue out to lick her bottom lip and takes it between his teeth.  “Finn make love to me” Rachel says.  Finn places himself at her entrance, pulling her close to him by putting his arms under her shoulders lifting her slightly.  He loves being this close to her when he makes love to her. It is like they are one.  The closeness gets him off as much as the actual act of making love. 

He says “I Love you Rachel” as he pushes into her silky wet center.  He tells her he loves her every time he enters her. “I love you too, Finn”.  Rachel loves being this close to Finn. The intimacy shared in this position is beyond anything they ever experienced. He talks, or sings while he makes love to her, not dirty words, although she does like when he talks dirty to her, this is different. Its’ loving, subtle almost ethereal. She has faced the most intense orgasms of her short love life with him in this position. It’s electric and she can never get enough.

Tonight is a song.  Finn loves singing obscure songs to her, he finds on the internet or on indie labels. Finn pushes into his beautiful girl and pulls back out leaving his tip just inside her walls. Then plunges back deep hitting her hidden spot. “Omfinggod” is all she can mumble out.  Finn starts to sing while pulling out as he did before:

_“On the days I can't see your eyes_   
_I don't even want to, open mine_   
_On the days I can't see your smile_   
_Well I'd rather sit, wait the while_   
_For the days I know you'll be near_   
_'Cause a day without you, it just isn't fair_   
_See the days I can hear your voice_   
_I'm left without a choice”_

He pushes back in deep within his girl. She panting and he’s loving it. He already gave her one orgasm since he’s been home so he know she won’t last the entire song.  He hooks her leg around his waist to change the angle pulling back just to plunge back deeper than before.  He is thrusting and thrusting she is panting and panting. Finn continues:

 _“About to get weak in the knees_  
 _Fall head over heels baby_  
 _and every other cheesy cliché_  
 _Yes I'm swept off my feet_  
 _Oh, my heart skips a beat_  
 _but there's really only one thing to say_ :”

He leans down to capture her lips with his own. Kissing her like there is no tomorrow. She looks at him and he sees heaven:

 _“God damn you're beautiful, to me_  
 _you’re everything; yeah, that's beautifu_ l  
 _Yes to me_.”

She is meeting him with every thrust. Her pelvis is perched upward. Giving him the access he needs to bring her to the edge.  She feels the fire building inside her abdomen and clenches her walls around his long hard cock. Causing him to lose his breath for a moment.  He knows what she’s doing. She wants him to cum, he won’t let that happen until she’s well over the cliff.  He attacks her neck with vigor, leaving a wet trail of kissing and begins his song again looking directly into her eyes:

“ _I can't find the words to explain_  
 _Just how much you got me, going insane_  
 _When you speak to me sometimes you'll find_  
 _Oh, I stutter my words, I say never mind_  
 _'Cause even when you just walk by”_

She is panting heavily moaning on the verge of screaming when he reaches between them to find the swollen button he worked before.  He starts his ministrations and she is gone “Fuc-Finn-Fuck-Finnn!! Don’t ever stop, Finn” she is blinded for a minute by the pure ecstasy that has rocked her body. Once she gains her sight she looks into the whiskey colored eyes and she tears up. Finn continues to pump into her working toward his own release and continues his song:

  
_“Well I look around, to seem occupied_   
_'Cause I'm trying so hard to hide_   
_yeah, all of these feelings inside”_

He sing “inside and pushes to the hilt hitting her spot once again.  Her body is still buzzing from the last orgasm and she can’t help but scream “OH MY GOD”. Finn smiles his famous Hudson smile and recommences:

_“'Cause I get weak in the knees_   
_fall head over heels baby_   
_and every other cheesy cliché_   
_Oh, I'm swept off my feet_   
_My heart skips a beat_   
_But there's really only one thing to say:”_

Finn feels the fire inside his belly and know he is on his way to bliss.  He continues to pump in and out of Rachel’s lovely pussy. Faster, deeper, harder. All the while holding her close like at the beginning of his song:

_“God damn you're beautiful, to me_   
_Oh, you're everything; yeah, that's beautiful_   
_Yes to me._   
_Yes to me.”_

He knows he is at the end and his dick starts to twitch deep in her walls, she is clamped down around his girth.  His mouth is next to her ear and he whispers:

_“Yeah you're beautiful_   
_Yeah you're beautiful_   
_God damn you're beautiful_   
_to me._   
_To me.”_

“RACH, ELLLLLL” he groans as soon as his song is finished releasing his seed deep within his future wife.  He slows his hips gently riding out his orgasm.  And he feels her clench again and he feels her release her orgasm around him once more “Finn, Finn, Finn” she whispers as she cums for the third time.

They are steading their breath, Finn still holding Rachel close to his chest kissing her lips as the last wave of orgasm subsides.  He pulls his softening member out and rolls onto his back pulling her close to his side.  Rachel lays her head on his chest giving him soft loving kisses along his collar bone.  He lifts her chin so she is looking into his eyes “I love you, I’ve always loved you, I always will love you.  I don’t want to wait anymore, Rach. Marry Me?” Finn says to her.  Rachel gives him her Finn smile and says “I thought you’d never ask. Yes I will marry you and I love you so much too”.

They are always on the same page. They begin kissing and Rachel thinks how linked they really are just a few short hours ago she was thinking she didn’t want to wait any longer and here he is saying the same thing.  She climb atop his hips and sinks down around him once more. Riding her fiancé bring him to the same bliss she just achieved.

* * *

 A couple of hours later, the couple is lying in bed, after their lovemaking marathon.  “Finn, baby?” she quires.  “Mmm, babe” he responds. “I don’t want to wait, baby.  I want to be your wife before opening night.  I want to walk on that stage and be in the playbill Rachel Hudson” Finn opens his eyes looks down at her “Ar-Are yo-you sure? I know how you always wanted Rachel Berry on the marquee. It won’t hurt my feelings if you want to be Rachel Berry on the stage.”  He pecks her lips. She returns the kiss and says “no, baby. It’s our last name. It’s your father’s last name and I want to make it mean something again. I know we can’t change his discharge status but we can do this for him. So when people ask about my name I can tell them I got it from an American Hero.” She says with tears threating to fall. Finn doesn’t know what to say, his eyes are filled with water. If he blinks the tears will flow. He bites his lip to stop from crying “That is the most amazing thing anyone can ever do or will ever do for me.  I love you so much.” He says to his fiancé pulling her up for a sensual kiss.  “If it means that much to you and it means everything to me, than let’s get married. I’ll marry you right now if that is what you want” he is practically jumping up and down on the bed right now. Rachel starts laughing at her naked fiancé bouncing on the bed like it Christmas morning.

“I’d like to call my Dads and your parents. I want them there. I don’t want everyone.  I just want to be your wife.  Maybe when we are more stable in our careers we can have a big ceremony and reception but for now, the important thing is us and our parents.” Rachel tells him.  He leans over and kisses her again. God he loves those lips.

“Wait!” he yells before she can get her phone. He jumps off the bed and heads to the closet.  He is rummaging through the closet looking for something “Oh, I got it.” He runs back to the bed and instead of getting back into it, he kneels down in front of Rachel’s naked body and grabs her left hand.  He looks up to her and says. “Rachel Barbra Berry, I love you with all my heart, Will you be my wife?” Rachel looks at him like he hit his head. Doesn’t’ he remember he already asked and she already said yes, then she notices him pull his hand from around his back and she see it, The RING. Her ring that he gave her all those months ago on the Stage of McKinley High.  Her free hand goes to her mouth and tears start to fall. She nods and barely lets out a “yes” and Finn is sliding the ring on her finger standing up to pull her to him.  “Now it’s back where it belongs” he says kissing the ring on her finger and holding her hand to his chest. “Let’s call the folks” he jokes and picks her up “and get back to awesome engagement sex” She laughs at how absolutely in love with him she is. 

With a little trepidation they decide to call the daddies first.  Hiram answer on the third ring “hello little star” “Hello Daddy” she says back. “I’ve got Finn here and we wanted to talk to you and Dad” she tells him “Rachel Barbra Berry are you pregnant?” He yells into the phone.  Finn and Rachel chuckle “No Hiram, she’s not pregnant. I promised not until after her Tony” Finn assures him.  “Daddy can you just get dad” Rachel says impatiently.  “Hello, star. How are things?  Rehearsal? Finn?” LeRoy her dad asks.  “Hello Dad, everything is great and so is Finn.  Opening night is coming up in about three weeks but that not why we are calling.”  LeRoy gasps “Are you Pregnant?”  Rachel looks at Finn and rolls her eyes “No Dad! But Finn and I have news.  We have decided to get married.”  They get nothing from the Daddies.  “Leroy? Hiram?” Finn says.  They hear sobbing in the back ground and know Hiram has gone all gay diva on them.  LeRoy speaks up “We thought you were waiting?”  “We don’t want to wait anymore. We should already be married and it is just silly to me that we aren’t.  We left stuff get in our way before and we aren’t going to let it happen anymore.” She tells her dad.  “If that’s what you two want, then when’s the wedding?” Leroy chuckles into the phone. “Oh, dad I’m so happy you’re not mad. I really want you guys there.  It’s going to be just us and our parents. I don’t need the big to do right now.  We can do that later. We just want to be married.”  “Rachela, my star. If this makes you happy then we will be there.” Hiram gives them his support. “Thank you Daddy.  We were thinking next Friday at the justice of the peace then I promise in a year or two in front of a Rabbi” Rachel appeases her daddy.  “Sound great we will get our tickets now. Can’t wait to see you both.”  And with that they hang up.

“That was easier then I thought” Finn tells her. “It was, I’m so glad they are respecting our decision now.” Rachel breaths “Now it’s your turn. Call Carole” She tells him.  “Here goes nothing” he smiles           and dials. “Finny” his moms sings as she answers the phone. “I was just telling Burt I need to call Rachel.” She says “why thanks ma, I guess I’m chopped ham” Finn says.  “It’s Liver baby.” Rachel corrects him. “Oh, Rachel you’re on the line too.  Great I wanted to confirm the date for your Opening so that I can have Burt’s suit cleaned and pressed.”  Carole asks “November 20th is scheduled for Opening Night. I’m so excited. It’s just three weeks away. But we are calling for a specific reason” she says and looks at Finn.  “Yeah, mom is Burt with you?”  “Yes, I’ll get him” Carole suspiciously goes and get her husband.  “Okay we are on speaker” “Finn, son how are you? Rachel?”  “We are good Dad” Finn says “OH MY GOD!” Carole shrieks.  “Rachel’s pregnant!”  Carole yells. “Ma, Ma, Ma MOM, MOTHER!!!!!” Finn yells trying to get his moms attention.  “We’re here Finn” Burt says. “No Rachel is not pregnant. Why would you think that?”  “Well you called Burt Dad, you only do that if you think you’re in some sort of jam.” Carole explains her conclusion.  “No she’s not pregnant.  We decided to get married next Friday and we want you two to be there.  We are keeping it low key for now. We don’t need everyone in our faces about a wedding, with Funny Girl starting and me in Football.” Finn gets out. “I’m so happy” Carole says weeping into the phone. “Son, we will be there with bells on.  You two have been through enough. You deserve to get hitched the way you want.” Burt assures the younger couple.  Rachel is crying because she cannot not cry with Carole crying on the other end. “Thanks Burt, thanks Carole” she sniffles.

Carole pulls herself together and asks. “Rachel, how did he do it? How did he propose?” Rachel’s eyes go wide and Finn laughs. “Well” Finn starts “I kind of came home and Rachel was in a robe and one thing lead to another and” before he was finished his mother is screeching into the phone. “Finn Christopher Hudson. You did not propose to that girl while you two were naked?”  “She was wearing a sheet” Finn smirks and stifles a chuckle. Rachel looks mortified at him and swats his arm “You couldn’t have made something up Finn, really. Now your mom thinks I’m a harlot.”  
  
“I do not think that sweetheart, but my son on the other hand is a buffoon. How do you propose to a girl naked Finn? Really? Did I not teach you bet…?” Burt jumps in saving Finn a lecture and Rachel further embarrassment “I’ll make our arrangements tonight we love you both and we will see you next week.  One thing though. You better invite your brother or all hell and New York will come tumbling down.”  “Bye, we love you too” Finn and Rachel say together.

“That was humiliating” Rachel says to Finn who has put his phone on the table next to the bed and starts to kiss on her neck.  “Not too bad” he says into her neck.  “I shouldn’t let you touch me after you embarrassed me like that” Rachel pretends to be offended playfully pushing him away.  Finn pouts his lip at his girl “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it” “Oh what the hell, I forgive you” she says pushing the sheet down and grabbing Finn by the back of his neck.  Engagement Sex was the bomb that night.

* * *

 Rachel is in The Imperial Theatre finishing up the scene where Fanny and Nicky are singing “You are woman, I am man”.  She is being chased around the chaise lounge by Matthew Morrison, the actor playing Nicky, being closely watched by her understudy Cassie Levi.  Rupert calls the scene and adjourns the cast for the afternoon and evening.  Rachel is ecstatic.  She can make it to Kleinfelds and meet Kurt to get a dress.  She’s gathering her things and heading toward the exit when she’s stopped by Cassie. “Rachel, can I talk to you?” Cassie asks.  “Sure thing, Cassie” Rachel waits for Cassie to continue. “I wanted to stay that when you got the role over me, I was pretty angry.  I’m a Broadway Veteran. I’ve played Maureen (rent) Penny (hairspray), Elphaba (wicked) and most recently Sheila (Hair).” Rachel swallowed hard at the list of roles Cassie has played. It’s true, Rachel did not have all that experience behind her, but she had determination, hard work and heart. Cassie sees Rachel’s eyes go wide and mist over so she continues her thoughts to Rachel. “But despite that they went with an unknown.  I can’t tell you I wasn’t wishing you were terrible.” Rachel drops her shoulders then her head and Cassie pushes on “But, you proved me wrong.” With that revelation Rachel’s head pops back up and the tears that were threating to fall are gone. “I’ve been watching you. You have amazing chemistry with Matt, and your interpretation of Fanny just might bring a whole new generation to love it as much as we do.  Your take is fresh and young. You make this revival relevant. I’m glad I get to be your understudy so I can watch you grow and help you grow as an actress.”  Cassie smiles at Rachel and Rachel reaches out to hug her “thank you Cassie. That means so much coming from a professional I admire.  Your work has inspired me and I’m glad I get to learn from you.” Rachel sniffles then pulls away from the hug.  Cassie winks at her picks up her bag and leaves Rachel on the stage.

After Rachel shook out the shock that Cassie had left her in, she made her way to Kleinfelds just in time to keep Kurt from going all Lima Heights on Randy.  “MY god Kurt, can’t I take you anywhere?” “He started it Rachel. He was insinuating that Lazaro is overrated.”  Rachel shakes her head.  “You know I love Lazaro but I’m a Pnina Bride.  I want to marry Finn in a Pnina Tornai gown.”  Kurt says “yes, yes, you’ve told me three hundred times and text it to me forty thousand.” Kurt says exacerbated.  “Good so we are on the same page. I’m kind of disappointed that Santana couldn’t be here.” Rachel confesses.  “Her abuela is not doing so well” Kurt tells her. “I wish I could be there for her” Rachel sighs.  “Enough of that depressing g-ma stuff.  We need to get you a knock out gorgeous dress.  I want Finn unable to speak for a couple of hours.”  Kurt says looking through the racks in the Pnina room. “I need him to at least be able to say ‘I do’.”  Rachel laughs at her bestie.  The bridal consultant finds them and introduces herself. “I’m Debbie, welcome to Kleinfelds. What are we looking for today?”  Kurt and Rachel smile and Rachel speaks up “I’m getting married Friday.  I know it’s not a long time, but I’m staring in the revival of Funny Girl and I want to be married before opening night.  I’m a size two. The ladies on the phone, Dorothy and Nicole assured us that wouldn’t be a problem.”  “Pnina is having a trunk sale this week. So you are in luck. She also likes to sell the sample dresses that are just a bit out of season but still current.” Debbie assures her.

       Debbie pulls from the trunk dresses that Rachel can take home today.  The first one she tries on Kurt says “You look like you’re going to bed. It’s too nightgown.” The second dress was a corset style dress that hugged Rachel’s curves but the see through corset set to low and Kurt was afraid “your VA jay jay would be showing”  Rachel started to get discouraged around dress number five.  “It shouldn’t be this hard.  Finding the man of my dreams and getting him was easier than this.” Rachel huffs in the dressing room while Kurt and she wait for Debbie to return with another round of dresses. Kurt hugs his friend “WE WILL FIND YOUR DRESS TODAY” “Knock, knock” they hear but it doesn’t sound like the voice they’ve been listening to all afternoon. This voice is laced with an accent.  Rachel looks at Kurt, Kurt looks at Rachel “No” “It couldn’t be” they say at the same time as Pnina Tornai herself walks into the dressing room holding a dress.  Rachel jumps from the chair.  “Miss Tornai, I am so pleased to meet you.”  Pnina smiles and takes Rachel’s hand “No, my **bisl (** a Yiddish word meaning –little bit.) it is my pleasure to meet you.  I hear you are to marry a tall handsome man. Yes?”  Rachel nods her head unable to speak because oh my God Pnina Tornai is standing in front of her. “I think I have perfect dress for you to marry your handsome man. You try on yes?” “Of course I’d be honored”  “Good” Kurt leaves so Rachel can try on the dress. Pnina helps her into the dress. It’s a form fitted with shoulder straps made in delicate beading.  The sweetheart neckline has the same beading as the straps.  There is a little opening with sheer fabric over to expose just a small portion of her upper torso. Then the dress hugs her hips like she was born to wear this dress. The delicate beading is accentuated all the way to her thighs and the bottom of the dress is silk with an organza overlay that flows to the floor. Pnina gasp as she takes in Rachel. “Rachela, this dress was make for you, no?” She turns Rachel around to face the mirror and Rachel’s hands go straight to her mouth and tears begin to fill her eyes. “Oh, my Moses! This is gorgeous. I feel gorgeous, classy and sexy.’ The tears are free flowing. “We show the goy (the non-Jew)” Pnina says referring to Kurt. “Yes please!” Rachel is excited to see Kurt’s reaction.  She knows this is the one. She can feel it down to the tether. 

Rachel opens the door and Pnina steps out first.  Rachel walks out and to her absolute surprise sat Carole and her Daddy and Dad. Carole gasps then tears fill her eyes.  Her daddy starts crying. Kurt is speechless for once and her Dad stand up and walks to his daughter. “Star, you are a beautiful bride. I will never be more proud of you as when you walk down that isle and marry Finn. The dress is perfect.” LeRoy says and starts to cry. Rachel cannot believe it. They are here. They are really here.  The wedding is in four days and she didn’t think her parent or Finn’s mom could make it.  She was sad because they would be her to help her find the perfect dress, but Kurt surprised her. “Wha-wha-what are you doing here?” Rachel asks.  “Kurt called and said you were kind of bummed because we couldn’t be here.  I couldn’t let my future daughter in law shop for her dress without a mom.” Carole explains through her tears. Rachel is full on ugly crying at this point. But Pnina brings them back “We like the dress, yes? It was make for her, no?” she says to Rachel’s dads. Hiram finally pulled himself together. “We do and it is” is all he can manage. 

After a bit of admiring the dress, Leroy clears his throat “So, Ms. Tornai, how much is this perfect dress going to cost?” Pnina shakes her head. “My gift to Racheala” she says.  Rachel shakes her head “No, it’s too much, you don’t have to do that.”  Pnina takes Rachel’s hands into her and looks into Rachel’s eyes. “You are going to be a huge star.  I would be honored to give you this dress and many more for years to come. You just have to tell everyone who design it and we are even.” Rachel smiles and wipes away the tears that seem to never end. “Thank you. I’d be honored.”  

They wrap up the dress and a veil to boot and the entourage leaves Kleinfelds with one happy bride.  On the way home Rachel thinks the dress is too much for a justice of the peace wedding. “I don’t know if I should wear this dress.  It’s kind of much for the Justice of the Peace. I should just wear the other one I almost got married in before Quinn’s accident.” “NO!” Was the collective answer.  “Rachel, my dearest diva. Did you think I would really let you marry my brother at the courthouse?  I have a small room at the Plaza reserved, a Rabbi on standby. Santana has her Maid of Honor dress and Puckerman will be flying in Friday morning to be Finn’s co-best man, with me of course.”  Rachel hugs her best Friend “Thanks Kurt, if I wasn’t marrying your brother, I would so be your hag.”  The cab full of family laughs at Rachel’s’ declaration.  The parents went to the Plaza while Rachel and Kurt went home.  Carole took the dress, so Finn couldn’t sneak a peek. Rachel would be getting ready at the Plaza anyway. Kurt and her Daddy are insisting she spend the night away from Finn, “some tradition should be followed Rachela” Hiram said.  She relented and said she’d stay at the Plaza on Thursday. Now to break that news to Finn.

* * *

 Two days later Rachel had a day off from rehearsal, it was Cassie’s day to do the blocking exactly like Rachel had been directed so she didn’t need to be there.  She was cleaning the loft and making dinner for Finn, Kurt, Blaine, the daddies and Carole.  Burt wouldn’t be in town until tomorrow night.  She was belting out a Celine Dion tune when she heard a knock on the door. She turned down her music and opened the door.  The last person she thought she’d ever seen was standing in her face. “Don’t you every stop singing Berry?” “Oh, I see we are back to you calling me Berry.” Rachel scoffs. “Well, I figured since you know my plan what’s the use in trying to hide it or the fact that I can’t stand you.” Quinn smugly tells Rachel. “What do you want Quinn? Why are you here?” Rachel asks impatiently.  “I came here actually to talk some sense into Finn.  I saw Santana in Lima, while she was visiting her grandmother and she told me a funny story.  Finn agreed to marry you again.” Quinn states dryly.  “That’s right. We are getting married on Friday and there is nothing you can do about it.  Why don’t you just go back to your pathetic little life in Lima and leave Finn and I alone.” Rachel spits venom with those words. “Look man-hands I told you once before, I get Finn and you get heartbroken. Why don’t you get it?” Rachel did something neither of them expected she punched Quinn square in the face hitting her perfect little nose job. You could hear the cartilage snap and the blood started flowing from Quinn’s face like Rachel turned on a faucet. “You Bitch, you broke my nose” Quinn says trying to stop the bleeding. It was no use so Quinn decided to take a swing a Rachel. Rachel ducked and came up with an upper cut to Quinn’s jaw sending the blonde to the floor. “What the fuck” Quinn was stunned. Rachel bent down, grabbed Quinn’s bottled blonde hair on the back of her head to make sure Quinn could see her face. Rachel looked in Quinn’s eyes and stated coldly “I am not high school Rachel Berry. I will fight for my man.  You will never have him. He cheated on you in sophomore year twice with me and once in junior year. He doesn’t love you nor has he ever loved you. He used you.” Quinn shakes her head. “He did not cheat on me in junior year” “Are you sure about that Quinn? Do you really think Sue makes a speech and Finn dumps you? You’re not that dumb.”

_Flashback_

_Finn had been kicked out of Prom for going all Braveheart on St. Jackass. Why was he so pissed that Jesse was kissing Rachel.  He was with Quinn.  But seeing that asshat with his hands all over Finn’s girl made him see red.  His girl. Rachel wasn’t his. He broke up with her because she cheated. But why couldn’t he get her out of his head since the Go your own way incident in Glee.  She was so hot and sexy. She killed that Fleetwood mac song. He couldn’t get her out of his head. He had to see her. He had to know. He jumped in his truck and speed to Rachel’s house.  Her daddies were away on business trip, so he took the spare key from the door jamb where he could only reach and let himself inside to wait for Rachel._

 _Finally he hears her at the front door ‘No Sam, I’ll be alright. You and Mercedes go enjoy the after party. I’m really not in the mood.” With that she closes the door. She didn’t see him right away, not until she turned on the light “Jeeze Finn, you scared the crap out of me what are you doing here? Why did you break into my house? Don’t you think you’ve caused me enough pain and humiliation tonight?” rapidly firing questions at him.  He sat there still with his head in his hand “You look beautiful tonight” he says. Looking up from his hands he looks at this tiny force of nature with tears in his eyes. “I saw me through your eyes tonight” She looks at him with a furrowed brow. “And” “And I’m an ass.  I’ve treated you like shit from the moment we met. I used you, took you for granted, lied to you and all the while expected you to be perfect. When you weren’t it broke me. I should have listened to you. About Puck. I know you wouldn’t have gone all the way with him. I realize if I had just told you the truth about Santana, this could have been avoided.  I’m sorry.” He pauses. Rachel starts to speak but he shakes his head “no I have to get this out or I won’t do it later and I have to if we are ever going to be okay again.” Rachel closes her mouth and motions for him to continue._

_“You asked why Santana. The simple fact is it could have been anyone. The fact that it was Santana didn’t mean anything to me she was the one who offered.  I was hurt and jealous that you were with Jesse and I wanted you to hurt as much as I did. The irony. That’s the word right?  She pulls a small smile and nods yes. “When you did it I felt like you didn’t love me, but it really didn’t have to do with loving me. You were hurt and I should have been the one making it better. But I was a douche and you went to Puckerman. I forgave you the minute you told me. But my damn pride would allow me to say it or show it. So I became a dick.  The tree lot, the kissing booth and Quinn. All dick moves to punish you further. I’m sorry.” He is crying freely now, he doesn’t care if it makes him a pussy he needs her to understand. “I’m so fucking sorry.  I let Quinn do what Quinn does. Use me for popularity and prom votes because it was easier than dealing with my out of control pride and feelings for you. You wanted to know how I could forgive Quinn and not you. The thing is I never forgave Quinn because she doesn’t see the wrong she did, she thought the end justified the means. She doesn’t thinks she needs to be forgiven. I never loved Quinn. Not before you and certainly not after you. I only went to her because she kissed me after the District Game and it would fill my own personal heartbreak.  I could push my feeling for you away. You scare the hell out of me. My feeling for you scare the hell out of me.  I’m 17 years old and I can’t’ see a future without you in it. That’s crazy right?” he swallows trying to gage her expressionless face._

_“Then tonight when he had his filthy hands all over your beautiful sexy body something inside of me snapped. I couldn’t take it... I could care less about Quinn, prom. King. None of that mattered. I had to get him off of you. You’re my girl. You know it and I know it. I had to show everyone else especially that asshole Jesse.” Finn pauses then takes a deep breath. “Fire” “excuse me” Rachel says. “That’s what I see when I kiss you, fire. Its starts as a small kindling and over time it builds into a raging inferno. I feel it more than see it. You set me on fire with every touch, every look, and every kiss.  Fireworks are fun, but they fizzle and fade real fast. I’d rather see fire.”  He gets up from where he’s been sitting to walk to Rachel.  Her eyes are welled up with tears “Finn, I-I don-don’t know what to say.  Do you really think like that? Do you really feel that way?” she asks as he reaches her and caresses her arm with his fingers. “Every minute of the day” he whispers leaning down to capture her plump glossy lips with his own. It was the first kiss they had shared since sectionals and every emotion they had experience was poured into that one kiss.  When air was necessary, she pulled away from him, taking his hand she lead him up to her bedroom.  He closed the door and turned to see her unzipping the pretty pink dress she was wearing and letting it hit the floor. There she was his Rachel.  Standing before him with no bra and a tiny teeny pink lace thong. She was even more beautiful than he imagined. “It’s always been you Finn. I want you to make love to me.  I need you to show me everything you just told me. Show me how much you love me Finn.” “What about Qui---“Finn starts and she shushes him. “I don’t care about Quinn. She didn’t care about me when she was slapping me tonight.  I want this and I know you do too.  Let’s not think about Quinn, Glee or anything other than Finn and Rachel right now. Can you do that Finn, Can you be with me?” Rachel asks but he sees her pleading in her eyes and he can’t deny her this. It would break her more. She already thinks she’s second best.  Time to put your money where your mouth is Hudson. Show her she’s number one. “Yes, Rachel I can. I love you and that’s why I’m doing this. I love you.”  I love you too, Finn.”_

_He takes his clothes off and leads Rachel to the bed. He lays her down gently. “It is going to hurt” he says. “I know, just go slow and gentle” she responds. “Condom?” Finn says reaching for his wallet. “The moment we started dating after Regionals I got on the pill. I knew it would be you and I didn’t want anything between us when we made love.” Rachel tells him and everything he heard goes straight to his dick. He is hard as nails and he knows it’s going to be fast and sloppy but he loves her and she loves him. It’s going to be okay.  He takes a deep breath to calm himself down so the mailman doesn’t make an appearance this soon. She spreads her thighs and allows him to settle between them leaving her thong and his boxers as the only barrier to ecstasy.  He places kisses along her neck and collar. Leaving his mark behind “take that asshat” he mentally smacks Jesse. They continue to kiss and grope until he couldn’t take any longer. He pulls her panties down and off and she pushes his boxer down and away. He is poised at her wet entrance. He looks into her eyes once more for assurance this is what she wants. He sees nothing but love and confidence that she wants this. “I Love you” is whispered as he pushes into her for the first time.”_

_End of Flashback_

Rachel finished telling Quinn her tale and pure rage and hatred filled Quinn.  “How dare you? Why couldn’t you just leave him alone?  I was pregnant and you still went after him. I loved him!” Quinn tries to get up but Rachel still has a hold of her hair. “Please, I knew that baby couldn’t have been his. He told me your silly little story and I tried to get him to realize you were lying but Finn believes the good in everyone.  I had to get proof and you walked right into it with the Jewish Baby test. I exposed you because you were ruining his life. I’ll be damn if I let you do it again.  FINN IS MINE! HE LOVES ME! HE DOESN’T WANT YOU!  WE ARE GETTING MARRIED! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM OR YOU WILL BE SORRIER THAN YOU ARE RIGHT NOW!” Rachel roars at Quinn. Quinn can’t believe what is going on. When did man hands get a back bone? Right as Rachel is dragging Quinn up from the floor Santana makes it around the corner. “¡Oh, mi dios. Qué demonios”. (Oh, my god. What the hell?) What’s going on? Quinn I thought I told you to stay away from Finn. Oh my god is your nose broken? No puedo dejar esta perra loca solo por un segundo. (I can’t leave this crazy bitch alone for a second). “She was just leaving. Weren’t you Quinn? Came by to wish us all the happiness in the world. Right Quinn?”  Rachel says letting go of her hair and pushing her toward the stairs. “I’m leaving, you’re insane” Quinn says.  Rachel retorts “I learned from the best” and walks into the loft. Leaving Santana stunned in the hall.  She watches as Quinn makes her way to the stairs and out of site than turns her attention to her tiny friend who is now leaning over the sink washing dishes.

“Um, Rachel?” Santana cautiously enters the Kitchen. “Are you okay? You seemed a little…..” Santana can’t find the word she’s looking for then Rachel turns and her eyes are red, swollen and full of unshed tears. “No, no Berry. No you will not let that fake beach Barbie do this to you. You kicked her ass out there. I’m so proud of you. You stood up for yourself, your man and from what I heard put Quinn and her high horse out to pasture.” “I’m sorry Tana, I’m just not a violent person. But she makes me so mad. I snapped. I don’t like what I did. It scares me Santana.” Rachel is pulled into Santana’s arms. “It’s okay.  You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t feel remorse. But the bitch brought it on herself.  Gotta say. I don’t want to be on the receiving end of one of your punches.” Rachel laughs and wipes her tears. “Thanks Santana.  Blaine taught me some boxing punches in high school.” “I may have to take helmet hobbit for a match so he can teach me some of those awesome punches” Santana and Rachel laugh until they can’t breathe. “Tana, can we keep what happened between us tonight I don’t want to ruin this dinner for anyone by mentioning psycho Barbie.  I’ll tell Finn in the morning.” Rachel asks of her dear friend. Santana Nods in agreement. “We’ll have a good time tonight and let that shit go till tomorrow.” Rachel smiles and goes to the kitchen. Santana went to take a shower before dinner and Rachel was left in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on her lasagna. As she was putting in the fridge a knock on the door is heard. She lets out an exhausted huff then slides the door open. She starts laughing hysterically. “Oh, m-m-my go-gos-gosh. This isn’t happening.  This is too much for one day. YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME” Rachel finally stops laughing when he starts to speak “hey hotty.  I heard you got Fanny. You want to celebrate.  I know you still want me.” Rachel looks at Brody, chuckles and says “Never in this life time” sliding the door shut.   Finn and Kurt could not get home fast enough. She need this fucked up afternoon over. She wanted to enjoy this time with their parent, Kurt, Blaine and Santana.  She wanted to talk about the wedding and opening night.  She would tell Finn what happened but she’d wait until tomorrow. No need to make him want to go all Braveheart. Family was coming and that is all that matters.  The rest will sort itself out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 The Wedding! Yeah!  
> Reviews please. Let me know if you’re getting bored.  
> I’ll try and update again real soon.  
> Finchel is love. Finchel is forever!
> 
>  
> 
> Chester See - God Damn You're Beautiful Lyrics | Metro Lyrics


	18. Chapter 18 FINCHEL WEDDING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding Our Dreams are Not So Different  
> I do not own Glee or its characters it and they belong to RIB and Fox TV. I do not own any rights to songs that may appear in this story. They belong to the very talent songwriters and artist that sing them

“Going to the chapel, gonna get married, going to the Chapel of love” Hiram is singing as he walks the hallway of the Plaza.  He was putting the finishing touches on the Chuppah.  Rachel wanted more Asters adorning the canopy.  The aster is a small flower that resembles a star, and we all know how Rachel loves her stars and metaphors. Knocking on the Hummel’s suite door he is greeted by a disheveled Kurt.   
“Oh, thank God you’re here! She’s going all crazy Berry on me. I need reinforcement” Kurt breaths to let Hiram say something. “What’s going on? She getting cold feet?” Hiram asks. “No, she wants her something blue to be…..”

Over at the loft Burt returned from picking up Puck at JFK and Finn was pacing the floor. “Puckzilla in the house” Puck yells getting Finn to stop. “Hey, bro. I’m so glad you could make it.” Finn tells his best friend then resumes pacing.  “Son, what’s going on? What’s with the pacing?” Burt quires.  “I don’t know. I mean I know that I love Rach and she’s the only one for me but I woke up this morning feeling like she can do better. Who am I? Some stupid jock who wants to be a director.  She’s going to be a huge star. She doesn’t need me and what if I screw everything up. What if I forget my vows?” Finn finally takes a breather.  “WOW, Berry has rubbed off on you. You said all that without taking a breath.” Puck laughs at his friend. “Fuck you Puck! I’m freaking out. I don’t need your shit!” Finn screams at his best man. “Dude, chill the fuck out.  Berry wouldn’t have agreed to marry your gigantor ass if she wasn’t sure. One thing about that girl is she ain’t afraid to tell it like it is.” Puck trying to calm the groom.

Burt steps in placing a hand on Finn’s shoulder. “Finn, you and Rachel are an inevitability. We were stupid and selfish for making you two doubt what you had.  I’m sorry. If we didn’t interfere you and she would be hitched already. This is what you wanted and now you’re getting it. Take it. You are not just some dumb jock. You are the Quarterback on a Division I team. Making all the other teams wish they seen you in high school.  You are going to be a great director and even direct that beautiful girl of yours. Once you see Rach everything will make sense. You won’t forget your vows and who cares if you do. It’s no one’s day but yours and Rachel’s.”  “Thanks Dad” Finn says wrapping the older man in a hug. “Okay enough of the Lifetime movie shit. We need to get you dressed and to the Plaza before Hummel blows up my phone anymore.  He’s been texting me nonstop since Burt picked me up.” Puck shaking his head pushing Finn toward the bedroom. “Go NOW get dressed.  I’m jumping in the shower and I’ll be ready in 20 minutes.” Puck orders. “I’m going and since when does it only take you 20 minutes.  I used to wait for hours for you to be ready to go.” Finn asks. “Air Force man. You gots to move that ass or get that ass chewed out.  I choose to move my ass.”  Finn, Burt and Puck all chuckle and the men go about their ways getting ready.

Thirty minutes later: “Finn, Puck” Burt calls for the boys. Finn comes to the kitchen in his black Armani suit that Kurt insisted he get him. _“Finn don’t worry, Isabella has given me cart Blanche on the Vogue.com vault.”_ He remembers two days ago when he was looking at his old suits.  “Looking good son, Kurt will be proud” Burt says just as Puck walks from Kurt’s curtained off bedroom. “Puck you look awesome.” Finn says to his oldest friend. Puck was dressed in his full dress blues. “Thanks, you know the chic’s dig a man in uniform.”  “Same old Puck” Finn shakes his head.

“Okay here, a toast” Burt continues handing Finn and Puck a shot glass full of scotch.  “To Finn, may you have all the happiness today and every day with Rachel that I experience today and every day with your mom. Cheers!” “Cheers!” They all say downing the shot. “Thanks Burt. I hope I do too.” Finn hugs his stepdad. “Let’s get our married on” Puck says clapping Finns shoulder pushing him toward the door and his bride.

* * *

 

“Kurt give it a rest!” Carole exasperated by her stepson. “It’s her wedding she can have what she wants”  “I just want her to have a wonderful day. She’s my best friend.” Kurt pouts. “Well then as her best friend leave her alone. You are not the one being married in it.” Carole says.  After much yelling some crying (Kurt’s not Rachel) Kurt finally relented and let Rachel do what she wanted.

“Finn, is going to adore it Kurt.  I know he will. And the ladies at Kleinfelds did this as a huge favor for me” Rachel says stepping into the living area of the suite.  Carole, Kurt and the daddies all look over at Rachel coming out in her dress followed by Santana. “Star, yo-you loo” LeRoy tried to say. Carole just cried.  Kurt had a huge smile “Diva! WOW” Hiram got up and walked to his daughter “Rachela, never was there ever a more beautiful bride than you. Neshama (slang for darling) Ani ohev otach (I love you).”  “Daddy, dad ani ohevet otchah (I love you).” Rachel responds in Hebrew.  Kissing her daddy then her dad Rachel walks over to Carole. “Carole, I wanted to say that I love you. I love your son. I will try every day to make him the happiest husband I can. Finn and I bought you this” Rachel hands Carole a small box.  Carole hugs Rachel wiping her tears away “I love you too, and I’m proud to be able to call you my daughter” Carole opens the box and inside is a platinum charm bracelet with four charms, the letter H,  a music note, drum sticks, and a hippo. The letter H has three stones each one for Finn, Kurt and Rachel. The music note is for Rachel. The Drum sticks obviously Finn. “A hippo?” Carole asks “I know that it’s untraditional but I know how much you like Kurt’s hippo broach. I couldn’t find a hippo broach charm so a hippo would have to do to represent Kurt” Rachel says looking at Carole. Carole face brightens while pulling Rachel into a hug. “I love it. Thank you”

Now it is Carole’s turn.  “I know I’m not your mom but I’m glad I get to be your mother in law. I wanted to give this to the woman Finn would love for all of his life and you are that woman.” She is saying this while holding a folded handkerchief putting it in Rachel’s hand.  Rachel opens the handkerchief and inside is an older ring. Rachel looks up at Carole. “This is the Ring Finn’s Father gave to me on our wedding day.  I know Finn bought you your own engagement ring, but I want you to have this as your something old. I want you to wear it and pass it down to your son or daughter.” Carole says with tears flowing.  Rachel could only nod her head and whisper “Thank you Mom” because if she said anymore she’d be back in the makeup chair. Rachel put the ring on her right hand and admired it.

LeRoy takes Rachel’s hand and says “Your groom wanted me to give this to you so you could wear it. He said you don’t have to if you don’t want.” LeRoy hands her a long box and she opens it with a gasp.  Inside the wonderful box is a platinum necklace with ‘Finchel” written in scripted diamonds.  “It’s perfect” She says and the water works just fall. Putting on the gift from her groom Rachel is ready to marry the man of her dreams.    
A quick fix to her face and makeup and they were once again ready to go. “Let’s get our married on” Santana yells.

* * *

 

The small room at the Plaza where the Ceremony and reception will be is decorated in purple asters, pink calla lilies and white roses. Even though Rachel and Finn wanted just their families Kurt talked them into a small reception with their glee family too minus Quinn (Of course).  Mr. and the new Mrs. Shue, Mercedes came from LA, Mike was in from Chicago, Tina, Artie, Sam, and Brittney all came from Lima. Blaine was with Kurt and lived with Rachel and Finn so he was there. Even Beiste managed to make the trip. Finn was happy that their friends they considered family all showed to support this last attempt at a wedding.  It was here and it was happening. Nothing or no one will them from ending this day as husband and wife.  Kurt had the Plaza on alert for one Quinn Fabray and were under strict orders not to let her within 50 feet of that hotel.  The Funny Girl producers had provided Rachel and Finn with their own personal security for the day. Rachel was becoming better known as she promoted the play. Finn was reluctant at first because he didn’t want bulky guys with guns all over their wedding.  Those fears were rested when the firm assured “Mr. Hudson” that the security team would be available but out of site. They had pictures of Quinn and she wasn’t getting in to ruin Rachel’s day.

Finn stands under the Chuppah with Puck at his side waiting to see his bride.  Santana makes her way down the aisle in her knee length purple dress.  Her hair is up and Finn thinks she looks pretty. Santana was always smoking hot, but today she was pretty.  The whole room stands as Finn and Rachel’s 16 year old selves are heard singing “Faithfully.”  Kurt was adamant that she walk down the aisle to their song.  Everyone turned to the back of the room where Kurt stood opening the doors.  The air in the room was collectively let out when Rachel walked in with her daddies.  All eyes were on her in her Pnina gown. She was breathtaking.  Finn held his breath and started toward her until Puck grab the bottom of his jacket and whispered “She has to come to you” Finn let out his breath and locks eyes with his bride.  He knew she was beautiful but there are no word in any language Finn thinks that are good enough to describe her right now in this moment. He knows all his worry was for nothing. The look she is giving him, comforts him in a way nothing or no one has ever.  This is right, they are right together. They make each other better.

Rachel stands behind the doors after Santana leaves to walk down the aisle.  She loops her arm with her Daddy while her dad hold her bent elbow. Her bouquet is white calla lilies and roses. Her hair is down “because Finn likes it that way KURT” her veil is cathedral length because why not.  She hears her and Finn singing their song and she knows it’s time.  Her daddy says “it’s time Rachela” She nods and smiles then Kurt opens the door.  She feels the entire room look at her and her smile widens.  While all eyes are on her she wonders how lucky she is that she gets to marry that handsome man standing there looking at her.  She’s the only one looking a Finn and she thinks they should be looking at him he is stunningly gorgeous. Their eyes locked in a gaze that holds every promise they have ever made to one another. She can’t help but see the future they’ve planned in those eyes. She will love those eyes until the day hers close for the very last time.

She makes her way to Finn and Hiram hands his baby girl off to the man she will marry.  Finn reaches for Hiram’s hand an instead of shaking it Hiram pulls him into a hug whispering “Love her like today is the last day you have together” Finn smiles and nods to acknowledge what his soon to be father in law told him.  Finn takes Rachel’s hand and leads her to the Chuppah. The Rabbi is waiting along with the priest to begin the ceremony.

Rabbi Greenburg and Father Smyth

"Blessed are you who have come here at this extraordinary moment in your lives."  


Father Smyth

Dear family and friends, we are gathered here to join Rachel and Finn in Marriage. It is so fitting that you, their family and friends, be here to witness and participate in their wedding, because the ideals, the understanding, and mutual respect that they each bring to this union, find their roots in the love, friendship and guidance that you have given them throughout the years.  
  


Rabbi Greenburg

The bridal canopy, or Chuppah, is a multifaceted symbol. It creates a special and sacred space for this extraordinary moment in your lives. Your Chuppah is open on all sides to symbolize the importance of the world that lies beyond your new home and how important your family and friends will be in your future. Your parents surround you, for they are the true foundation upon which the structure of your lives rests. The fragileness of the Chuppah is a reminder that you must both take great care to protect the integrity and strength of the holy union that you both have begun to build today. Surely, the only true anchor that you will now have will be holding on to each other, just as you are doing now. Yes, your Chuppah represents a house full of promises and it is now filled with your joyous hopes and dreams!  
  
Father Smyth

  
Out of two different and distinct traditions, Catholic and Jewish have come together to learn and share the best of each; appreciating their differences but confirming that being together is far, far better than being apart from one other. As we celebrate this marriage under the Chuppah, they will soon light the Unity Candle, the Christian symbol of two people becoming one in this celebration of matrimony.  
  
 **Rabbi Greenburg**  
There are also those who were close to Finn and Rachel, who are no longer with us, but we remember them today because they have been such an important part of their lives.

 **Father Smyth**  
May you build a life together that is bright with the laughter of children and the smiles of friends and family. May your home be a haven from the tensions of our time and a wellspring of strength; may it be the one place where you most want to be at the end of each day. And, may the years deal gently with you both. Walking together, may you find much more in your union as husband and wife than either of you would have found alone.

 

**Rabbi Greenburg**

**In your new union, each of your hearts will be a home for the other.**

**Each of your souls will be a source of refuge and peace for the other.**

**You can now turn to each other when you feel vulnerable.**

**You can call out to each other when the way is not clear.**

**Each of you will now make the other whole and complete.**

**With the words that you now say, you pledge your lives to each other in a way that will create a sacred union.**

Father Smyth

Our young Couple would like to say a little something to each other.  Finn.

_“Rachel, from the first day I saw you I knew you would change my world. I was walking down the halls of McKinley High with some guys from the Football team and you passed us by. I don’t know if you noticed me but I noticed you. I noticed how tiny you were, but how big your presence was, I noticed your big beautiful eyes you tried to hide by looking down. I noticed those gorgeous lips and thought how much I’d like to kiss them (every one chuckled). I noticed you. You walked by and I fell to pieces. After that I was done.  I joined the glee club and there you were. Wide eyed and every bit as loud as I knew you’d be (laughter filled the room once more). Then you opened your mouth to sing and I heard the angels cry. You touched my very soul with your voice. I was slow in high school so it took me a while to make my way to you and I thank God every day that you allow me to love you. You were my lighthouse, you are a beacon of light that guided me through the darkness. If it wasn’t for you I’d have been lost never knowing that I could be better. You believed in me before I believed in myself and I will love you in all of our tomorrows more than I love you in all of our todays”_

“Rachel” Father Smyth says

Finn reaches over to wipe the tears that have fallen from her eyes. She smiles and takes a breath.

_“Finn, I have loved you since I was 15 years old.  I noticed you on that day. You were in the middle of your friends wearing you letterman jacket and there was a special aura around you that made you stand out.  I knew you were special in that moment.  I knew you would change my world.  I was an only child without a friend in this world then you joined Glee club.  And I found my best friend.  We hurt each other purposefully and not but somehow have managed to stay best friends.  I would not be here today if you didn’t love me so much as to sacrifice your own happiness for the sake of mine.  You loved me so much you set me free to pursue my dreams. The universe did its thing and we are together, I got the part of a lifetime and I am marrying the man of my dreams.  You are my dream. Nothing else seems to be important if you’re not there to share it with. I will love you until there are no more songs to be sung.”_

Now it is Rachel’s turn to wipe the tears from Finn’s eyes.  When she is done he takes her hand and places a sweet gentle kiss on her palm.  Both of them turning their attention back to the rabbi and the priest.

Father Smyth “Finn repeat after me”:

I, Finn take you Rachel to be my wife. Through my love for you, I pledge to work to increase your happiness and diminish your sorrows. I promise to encourage you to always find the best within yourself. Together we will face whatever life may bring, whether laughter or tears. I promise to respect and honor you, care for you with tenderness, and support you with patience, love and a song. You are the love of my life and my best friend.

Finn recites the vows that Father Smyth says holding Rachel’s hands in his own.

Rabbi Greenburg “Rachel repeat after me”:

I, Rachel take you Finn to be my husband. Through my love for you, I pledge to work to increase your happiness and diminish your sorrows. I promise to encourage you to always find the best within yourself. Together we will face whatever life may bring, whether laughter or tears. I promise to respect and honor you, care for you with tenderness, and support you with patience, love and a song. You are the love of my life and my best friend.

Rachel recites the vows Rabbi Greenburg says Letting Finn hold her hands in his.

“We will now her a reading from 1 Corinthians by a friend of the couple. Mercedes Jones.” Father Smyth says. 

_**Mercedes makes her way to the Chuppah to read for the couple** _

_**“Love is patient and kind.** _

_**Love is not jealous or boastful or proud or rude.** _

_**It does not demand its own way.** _

_**It is not irritable and it keeps no record of being wronged** _

_**It does not rejoice about injustice but rejoices whenever the truth wins out.** _

_**Love never gives up; never loses faith; is always hopeful and endures through every circumstance...love will last forever." (New Living Translation)** _

  

“We will hear now from Noah Puckerman as he read the Jewish reading: "Song of Songs" Rabbi Greenburg says. Noah leaves Finn’s side to the podium that had Mercedes had vacated.

_**“My beloved speaks and says to me:** _

_**"Arise, my love, my fair one, and come away;** _

_**for now the winter is past; the rain is over and gone.** _

_**The flowers appear on the earth; the time of singing has come, and the voice of the turtledove is heard in our land.** _

_**The fig tree puts forth its figs and the vines are in blossom; they give forth fragrance.** _

_**Arise, my love, my fair one, and come away.**_ "

 Father Smyth stands once again and says

“Light is a symbol of God’s presence, especially God’s love for us. It reminds us of the power of divine love and the great potential of human love as a reflection of it.  Now, your mother Carole Hudson-Hummel and your father LeRoy Berry will light the two tapers representing your lives up to this point. (THE TAPERS ARE lit.)

  
That Finn and Rachel are able to love is a reflection of the fact that they have been loved. With these two lit tapers, they will light one candle together. Today they become one, but each brings a special uniqueness to that union. When two souls that are destined for each other, find one another, their streams of light flow together and a single brighter light goes forth from their united being.  
Finn and Rachel move to the unity table and take the tapers that have been lit by Carole and Leroy and together light the one in the middle. The move back to the front of the Chuppah to start the ring exchange.

Rabbi Greenburg starts speaking “These rings in their unbroken wholeness are tokens of your pledge to each other and of your love for one another. The wedding rings are regarded as fitting symbols of marriage, for they are fashioned to have neither beginning nor end. They represent the enduring trust and affection that you bring to one another, and they are the outward and visible symbols of two lives that are now united in marriage.

Finn and Rachel, the hands that you are now holding are the hands of your best friend. These are the hands that will work alongside of yours as you build your future together. These are the hands that will carry your children. And, these are the same hands that, when wrinkled with age, will still be reaching out for yours.

Noah places one ring in Rabbi Greenburg’s hand and the other in Father Smyth’s hand. The exchange will now begin.

Rabbi Greenburg hands Rachel the ring she will give to Finn to finalize their commitment to each other. “Rachel please place the ring on Finn’s finger and repeat after me.”

  
“Finn with this ring, I join my life with yours.  
I join my life with yours in loving kindness and compassion.  
I join my life with yours in faithfulness.  
"Ani l’dodi v’dodi li, I am my beloved’s and my beloved is mine”

  
Father Smyth hands Finn the ring he will place on his loves finger as they cement their lives together. “Finn please place the ring on Rachel’s finger and Repeat after me”

“Rachel, with this ring, I join my life with yours.  
I join my life with yours in loving kindness and compassion.  
I join my life with yours in faithfulness.  
"I am my beloveds and my beloved is mine”

Rabbi Greenburg and Father Smyth together say

  
“Now, go and enter into the days of your true togetherness. And may those days be good and long upon this earth. Now, by the authority vested in me on behalf of the State of New York, We declare that you, Finn Christopher Hudson and Rachel Barbra Berry, are husband and wife. Finn, you may kiss your bride”

Finn places a hand on the small of his wife’s back and pulls her flush against him. His other hand reaches up to hold the back of her head as he captures her lips the first time as husband and wife.  Finn deepens the kiss and Rachel obliges. Puck slaps him on the back and says “You got all night to kiss her. I needs to get my drink on” “I agree” Santana says.

Father Smyth smiles at the newlyweds and announces for the first time ever I give you Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson.”  The room erupts in tears and applause.  Finn holds up Rachel’s arm in unity then they make their way down the aisle and into the lobby for cocktail hour.

* * *

 

The hotel staff switched the room over from ceremony to reception while the cocktail hour was held in the lobby.  Finn and Rachel received all their guest. The girls gushed over Rachel’s dress. The guys gave well wishes for a great future.  Once the room was switched the guest were allowed in the room and dinner was served.  Finn insisted on steak and shrimp and Rachel got her vegan option as well.

“Hello, thank you everyone for making the trip on such short notice. Finn and Rachel are happy you all could make it. Now as the co-best man brother of the groom I have to speak.  Finn, I am so happy that you are my brother. I’ve watch you become the man you are and you are inspiration to me. I love how you love my best friend and take care of everyone around you. Today you married you soul mate and I salute you both.  Rachel. I love you little Diva. I am glad that I get a front row seat to your life. You and I are soul sisters from other misters. Today I not only get to call you friend I get to call you sister for real. You and my brother were made for each other. Welcome to the family.  To Mr. and Mrs. Hudson!” Kurt gave his speech.

Puck and Santana both got up and gave their respective speeches thankfully Kurt got editing rights and nothing too vulgar was said. It was time for the first dance.  “Can we have Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson to the dance floor for your first dance as husband and wife” the DJ said.

Finn and Rachel made their way to the dance floor “Have I told you how beautiful you are today, my wife?” “You might have mentioned it once” Rachel says.  The music starts and Finn takes Rachel into his arms and they sway to the song.  “I love you” he says. “I love you, too” she replies.  “I can’t wait to get that suit off of you tonight” Rachel says to Finn “Hey, aren’t I supposed to say that?” Finn kids. “Ever since Kurt opened that door and I saw you in that Armani I wanted to climb you like a tree” she reaches up and kisses him.  “Do we have to stay?” Finn asks. “Unfortunately yes my love. Not much longer” She soothes him. The night goes on and everyone gets a turn at dancing with the couple and the party is great.

“Excuse me, Hello. Hey everyone. If I could I’d like to say something.” Mr. Shue gets the rooms attention. “I have watched Finn and Rachel grow up from one overbearing diva in training and an insecure jock who cared too much what others thought about him to two of the most wonderful adults I know. After a particularly hard assignment Rachel had doubts that she would every find someone to love her, I told Rachel that she would find someone who loved all the parts of her that she didn’t even like.  At the time I knew it was Finn, but everyone knows that story. Finn didn’t know but he quickly figured it out and here we are. I love you both. You are like my own children. So to honor that love I have an announcement.  Emma and I are have twins.” The room goes nuts “One boy and one girl. Emma and I have discussed it and we would like to name them Daniel Finn Shuester and Isabella Rachel Shuester.” Mr. Shue tells them. Finn and Rachel are stunned but rush to Mr. Shue to hug him and Emma. “I’d be honored that your daughter share my name” Rachel says. “I’ll teach her how to be a diva” Mr. Shue hugs her and laughs. Finn has no words for Mr. Shue he pulls him into a hug and is reluctant to let go.  Finally when they pull apart Finn simply says “Thank you”. The energy from Mr. Shue’s announcement is carried through the rest of the evening.

“Hello wife” Finn greets Rachel when she returns from the bathroom. “Hello Husband” she says sitting on his lap to kiss him.  Santana screeches. “Hobbit, time to throw that bouquet” Rachel with her lips still attached to her husband’s looks at Santana and nods.  “Bride stuff, hot stuff. I’ll meet you in the middle so you can get the garter and then I can take you upstairs and have my way with your fine ass.” Rachel was a little tipsy, not drunk just feeling fine. “I look forward to it Mrs. Hudson.” Finn says kissing her once more and sending her on her way.

 “Okay all you pathetic single women up here except Mrs. H squared and Emma” Santana yells into the microphone.  The Glee girls go up to catch the bouquet.  “Ready girls” Rachel says and turns her back to them “ONE-TWO-THREE” Rachel tosses the flowers over her head and it lands in Brittney’s hand. “Yea, I caught the flowers” Brittney is happy.  Santana once again yelling into the microphone “Pathetic losers it’s your turn. Not you Daddies or Mr. H and Mr. Shue you guys are fabulous” Santana is a little more than tipsy.  The Glee guys make their way to the dance floor while Rachel finds a chair to wait for Finn.

Finn slams his drink then sprints to his bride. He wants to throw that little lacy thingy and take his wife upstairs.  The sexy music starts and Finn feeling good moves with the beat doing his “tiny dancing” moves. He moves down to his knees and Rachel puts her leg up to his chest.  He slides his hands up her calves sliding the dress with him when he sees Rachel’s something blue.  He begins to laugh and so does Rachel.  He lifts the dress to her thighs revealing a pair of blue knee socks with the letters FIN sewn into the right one and the letters CHEL into the left one. It’s perfect.  Rachel Turns her head to look at Kurt and sticks her tongue out at him playfully.  Kurt shakes his head and says “You were right, he loves them” Once he regained his composure Finn lifts up on his knees to kiss his wife “there perfect. You will always be my Rachel Berry” Finn finds the garter and flings it over his shoulder. Neither of them could be bothered to find out who caught it, because Finn had lifted her up off the chair and was carrying her out of the room to the suite that was to be theirs for the night. Their guest didn’t even miss them.  The booze was flowing and the music was pumping.

* * *

 

Finn was sitting on the bed waiting for his wife to come out of the bathroom. They had already shed their wedding clothes. So there sat Finn in his boxers and nothing else waiting on his woman.

Rachel needed to freshen up just a bit. It’s not like this is their first time but she wants it to be special. She bought a white corset with matching panties and white thigh high stockings. She wanted to give Finn something special on their wedding night.

She leaves the bathroom and says “Finn” he turns his head and his jaw drops. What kind of lucky bastard is he to have a wife as sexy as Rachel? “Baby” he says.  She meets him at the foot of the bed. Kissing, caressing, licking, sucking, nipping are happening all at once. Her corset and panties are off in 20 seconds. ‘So much for that’ she thinks. His boxers meet those panties in a pile to the left of the bed. He picks Rachel up and takes her to the bed. They have all night but he needs her now.  He’s been dying all day to touch her. The anticipation from the wedding is all he needs to be ready. He places her on the hotel sheets. ‘These are nice. We totally should get these’ he is thinking as he places himself between her thighs.

“I Love you” he says as he pushes into his WIFE for the first time. It’s crazy for him to think I’m making love to my wife. He get the smirk on his face looking down at her while driving deep within her. She is always so tight. He loves this woman. She surrounds him with the velvety walls of her pussy and he fills her with the smoothness of his hard dick. The pushing and pulling the back and forth is a dance they have perfected. He loves that his wife is a perfectionist especially in the bedroom.  She likes to practice. A LOT.  Finn pushes deeper, harder, hitting the perfect spot to get Rachel to sing that perfect note. He hits it over and over. Never failing to find it. He pumps in and out fast then slow. He can feel his fire starting and he wants to cum together as a married couple.  He reaches down between them to rub the swollen bundle of nerves. He pinches her clit between his thumb and forefinger still pumping deeper hitting her hidden spot. He can feel her clamping down and he knows the will be hitting a high F tonight.

“FINNNNNN FUCKKKKKKKKKKK FINNNNNN!” Rachel sings as he feels her cum around his cock. Simultaneously causing him to sing “RACHHH O O O O O” then spilling his love deep within her. Panting trying to catch a breath, Finn goes to roll off of her and she wraps her legs around him tighter “No stay. I like to feel you go soft then get hard again.  I need a breather but I’ll be ready in a minute. I don’t plan on letting you rest until the sun come up. Husband of mine.” Rachel says feeling his half hard cock hardening again. “It is my pleasure to serve you my Queen” Finn says as he starts making love to his wife once more.

The sun is rising over the Hudson River as Rachel screams one more time “I LOVE YOU FINN” and she shatters on top of him and he thrust his long member up into his wife to achieve his six orgasm of their wedding night. “I LOVE YOU RACH” he gives in return. Sated and spent Rachel can no longer move. She lays her body down on top of Finn. He hears her breathing slow then pushes her hair out of her face. She is so beautiful in the post glow of their love making. He kisses her head and covers them up not moving Rachel off him. God he loves this woman.


	19. Chapter 19  Opening Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding Our Dreams are Not So Different  
> I do not own Glee or its characters it and they belong to RIB and Fox TV. I do not own any rights to songs that may appear in this story. They belong to the very talent songwriters and artist that sing them

Finn was tired.  Football has been kicking his ass. He’s been having the time of his life. He’s the starter for the Columbia Lions and he is also a new husband.  His team has been on a winning streak. He is recognized on campus daily.  He has been keeping up with his classes for his Directorial Major.  He sometimes wonders how he does it all.  He knows he’d be nowhere without Rachel. He’d be in Lima doing what the town expected out of him.  His family believed in him and Rachel never doubted him for a minute.

  
Tonight was her night. Opening night for Funny Girl. She’s worked so hard to get here. He knew when they first met that she would be a star on that stage.  Even though he is dog ass tired he pulls himself out of the locker room shower to head home to dress for the show.  He’s never been more proud of anything than he is of his wife.

Rachel was pacing. It was 11 am, her show started at 7pm. So her she was pacing, waiting, pacing.  She knew she’d be alone until Finn got home at 12pm then she would be able to calm down.  He was her person. The one to make everything make sense. The one calm to her crazy. He would love her through it.

It was noon and Finn slid the door open he saw her and let out a small chuckle. She was beautiful in her tank top and boy shorts pacing the floor. “You know, you might wear a hole in that floor” he tells her. “Oh, Finn I’m so glad your home. I’m going nuts. What if I forget my lines? What if I can’t hit that high note? I can’t do this. I’m not ready” Rachel rambles.

Finn knew he’d come home to a full on Rachel meltdown he was ready.  “Baby look at me” he gently grabs her wrist and pulls her to him and walks to the sofa to sit down. He pulls her with him placing her on his lap. He strokes her hair and looks at her stunning face. “Baby, you’re going to be perfect. You know the play backward and forwards. You’ve been belting out these songs since you could sing. You are ready, you can do this. You know how I know? He asks his wife of one week. She shakes her head. “I know because you are Rachel Barbra Berry and you don’t fail at anything.” “Hudson” she whispers “Huh?” he quizzes.  “I’m Rachel Barbra Hudson” she says with more confidence. “Damn straight. We Hudsons don’t quit. We can do anything as long as we are together” He laughs dropping sweet kisses along her neck.

He continues to kiss his wife while running his hand under her tank rubbing the exposed skin on her back. He lifted her up and walked to the bedroom. He knew what she needed. He laid her on the bed.  He pulled her boy shorts down taking her panties with them. She lay there her opening glistening in the glow of the afternoon sun. Finn licked his lips dropping to his knees he pulled her to the edge of the bed. He hooked her legs around his shoulders.

Pushing her folds away revealing the little swollen bundle. Finn swiped at it with his tongue earning a low moan from his wife.  He enter a finger into her wet core taking the clit between his lips and sucking.  He pumped his finger in and out spreading her walls then slid another finger into her. Rachel loved when Finn went down on her. She always told him he was very talented and his skill in the art of pussy eating was unsurpassed. 

Finn continued to drive his fingers into her velvety smooth core hitting the spot she would scream for. He reached the back of her wall and Rachel arched her back off the bed so high, Finn had to push her hips back down onto the mattress. Finn licked next to her clit on either side. Licking and sucking her thighs. He was everywhere but where she needed him to be.  His fingers still rubbing the inside of her walls. He pushed his tongue against her clit earning him “FINN Fucking Hello.” He then grasp the bundle with his teeth nipping causing Rachel to scream. Continuing to nip and suck and lick her like a lollipop Finn could feel her walls clamping around his fingers.  “Cum for me Rach” he said against her clit. The vibration from his words sent Rachel over the edge. He felt her cum around his fingers. He let her ride her orgasm out on his face lapping up all she had to give.  “Thank you” she told him through panting and trying to catch her breath.

Finn kissed his way up her body to her mouth. Plunging his tongue into Rachel’s mouth letting her taste herself. “I love you” he says. “I love you too” she replies. She goes for the band of his sweats and pushing them down. He steps out of his sweat and boxers. He lifts her higher onto the bed and moves between her thighs. He looks at the clock it’s almost two in the afternoon she needs to be the theater by four. Plenty of time he tells himself.  He’s not had a mailman issue since they started having sex in their senior year. He can make love to her for hours now a days. But this was not one of those days.

He strokes his cock a few times while she’s still sensitive from her previous orgasm and can only lay there in anticipation.  He enters her slowly “I love you” as always. Even after all these years and times they’ve had sex she still gasps when he enters her. He picks up his pace and drives into her deep hitting the back wall of her pussy. She lets out the sexy moan Finn loves so much.  He pushing and thrusting and she’s wiggling underneath him. “OH MY GOD FINN I can’t I can’t it’s too much I’m Cuming” he inner high fives himself. He feels her clench her walls around him and he drives deeper to achieve his release. She moves her hips up to his and the angle of his thrust changes and the damn was broken. He cums hard and deep inside of his wife. “Rachhhhhhh” he groaned with the last of his pounding she came too.

He lay in the bed watching her after she had taken her shower. She didn’t have any make up, her hair was up in a ponytail, but she was gorgeous. “I’ve got to go babe” she says capturing his lips with hers. He pulls her to him but she puts her arms out “No No I got to go. I can’t be late.  I’ll see you after. I love you” she says stealing one more kiss and heading out the door “Break a leg” he yells after her. The sound of the door clicking shut brought him to life. He needs to get ready. He sprung out of bed. His wife was on Broadway tonight and nothing could be better.

* * *

 

Finn, the daddies, Carole, Burt and the new Directions were all sitting waiting for the show to begin. “How nervous was she” Hiram asks Finn. “I calmed her down. When she left she was airy and full of confidence” Finn smirks remembering how he calmed her down.   The house lights flickered and everyone took their sets and quieted down.

Rachel is standing there waiting as the overture finishes.  This is it she thinks to herself. “I got this” She tells herself. The curtain goes up and Rachel steps out into her spotlight.  All her worry, all her fear and all her insecurity leaving her in that moment. She hits her mark and opens her mouth. the word to the song come flowing

 _“I_ _f a girl isn't pretty_  
Like a Miss Atlantic City  
all she gets in life is pity  
and a pat

 _Kindly name a star who hasn't_  
Won a contest or a pageant  
if she hasn't she just never  
gets to bat

 _She must shine in every detail_  
like a ring, you're buying retail  
be a standard size that  
fits a standard dress

 _When a girl's incidentals_  
are no bigger than two lentils  
then to me it doesn't spell  
Success

 _Frumpy faces that could cause ya_  
to have temporary nausea  
Do I have to hear a lecture  
Such as that?

 _Is a nose with deviation_  
such a crime against the nation?  
Should I throw her into jail  
or drown the cat?

 _So she looks a bit off balance_  
she possesses golden talents  
or is that a pill too bitter  
to digest?

 _Oh, she's got very nice deportment, hmm_  
but when they see that at Ortmund's  
from the gallery they'll be  
Throwing fruit

Finn is stunned just how beautiful his wife is, she is Fanny Brice. He listens as the song ends and finds he can’t hold back the tears. She’s perfect. Her voice is that of an angel. It reaches into his soul like the very first time and the tears just fall. He doesn’t care if Puck or anyone else thinks he is a pussy. That’s his wife and she’s killing it.

The play continues and Rachel is up there singing “Who are you Now” and her tears are flowing. She gets so emotional in the moment all she can think of is Finn. Her Finn, he has loved her through all the drama and supported her like no other. She sings this song for him. She finds him through her tears and gives him a knowing smile. He smiles back at her. God she loves that man.

_Who are you now,_   
_Now that you're mine?_   
_Are you something more_   
_than you were before?_   
_Are you warmer in the rain,_   
_Are you stronger for my touch,_   
_Am I giving too little_   
_by my loving' you too much?_   
_How is the view,_   
_Sunny and green ?_   
_How do you compare it to_   
_the views you've seen?_   
_I know I am better, braver and surer too,_   
_But you--are you now--_   
_Who are you now?_   
_Are you someone better for my love?_

He know he’s better for loving her. He’s a better man for her. He is worthy of the love he gives her. The crowd erupts in a thunderous applause and Rachel leaves the stage.  The audience will not stop its applause. There is still one more number before the show ends. Rupert doesn’t know what to do. He knows there is one more number but this crowd is not letting up.  He smiles at his star and nods for her to return to the stage. Rachel goes out and the crowd goes wild.  She bows finding her dads, Finn and their friends putting her hands to her mouth and throwing kisses to them. She bows one final time and leaves

Finally the play is over and the cast and crew are on the stage and Rachel is center with a huge bouquet smiling and laughing through tears of joy.  Finn makes his way backstage waiting for his wife to come off the stage. There she is, she looks like Fanny but she’s his Rachel. She walks off the last step and into his waiting arms.  
  
“You were perfect” Finn says kissing her plump lips. “I’m awe struck. Best thing I’ve ever seen” He gushes. “Thank you husband. I couldn’t have done it without you.” Rachel responds to him.  “I love you” she says. ‘I love you too. You’ve got a ton shit of people waiting on you.” “I’ll be a few minutes then we can go to the restaurant. The Goldbulms are throwing a cast party and all of you were invited.” Rachel tells him. He grasps her wrist before she can go and pulls her to him whispering in her ear “they can have you for a couple of hours, you’re mine till the sunrises.” He places a kiss on her forehead and she scampers off to her dressing room. God he loves that woman.

* * *

The cast and crew start filling up Barbetta Restaurant on 42nd where the atmosphere is electric.  Finn and Rachel were in a different car then their “entourage” and were the last ones to enter. Finn held the door for his wife leading her in with his hand on the small of her back and the restaurant exploded with applause and cat calls. “Well, thanks guy but all I did was hold the door” Finn jokingly says. The crowd is eating him up. “When did you get so confident and cocky?” Rachel whispers lovingly in her husband’s ear.  ‘Losing the girl and not wanting to be a Lima loser was a pretty good motivator” he retorts.

Rupert hands them both a glass of Champagne. “A toast, To Ms. Rachel Berry….” “Umm, it’s Rachel Hudson.” Rachel interrupts. She promised Finn that his dad’s name would mean something and she was sticking to it.  Giving him his spotlight. “I forgot, forgive me. To Mrs. Rachel Hudson on one fan-fucking-tastic show!” Rupert had been drinking since the show and ended so he was a little tipsy. “Cheers” everyone was laughing taking pictures. Rachel and Finn made the rounds, this was where Finn got nervous. He didn’t want to embarrass his wife by saying the wrong thing. But since his profile has been elevated with his football he’s done numerous interviews for the college paper as well as one in the NY Time where he was featured. He has had to meet with a lot of high powered alumni as well so he didn’t feel out of place like he thought he would.

Finally they got to sit with their friends and family. “Rachel you were a revelation up there tonight” Mr. Shue told his former student. “Mr. Shue, I couldn’t have done it without you. I can’t believe you wore that tie” Rachel says blushing remembering her silly crush on Mr.Shue and the tie she bought him. A bright blue tie with gold stars and treble cleft. It was god awfully but there he sat wearing it with pride. “I had to Rach, it was perfect” He tells her giving her a hug. 

The night proceeded with easy. Rachel floating in and out of conversations with Finn at her side the whole time. They would steal kisses when they could. It was just after midnight when Rupert’s assistant Kelly walked in with the review from the New York Times. The restaurant went eerily silent as she read from the Times:

**“ _One might ask themselves, why? Why revive Funny Girl? An iconic show with an iconic star._**   
_**Why, when there are so many wonderful new playwrights, would Jerry and Mira Goldblum and Rupert Donovan decide to dust off this tired old girl of a play? Well, frankly, I can only come up with a single answer, and it's Rachel Hudson. It takes chutzpa to be willing to step into "the Great One's knee-high lace-ups "and make Fanny your own, and Rachel has plenty of that, clearly. But she also has something else in spades – Talent! Talent! Talent! Mountains of it, I'm not talking about the Appalachians. Hudson is the Alps. I'm sure I could find fault in this green actress's performance, but shame on anyone who would have the audacity to criticize the bold mistakes of a supernova exploding before our eyes. I just pray to God that no one saw me secretly wiping my tears, during her show-stopping 'Who Are You Now?' I don't know where inside that small frame Hudson went to find the emotion she delivered with that song, but she melted the icy heart of this reviewer. I hope this show runs for a long time, not because anyone needs to see 'Don't Rain on My Parade' again, or the producers found a way to get a real tugboat onstage, but because I want to have some time to enjoy Rachel Hudson as she is now. I know I will be going back for a second heaping bowl of Rachel Hudson.”** _   


Kelly finished reading and look over the hushed crowd. Rachel was in tears as were her dads and most of her friends. You might even have seen a watery eye from Noah Puckerman himself. “HELL YES!” Finn broke the silence as he stood grabbing up his wife into a hug and swinging her around.  He put her back on solid ground and tip her back to give her a kiss that reminded her of the kiss he gave her in the hall of McKinley after they won Nationals.  Cat calls and wolf whistles broke the spell they were in and Finn let her up to hugs, kisses and well wishes.  Mira spoke to Rachel “We are so proud and ecstatic that you are Fanny.  Enjoy it you earned it.”

After all the reviews were read the Post, Observer, and the Daily News, all positive, the party started to slow down. Finn say this as his opportunity to steal his wife away. They said their goodbyes, both a liitle on the drunk side, and took the car home. 

Finn and Rachel made love until the sunrise, just as he promised. “Oh, Finn” Rachel said with her final climax. “I love you Rachel. All your dreams have come true and I’m so glad you chose to share them with you. There is nowhere I’d rather be than here in New York with you. You are my home.” Finn kisses her lips like a thousand time before. God he loves this woman. Rachel loves this 

Finn, caring and subtle, loving and kind. God she loves this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review. All comments are greatly appreciated.  
> Sorry it isn’t as long as some of my other chapters what can you say that hasn’t been said. It’s a party. I borrowed the NY Times review directly from 5x17 Opening Night. I had a hard time writing this because Finn should have been with her. I cried for what should have been. But in my Fan Fiction Finchel always gets their happy ending.
> 
>  
> 
> Barbra Streisand - If a Girl Isn't Pretty & Who are you Now?  
> Barbetta Restaurant on 42nd is a Real place and I do not own it, sadly.


	20. Chapter 20 Married Life, No strife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding Our Dreams are Not So Different  
> I do not own Glee or its characters it and they belong to RIB and Fox TV. I do not own any rights to songs that may appear in this story. They belong to the very talent songwriters and artist that sing them

The day before Rachel’s birthday has the loft mates in a tizzy.  They are throwing her a party and she has no idea.  Finn has been too busy to help.  His team had finished the regular season with 9 wins and one loss and a Rose Bowl game invitation.  So Finn was always at the athletics department of Columbia going over game film, plays, training and of course his regular school work.  The party planning was left up to Kurt, Blaine and Santana, okay really just Kurt, Blaine and Santana pretty much were his bitch. Did whatever he needed. 

Rachel had a matinée only on her birthday.  The producers and director were apprised of her surprise party and gave her the evening performance off. She tried to tell them “No, no way, this is my show and I don’t want the night off” but in the end Mrs. Goldblum convinced her to enjoy an evening with her husband and assured her that her understudy would not win the part with her out for one performance.

“Satan!” Kurt bellows for Santana. “I swear to mi dios if you don’t calm the hell down, I’m going all Lima heights on your sorry ass. What do you need now?” She says coming out of her room.  “Did you call the caterer? Because I’m on the line and they don’t have the changes I asked you to make.” He looks at her and she looks away. “Damn it Santana, I asked you one thing and you could even do it.” Kurt gave his attention back to the lady on the phone. “Please-that would be greatly appreciated-I know-next time-yes-yes-I’ll do it myself.  Thanks again for that see you tomorrow.”

“You are so lucky they can change the tofu dish so Rachel can have her sweet potato curry instead of that god awful tofu shit she says she likes but we all secretly know she hates.” “If she hates it so much why does she eat it?” Blaine asks coming in to see what the dust up is about. “She is trying to be a good vegan. She thinks she has to eat tofu. When there are so many other things she can eat.” Kurt answers. “She is loca from way back. She’s always stealing my chicken when we go for burritos. She doesn’t think I see her.  She eat the chicken because her freakishly tall husband loves chicken.” Santana retorts.

“I can’t wait for this party she’s going to be so surprised. And we all know how she hates surprises.” Blaine says.  “It’s not that she doesn’t like surprises, she doesn’t like not knowing what everyone else does.”  Finn says sliding the loft door open and closing it again. “Dear Brother, you are home early for once” Kurt says eyeing up his tired looking brother. “Yeah, coach gave me the night off so I could get rest for the party. He says I can’t disappoint my wife. Something like happy wife no strife” Finn yawns.

“Its happy wife, happy Life. Finn” Blaine corrects him. “Whatever dude, I’m exhausted and every muscle in my body hurts and if I’m to keep my wife happy I need my rest.  I’m taking a shower and going to bed” Finn walks toward the bathroom. “Ewe” Kurt says. “Get some Frankenteen” Santana ribs. “Poor Finn” Blaine commiserates.  The three loft mates’ watch as a tired Finn drags himself into the bathroom. Finn turns and flips them all off and closes the door. When they hear the shower running Santana turns to the gay Olsen twins “He is going to be a surprised as she is. Burt and Hiram showed me the apartment they bought them for their wedding this morning. It’s beautiful guys.” “Dad sent me pictures, they are going to love it.” Kurt says dripping in jealousy. “Do I hear jealousy in that babe” Blaine says. “Sure do. They are going to be in Manhattan and we are stuck out her in Bushwick.” Kurt responds.  “Well Rachel is the only one of us that can afford an apartment in Manhattan and from what I understand the daddies Berry put a hefty down payment so they practically own the thing.” Santana says.  They are going to love it. It’s a two bedroom two bath apartment in the heart of Manhattan, close to Columbia and NYADA, and practically around the corner from the theater district.  Rachel had been looking at places and even took Finn and her Dads to a couple,  but in the end Finn and Rachel decided to wait to buy a place until Finn was more established in his directing career. But the daddies and the Hudmels knew the newlyweds needed their own place. Kurt practically begged his dad to save his “ears from falling off due to the Finchel sex”.  They had furnished every room except the master bedroom and bath. They figured Rachel would want to do that herself. 

* * *

 

Rachel tip toed into the bedroom after her show. She had been doing eight shows a week. She’d been able to keep up but it’s starting to get to her. Every bone in her body hurts and if you tell anyone she’ll deny it and then kill you, but she’s happy they made her take tomorrow night off. She shrugs off her clothes and slips into one of Finn’s Lions t-shirts and crawls in next to her husband. She snuggles close to him hooking her leg with his and he stirs because she accidently threw her hair in his face. “Oops” she whispers. “Hello my beautiful wife” Finn says groggily placing a kiss on her head moving her hair from his face. “Hello my gorgeous husband” Rachel returns. “How was the show?” he inquires. “The same” She answers.  He is so tired but he hears something in her voice.

“Baby, what’s the matter? Did something happen at the show” he looks her in the eyes through the darkness. “N-no. It’s not that. It’s just. I don’t know. Forget it” She stumbles. “Rach, come on. I know something’s up so just tell me then we can both go sleep.” He reaches for her to look at him. “I’ve wanted to be on that stage for my entire life and now that I am…..I’m bored.” She finally lets out. Finn can’t believe what he just heard. He sits up and turns on the light because he has to see her face. “What are you talking about?” He asks.

Doing the same show night after night for the last four weeks has been great but doing the same show night after night for the last four weeks is monotonous.  “I’m grateful for everything I’ve been given. I mean I just started college and I’m the lead in a Broadway show. But if I’m being honest. The familiarity is boring. I want to do something different. The same lines, the same song, which I love, it’s just too safe” She looks at her husband’s disbelieving eyes.  “I shouldn’t have said anything. Now you think I’m being a diva.” She says with regret. She knows how lucky she is, but she never thought about the sameness night after night.  “I never want us not to tell each other anything. I’m just a little shocked is all.  I’ve always wondered about that. So I’m not too surprised. But what are you thinking about doing. You don’t want to quit do you?” Finn searching her face for the answer.  “God no. I guess I just needed to say it out loud. But getting a break tonight will be good.” She says as she reaches for his lips.

She kisses him and he deepens the kiss and pushes her on her back and hovers over her tiny frame. “I love you, you know that.” She nods “And I’ll support whatever you want to do.” She nods as he continues to kiss her lips and neck. “I want you to be happy” kissing her neck. “I want you to have everything you ever want” pulling her shirt up over her head exposing her bare breast to him. “You deserve it” licking at her nipple. She moans. He continues loving her breast all conversation subsides so he can make love to his wife.  He pushes his boxers down springing his erection from their cotton cage. He places himself at her entrance and pushing inside of her he whispers “I love you” “I” gasp “I love you too Finn.” She gives him a breathy groan as he dives deep in the walls of her downy cave. The walls are compressing around his hard length “how do you stay so tight” he inquires not really needing a response ‘keegel exercises and yoga’ she thinks to herself. “MMMFINN” she shouts as he hits the back wall of her dripping center.

He pushes further inside of his wife. She pushes him so he is now on the bottom. She slides herself up and down his hard cock. His hands go to her waist to hold on while she rides him.  He sits up and she is still attached to him and they thrust together like a perfect harmony of a song. Her hips meet his and his meet hers. They are panting and moaning. I love yous are said. “Oh my Moses Finn” “Cum baby, cum on” he encourages as he feels his own release coming. “FINNNNNNNN!” her orgasm rips through her body causing her to jolt and the walls surrounding him to convulse and envelop him. He continues to thrust to achieve his own orgasm. While she rides hers out. She clenches the muscles around him milking him until “Rachhhelll” is grunted out, echoing inside the loft.

“I can’t wait until they get their present tomorrow” Kurt whispers to Blaine before turning over to get back to sleep. “Me too, they are a very vocal couple” Blaine quietly says to his fiancé. Both giggling, then falling in to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 

The next morning Rachel is up cooking breakfast for the loft when Santana enters from her night at Dani’s apartment. “Hobbit” she grunts. “Satan” Rachel gives back.  Santana gets the OJ out and pours herself a glass and sits. “So, what’s Finnocence got planned for you tonight?” “Dinner and a quiet night in front of the TV. We’ve been so crazy busy I just wanted a subdued night” “Good luck with that” Santana chuckles walking away. Kurt makes his entrance to the kitchen. “Good morning sister in law” he says. “Good morning Kurt, did you sleep well” “I did until I heard my brother getting his rocks off” Rachel whips her head around to Kurt “KURT!” she exclaims. “Oh please, like you don’t know how loud you guys are.” He dryly tells her. “I’m sorry, but you know we are newlyweds”  “You know we are only going to let you use that excuse for so long right?” Kurt takes a piece of the turkey bacon she’s frying. Rachel laughs at her best friend.  “Leave some of that for my husband, I’ve got to get to the theater.” She says grabbing her purse and keys walking out the door.

Finn, Kurt, Blaine and Santana are getting the loft ready for Rachel’s party. Astonishingly they are all getting along effortlessly.  The decorations have been hung. The booze has been bought and is on ice. They are waiting on the caterer and the hired bartenders.  Finn feels his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulls it out and sees it’s his stepdad.

“Hello Burt” he says and Kurt and Blaine’s eyes go wide because this is it. They know why Burt is calling. They are trying to hide their excitement from Finn.  “Sure, sure, no problem, just text me the address.” He says hanging up.  “What’s that about?” Blaine asks. “Well Mr. nosy pants. Burt wants me to meet him someplace he is thinking of opening a shop here. But it’s kind of strange where he wants to meet. I’ve got to pick up Rachel after her show so we will go there and then I’ll bring her back here for the party. Everyone is coming right?”

There is a knock on the door and Kurt goes to answer it “Never doubt me brother. Opening the door the first of the guest to arrive is Mercedes. “Hell to the nah. Get over here and give me a hug.” She laughs pulling Finn down to her 5’3” inch frame.  “Hey, Mercy. So glad you could make it.” “I’d never miss my diva’s birthday” After that everyone started to show up and the party was getting good. The DJ was hot, mixing up the music just the way New Directions rolled. 80”s rock, pop, some show tunes and even a little country for Sam.

Leaving the party Finn makes his way to the theater. Rachel’s show was finished and she was waiting on her husband.  He knocked on the open door she looked up from her script. Always trying to improve” her whole face light up at the site of her Finn. “Hey baby, I’ve missed you” she says standing up on the sofa to embrace him.  “I’ve missed you too baby” he says giving her a peck on the lips. “Hurry we got to meet Burt” “Burt? What for?” “He’s thinking of opening a shop in Manhattan and wants me to look at the space.” “Oh, okay let’s go” 

Finn and Rachel made their way to the address Burt provided but “This is a residential area. Are you sure you got the right address?” she asks her husband. “It is the one he text me so yeah, it the right one.” They turn the corner and they see her dads as well as Burt and Carole standing there with a bottle of Champagne. “What’s going on? Dad, Daddy?” Rachel looks at her dads. “Well, we all wanted to give you something.” Carole spoke up while Burt handed Finn a set of keys. Finn looks at the keys in his hand “What’s this” he asks looking at his mom and dad. “You two are newlyweds, you need your own place and you were so hesitant about buying one so we pulled our resources and put a down payment on an apartment in this brownstone.” Burt explains. Hiram continues “We wanted you to have a great start and with your Funny Girl salary and the down payment we provided you will be able to comfortably afford this. The mortgage is about three hundred more a month than you are paying at the loft.”

Finn and Rachel don’t know what to think. They are standing there looking at their parents and they see their mouths moving but they aren’t understanding anything they are saying. “Finn, are you alright?” his mom asks. Rachel starts to speak. “I don’t understand” “We bought you a house Rachela” LeRoy tells his only daughter. “Why” Finn asks. “Because we love you and” Hiram is cut off by Burt “If Kurt has to listen to anymore ‘Finchel sex’ he’s going to need therapy” the parents laugh and Finn and Rachel look at each other.

“Oh my god, that’s so embarrassing” Rachel says. “Oh, Rachela you know how we kid. But we also know how loud you are when you and your husband are amorous.” “Stop talking please. Please stop talking about my sex life in front of my mother in law” Rachel says burying her face in Finn’s chest. The daddies are rolling with laughter, tears running down their faces. Burt is beet red but laughing as well. 

Carole takes Rachel away from Finn and into her arms for a hug. “Rachel sweetheart, you forget I was married to a Hudson. No way in hell are you not going to be loud.” Rachel gets even redder. While Finn yells “MAAAAAA, really.” The parents are howling at this point and Finn takes his wife and strokes her hair. “Baby, they are just teasing.” “AM I really that loud that Kurt begged our parents to get us a house?” She cries. “Don’t cry, this is a good thing.” He looks at his wife “We got our own place” his eyes pruning with excitement.  He wipes away her tears and grabs her face to look at him places a small kiss on her lips “Yeah we do” she says as a smile lights up her face. The couple turn to their parents. “Can we see this place now or do you want to torture us some more?” Finn says. 

“Okay, okay. Let’s go up” LeRoy says wiping away his laughter filled tears. They make their way to the apartment on the left side of the brownstone.  Finn puts the key in the lock, opens the door, then swoops his wife off her feet and carries her over the threshold. He tears his eyes from his beauty of a wife and stops dead in his tracks. He puts her down so she can take in the surroundings.  The entire apartment is furnished with comfortable furnishings. So Finn and So Rachel. A perfect combination of them both.  The living room has a fire place. A longer than normal sofa, that is expresso in color with red throw pillows. They turn into the dining area where the table and chairs match the living room color. The walls are painted a caramel color and the art work is divine.  The kitchen is exquisite, stainless steel appliances, the back splash is black and white marble. Everything Rachel loves.  Finn opens the fridge to find it fully stocked with vegan and non-vegan items.

The tour continues until they reach the master bedroom. They open the door and inside is their bedroom set from the loft. How did they get that? “As soon as you left to get Rachel, Burt was in the loft tearing it down and out to an awaiting moving truck. All you clothes are here as well. Kurt and Santana have been slowly and discretely packing your clothes for the last three days while I’ve been here putting on the finishing touches.” Carole explains. “I guess we’ve been so busy we didn’t even pay attention.” Rachel tells Finn.

When they finished looking in the bedroom the couple and the parents met back in the living room. Rachel had tears and Finn had no words. “We know, we love you and this is our gift. You just have to finish paying it off.” Burt tells the couple.  Finn grabs him up into a bear hug not wanting to let his dad go. “Thank you dad” Finn tells him.  “It’s our pleasure” Hiram says getting in on the hugging.  LeRoy and Carole were doing the same with Rachel and then they switched.

“Are you guys staying or going back to Lima?” Rachel asks. “I’m afraid not honey, our plane leaves in a little while.” The daddies lie, knowing they were headed back to Bushwick for her party. “We have to be in DC” Carole says. It’s true they do, but not until tomorrow. They’d be heading to the loft to surprise her once again.

* * *

 

The parents leave and Finn and Rachel are left alone in their own place. “Wow, this happened so quickly” Rachel says. “Finn, what’s the matter” she asks her husband after noticing him with a frown. “I’m happy, but do you think we can really afford this?” “I haven’t gone over the financials with Dad yet, but I trust our parents not to get us in over our heads. Besides babe, you know I’ve been socking away my Funny Girl salary and we got your scholarship money. I think we’ll be okay.” “You’re right I’m just you know” he says. She does know. He wants to be able to provide for her. He’s her husband. He also doesn’t want to be seen taking charity. They are grow and married and he wants to be able to stand on his own. But for now he’ll accept this gift and not think too much about it.

He shakes off the feeling and asks his wife “You ready for dinner?” She molds her body to his and runs her hand down his chest and abdomen stopping at the button of his pants and fiddles with it. “I don’t know Mr. Hudson, I think we could find something else to do in our new home” she says seductively.  He leans down to kiss her lips she thought until he makes a detour to her cheek. “Mrs. Hudson, I’ve made plans and you will not distract me with sex” he whispers in her ear. “Can’t blame a girl for trying” she giggles. “Don’t worry, I plan on fucking you on every flat surface of this apartment later tonight, but we’ve got plans”

He takes her hand and they leave their new home. He hails a cab. Once inside he hand the driver a piece of paper. “Take us there” he tells the driver. “Where we going?” She asks. “None of your nosey business. Put this on” he pulls a blind fold out of his pocket. She stares at him like he’s lost his damn mind. “PUT” kiss “IT” kiss “ON” kiss.  She puts on the blindfold unhappily.  “Is this going to take long? I want to know where were going. Finn please” She whines. “I’ll have you pleading later, for now hush. We are almost there.

After a short ride, the cab driver pulls up to the loft in Bushwick and Finn gets out then helps Rachel out. He won’t let her take off the blindfold. He walks them into the lobby over to the elevator. They always took the stairs “Because Finn, it good exercise” is what she always told him. But tonight he had to keep her radar off until they got to the loft. The music could be heard from the lobby, so Finn text Kurt to tell him they had arrived and he heard the music die down. They got to the loft floor and walked out of the elevator. The door to the loft was open. 

Finn and Rachel stood in the doorway while their friends and family stared at them. Finn whispered to her “we are here” she reaches behind her head to untie the blindfold. Adjusting her eyes to the light the entire loft yelled “SURPRISE! Happy Birthday” Rachel was shocked at the amount of people were there. She seen her dads and the Hudmels and laughed. “You liars” she jokingly says. “Happy Birthday” all say in unison. Finn takes her to mingle. The loft looks different with their stuff missing. The set up tables where her room used to be and the kitchen was separated from the rest with a make shift wall. To hide the caterer Kurt said.

“There’s my hot Jewish American princess” Puck said coming over to the couple. “Noah” Rachel replied. “I heard you laid the smack down on Q before the wedding” Puck says with a tint of pride. They hadn’t told anyone because she wasn’t proud of what she did. “Ho-ow did y-you find out? “ Rachel stumbled out. “Q, she was pissed.  She also not happy you two got hitched.” Puck relays. “I really don’t give a fuck if she’s pissed. She just better stay away from me and my wife.” Finn growls. “Dude, calm down. I’m just saying I’m proud of you Berry.  Finally standing up to her.  I don’t know what she’s thinking, but she’s totally fucked up.” Puck continues talking about how she calls him while he is in Texas. “She won’t leave me alone. All of the sudden I’m fucking D.Phil.  I’m seriously thinking about changing my number. She is so obsessed with Finn” “Why can’t she leave us alone” Rachel asks. “I don’t know babe, but just know, I love you and only you. I’m not going anywhere.” “Thank you babe.  I’m not letting you go either. I’ve made up my mind. I’m going to ask for the bowl week off so I can go to California with you.  I don’t want you there with this crazy ass bitch on the loose still wanting you.’ With that she stalks away to find another converstation. She doesn’t’ want to talk about Quinn Fabray. “So fucking hot” Puck says out loud. “Dude, that’s my wife” Finn smacks him on the back of the head. “Sorry was that out loud.  I can’t help it man, your wife is all kinds of hot when she swears.”  “I know right” Finn laughs with his friend. “But still, dude she’s my wife.” Puck and Finn fist bump and rejoin the rest of the party.

* * *

 

It a quarter to three when Finn sees Rachel is about to collapse from being tired and drinking. “Baby, you want to go home?” She looks up at him “MMM yes please, that sounds wonderful.” They make their way through the left over guest saying their goodbyes. “Kurt, thank you for making this a wonderful birthday. My gift to you is no more Finchel sex we are going home.” “Thank you Lady Gaga” Kurt laughs in his drunken state.  “We love you” they say as the caterer hands Finn some to go containers.

The whole way home is spent lost in each other. They make their way to their new home. Putting away the food in the kitchen, Finn comes out to the living room to a naked Rachel and Finny Jr. stands at attention. “Whatever are you going to do with me Mr. Hudson?” she says putting her finger between her teeth. Finn starts stripping, and makes his ways to his wife. “I’ve got a few things on my mind” he picks her up both naked and he has her kneel on the sofa and he stand behind. Holding her hips as his growing erections stand ready at her entry, Finn runs his finger along her hole and she’s already wet for him. He takes his cock in his hand gives himself a few pumps then “I love you” pushing into her from behind.  This angle is brilliant for her. He hits spots she never knew existed. He’s going faster, harder, deeper, pushing her to the brink. He thrust in and up and she screams his name no holding back. “FINN OH MY GOD FINN” “Baby, right thereeeee!!” she follow up. He’s panting and pushing, thrusting and working his own orgasm, he feels it in his balls it’s ready to snap. He reaches around and captures her clit between his fingers all the while still pumping into her tight body.  He pinches her clit and that’s enough to send her off into the depths of delight.  She pushes back into him riding out the waves crashing inside her causing his own orgasm to snap. Letting the damn break, he’s releasing hot ropes of cum deep inside his wife. “Raccchhhhhhhhhhh” he yells. They are panting slowly getting their breathing back when he pulls out of her and lifts her off the sofa into a bridal carry. He walks to the bedroom kissing her mouth. He places her on the bed and crawls in next to her. “I love you” she says. “I love you too” he responds. She reaches over to her husband already waiting for her to climb atop him and christen this bedroom.  She slides down on him and he says “I love you.”

Making love to Rachel is easily his favorite thing in the world to do. She loves making love to him. He cums again and kisses his wife thinking ‘God, I love this woman.” She finishes riding out this last orgasm thinking ‘God, I love this man.” She falls besides him, and he pulls the covers over their naked bodies holding each other. Tomorrow or is it today is going to be a wonderful day.


	21. Chapter 21 The Rose Bowl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding Our Dreams are Not So Different  
> I do not own Glee or its characters it and they belong to RIB and Fox TV. I do not own any rights to songs that may appear in this story. They belong to the very talent songwriters and artist that sing them

Finn and his team stepped off the plane in Burbank CA.  The bus was there waiting for them to take them to the hotel in Pasadena CA.  Although he is married. The coach insisted he ride the plane and bus with the team. “Team bonding, play action review” Coach told him.

Rachel was none too happy. She had taken an earlier flight and was waiting on him in their suite. She rented the suite for the entire week.

 “My man needs his respite from the craziness of this week and I am providing a safe place for that.  What do I work for if we can splurge every now and again?” She told him so he let her.

The coach was going over the practice schedule on the bus, but Finn’s mind was on the one thing that could destroy this entire week. Quinn Fabray.  This crazy bitch had been texting him non-stop since the news of his appearance in the Rose bowl was reported in the Lima Times.  The texts started out mild then became more and more suggestive during the weeks leading up the game.   
  
_Finn why can’t u admit u love me Q_

_Finn I know u want me Q_

_F, dump man hands already Q_

_Finn, I’ll suck you dry. I know you always wanted that but I wouldn’t but I’ll do it now. Does she? Q_

Little did Quinn know Rachel gave the world’s most explosive blow jobs because she didn’t have a gag reflex. Like he’d let Quinn or the crazy bitch as they’ve taken calling her anywhere near his junk.

_Finn, I’m naked and wet for u Q_

_Finn, I want you so bad. My pussy aches for u Q_

Then the last one came and he didn’t know what to do.

_Finn, I’m through playing games. You will be mine. I have to get rid of that thing. We will live in Lima and have babies. You running the tire shop while I sell real estate. It’s inventible. Hobbit will be gone. I know what I have to do. See you in Pasadena. Love Q_

Finn hadn’t been keeping the text from Rachel because they didn’t keep anything from each other. Together they decided not to respond to the crazy bitch. When the last one came in though he was scared. The thought of Quinn hurting Rachel made him sick. He wanted to back out of playing in the game. It took several days of screaming and yelling, a phone call from his mom and a visit from Puck for him to realize they can’t let her ruin this for him. 

“If you don’t play, she wins. She will think she has you thinking about being with her. She’s Cray, Cray man. The bitch has been blowing up my phone for weeks about you. I finally had to change my number. You be Finn Hudson and kick some ass on that field.” Puck had told him.

In the end they got a restraining order, talked to the producers of Rachel’s show and the coaching staff of Colombia. There would be extra security at the theater. Her producers were not taking chances. Every security guard and employee at the theater knew about Quinn and her picture was plastered everywhere. She was not getting to Rachel at the theater.

The coaches had made arrangements at the hotel with their security team and the hotel was the same. Quinn Fabray was not getting to their QB or his wife. 

The bus ride didn’t take long, Pasadena, the Rose Bowl came into view and Finn felt like he was finally back where he belonged.

In that stadium on that grass he was in charge. This was it, he made this happen. He took everything the coaches gave him and the team made it to the most coveted Bowl game in College Football. The Lions hadn’t been in a Rose Bowl since 1934. Hell they hadn’t even had a winning team since the 90’s but since Finn took over they thrived. A lot was riding on this game. School pride, Finn’s pride, his future and it may have been starting to get to him.

In the darkest hours of the night he wondered if he would be good enough. Could he lead them to win? Was he going to be another loser?  Then Rachel would stir next to him and he’d remember he’s not that directionless guy that Rachel left in the auditorium to find himself. He’s more confident, he has direction. But mostly he has Rachel, his wife, his life. That would always be enough.

The bus pulled up to the Langham Hotel, and he saw her. His breath hitched and his smile stretched across his face. He started to jump up until Munch slapped his shoulder.

“Damn, Huddy, we put her on that plane 45 minutes before ours took off. You act like you ain’t seen her in two damn years.” He laughs.

Finn turns to his center and says “Being away from her for two minutes seems too long. I can’t breathe until she’s with me again. And I know she’s safe. That crazy bitch could be anywhere”

“Not happening Huddy, I’ve got you on and off that field” Munch tells his QB. Finn nods in appreciation, grabs his bag and jumps up to the door.

Finally off the bus and in Rachel arms Finn lets out the breath he’d been holding. “I missed you” he says pulling her to his body and a bear hug.

“I missed you too, but sweetie we just left each other 4 hours ago.” She smiles at her husband.

“Four hours too long.” He dips her for a kiss. The team wolf whistles but they didn’t let that stop them. Needing oxygen Rachel pulled away.

“WOW, I should leave more often” She kids

“Don’t you dare” he states. “Where’s this room of ours” he seductively says into her ear.  
  
“Wait to you see it babe, it’s wonderful. We are going to have a relaxing week. Well as relaxing as we can with you having press, practice and whatever else.” She says pulling him toward a sign that read “California Cottage Suites”

“My days maybe busy baby, but my nights are all for you” He reminds her. “Speaking of, did Santana make it?”

Santana was coming for the week to spend the days with Rachel or as Rachel likes to say “My bodyguard”  “Look Hobbit, I told you that perra loca is not getting anywhere near you. And while FrankenQB is busy with the whole football of it all, I am gonna protect our girl.”

“She’ll be here tomorrow morning. She stopped off in Lima. She wanted to speak to the bully whips. She has them on alert for the crazy bitch.” Rachel told him

“I’m all yours today and tonight” kissing him then opening the door to their suite.

“Wow baby this is amazing. Can we afford this?” he asks turning to his wife who was half way to being naked.

“Of course silly, we didn’t get a proper honeymoon and I plan on making that right this week” Rachel says while undoing his tie and buttons.

“Well, Mrs. Hudson, you wish is my command” he puts his hands on the back of her head pulling her to his lips for a scorching hot kiss.

While he’s kissing her Rachel manages to get him out of his shirt and tie and was now working on the zipper of his pants. He looked so freaking hot when he got off that bus. She almost came just seeing that Hudson half smirk. He’s lucky she didn’t climb him like a tree right there in the lobby.

His pants now down at his ankles Rachel moves to his boxers. “Nah Uh, you first.” He says while reaching around to unhook the pretty pink lacy bra. He really loved she always wanted to be sexy for him even if it was just an everyday ordinary bra. Letting the garment fall to the floor, Finn’s hands were immediately on her breast. He took the pink nipple between his fingers and rolled it until it was stiff and waiting to me laved at. He took it into his mouth earing an “Oh, baby” from the tiny girl in front of him.

Moving to the other one because they tend to get jealous if Finn ignores one over the other. He sucks at the nipple taking the entire areola into his mouth. Rachel moans and feels everything he’s doing pool in her core, wetting her pink cheeky panties. Finn moves his mouth down to her belly, dipping his tongue into her belly button. “Mmm” he heard her.

“You like that baby?” he groans

She pulls him up to her face to capture his lips with her own. Biting on his lower lips she sucks his tongue in to her mouth. She pulls at the waist band of his boxers, reaching in to take hold of his cock. “Rach” he says, appreciating her hand wrapped around his dick.

“Off Now” she demands. He obliges and pushes the barrier down freeing his enormous erection from its cotton prison. Finny Jr. stands at attention waiting for her to do what she will. She kneels before her husband taking him into her mouth. The tip first. She envelops the mushroom cap and swirls her tongue causing unmanly moans from above her. She smiles around his dick and hums their song, causing a vibration. Finn bucks his hips pushing him further into her mouth. She takes it. She takes all of him, he feels his dick hitting the back of her throat. “Fuck Rach” he moans as she lets him pump into her mouth. She feels him getting close, but she wasn’t ready for that yet. She wanted it to last. He was a little quick on the draw in high school, but since they’ve been having sex his endurance was something to behold. He’d have her screaming his name over and over and he’d still be revving to go. That’s what she wanted for their first day in Pasadena.

He had press in the morning so she knew this would be the only day they’d have for a sexapalooza marathon. The day after the team would be having two a day practices until the night before the game and she really couldn’t wear him out before the big game. So today was it.

She popped him out of her mouth and he looked disappointed.

“Baby, don’t be sad, you’re going to get to fuck me all day and all night. We have nowhere to be until the presser tomorrow.”

Finn didn’t need any more encouragement after that he practically ripped the panties from her body and had her pinned under him in record time. It was frenzied, and wild. Almost animalistic. He pushed into her hard, but no forgetting to tell her “I love you” with the entrance. He pounded into her like it was the last time they’d ever do this. He pumped and pumped. Thrust after thrust he was met with her pushing into him just as hard as he was pumping into her. They came hard and fast.

Their breathing slowed down. “Now that’s out of the way, I want slow and loving” she tells him licking the earlobe that drives him wild. Her mellow tone shot straight to his half hard cock making it stand up once more.

He pushed into her again, this time slowly and gently. “I love you Rach” he said. “HMm, I love you too” was her reply.

Push in* “Look at me” * pull out *kiss * Push in* she looks at him *pull out* “you are the most” *Push in* “beautiful woman” * Pull out* kiss* Push in deeper * “OH, BABY” * pull out* “in the world”* push in* “and I love you”* pull out * sucking her neck* Push it* “I lo-love yo-you too”*pull out *Push in*

Finn starts to sing to his wife. This is his favorite way to make love to her. Soft and slow. She has so many emotions and she feels them all tenfold. He loves he’s the only one to ever make her feel this way.*pull out*

“ _Shoelaces untied_  
 _you can dry your eyes_  
 _Perfect shadows lie_  
 _Behind us_  
 _this is the day I make you min_ e”

He thrust back in going deeper into her wet warm body causing her to arch off the bed. Grinding her bundle of nerves into his pelvis. Slowly he pulls to the front of her careful not to remove himself completely.

“ _The way your hair lies_  
 _sometimes unrecognized’_

Her hair is spilled off to the side covering the white of the down pillow. It’s like spilled chocolate he want to lap up.

“ _All the way from Nice today_  
 _on a train_  
 _Nothing to say but there's still time”_

She is so in love with this man. He always can bring tears to her eyes from happiness. He makes her feel like the only woman alive. He takes his time. Kissing away the one rogue tear that escaped her eye. He smiles, continues his thrusting and singing.

 _“But you are the one_ ” he kisses her nose thrusting still. Rachel’s eyes close the pleasure is exquisite.

_“I've been waiting for today_   
_and here comes the sun_   
_It's been beating more today”_

In and out. He pulls out and rams back into her causing a moan from both. His pleasure is heighten from the moans and groans elicited from his wife

_“Lately I've lost my tongue_   
_Today you found my song_   
_I know our love has grown_   
_well I thank God u came along”_

He takes his tongue swirling it around her nipples triggering it to peak. He blows on the sensitive nub causing Rachel to squeal with delight. Thrusting harder deeper, and a bit faster. Finn has to close his eyes and hang on before he finishes the song, he doesn’t want to cum before her. He knows he can last but right now in this moment he is so in love with this woman he feels sixteen again.

_“But you are the one_   
_I've been waiting for today_   
_and here comes the sun_   
_It's been beating more today”_

She pulls him in for a kiss. Tongue fighting for dominance she is about to fall over the edge. He has worked her up she can feel her orgasm starting to take her over then Finn stops. She snaps her eyes open. He kisses her slowly, steamy and steady.  She can’t take the pleasure it’s too much. She needs him to move. He has to move. She tries to thrust up on to him. He wasn’t having it. He pressed her further into the mattress to hold her still. Slowly he pushes his erection inside of her inch by agonizing inch. The release she is looking for is attainable if he’d just move. “Finn, please” she begs

_“You looked right through me_   
_when there was no one else_   
_I sat beside you and became myself_   
_today... today”_

He pushes sharply into her warmth. She gasps with ecstasy. He picks up his thrust and pounds into her wet center. He can feel his orgasm sitting in the base of his balls waiting for him to let it out. He know Rachel is in agony. Every synapse is on fire. He can feel the electricity firing on and in her and if he doesn’t give it to her now she’s going to cry. He can tell. She wants to cum and she wants to cum now.

“ _You are the one_  
 _I've been waiting for today_  
 _and here comes the sun_  
 _It's been beating more today”_

With that last note he reaches down and circles her clit with his finger. Rachel is panting thrashing her head back and forth. He’s pushing deeper, faster and harder. Faster, harder, deeper. She hooks her leg around his hip allowing his dick to slide deeper. She feels the tip of him slam into her back wall. That’s it, the blinding light of the most powerful orgasm she has felt was too much. She felt the light start from her core and flow out through her body. She started to shiver and shake and the walls clenched around Finn’s cock holding it like a vice until his own orgasm began. They rode the light together.  Rachel is screaming “Finn Fuck FINN FINNNNN!!” Finn who usually isn’t as loud can’t help himself “BABY! RACH OH MY GOD” he follows.

Their breathing is labored. Their breaths come out in little pants. Their heartbeats are one. Finn lays still atop his wife, still buried deep within the walls of her wet pussy. Unable to move. He takes her head and stills her so he can look into her eyes. “I love you, so, so much. No one has ever loved anyone more than I love you in this moment. Remember this forever.” He kisses her, taking her lower lip between his lips. Hanging on for every last ounce of her.

“I Love you so much, I never doubt your love, our love. I’ll never forget this moment.” She kisses him looking deep into his eyes. Finding nothing but love and concern for her.

After what seemed like an hour. They reluctantly pull apart. Rachel lays on her side to watch her husband. He has his eyes closed and the steady rise and fall of his chest provides comfort to her. He is so handsome.

He licks his lip, and opens one eye catching her staring at him.

“What’s going on in that beautiful head?” he queries

“Just how handsome you are and how lucky I am that I’m the one that gets to love you” she says

“Babe, I love you. I’m the lucky one. And I’m also the starving one.” As on cue, Finn’s belly rumbles with hunger.

“I’ll order room service” She says getting out of bed to collect the menu. She stands there naked and Finn can do nothing but admire her. She really has grown into a beautiful woman. Gone are the hard edges of the teenage Rachel and in their place are soft curves of a woman’s body. She has filled out nicely. He doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of looking at her naked.

“I ordered you two cheeseburgers with bacon and onion rings. I got a house salad for me. They said it would be an hour or so.” She looks at him with a glint of naughtiness. “I think I need a shower, I’m a dirty girl.”

“Well Mrs. Hudson I say we remedy that” Finn pops up like a cheetah stalking its prey and pounces on her lifting her up over his shoulder. Her perfectly toned ass sticking up. He can’t help it he has to, he leans his head and nips at her ass cheek. “Finn! Put me down.” She laughing so hard he knows she doesn’t’ want down.

In the bathroom he finally lets her stand on her own but pushing his now hard erection into her backside as she starts the water. Suffice it to say the room service sat in the hall for longer than either would have liked.

* * *

 

_The next morning_

The knocking on the door was constant. They had just got out of the shower after another quickie. He had to be in the press room in 2 hours   
  
With his towel wrapped around his hips he goes to the door “FUCK someone better be dead, or I’m going to kill whoever this is” he says opening the door. Fuck my life he thinks. “Quinn?”

“Finn, baby. Nice outfit. Did you wear that for me?” she says

“What the fuck, how did you get up here?” he asks

“Boobs are not just for feeding babies Finn” she flashes him her chest.

“Get away from me, get away from here” Finn roared in her face. She stepped back a little lowering her shirt.

“What’s wrong? Aren’t you glad to see me?”

He thinks this bitch just has lost her fucking mind.  “NO QUINN, I’m not. What the hell?”

Rachel hears her husband yelling and becomes concerned. She hears him say HER name.  Rachel picks up the phone and starts screaming at the person on the other end. “GET ME HEAD OF SECURITY”

“How did this crazy bitch make it up to our suite? Security was supposed to stop her. I don’t care! Someone better get up here and fast, there is no telling what she’ll do” Rachel slams the phone down and heads to the door from the bedroom

“GET OUT!” Finn is screaming holding Quinn off of him.

“What the Hell do you think you’re doing? Get off my husband” Rachel screams, running toward the blonde bane of her existence.

“I’m going to kill you” Rachel yells pulling Quinn by her hair and away from Finn. Finn tightens the towel on his body.  Letting his wife take care of Quinn. Rachel really has gotten better at defending herself verbally and apparently physically.

“I told you once before if you ever came near MY HUSBAND I would end you. But here you are” Rachel slaps the blonde.

“Finn, help me!” Quinn cries.

“You’re on your own you crazy bitch. I don’t want you. I don’t love you. I am married. I love RACHEL, MY WIFE” he screams at her again.

“No, no you don’t.” Quinn sobs

Rachel continues pulling Quinn toward the door by her hair, while Quinn cries. Rachel has had it. She lets Quinn’s hair go and turns her to face her.

“Look Quinn, I put up with your shit in high school, I put up with it because I always knew I was better than you. I’ve made something of myself, I am on Broadway just like I said. But you know what, none of that matters. The only thing that matters is Finn MY HUSBAND. I will not sit by and let you try to weasel your way between us again. I’m sorry your life is so miserable that you have created a fantasy in your head. BUT FINN IS MINE AND HAS ALWAYS BEEN MINE” Rachel is in Quinn’s face yelling.

“I could kick your ass again, but I’m not going to. You violated a restraining order and I’m pressing charges. Finn is pressing stalking charges. We tried to be nice but you would just drop it. Now you’re going to jail.”

Right as she finishes her sentence Quinn tries to advance on Rachel, but hotel security along with the LA county sheriff burst through the door stopping Quinn in her tracks.

Quinn was arrested and charged just a Rachel said. They would have to go down to the station later to fill out paper work and for the officers to take their statements, but understood how important today was for Finn.

* * *

 

Because of the crazy train derailment. Finn barely made it on time to the presser. He walked in and his coaches let out a sigh of relieve. “You okay son” coach ask. “I am now, Rachel is safe that’s all that matters. Let’s do this.” Flashing his famous half smile. Coach claps him on the back and leads him to the press conference table.

The flashes are blinding him. The people are yelling his name. “Look this way Finn” “Over here Finn” “where’s your wife Finn”. He didn’t know where to look first. He looks at his coach and settles in a chair behind the microphones.

Coach speaks first. Thanking everyone for being there yada, yada, yada. He field questions about the game on Saturday. Then the assistant coaches and the Athletic director speak and answer questions.   
  
Now it was his turn. He closed his eyes trying to picture Rachel to calm himself. He opened his eyes and in the back right by the door, there she stood. His rock. His confidence soared ready for the onslaught of questions.

“Chad McKee from Fox Sports. Finn, how does it feel to be a walk on in your first year and now leading the team in the Rose Bowl?”

“I can honestly say, I’m shocked and humbled. I came to New York to follow a dream when I thought my football dream was finished. But one day a guy took a chance on me and now I’m here. I can’t wait to hit that turf on Saturday. It’s the culmination (Rachel taught him that word) of every childhood fantasy.” Finn answered eloquently.

The questions ranged from when he started playing to what happened in high school. He answered each one like a pro.

“Last question” the Athletic director says to the sea of reporters. “Yes you, in the back” pointing to a small guy with a large fluffy fro. Oh, no please no Finn thought to himself.

“Jacob Ben Israel from the Lima Times. Finn the readers back home are curious to know” Finn braces himself and he sees Rachel close her eyes shaking her head. “What is going on with one Quinn Fabray? Are you and the misses headed for divorce court so you can be with the homecoming queen?

He had to go there right. “I’m sorry but Finn isn’t fielding questions regarding his personal life” the Athletic director tried to get him out of it.  Finn was staring at Rachel and she nods to him. Giving him permission to put JBI in his place. She knows the question is to goad her and her insecurities. Little did JBI or anyone else know Quinn is  a non-issue. Rachel still may be insecure about her looks at times, but she is one hundred percent confident in her marriage to Finn.

“No, I’d like to answer that if I could” Finn started. The director nods and let’s Finn continue.

“Long time JewFro Huh? There is nothing going on between Quinn Fabray and me.  Well that’s not entirely true. My relationship with Quinn is one of offender/defendant to persecuter/victim. Quinn Fabray was arrested earlier for stalking me and violating a restraining order my wife had taken out after she threatened her life.” Finn took a breath before finishing.

“I know that you still pine for my wife in a stalker obsessive creepy way JewFro, but Rachel and I are stronger than ever. Why would I want a homecoming Queen, when I already have the Prom Queen?” Finn stands up and walks to the back of the room to where his beautifully talented wife stood and scooped her into a kiss for the ages. Camera’s clicked. Flashes were all around them. Finn stood her back upright took her hand lead her to the front to the microphones.

“This is my wife, Rachel Hudson. I’ve loved her since I was 16 years old. Since the day I saw her wearing a black sweater, green and black mini skirt and her famous Rachel Berry knee socks, walking the halls of McKinley High School. It took me a minute to realize it, I’ve always been a little slow, but eventually I caught up and she saved me. She guided me through the darkness and loved me through the drama, and in spite of my flaws agreed to marry me. Not once but twice. So to answer your question. No divorce for us” Finn looked down at his wife. Rachel looked up at her husband with tears welling in her eyes.

“I love you baby” Finn says planting another kiss on her lips.

“I love you too” Rachel reciprocates the gesture while the room erupts into applause for the couple.

* * *

 

The next day the LA Times was delivered to their suite. On the front page of the sports section was a picture of Finn and Rachel in a kiss. With the headline The Broadway Baby and the Quarterback:  an Epic Love Story. The article contained their history, the good and the bad. Some quotes from close friends. Even Mr. Shue was quoted. “The first time Finn and Rachel sang a duet, I knew he was a goner. Rachel had him hook, line and sinker. There was no denying their Musical Chemistry.” They even had a picture of the “kiss that Missed”. It was a sweet article. It shed light on stalking and how you can minimize your risk of serious injury or consequences.

The rest of the week Finn was in two a day practices. With Finn so busy during the days, Rachel and Santana drove the coast, hit the beaches, and shopped on Rodeo drive. Finn would make it back to the suite and Rachel would be there to rub him down. Make love to him. Whatever he needed she provided.

Saturday morning arrived. Finn was up before the alarm. Lying there just watching his wife sleep. He reached out to touch her naked back. He raked his fingers along her spine. He watched as her eyes flitter, she was trying to fight opening them, but her body had other ideas. With one touch Finn caused a flame to ignite inside of her and she was woeful to fight it. Her eyes opened to see her favorite sight. Finn.

“Good morning beautiful” he leaned down to kiss her pouty swollen lips.

“Mmm, Morning. What time is it?” she asks.

“Early, I couldn’t sleep to amped up” Finn says continuing his ministrations to her back.  She pushed herself up from her stomach to straddle his lap. She kissed his lips and rubbed her hands in circles over his muscular chest and defined abs. Football has been very good to his body.

“I can help with that” she says pointing to the tent he pitched with his morning erection.

“That so?” he teased.

Nodding she raised her ass and positioned him at her already wet center. She slide down him, filling her completely, Finn lead out a low moan. Rachel began to raise up and down on his erection causing sweet friction. They both were still sensitive from last night and both knew it wasn’t going to be long.

Rachel rode Finn until he came and she came with him. She stilled with him buried up in her. “I don’t want to move” she confessed.

“Me neither. But sadly I must. The team is waiting for me.” Kissing her, wrapping her up close to his body chest to chest.  “I’ve got to get going. I’ll see you after. We still have two days to spend wrapped up in each other, not leaving this room.” He lifts her off him.

Pouting at the disconnect Rachel smiles at that thought. “Break a leg” she says. Finn pauses and turns to look at her. “Babe, no. Only on the stage. Not on a football field. But I love you too.” She giggles. “Good luck #5.” She tells him before he disappears into the bathroom. Rachel lays back down, she’ll wait for the alarm.

Finn finishes his shower and dresses in the bathroom, can’t take chances she’ll jump his bones, he really needs to go. He comes out and she’s laying on the bed fast asleep, glowing as always. God he loves this woman. He places a kiss on her head, grabs his bag heading down to meet the team.

Rachel, Finn’s parents, Kurt and all the friends that could make it had just finished watching the Tournament of Roses parade and were heading into the Rose Bowl for the Game.  Finn had text her after his warm ups telling her he loved her. She text him good luck and she love him too.”

* * *

 

The Hudson entourage made their way to the seats provided to the QB. They sat at the 40 yard line close enough to see the players at normal size. Not the little guys you see running on the field from way up in the stands.

Finn jogged out of the tunnel seeing a sea of Lion’s blue and white his heart raced. The adrenaline was pumping and even though Rutgers was a formable opponent everyone picked Colombia to win.  It was added pressure for sure, but he was confident. They were going to kick some ass.

First Quarter was mainly three downs and out for both teams. The defense was holding a clinic, not letting Rutgers more than 5 yards at a time. 

The kick return team came off the field after giving Finn a great spot on the field to start. They were already deep into Rutgers territory thanks to Peter Mills running the punt back to the Rutgers 20 yard line. First and 10. Finn strode up to the line, settling under center.  “HUT, HUT, Hike” he called. His wide out took off for the end zone. While the defense tried rushing his offensive line was doing a great job holding them off, giving Finn tons of time in the pocket. He found Peter and launched the ball. Peter looked up just as the ball dropped skillfully into his hand. TOUCHDOWN LIONS. The extra point was a no brainer and just like that they were up 7-0.

The second quarter brought two more touchdowns for the Finn and the Lions. Rutgers settled for the three points and at half time the game was 21-3. Coach gave the standard half time speech, trying not to get overly excited. He wanted his boys to remain calm. This would be huge for the university and the city if they won. They haven’t attended a bowl game let alone win since 1934. Fins was leading this team to a historic ending, but the coach didn’t want to add that pressure.

“Let’s keep the pace we’ve set. Head on straight. Don’t get overly confident. Give me your best. Now let’s go” Coach said as half time was coming to an end.

In the stands the Hudson entourage as Kurt like to call it, were having the time of their lives. Finn was playing extremely well and the team was winning.  “Never expected anything less from Finn” Burt says proudly. The crowd started yelling, the team was heading back on to the field. 30 minutes of play left and Colombia would make history.

The game progressed and despite a late fourth quarter rally, Rutgers couldn’t overcome the deficit created in the first half. The score ending up being 36-23 Lions. Not only did they win, Finn was awarded MVP. 

The gang went out and celebrated that night. When Finn and Rachel crawled into their hotel bed it was 4 am. Finn pulled his wife to him, spooning her, kissing her head.

“I love you Rach, thanks for believing in me and never giving up on me” He whispers into the early morning.

“I just do what I know what you’d do. I love you, too. I’m so proud of my super sexy MVP Quarterback Husband.

Finn entered her from behind laying on their sides. Making love until exhaustion from the day caught up to them. They have the rest of forever, but for now they’ll sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review. Reviews are greatly appreciated. All feedback is welcome  
> Chapter 22 The trial of Quinn Fabray. Rachel gets some unexpected news.  
>  Joshua Radin - Today Lyrics |  
> Chad McKee real person from Fox College Football Broadcasting.


	22. Chapter 22 The Trial and The Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hardest party is letting go. It is my baby. My first Fan Fiction. But this baby might be getting tired. I want to be good to my FINCHEL and I don’t want to go out all cliché.  
> Stalking and breaking orders of Protections are serious and potentially deadly crimes and can be committed by men and women. I want the consequences to be server. So If you like Quinn this Chapter is not for you. Enjoy Chapter 22  
> Please READ AND REVIEW. I’m at about one more chapter then an epilogue. Thanks for Reading  
> Mike Logan is a character from Law and Order. IDK which one I just remember the name.  
> Cyrus Vance is actually the US Attorney in Manhattan has been since 2010  
> I do not own Annie.  
> I do not own the Great Gatsby  
> Baz Luhrmann directed the 2013 version of The Great Gatsby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding Our Dreams are Not So Different  
> I do not own Glee or its characters it and they belong to RIB and Fox TV. I do not own any rights to songs that may appear in this story. They belong to the very talent songwriters and artist that sing them

Finn and Rachel got back from California and back to their daily routines. Rachel would be at the theater and Finn was attending classes. Rachel was restless though. She was struggling to continue her work at NYADA and Funny Girl. She was thinking she should drop out. But then she’d think how she fought to get into NYADA and then she didn’t know what to do.

Finn was getting home from his late class. He picked up some falafel and tubule l from the Mediterranean place she loved so much.  She only had an afternoon performance and she’d be home when he got there.

“Babe, I brought takeout” he yells as he’s walking into their apartment.

“Honey, you’re home” she says full of sugar.

“I love you and I missed you today” Finn drops the food on the coffee table and places a kiss on his wife’s lips.

“Missed you too and I so love you” Rachel responds with a deepened kiss.

“How was your show, day, school?” Finn asks taking a bit of his tubule.

“Good” she says half heartily

“What’s the matter?” he queries

“Nothing why do you always assume something’s wrong?” She retorts

“Because I know you and that was not a good ‘GOOD’” Finn informs her.

“Fine, it’s really annoying how much you know me, you know?” she shrugs and continues “I’ve been struggling trying to keep up with my classes. I mean I really only attended to get on Broadway and I’m doing that. I just can’t find any reason to still be enrolled in NYADA.” She looks up at him through wet lashes.

“Babe, if you’re not happy and if it’s not what you want, you shouldn’t have to go. But you also know that once Broadway is over, that you might need your degree” Finn gives her something to think about.

“I know that but it just seems futile you know?” She tells him

“I’ll support you no matter what. I‘ll have your back. And I’ll have my degree and be directing some musicals anyway to support us.  If you want to withdraw, then do it.  I just want you to be happy.” Finn tells his wife dropping a kiss onto her lips.

“You always know what to say. I Love you. I’m going to talk to Ms. Thibodaux and withdraw at the end of the semester.  That way I’ll still get credit for the year and a half I attended and if I want to go back later I can.” Rachel smiles at her husband

* * *

 

Finn had the season of his life. He got into Columbia and walked on starting at Quarterback. He won most of his games and even a Rose Bowl victory.  He was riding high.  His directing classes were going great. Best of all was his marriage to Rachel. They’ve been married for a while now and it’s better than he ever imagined. 

Of course they are both crazy busy, her with the show, him getting ready to direct his first play. It’s for his Musical Directing class. He chose to direct The Great Gatsby. They only have to do the first act and he’s been crazy trying to find a lead that can express the emotional depth that Daisy displays.  He thinks his problem is he can only see one actress to play his Daisy and she’s busy being Fanny Brice. 

He keeps comparing these girls to Rachel and it’s getting him nowhere.  He asks Rachel for advice.

“Babe, I need your help” he speaks to her while she’s getting ready to go to the theater for the evening performance.

“Anything baby” she relays.

“I’m having a terrible time casting for Daisy”

“Are they that bad? Maybe you should look outside of Columbia. NYU or NYADA” Rachel says continuing to straighten her hair.

“Maybe. The problem is I have a vision of who Daisy is and no one can fill that.  I keep picturing her and they just don’t stack up” He tells her moving off the bed to stand behind her.

“Why don’t you ask her if she’ll do it? You never know until you ask right?” She tells him as she plops a kiss onto his awaiting lips.

“She’s kind of busy.”

“If she’s good, then you must ask her Finn, it’s like 75% of your grade no?”

“Yeah it is. Well will you?” He asks her

“Will I what?” she looks at him

“Do the play, be my Daisy” Finn express his hope through his eyes. Staring at his wife.

She looks at him like he’s speaking Greek. Seeing the seriousness of his statement she can’t find the words.

“Baby, you know I’d do anything for you, but I don’t know if I could or if the producers of Funny Girl would allow it.” She lets him down.

“Well you’re in luck because I already asks The Goldbergs and they said it would be fine. It would show that you’re giving back to the arts by participating in a student production and be great publicity for the show and you. They would give you time to practice with me and do my play. You’d really only miss three shows.” Finn surprises her with his forethought.

She had to do it for him. She loved him so much and he gives her so much. He always makes her feel special and loved. “I’ll do it” she shakes her head.

Finn places kisses along her neck, then turns her to encapsulate her mouth with his. He sweeps his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance into her mouth. She grants him entry and their tongues battle in a dance they’ve perfected over the years. “Mmmm, you taste like sugar” she tells him.

“I had a cookie” he replies, capturing her mouth once more.  He plays with the hem of her t-shirt and she lifts her hand above her head yielding him permission to remove the shirt. He throws the shirt behind him and picks her up heading to their bed. “I love you” he reminds her. She moans as he puts her down on their king sized mattress. He removes her yoga pants and panties. Then removes his own sweats and boxers.

He rejoins his wife on their bed and begins to love her body. He starts at her lips and moves to her neck paying attention to that spot behind her right ear she loves and drives her crazy. She’s arching herself into him as he continues lavishing her neck with attention.  He moves down to her collarbone and the valley between her breasts. Holding one while sucking and loving the other. He takes her dusty pink nipple into his mouth getting a breathy Finn from his wife and a smile from him.  He moves to the other and repeats his licking and nipping.

He moves from there to the top of her mound and takes it into his mouth.  He finds her clit and nips it between his teeth driving Rachel up toward the ecstasy she craves. He enters two fingers into her wet, waiting pussy. She is so tight even after all these years. He’s got her dripping with juices. Finn loves the way Rachel tastes, he laps up the wetness and continues to move her higher and higher to the edge and just when she thinks she going over he pulls his tongue and mouth away from her sensitive center. She looks at him with lust filled eyes, he returns the love as well.  
  
“I need to be inside you. You taste too good and I can’t…I need to be inside of you” he tells her and Rachel giggles at his lustful words. He places himself at her middle and thrust hard and fast with his “I love you” falling from his lips. He’s pounding into her, his own climax building. Thrusting and pushing. He hits the spot deep within her smooth walls that sends her up into the stars over and over until she’s begging.

“Finn, please, baby, please” she’s moaning and he moves her hips to enter her deeper sending her over the edge into the stratosphere. Her walls quiver and shake. Finn keeps thrusting and pounding into his wife over and over until he feels her cumming again and he can’t hold on any longer he lets his climax take over and rides the wave of hers and his and cums with her. “Fuck Rachel” he breaths out.

“I know” she tells him.

“Now I’ve got to shower again, I can’t go smelling like you and sex.” She tells him after she has fully recovered from her orgasm.

Finn laughs and pulls her up to help her into the shower. They enter the shower together and Finn is already hard again. Rachel rolls her eyes at her husband. “What? I can’t’ help it. You’re so sexy” he reminds her. He pushes her up against the cold tile letting the warm water fall onto them as her enters her from behind. He’s scrunching down, bent at the knees pounding into her already sensitive pussy and she comes fast and hard. He follows and stills himself.

He pulls out of her, turns her to face him and kisses her again. “Nope that’s it, out of my shower, I’ve got to go. Get now, go!” she yells at him pushing him from the shower stall.

“Baby, I want to hold you” He pouts. “Holding me means fucking me and I don’t have any more time. I’ll let you “HOLD” me when I get home from the theater. NO GO!”

He reluctantly leaves the shower grabbing a towel from the cabinet wrapping it around his waist. He lays on the bed, turning on ESPN. They are showing him and his season.  He’s got the mute on but he unmutes it and hears the announcer say “Columbia’s Finn Hudson has been short listed for the Heisman. He’s only a freshman but after the season he’s had the selection committee feels he’s earned a spot at the trophy.”

Finn sits there stunned. Why is he hearing about this on ESPN? Shouldn’t one of the coaches have called him? Maybe it’s not true. ESPN must have gotten it wrong. He hears his phone ring as the shower goes off. “Hello”

“Finn its coach. I’m calling because you’ve been nominated for the Heisman.” Finn is silent. “Finn are you there?” Coach asks him.

“Yeah, I just saw it on ESPN.” Finn tells his coach, Rachel comes into the bedroom in her robe. Looking at Finn she knows something’s up. She waits until he finishes his conversation, but looks up when she hears his name on the TV once more. Her face lights up and Finn finished his phone call.

“OMG Finn that’s amazing” she tackles him to the bed.

“I know baby, I’m still so shocked.” He tells her.

She’s kisses him all over his face, neck and chest. “Rachel, not that I mind, but didn’t you say you need to leave for the theater?” He asks.

“I’m busy here. That’s what an understudy is for. My extremely handsome talented husband was just nominated for the tony of Football, there is no way I’m leaving him to do some show.” She lifts up and takes his phone dials the theater. “Yeah, let my understudy go….I know, but……I’m proud of him too…. Thanks and I’ll see you tomorrow.”  Rachel turns off his phone and throws it on the pile of clothes from earlier.

“Now where was I” she looks at him. He points to his lips and says “I believe right here.” She captures

 His lips. Sitting up once more she takes her robe and his towel and adds them to the pile from earlier. She climbs atop her 6’3” man and slides down his stiffened cock to take him once more.

* * *

 

Quinn had been extradited back to New York from California. She was denied bail and assigned a public defender.  No one other than her mom has been standing by her. The rest of the New Directions were floored and disappointed to say the least.  To find out that she’d been acting like Rachel’s friend since Junior Year Nationals was a horrific blow to the tight nit group.

Despite being locked up Quinn continued to write to Finn and threaten Rachel. The Manhattan district attorney was confident Quinn would be found guilt and he was going to ask for the maximum sentence allowed under the law.  The DA took stalking and breaking restraining orders deadly serious, seeing as he lost his sister to a stalker. Quinn had been charged with Felony Stalking. If convicted she could face up to 12 1/2 years in a New York State Prison. The DA threw every Charge he could at her because he wanted to send the message that stalking was a serious crime. Just because Quinn was a woman the Manhattan DA's office would not play favoritism. 

The trial was set to begin in two days when Rachel got the call.

“Hello” Rachel answered.

“Mrs. Hudson, this is Mike Logan with the Manhattan DA’s office. Is Mr. Hudson also available?” Mr. Logan asked

“Yes he’s right here” Rachel put the DA on speaker phone.

“I’m here Mr. Logan” Finn said to the DA

“Great is this a good time?” Both Finn and Rachel acknowledged that it was.

“So, the trial of Quinn Fabray was set to begin in two days. We’ve come to a plea agreement.”

“WHAT” Rachel screeched? Finn placed his hand on his wife’s knee trying to calm her so they could hear what he DA was saying.

“As you know we charged her with 1st degree Stalking up to 4th degree stalking and the US attorney’s office has charged her with interstate stalking as well. Per the plea agreement Ms. Fabray will plead guilty to 1st and 2nd degree stalking and agrees to have no further contact with Mr. or Mrs. Hudson. Under the law she can be sentenced up to 11 years. She also has plead guilty to breaking the restraining order. The plea agreement has her serving 6 years for the 1st degree, 2 years for the 2nd degree and 1 year for the restraining order violation. The sentences will run consecutively. Meaning she will not serve the years at the same time.  She will not serve the 8 years not concurrently.” Mr. Logan said

“Any questions on that?” Mr. Logan asked the couple.

“What about the Federal Charges?” Finn asked. He was not getting pleasure out of this, but knew that Quinn had brought this on herself. He could not find sympathy for his onetime girlfriend/friend. He could only pity her.

“The US attorney will be contacting you but I can tell you Ms. Fabray will be locked up for a long period of time. Even if this her first offense, we are all taking her threats seriously and are preventing her from ever hurting you or your wife” DA Logan assures them.

“When will we hear from the US Attorney?” Rachel queries.

“He actually just walked into my office, he has answers for you so I’m turning you over to him and Good luck Mr. and Mrs. Hudson. Oh, and Mr. Hudson Congrats on the Heisman.”

“I’ve only been nominated but thanks that means a lot” Finn blushed.

Mr. Cyrus Vance took over the telephone conversation telling Finn and Rachel that they also reached a plea deal with Quinn. She was pleading guilty to Interstate Stalking and interstate violation of a protection order and would be required to serve 5 years for each charge totaling 10 years.

So when all was said and done Quinn Fabray would be sentenced to 18 years to be served at FCI Phoenix. A federal medium security detention center. The US attorney told them she’d have to serve about 75% of her sentence before she’d be eligible for parole. Quinn Fabray would be out of their lives for good.

After hanging up the couple sat in silence. They didn’t feel bad that they pressed charges because she was becoming physically dangerous they were mourning the loss of their team mate and sometime friend.

“I can’t believe it’s over” Rachel broke the silence. “Me neither” Finn spoke.

“She’s going away for a long time” Rachel said robotically. Finn just nodded.

“Did we do the right thing Finn?”

“I think we did babe. She was getting dangerous. I know you want to be sympathetic but really she brought it on herself. She’s been plotting against us for years. She went off the rails and I had to protect you and myself as well” Finn explained to his wife.

“I know you’re right, it’s just 18 years.” Rachel trailed off.  Finn didn’t need to say anything more he just held his wife as she cried.

* * *

 

The spring play was upon them and it was opening night of Finn’s first act.

“Hey you, are you nervous?” his wife asks as she hugs him from behind.

“A little, but somewhat less now that you’re here.” He tells her.

“I’m glad that I could do this for you. I love you” Rachel tells him moving to the front of his body to reach his lips. She places a passionate kiss on his lips and when breath was necessary broke away.

“Break a leg” he tells her as their inside jokes remains. Rachel smiles and walks to take her cue. The curtain rises and Finn finally breathes.

The directing was called a new take on a dusty old lady of a play. Finn Hudson brings a fresh eye to the Great Gatsby not even Baz Luhrmanncould have envisioned. Was what the reviews were saying. Finn was over the moon and Rachel was beaming with pride.

“Will the team of Hudson and Hudson be the next big Broadway power couple? With the acting of Mrs. Hudson and the Direction of Mr. Hudson any play or musical they bring to life will surely be a Tony Contender.”

“Can you believe that’s what the NY Daily news had to say about the play and it was on the first act, Finn aren’t you excited?” Kurt asked his brother as the family sits at the after party in Finn and Rachel’s Brownstone, their parents bought them as a wedding gift.

“I am, but it just doesn’t seem real. I don’t think it’s set in yet” he answers truthfully.

“I’m so proud of you Finn” his mom tells him kissing his cheek and giving him a hug.

“So Proud son” Burt reinforces what his mom says and crushes Finn into a manly bear hug.

“Thanks mom and Dad.” Finn smiles.

“Finn, my boy LeRoy and I could not have been more proud if you were our own son. Congrats” Hiram tells him shaking his hand.

The rest of the New Directions offered their congratulations to the couple and the night went on until the champagne ran out and everyone retreated to their homes or hotels, leaving Finn and Rachel with a messy house and a big reason to celebrate.

* * *

 

Finn surveys their house. It’s a mess. He shakes his head closing his eyes. “Baby, we got to clean this. It’s going to drive me crazy.” Since Finn had spent time in boot camp one of the things that he’s kept was his insane cleanliness and organization. He could not take things out of their place or messes.

Rachel lifts Finn’s hand and pulls him up off the sofa. “We will clean tomorrow or hire someone, right now I want to take my super sexy director husband to bed and show him how much I enjoyed working with him, by getting under him.”

Finn shrugs and picks up his wife carrying her to their master bedroom retreat. Rachel starts unbuttoning his shirt on the way there. She’s got it almost down his arms but they’re bent. She slides out of Finn’s arms and the shirt falls to the ground with his straightened out arms.

Finn undress himself down to his boxer briefs, waiting for his wife to come out of the bathroom. She is a vision in purple. She’s wearing a lilac colored lacy bra and matching panties. God he loves this woman.

He takes her to bed and instantly removes the undergarments. He wants her now, he’ll go slow next time. He’s got his boxers off in record time, sliding into her wet folds “I love you Rach” falling from his lips as he drives into her wet core. He pushes and pulls out causing the sweet friction they both craved.

Rachel is meeting him, pushing her pelvis up into his grinding her clit to cause her build up faster. She wants to cum now. She’s been turned on all day by Finn’s directing and confidence that she’s assembled so much tension if she doesn’t get a release now she thinks she may explode.

She flips them over so she is now riding his long hard length. God she loves this man. Every inch of his 7 inches she takes into her core. Savoring the feeling of him filling her from below. “God Finn, s’good” she yells. “FUCK RACH” he shouts.

He flings her onto her back grasping her thighs to raise her up to him providing an angle to go deeper. He knows he’s hit her clandestine spot when she starts to sing “FInnnnnn”. It’s his favorite song. He pounds at this angle until she is writhing underneath him and her walls are shaking with the force of her orgasm. The quivering of her internal muscles trigger Finn’s own orgasm, and she clenches around him milking his dick for every last drop he can give.

He pulls out of his tiny wife and pulls her close to him. She pulls the sheet up to their thighs. “I Love you Finn, Faithfully”

“I love you too, Rach, Forever”

Sleep seeps into the couple’s bed before they can go at each other again. The day and evening were full and exhaustion has won for the time being. But they know they have forever together and the sun will come out tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Below are the references for the Charges and sentencing I used in regards to Quinn.  
> Fourth Degree Stalking  
> Stalking in the 4th degree is defined as intentionally engaging in a course of conduct (this refers to something done again and again) directed at a specific person, and having knowledge (or should have reasonable knowledge) that such conduct:  
> Ref: NY State Law §120.50  
> Second Degree Stalking  
> You could be facing charges of stalking in the second degree if the prosecution has probable cause that you:  
> 1.Committed 3rd degree stalking (as defined above) and displayed, possessed, or threatened to use any weapon in the commission of the stalking,  
> 2.Committed 3rd degree stalking (as defined above) and had previously been convicted of another offense (assault, harassment, menacing, etc.) against the same victim, someone in their family, or someone they know within the last five years,  
> Ref: NY State Law §120.55  
> First Degree Stalking  
> Stalking in the first degree is considered the most serious of all stalking offenses. This could be the applicable charge if the prosecution has probable cause to believe:  
> 1.You committed the offense of 3rd or 2nd degree stalking (as defined above) and in the commission of the act you:  
> a. Intentionally or recklessly cause physical injury to the alleged victim, or  
> b. committed another criminal offense as defined by New York statutes.  
> This offense is considered a D felony and carries up to 7 years in prison.  
> Ref: NY State Law §120.60  
> Domestic Violence & Stalking  
> 18 USCS § 2261. Interstate domestic violence. (2006)  
> 


	23. Chapter 23: This is how it should be: Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding Our Dreams are Not So Different  
> I do not own Glee or its characters it and they belong to RIB and Fox TV. I do not own any rights to songs that may appear in this story. They belong to the very talent songwriters and artist that sing them

It’s been three years since Rachel debut as Fanny Brice. She is coming to the end of her run. After the whole Quinn thing, she and Finn discussed it at length and she decided she would withdraw from NYADA.  Her dads did not take that news very well. They stopped talking to the couple for close to six months. It was difficult for Rachel. Eventually they came around and respected her decision.

Finn did win the Heisman and agents were lining up to sign him and get him into the draft.  At that point he and Rachel didn’t think he should declare for the draft. He had directed an off-off Broadway play that opened to rave reviews.  He still wanted to get an education and play more college ball.

 He has just finished his fourth season at Columbia and has set school records for passing, touchdowns thrown and yards thrown. He now has an agent and after graduating with a degree in Theater Arts he has declared for the NFL draft.

Rachel was nominated last year for Best New Actress but lost. This year she is nominated for Best Actress in a Revival. Broadway.com has her pegged to be the winner.  The Tony’s are a week after the draft and they are both being held at Radio City Music Hall. 

“Kurt, can we please stop looking. I’m tired, my feet hurt and I’m starving.” Rachel wines to Kurt in the middle of the Vogue.com vault.

“It’s the Tony’s Rachel, and you are my sister in law. You must look fabulous.” Kurt says not looking up from the Racks of dresses.

Rachel rolls her eyes “Thank God this is only once a year”

“What’s that dear” Kurt asks

“Nothing. I’m just hungry, I mean like ravenous. Like Finn after a football game hungry” Rachel tries to relay her hunger to her best friend/brother in law.

“Okay I get it lets get food and then we are back here picking out your Tony outfit”

“Thank you Kurt” Rachel says going to take off the 7th dress Kurt vetoed.  She’s standing in the dressing room in her panties and bra when a feeling of nausea washes over her. She bolts out of the dressing room to the bathroom across the hall and empties the contents of her empty stomach.

She rises her mouth out and goes back to the vault. “What was that?” Kurt asks

“I’m not sure. I had a real bad bout of nausea and I couldn’t hold it in.” Rachel says getting her jeans and sweater on. “I’m never sick.” She tells herself and Kurt hears her.

“In all the time we lived together I’ve never seen you get ill. What do you think it is? Are you pregnant?” he laughs at this joke, because he was joking. Rachel’s eyes lit up and she asks “What’s the date”

“It is May 6th” Kurt answers.

“I haven’t had my period Kurt, I know you were joking but I think I might be pregnant.” Rachel says giggling.

“Oh My Parada, a baby” Kurt exclaims.

“Come on Kurt, I’ve got to know.” She grabs his hand leading him out of the high rise and to the CVS on the corner. They buy the test and head back to Kurt’s office. Rachel goes and pee’s on the stick and they wait.

“What if you are, what are you going to do” He inquires

“Have a baby” she says like its normal everyday occurrence.

“You’re not afraid, why aren’t you freaking out. I always figured you would freak out. I mean your career and your Tony”

“It’s not like I’m a kid anymore, I’m married to the man of my dreams and have been for the last two years. I’m at a great place career wise and Finn is getting ready to be drafted. We can afford a kid.” She tells him

“But Broadway” Kurt says

“Broadway will be there after I have the baby, Kurt and if everything they say about me is true taking 7 months or so off to have a baby won’t change that. And if it does so what. I got to play Fanny for 2 years. Having kids with Finn is just a cherry on top of an already fantastic Sunday.” Rachel beams

“Okay will the real Rachel Berry please stand up” Kurt kids

“Funny, Kurt if I am pregnant, it’s supposed to be. If I’ve learned anything in my time with Finn is that the unexpected is expected. I’m good either way. It’s time.”

They both look at it…………..

* * *

 

Finn, Rachel Carole and Burt walk into the Hall that the NFL has requisitioned for the draft and found his agent, Jerry McGuire standing waiting for him.

“Finn my man. I’ve been talking to the Bears and the Giants. The Giants are going to trade two first round picks and two third round picks to the Bears for their 1st round pick. The Bears were slated to pick 3rd in the draft. Jerry Reese the Giants GM is telling me they are using that pick for you.”

Finn was stunned. He was prepared to wait and be chosen late in the draft. But Jerry’s telling him a NFL team, the Giants want him as the 3rd pick in the overall draft of 2016. Finn couldn’t speak so Burt spoke up.

“McGuire, I don’t know what you did for our son, but keep doing it. Good job”

Burt turns to Finn and slaps him on the back breaking the trance he was in “Are you freaking kidding me? Jerry it’s everything we’ve talked about. I’m beyond excited.” Finn’s smile covered his entire face. He wrapped Rachel up in a huge hug, lifting her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and the kiss beat the Superman of Kisses. Carole had to poke him to let Rachel go. Instead of being embarrassed, the happiness they were feeling in the moment was too much to feel bad. Beside she is his wife.

Jerry leads the Hudson-Hummels to the Columbia table and they wait for the first round to begin. The food was excellent. Carole was the only one to notice that Rachel did not have a glass of champagne and had some chicken in front of her. While Finn and Burt were in a deep discussion about lawyers and contracts Carole motioned for Rachel to follow her to the bathroom.

“Hey, sweetie, I was just wondering are you feeling okay” Carole asked when the girls made it to the bathroom.

“Yeah, I’m good. Why would you think I’m not feeling well” Rachel asks

“Rachel, you’ve been my daughter in law for three year and you’ve dated Finn for three years before that, the only time I’ve ever seen you eat chicken or any meat for that matter is when you were anemic and the doctor was worried you weren’t getting enough protein and iron. Now tell me what’s going on. Oh! No champagne!”

Rachel could not contain her smile as her mother in law realizes what she has yet to tell Finn. “I’m pregnant.”

Carole starts to cry and pulls Rachel close for a hug. “I’m so happy, I am going to be a grandma. Is Finn excited?”

“I haven’t told him yet. I took a test last week when I was looking for my Tony gown, it was positive and I wanted to be sure. I didn’t want to tell him and it not be for sure. I don’t want to ever take a baby from him. He was devastated in High School about drizzle.” Rachel explains

Carole nods in agreement, then Rachel continues. “I had an appointment with Dr. Casado yesterday and he confirmed it. I have an appointment with the OB Dr. Monteith in two days. I was planning on giving Finn the news tonight. And after the great news he already got today I know he’s not going to be able to control his excitement.”

“I’m so happy for you two. After everything you guys have gone through you deserve the entirety that is coming to you.” Carole gives her daughter in law another squeeze and places a kiss on her face. “I’ll keep it to myself until me and Burt are back at our hotel tonight.”

Thanks Mom” Rachel had taken to calling Carole, mom, about a year ago. Carole and Finn were equally happy that she did. She still sees Shelby but that relationship is one of a sister, big sister. Carole really has been like her mom since she started dating Finn in sophomore year.

The ladies return to the table. “Everything good baby?” Finn asks Rachel as she takes her seat. “Yeah, just a little girl time. I’ll tell you later I promise.” She kisses her husband as the commissioner takes his place at the podium.

The St. Louis Rams had the first pick and thy chose Charles White, Wide Receiver from Wake Forest.

The Carolina Panthers picked second and picked Mike Singletary Jr., a middle linebacker, from Florida State.

Next up was the Bears. The Commissioner strode to the podium and states.

“WE have a trade. The Chicago Bears have trade this pick to the NY Giants for their 12nd Pick and 22nd pick in the first round as well as their picks in the 3rd round.” The hall goes silent with anticipation.

Roger Goodell continues “With the 3rd round pick the New York Giants chose Finn Hudson Quarterback Columbia University.” The hall erupts in applause and the camera pans to Finn and his family. After hugging his mom and Burt, Finn turns to his tiny wife, to plant a kiss on her lips. That kiss receives more applause and Finn goes up to the podium with Jerry McGuire to meet Jerry Reese.

Finn puts the cap on his head and hold up the NY Giant’s jersey with #5 HUDSON on the back and his smile says it all. He has dreamed of this day since he started Pop Warner Football in the first grade. In his senior year he thought his dreamed had died. If It wasn’t for that beautiful, tiny, spit fire of a girl, standing next to his mom, he could have never achieved this dream.

Flashes were going off, hands were shook, before Jerry McGuire lead Finn into the media room to face the press.

“Congratulations Finn, Look this way Finn, How do you fee Finn” were being thrown at him left and right even before he could be seated at the microphones.

Rachel was there sitting waiting for him. He sat next to her and looked into her eyes “Breath baby” she whispers. He obliges.  Jerry asks for the first question, and it’s BILL PENNINGTON from the New York Times.

“Congratulations Finn, my question is what are you feeling right now”

“Thanks Bill,” Finn knows Bill from him interviewing him for Columbia Football. “Right now I’m probably shocked more than anything. Five years ago I thought my dream to play in the NFL was dead, the recruiter from Ohio State told me I had hit my ceiling in high school. So I had to find a new dream. I was lost for a long time, but then my beacon of light showed me my dreams were not dead they were somehow different. Rachel has believed in me even when I didn’t believe in myself. She held me up when I fell and when I was lost she help me find my way home. She also broke up with me to knock some sense into me.” The room laughed, Rachel Blushed. “But we found our way back to each other and I can now share this success and this dream with her as my wife.”

The questions kept coming and mainly focused on football. Finn answered each one like a seasoned pro. He had been getting a lot of media attention throughout his four years at Columbia and learned to speak with eloquence.

After a celebratory dinner with the parents. Burt and Carole went back to their hotel and Finn and Rachel went back to the brownstone they still shared.

* * *

 

“Wow, what a day” Finn says as he takes his seat on the sofa, putting his feet on the table. Rachel rolled her eyes and pushed his feet off the table. She hated when he did that and he does it because she does.

Finn smirks and lets out a laugh. Rachel joins him. Finn grasps her face with his hands and brings her close for a kiss. He covers her lips with his mouth sweeping his tongue across her bottom lip asking to enter her mouth. Rachel grants him entry and their tongues dance for a while before she pulls away. Smiling she tells him.

“I love you”

“I love you too babe” Finn says trying to get back to kissing his wife.

She pushes him back a bit. “I have a present for you” Rachel tells him and gets up to grab the small box off the kitchen table. She comes back and places it on Finn’s lap.  

Finn smiles and opens his present from his thoughtful wife.

He pulls it out and a huge smile of knowing washes over his face. “Baby, really?” he asks Rachel. She shakes her head yes and grabs her up kissing her senseless. He picks her up and carries her to the bedroom. Placing her on their bed, he begins to undress her. He follows suit and discards his clothing on the pile of hers. He kisses her mouth moving to her lobes. He sucks on her earlobe eliciting a moan from his wife. He moves down with his mouth until he reaches the tops of her mounds. Grabbing the nipple of one between his finger and thumb rubbing in ever so gently, he pulls the other nipple into his mouth and nips at it causing it to peak. Finn continues to nip, suck and nibble the perky globe and gives the other one the same attention. He moves his mouth to her belly and hovers for a second, before placing small kisses along her taut stomach. He moves down capturing her clit between his teeth making Rachel lift her hips off the bed. He licks from slit to clit pushing two fingers inside her wet warmth. Getting a steady rhythm going, Rachel is singing his praises when he sucks the little bundle of sensitive nerves between his lips causing Rachel to lose it into his mouth. Finn licks it all up and returns to her mouth.

Rachel has felt Finn hard before, but tonight his erections is staining. His dick twitches as she looks at it. She takes him into her tiny hand and strokes his length.  He stops her “I want to be inside of you” he murmurs into her ear. She affirms his request by lining him up to her center. Finn slides into her “I love you” like always, is said. Rachel gasps and welcomes him home.  Finn wraps her up into his arms and moves within her. Pulling out and pushing in slowly and steady. Gently he loves his wife. “Having my baby, what a lovely way of saying how much you love me” Finn sings. He continues thrusting into his petite wife while he sings the rest of the song. She harmonizes with her moans as Finn hits the spot deep within her downy walls that brings her to edge. One final push and Rachel is writhing underneath her husband. Finn is close after a few more thrust he joins and releases his hot fluid deep inside. They lay together, Finn pushing her wet hair from her forehead, placing small kisses on her lips. Rachel reciprocates the gestures. Finn get hard being in her and starts to love her all over again. Once again they are spent and Rachel yawns. He pulls out of her, covering them both with their quilt.  Sleep overtakes the happy couple.

Finn awakes in the middle of the night. He slips out of bed, trying not to wake his beautiful girl. He grabs a clean pair of boxers and heads to the kitchen. He grabs some water and takes to the living room. Settling on the sofa he see it, her present. He lifts it up and it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen. A blue and grey NY Giant’s onesie that says “My dad is the Quarterback of the Giants” and on the back it’s #5 HUDSON. A perfect gift from the perfect wife on the perfect day.

Finn really doesn’t’ see life getting any better than this. He has the love of his life upstairs naked in his bed, pregnant with his child and he just signed a contract to play for the NY Giants for $110 million dollars for the first three years of his five year contract. Finishing his water, he places the onsies reverently down on the edge of the sofa before making his way back to his sleeping wife.

* * *

 

A week later and the Hudsons are back at Radio City Music Hall for the Tony awards. Finn hold his hand out for Rachel to take. He supports her as she lifts herself from the limo, to be greeted by flashing lights and people screaming her name. “Rachel this way, Rachel who are you wearing, Rachel are you excited to be nominated.” Rachel and Finn walk the red carpet stoping to take pictures for the paps and signing autographs for the fans.

This is it. The night Rachel has been working toward her entire life. Tonight she proves them all wrong. She proves that she was better than them and she made it. The awards were going on and it was her time to perform. The usher escorted her back stage where she readied for her performance.

Neil Patrick Harris introduces her. Rachel is standing behind the curtain and she hears the opening bars to her song. She whips the curtain back and the spot light hits her, bringing her back to 2009 sectionals, she walks up the isle singing

“ _Don't tell me not to live_  
Just sit and putter  
Life's candy  
And the sun's a ball of butter  
don’t bring around a cloud  
to rain on my parade

 _Don't tell me not to fly_  
I simply got to  
If someone takes a spill  
It's me and not you

_Who told you  
you’re allowed to rain on my parade”_

Finn watches from his seat and he is brought back to that magical night when she belted this song on the fly securing their victory at their very first sectionals. His face is hurting from smiling so much. God her loves this woman.

Rachel makes her way up to the stage singing like it was the last time she’d ever get to sing this song. The emotion was over whelming. Her tears would not be held at bay. She let them flow and belted out the final part of the song

 _“Get ready for me, love_  
 _Cause I'm a "comer"_  
 _I simply gotta march_  
 _my heart's a drummer_  
 _don’t bring around a clou_ d

_Nobody is gonna rain on My Pa-Rade!!!!!”_

Rachel held the note and Radio City was engulfed in applause and yells for the mini girl standing on the giant stage. She finished the song and was escorted back to her seat after changing back into her gown. “You blew me away” Finn tells her into her ear. She smiles her megawatt smile and sits.  Now they wait for her category.

Megan Hilty and Hugh Jackman were just announce and they will be presenting the Tony for Best Actress in a Revival.

“The Nominations for Best Actress in a Revival are:  Katherine McPhee for Hairspray, Lauren Ambrose, for On the Town and Rachel Hudson for Funny Girl” Megan announced the nominees and now it was Hugh’s turn to announce the winner.

“The Tony goes to” he opens the envelope and reads it. “Rachel Hudson Funny Girl” Finn starts clapping and standing while Rachel is still sitting stunned at what just happened. Finn bends down to help her up “You won baby, get up there” he tells her placing a kiss on her lips. That was enough to bring her out of her trance. “Oh my Moses.” She screams and starts to walk to the stage. Hugh hold his hand out to help her navigate the stairs and Finn looks on with pride. “Wolverine just help my wife on stage” he tells to the lady next to him. She giggles and they both sit as Rachel starts talking.

“Thank you, wow! Okay. When I was a little girl my dads sat me down one Saturday afternoon and put on THE movie. Thank you dads for always supporting and believing in me. I love you so much.

Funny Girl changed my life that Saturday afternoon. I watched it in awe of the music, the story but most of all for the woman, who kind of reminded me of me. I was always told my nose was too big or I wasn’t the classic beauty, but seeing Barbra on that screen, made me believe that I could be beautiful and a star. So I would like to thank my idol Barbra Streisand for paving the way for girls like me, and redefining beauty.

I made it to high school, and all the confidence that I had was flushed down the toilet with my lip gloss. I was bullied, berated and on a daily basis slushied. I was called man-hands, Ru-Paul, treasure trial, stubbles and my favorite hobbit. I started to believe them, until Glee club came into my life my sophomore year. This club save my life. It taught me that it was okay to be yourself and how to dream. Mr. Shuseter or Mr. Shue, put up with my diva ways and showed me the true meaning of team. I love each and every person I spent three years of my life with in that choir room. And I wouldn’t be here today without them and Mr. Shue. I love you all.

In that room I met some amazing and talented people. Kurt, my best friend, I love you and you are my fashion guru. Santana, my best girl-friend. I never had girls as friends but we managed to become best friends. Most importantly I met my soul mate, my other half. Finn, my husband. You are my rock, my partner, my lover, my husband and my very best friend. I can honestly say that if not for you and your selfless love, I would not be standing here with this award. You have loved me through all the drama. We lost one another a couple of time, but we manage to always find our way home. You are my home, I love you. No one has loved anyone more than I love you right now. Thank you for putting up with my crazy. I know the next few months are going to be challenging, but in the end we get to meet our child. I love you baby, this is for you”

Rachel was escorted off stage and the camera panned to Finn. His eyes glistened with the tears he kept hidden in his eyes. Rachel made her way back to her husband. The show finished and neither of them could tell you who won what, or who was even there. They were lost in their love making their way home.

“Finn” Rachel whispered as he made her cum again. “Rach” Finn followed with his own release. The sun was coming up and they lay in their marriage bed spent from the night and their love making.

Finn looks at his wife at begins.

“I am so proud of you. I love you. I knew when I first heard you sing you were going to be a star. A lot has changed since high school.” Rachel looks up at him with a questioning glance. “We both had dreams, yours was a straight line to Broadway. Mine, took a bit of a detour, but in the end they’ve come true. What we thought were different dreams really lead us to the same dream. Me, you and baby Hudson.” Finn flips her onto her back and kisses her belly

“HI, baby it’s your dad. I want you to know how much I love you and mommy. You should have seen her tonight. She looked gorgeous and her voice, well you know you hear it, flawless. I can’t wait to meet you.” Finn finished and placed more kisses to her belly. Rachel giggling at her sweet adorable husband.

“I love you Finn” Rachel says pulling him up to her mouth sending him a soul searing kiss, lining him up to her center.

Finn pushes his hardened length into his wife “I love you” he says thrusting into her showing her how much she is loved. They are home.

Fin


End file.
